


Undercovers

by new2svu2017



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Hot Tub, Massage, Undercover, spa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 98,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/new2svu2017/pseuds/new2svu2017
Summary: Couples are being attacked at an exclusive spa in Manhattan. Olivia and Elliot go undercover as a couple at the spa for a long weekend, including couples massages and private hot tubs. How will they deal with what happened during the assignment? Takes place in season 8, post Valerie Sennet case.
Relationships: Olivia Benson & Elliot Stabler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first multi chapter story. It’ll only be about 10 chapters though. This story is going to be a little different. Odd number chapters will be the present time. Even number chapters will be the past case. Unless otherwise specified. This was actually inspired by an episode of Modern Family lol. Season 11x10 The Prescott also guest starring David Beckham and Courteney Cox. It featured a posh (pun intended) apartment, with a group of private hot tubs etc. I thought about what if there was a spa like that in Manhattan... and this was born. Oh this takes place after the Valerie Sennet case, where they've begun to mend their partnership/friendship, so season 8. Elliot has signed, sealed and delivered the divorce papers, so as far as they're concerned he's divorced.

Disclaimer: SVU isn't mine, obvi. 

Chapter 1

Elliot took a deep breath as the elevator doors opened on his floor of the precinct. It was his first day back since their undercover assignment. It was both their first day back. They had been given the Monday and Tuesday off to recover and he had had to get his doctor to sign-off on his health since he was technically injured on the assignment. He didn't consider the 5 stitches to his deltoid an injury, but apparently the department did. He grumbled thinking about the stupid scratch. It was starting to itch, his doctor informed him that was a good thing, meant it was healing, but annoyed him nevertheless. 

Elliot took a few steps off the elevator and walked to the doors which would lead into the bullpen. He could already hear and see people bustling around. He couldn't see her though. Hadn't seen her since late Sunday night. Elliot closed his eyes, he hadn't seen her since he'd seen her and he was ashamed to admit it was almost all he thought about for the past 48 hours. He didn't know how to face her, look at her, even sit across from her after their long weekend assignment. They had been told how different this assignment was going in, and even Cragen had voiced his reservations about this one. In hindsight they should've known it would fundamentally change absolutely everything. 

Elliot opened his eyes, he couldn't put it off anymore. What scared him is that he didn't want to. He wanted to spend the last 2 days with her but she had wanted, no needed, the space from him and told him as much when she drove him home from the hospital. He had respected her request. So much had happened in those 4 days, way too much to try to sort through in just 48 hours. He certainly hadn’t and he knew she would thoroughly pick through every moment in a lot more agonizing detail than him.   
Elliot pushed through the door, and walked in, he took a few steps towards his desk his eyes instantly landing on her. He should have known that she would be there before him, she had just glanced up at him, their eyes locking when Elliot heard his name and hers being shouted from behind him. “My office now.”

Elliot spun around before he could spend anymore time gazing at her. He knew he was right and his assumption that working with her was going to be very hard, in more ways than one and different from now on. He walked over to Cragen’s office, through the door and took a seat, Cragen nodding at him and then Olivia as she hesitated but took the seat right next to Elliot. Cragen got up and closed his office door, it seemed this conversation needed to take place in private with nobody listening in. 

Cragen sat back down in his chair and folded his hands in front of him contemplatively. He waited a bit before speaking, it seemed like he was trying to get his words in order or think about what he wanted to say. 

“How’s the shoulder Elliot?”

“Fine,” Elliot responded “It barely grazed me, it was just a scratch, doc signed off said I was good to go, no physio or anything needed.” 

“Good, that's good, you got lucky, as we know the other couples didn’t fair as well,” Cragen said while nodding his head. “Well first off, I, the chief of D’s, and the mayor all want to say thank you and what a good job you did. But as your boss I wanted to check in and see how you two are doing. I'm not saying this to embarrass you but I've seen some of the evidence from the weekend, the polaroids the bastard took and the video to be specific.”

If the situation wasn't so serious Cragen would have found the looks on his detectives faces hilarious. They both gulped audibly when he revealed he had seen some of what transpired between the two. Elliot seemed absolutely shocked and speechless but it was Olivia’s response, or what she blurted out that had him gaping. 

“We didn't have sex!” Olivia exclaimed. Cragen had never seen Elliot's head move so quickly as it whipped in Olivia's direction, still showing a face of complete and utter shock. 

“Okay,” Cragen said “You two are professionals, I never assumed you did,” he replied while raising his eyebrows. 

It looked like Olivia was almost shaking, she rolled her eyes and scoffed loudly, “If you saw those pictures or watched the video then I know what it must have looked like, I just wanted to clarify on the record that we did not have sexual intercourse.”

Cragen used this opportunity to look again at Elliot, he no longer looked shocked but was scrunching his eyebrows together. Cragen thought he actually looked confused. He couldn't understand that though, surely if something had happened they would have spoken over the last two days and gotten their stories straight, so he did believe Olivia when she told him that they did not have sex. The pictures were damaging enough, but the video… it only picked up some sounds, but Cragen had instantly muted it, he didn't need to hear his detectives moaning and groaning whether it was fake or not. Having to see them both in the buff, naked as the day they were born except for some strategically placed sheets was bad enough. 

Olivia spoke up again, she seemed to be struggling with her words now, making excuses for what Cragen had seen, “He was wearing that thingy that they gave us for him to wear that flesh coloured... sock for lack of a better word, and I had on the matching thong, we weren't naked.”

Cragen spoke without thinking, “Well you're pretty damn close to it and unless you two have something very different to tell me it's the most either of you have ever seen of the other. And I don't recall you having a top on Olivia. Let me make myself perfectly clear so there's no confusion. I am not condemning you two in any way shape or form, you're not in trouble, we knew what you would have to do going into this, it's why I was so hesitant to even agree to ask you two to take this assignment. I know this year has been rough on both of you and your partnership and that you were just getting back to a good place and I didn't want to stir the pot or throw any shit in the mix. You did everything you were supposed to do, crossed every T, dotted every I. Everybody has signed off on the assignment it was all completely legit. The reason I'm speaking to you this morning isn't because you're in trouble because of what went down,” Cragen paused here noticing both of them blushing and squirming slightly in their seats, “The reason I am speaking to you two about it, is because I want to make sure your partnership is still intact and that you can still work together after what ever happened this weekend between the two of you.”

Elliot still had not said a single word since Cragen had started talking about the assignment. Olivia spoke up again “We're fine, we'll be fine,” she responded. Cragen looked at Elliot. 

“Stabler?”

Elliot couldn't believe this entire conversation. When they had written their reports and sent them in for the assignment they had left all the intimate details out especially what happened on Saturday and Sunday specifically. Even though he knew ahead of time that they would be photographed and taped, for some reason he had never thought about his CO seeing them. He didn't know if he was embarrassed, but the male side of his brain was also begging for a copy of those polaroids and video. Now he sat here beside Olivia and she was denying anything happened? He thought about what she said again, no she wasn't denying anything happened, she was denying sex and he guessed if you took the term sex at it’s technical definition penetrative intercourse, than technically no they did not have sex. He did not know however, how she could say that everything was fine, he sure as hell was not fine in any way. They needed to talk, and he knew that she knew, they needed to talk. So if he had to tell Cragen that they were fine he would, he was not about to lose her again, not for anything. 

“We're fine,” Elliot agreed. 

Cragen looked between the two he could tell they were anything but fine. “Do I need to get you two to speak to Huang?”

They both shook their heads and responded at the same time, “No,” “We’re good.”

Cragen nodded again, he would keep a close eye on them for the time being. He wasn't dumb or naïve, and now that Elliot no longer walked around with that ring around his finger he wasn't blind and believed that something might happen. “Okay, well as I said before thank you for taking on this assignment, I know it was unorthodox to say the least. You've been off for a week now in total so you two both have a lot of paperwork and cases to catch up on.”

Olivia and Elliot both stood up taking that as their cue to get to work. Olivia open the door and walked out without looking back, Elliot nodded at Cragen before walking to his desk and taking a seat just as Olivia sat down too. They both looked up and caught each other's eyes. They'd always been able to read one another and in this moment that was no different. Everything had changed that weekend and looking into each other's eyes now they both acquiesced that they did not know how to move on from here. 

Next chapter 2: first chapter of the undercover assignment.

Please like or review if you enjoyed. Chapter 2 should be posted in a day or two. Health permitting. No beta sorry for any mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Burned aired in the beginning in January of that year. This case takes place before any of the mess with Simon which technically aired at the very end of February but I’m pushing that back a bit. Yes this takes place in the winter. For those wondering about the inspiration… if you want to watch the scene just head over to that website that rhymes with bootube and if you type in Modern Family David Beckham it’s the clip by someone called Be Good, but imagine it with frosted glass instead for privacy. 

Disclaimer: I don’t own SVU. 

Chapter 2

Olivia had just arrived at the precinct, she was a bit early but Cragen had texted her and Elliot asking to see them once they arrived. That never meant anything good as far as she remembered. Although at the moment she really couldn’t think of any horror the two had done recently. It had been two months since what she considers, their breaking point, the Valerie Sennet case, and they had been getting along quite well ever since. They weren’t yelling at each other in hallways or throwing non-subtle insults at one another, so she couldn’t think what Cragen could possibly want to scold them about. It was a Wednesday and surely if it was a pressing case he would’ve just sent them to the crime scene or hospital, not summoned them to his office. 

Olivia had just sat down after putting her jacket and stuff in her locker, when Elliot walked in. 

“What’d we do?” Elliot asked, not even saying ‘good morning’. 

“Honestly? No idea. Couldn’t think of a single thing these last two months. We’ve been on our best behaviour, our closer rate has never been better…” Olivia was cut off as Cragen came in, wearing a long winter jacket, carrying a case file. 

“Good you’re both here, let’s take this into my office,” Cragen said while tilting his head towards his office before walking over and unlocking it. 

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other. Cragen didn’t seem upset. Elliot tilted his head and Olivia just shrugged her shoulders in response before saying “Let’s get this over with.”

Olivia got up and walked over to Cragen’s office, as Elliot slipped out of his coat , tossing it on his desk messily, before turning and going after her. 

“Take a seat detectives.” 

Both Elliot and Olivia sat down. Cragen smiled, they both looked quite anxious and he realized they thought they were in trouble. He wondered if he should have some fun with this first, but given the seriousness of the case and the lack of time he decided against it. “Okay firstly at ease, breathe, neither of you are in the hot seat for once.” He let out a small chuckle when he saw them both visibly relax and breathe normally again. 

“What’s with the summons then? Not that I don’t enjoy coming to work earlier than normal?” Elliot responded with a smirk. 

Cragen grimaced slightly before sighing and opening the case file he came in with. “I’ve been asked by the Chief of D’s and the mayor of NYC no less, to ask you two if you’d be willing to take this case. It’s very unorthodox, and something vice would normally work but they don’t have a pair of detectives fitting the description, although it is a sex crime, I have a lot of doubts about asking you to participate in this. For starters it’s four days, starting tomorrow, you’ll have only a couple hours to decide before you’ll be read in, and…” Cragen hesitated knowing his next words would cause some emotions for both of them, “It’s undercover.”

Just that one word had an effect as Cragen predicted. The last ‘undercover’ assignment had nearly torn them apart. Cragen wondered if Olivia ever told Elliot that she didn’t want to take it, that he had slightly pushed her to. They both had visible physical reactions. Olivia looked down guiltily, while Elliot scrubbed his hands down his face before leaning down on his thighs, resting on his forearms. 

Before either had a chance to speak Cragen plowed on. “Look I’ll tell you what I can, then you can decide but take note you’ll be going in together this time.”

Elliot actually perked up at that, sitting upright in his chair again. He nodded “Go on.”

Cragen sighed again “Alright you’ll be going undercover as a couple at a high end very exclusive spa and hotel, uh facials, massages, body scru-“

“Wait,” said Elliot. Cragen glanced up to see Elliot and Olivia smiling, grinning at one another, almost laughing. “You have the look of death on your face, over having to send us away to an exclusive spa for four days where we’ll be getting paid to get massages?” Olivia and Elliot looked at each other again, both couldn’t help beaming. 

“Hey cut the crap you two! This is serious! I haven’t given you the real details yet. Focus on one thing first, I’m asking you to play a real couple for four days. A couple believable enough to entice a perp if you get my drift. You’ll be crossing almost every physical boundary possible.” Yeah, Cragen thought, that sure wiped the smiles off their faces quickly. 

He saw Olivia and Elliot look at one another. They seemed to have a conversation with nothing but their eyes, Cragen almost rolled his own eyes at them. Then suddenly Olivia nodded and Elliot spoke up “Look you know we’re going to take the case if it’ll help a victim, so how about you just give us all the details you know now.”

Cragen almost wanted to smack himself, he should’ve known they would agree to do this, basically blind. “Are you two sure?”

They both replied with positivity. 

Cragen spent the next two hours telling them all he knew, then that they’d have to meet with the guys from vice tomorrow before leaving for the assignment. “Okay this spa, is a word of mouth only kind of place. Very high class. You need to make 7 figures a year just to get accepted. Couples have been getting attacked. The perp has a definite timeline for his attacks that’s been noticed by the couples who have reported their attacks. Before you ask, we believe most couples haven’t reported and there’s a good reason. We have three couples who have come forward and as soon as the owner heard he went straight to his buddy the mayor, not sure what that says about the mayor but anyways. All three couples arrived for a long weekend, getting there late Thursday night. They engaged in random spa activities the next day, specifically couple massages and manicures/pedicures, yes the men too Stabler. On Saturday though, they all used the hot tubs at some point, and uh got frisky if you catch my drift. They all said they had sex that night in their hotel rooms too. The next morning they awoke to a knock on the door and an envelope with polaroids of them in the hot tubs, looked like the pictures were taken of a computer screen, a video feed on them, and a USB drive. They all plugged the USB into the computers in their suites, and found a video of themselves having sex the night before. The camera angle is the same in all three videos but upon examining the suites in question no one has been able to find a camera. The only anomaly is all three couples reported a maintenance man coming into their suite to check the fire alarms on the Saturday, but he had a different description from each couple which leads me to believe this perpetrator likes to play dress up as well. The couples next report finding a note blackmailing them saying the perp will release the video unless the couple forks over a large sum of their money. He tells them if they contact the police before he shows he release the stuff he took. They all report a man showing up in a mask in the afternoon, but after they wired the funds he demanded one more thing, the woman. He holds them at gun point and rapes her while all the man can do is watch. Before he leaves, he told them all if they called the cops, he’d send the video and pictures to everyone they knew.”

Cragen looked up after finishing reading the notes. He noticed both his detectives sitting in shock with their mouths agape. Olivia was the first to recover, “Not that a sex tape isn’t horrible, but-“

“Ah!” Cragen cut her off, “Sorry forgot to mention, the reason this spa is so exclusive so to speak, is because most of its clientele is…cheating spouses. And the spa has a very, uh open policy, in terms of when and where the couples have sex. To put it in simpler terms kids, it’s part day spa, restaurant, hotel, part exclusive sex club, without the dance floor.”

Oh yes, Cragen thought, this case was going to change everything, and the looks on his detective’s faces just proved that. 

A/N: sorry this chapter was actually cut short when I wrote it. I had a terrible fever, so blame that for, well everything. Please review if you’re feeling generous, or angry, or whatever, gives me a pick me up in the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Posting this pretty quickly after Chapter 2 because I don’t know when I’ll be able to post again, so make sure you read Chapter 2 first. Reminder odd numbered chapters are the current time (season 8, start of March, two months post Valerie Sennet case, right around when Lake first pops up) and the even numbered chapters are the past case (same time just a week earlier). Unless otherwise specified. The doctor in this chapter, please picture Rick Fox… kidding kidding! Don’t throw things lol. No I picture Boris Kodjoe, because…well google him, come on. Oh Olivia’s dress I imagine the dress she wore for…I think the season 14 photo shoot the cast is all in white, that dress, slightly shorter. 

A/N 2: I decided to post this chapter early as a thank you for all the nice reviews and DMs on here and twitter. And to answer the inquiry, yes I’m in the hospital, no big deal, I’m stuck in it about 6+ months a yr. Just a bad kidney infection this time, nbd been getting them for 25 yrs now, since I was a baby so I’m use to it. Just makes writing/updating hard and unpredictable. Hospitals aren’t known for their stellar wifi… at least where I live. Thanks for the support. Remember no beta. 

Disclaimer: I don’t own SVU. 

Chapter 3

Elliot thought this may have been the longest shift of his life but he was thankful it was almost over. It wasn’t because he was stuck at his desk doing mundane, boring paperwork all day. No it was because he had to do it 8 feet from her, somehow keep himself from grabbing her wrist, pulling her across their desks, and taking her right there in the squad room. She wasn’t even wearing anything special or super revealing, not like she had that weekend. No she was just in dark jeans, which granted, made her hips and ass look fantastic but he really had tried not to notice or stare the few times she had got up that day to get coffee or go to the bathroom. She was wearing a plum coloured button up, with a black tank top underneath, she always wore at least a couple layers. And now knowing why, just had him squirming in his seat all day. He knew now. He no longer had to fantasize or daydream. He knew what lay beneath some of those layers and he was haunted. No, he shook his head, haunted made it sound negative, and what he’d caught glimpses of and seen was most definitely not negative. But even in her normal everyday clothes now, she had him aroused. He liked to think he had more control. Before. He had heard of people saying they had a moment in life that changed everything sometimes good, sometimes bad, and everything from that day on either happened before, or after. Elliot was sure, this was their experience, this was their before. 

The clock just hit 5 o’ clock and he realized that yes, he was done for the day but also that Olivia had been upstairs in the cribs for the last forty five minutes. He furrowed his eyebrows, figuring he wasn’t getting anything more accomplished that day, she had been able to accomplish way more than him anyways, before he all but bounded up the steps. 

Elliot barely had the door open, and was just about to call out to her, when he was frozen in place. Standing in front of him, in front of her open locker, now staring at him was Olivia. Not Detective Benson. Olivia. The woman. The woman from the case no less. She was wearing a white fitted dress, with a generous neckline, that fell to just above her knees, the back unzipped and the colour looked striking against her naturally tanned skin. She had let her long hair down and it was in loose waves, her makeup was darker, Elliot thinks his daughters called it ‘smokey’ or some shit but he didn’t know where to focus his eyes or apparently his mouth. 

“What the fuck?” He truly didn’t mean to blurt that out, as the door shut behind him but he couldn’t think of why she would be wearing that. 

Olivia glanced at him, almost regrettably, before turning her open back to him. She grabbed her long hair and brought it to the front before glancing at Elliot again and asking “Do you mind?” indicating her zipper. 

“Wh-why are you wearing a dress?!”

Olivia sighed, “Are you going to help me or do I need to go ask Lake or Fin?”

That got Elliot’s attention very quickly, “Like hell you will!”

Olivia suddenly felt Elliot right behind her. He was only wearing his dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and with her dress open at the back, she could feel the heat from his body, even though he wasn’t touching her.

Elliot stood right behind her, just keeping his body from touching hers. He reached out with both hands and rested them on her strong shoulders before slowly running them down her smooth silky skin. He grabbed tighter and turned her quickly, grabbing onto her hands and pinning them against the wall. 

“Ugh,” Olivia let out, just barely keeping herself from face planting against the wall, she had slightly stumbled in her heals. “Elliot?”

“Why are you wearing this dress?” he asked again but this time he was leaning his upper body against hers and whispering in her ear. It was the same tone he had used on the case, in the hot tub and bed, he had to know the effect it had on her. 

Olivia sighed and leaned her head against the cool cement wall. “I have a date.”

This time it was Elliot who sighed. He released her hands, a bit surprised when she didn’t move them from the wall. As he backed up slightly he realized the position he had put her in, it looked like she was ready to be frisked, and God help him, it had him growling in his throat, and growing in his pants. 

He couldn’t tear his eyes now from her naked back or how good the back of her legs looked in that dress and those shoes. Shaking his head to try to clear his thoughts, he reached forward again this time grabbing the zipper in one hand. As he leaned in closer he couldn’t help nuzzling into her neck and tracing his fingers from the nape of her neck down the sleek column of her spine. 

Olivia gasped “Elliot,” she moaned, drawing out the end of his name. 

“I can’t stop thinking about it, you, me, us, fuck Liv.”

“El please,” but neither knew what she was asking for. He was pulling that zipper up centimeters at a time, he wanted to pull that skirt up instead. 

“All day today, and the past two days, God Liv, I couldn’t even think of going on a date with another woman right now. I can’t get you out of my head, I’m such a fucking ass I know, but damnit Liv-“

Olivia was breathing heavier now as she cut him off “Elliot I can’t, we can’t do this, it’s oh god El, it’s wr-wrong we’re partners!”

Elliot actually chuckled, the vibrations doing wonders against Olivia’s neck, as he removed his open mouth from her, just long enough to speak again. “Partners Liv? That’s what your calling us? Hm. I dunno many partners that have held their partner’s naked breasts in their hands. Hm, do you? I’ve had my mouth on you, all over you.” It was too much and Elliot was quickly losing control as he allowed his lower body to press against her backside. 

“Oh God Ellllllllll!” Olivia exclaimed. She was trying so hard to stay firm and focused but after this weekend just a look from him, or catching a whiff of his cologne as he walked by, had her crossing her legs and losing all sense of control. 

“Fuck this,” Elliot said. He had just got her dress completely zipped up. Instead he grabbed her arm and spun her around again, before reaching down. He had noticed there were no panty lines under the dress, and now he wanted to find out why. 

Olivia moved her arms, finally lifting them and putting them on his shoulders. 

Elliot took that to mean she was giving in to this too. He smoothed his hands down her firm thighs, grabbing the edge of her white dress. In her heals she’d be the perfect height for this, Elliot thought. He started pulling the thin stretchy dress up her fit thighs, squeezing them firmly in his grasp as he pushed the material higher and higher. Olivia had begun to squeeze and massage his shoulders, she almost seemed impatient, like she wanted him to hurry up, but now that he had her back in this kind of situation, he was going to savour every second.

They were both breathing heavily, their eyes dilated with arousal. Olivia couldn’t stop watching Elliot’s expression and Elliot couldn’t stop staring at the skin he was exposing inch by inch. He got the dress high enough and her panties were just coming in to view-

BANG BANG “Yo Liv you up here? There’s a doc down here for you, says u gotta hot date?”

Elliot and Olivia jumped apart at the first bang, not knowing if Fin would just barge in. Olivia yanked down her dress and tried to look normal. She cleared her throat before trying to respond “ I’m uh yes I’ll uh be right down, tell him two minutes.” Elliot was shaking his head. 

They heard Fin respond that he’d pass along the message before Elliot spoke up again “Don’t go.”

“That cannot happen again. It’s wrong, we just got caught up in a moment. We need to be stronger.”

“Olivia we need to talk, this isn’t going to just go away. This is more than just fucking sex and attraction and you know it. I felt you shiver, the tremors, Liv I felt the goosebumps.”

“No, no, Elliot, stop please. I can’t do this. Especially right now okay.” Olivia grabbed her purse, took one last glance in her locker mirror, happy Elliot hadn’t ruined her lipstick or given her sex hair like he had so thoroughly enjoyed doing over the weekend. She wasn’t fooling herself, she had enjoyed it too at the time. She slammed her locker closed before locking it. 

“Seriously?” Elliot called chasing after her as she exited the cribs, whispering beside her so nobody overheard him. “You’re just going to go on a date with some guy after everything we did this weekend and just now, after everything that’s happened between us?”

Olivia stopped in her tracks, smiled politely at a uniform who walked past them to descend the stairs, leaving them alone at the top of the steps. Olivia turned to Elliot but couldn’t look him in the eyes, “No Elliot not us. We were undercover.” The way she spoke sounded like it was a sentence she had to memorize over and over and practice repeatedly. 

Elliot actually snorted, “Oh and were we undercover just now?”

Olivia still couldn’t look at Elliot. “Th-that was just, a moment of weakness , it ca-can’t happen again, it meant nothing,” Olivia stammered. 

Elliot didn’t believe Olivia as far as he could throw her. But he was pissed. Pissed she was denying anything, pissed and still horny since they were interrupted by Fin and beyond pissed she was going on a date looking like she did. He decided he wanted to be the only thing on her mind that night. Glancing down at the squad room he made sure no one could see as he ran his hand down her back and then cupped her ass, before leaning into her ear and whispering “If it meant nothing, then why are you so wet right now?” He patted her ass, before walking down the stairs. God she had an amazing ass, he couldn’t wipe the smirk off his face, until he looked up and saw, “Dr. Chase?”

There was a tall, dark good looking man leaning against Olivia’s desk, but his eyes weren’t on Elliot they were on the stairs that Elliot had just descended from. “Olivia, wow you look amazing!”

Olivia was blushing as she walked up to the two men, but Elliot wasn’t sure if it was from him before or not. 

The doctor took Olivia’s hand, and brought it to his lips, giving it a kiss. As she smiled and they released hands he said “It’s so good to see you, I’m glad we could go out tonight.”

Olivia kept smiling before saying “Me too, you remember my partner Elliot Stabler? Elliot, Derek.”

Elliot was fuming. Not only was she going on a date. She was going on a date with a doctor. A good looking, young, fit, doctor. Oh yeah, his doctor, who stitched him up after he’d been grazed by that bullet!

Said doctor turned towards him and held out his hand. “Elliot, how’s the cut?”

Elliot wanted to punch him, not make nice. He scrubbed one hand down his face while grasping the doctor’s with his other, he knew he was probably squeezing it too hard, but he was angry. “It’s fine, thanks for patching me up.”

“Oh it was no problem,” Derek said smiling and releasing Elliot’s hand, slightly shaking it out before saying “Good to see you haven’t lost any strength there eh? Anyways it was no problem, I’m the guy they call to do most of the stitches.”

Elliot crossed his arms across his broad chest, “Really your specialty is stitches? So basically sowing?”

“Well I am a plastic surgeon, so yes trying to clean up messes is one of my priorities,” Dr. chase said taking a step forward. 

Elliot blatantly rolled his eyes, of course this pretty boy was a plastic surgeon. 

Olivia stepped in before Dr. Chase could respond, she could see this escalating quickly “Derek I just have one thing to wrap up do you mind if I meet you downstairs, five minutes?”

Derek looked at Elliot before looking back at Olivia, “Of course, it’ll take me that long to walk to my car. I’ll meet you out front then?”

Olivia smiled, resting her hand on his forearm, she couldn’t help noticing he was obviously very fit, but she didn’t feel the bulk like Elliot’s forearms had, she briefly flashed back to how they had felt wrapped around her body that weekend, “Perfect.”

The doctor turned and walked out, they saw him push open the stairwell door and disappear behind it. Elliot rolled his eyes again, of course the doctor would take the stairs, he was about to make a snide comment, when Olivia shot him a deadly look and walked out. Elliot hung his head and tried to ignore Munch’s sniggering or Fin’s scolding look. 

Elliot met Olivia alone at the elevator where she had already pushed the button. “You have until this elevator arrives to explain what the hell that bullshit postering was.”

Elliot snapped “Me? What about you? How about you explain how you’re dating my fucking doctor!”

“You mean your seamstress?” Olivia snarked back. 

“This is bull-“

“Besides we haven’t even gone out yet, we’re not dating, it’s literally one date!”

Just then the elevator arrived and opened, Olivia rushing in. “Goodnight Elliot.”

Elliot tried to stop her but couldn’t think of what to say, Olivia just shook her head as the door closed between them. 

A/N: So chapter 4 will be the case again, their meeting with vice to prep them, and give them some interesting props? Please don’t throw things, but review if you liked, yes I’m a review whore, also there’s just nothing else to do in here. I’m sorry I won’t be able to predict the updates. Hospital internet is super shotty. Oh and health is super shotty too but I’m use to that.


	4. Chapter 4

Undercovers 

A/N: Odd numbered chapters are post-case, even numbered chapters are the pre-case/case. When reading the odd numbered chapters try to remember what they’ve done on the case, as it’s revealed, because the characters won’t seem out of character at all post case. 

Disclaimer: I don’t own SVU, this is strictly for fun. 

Thursday Pre-Case/Case 

After Cragen had told Olivia and Elliot everything he knew, they were given files to study, and their new aliases to study. They were also given strict instructions to work the next couple hours, wrap up anything urgent and then to head home and pick very specific things for the weekend at the spa to pack. They were set up to meet with vice the next day to get more details on the case and any extra clothing or weapons they may need, as they wouldn’t have their standard glocks with them, which is how they found themselves shaking hands with two vice cops just before lunch time on Thursday. 

They were introduced to Martin “Marty” Jones, and his partner Fred Pino, both of whom could not stop blatantly checking out Olivia, Marty more than Fred, “Well I can see why you were chosen for this assignment,” Marty laughed. 

“Because we’re great detectives?” replied Elliot. 

“Yeah, okay Stabler, follow me,” Marty said winking at Olivia. He opened the door to a conference room filled with posters and pictures, allowing Olivia to enter first, he grabbed Elliot’s elbow as he was walking by, “Seriously how do you get anything done man?”

“Knock it off, and show some damn respect while your at it!” whispered Elliot as he ripped his arm out of the detectives grasp and joined Olivia at the table. 

All around them were posters with information on their case. “Alright let’s get right down to it,” said detective Pino who seemed to be the slightly more professional of the two, so far. 

“As your Captain informed you yesterday,” Pino continued, “We’ll go over the case with you today, set you up with some extra stuff, and then Marty will be driving you over to the spa in a town car that we've rented.” 

“So first things first, you'll check in tonight with the front desk, they're expecting the reservation under Elliot Smith and Olivia Blanchard. We tried to keep your aliases as close to your actual names as possible, well at least the initials. The tech team has set up your backgrounds, so no matter where this guy looks whether it be your bank accounts or social media he'll be able to find you. From what we can tell he's quite the hacker, he's able to hack into your bank and get all the info once he's become fixated on you. So I'm sure he’ll check other parts of the internet for you as well. Lay low tonight, try to get some sleep and tomorrow you'll be having a mani/pedi as well as a couples massage, actually scratch that, the couples massage is the first thing, in the morning, and then you’ll have lunch, then you’ll have the mani/pedi in the afternoon followed by dinner.” 

Marty spoke up now taking over from Fred, “Now remember you're supposed to be cheating spouses, who have been able to sneak away for a weekend at a luxury hotel, we don't know exactly where the perp works in the hotel, but this guy is smart, we don't know where or how he chooses the couple. We have a feeling he just gets attracted to one of the women and decides to see how much the couples raking in, chances are it's a pretty high figure given that they’re there at all. All three couples that have come forward have told us they engaged in sex outside of the bedroom, so we think he goes for friskier couples. You're really going to have to play up the physicality of your relationship, that you're there for a weekend away, a weekend away for sex let's be honest guys.”

Olivia and Elliot both rolled their eyes, with Olivia responding “We know how to entice a perp.”

“I bet you do,” said Marty grinning at Olivia. 

Before Elliot could even say anything Fred interrupted, “Alright enough about that,” he said. “Look we don't know where in the hotel this guy works, but one thing we do have a hunch on is that he doesn't have access to room keys, which is why he has to pretend to be a maintenance worker to even get into your room, claiming he wants to check the smoke alarms.”

“Why can't we just grab him then?” Elliot asked.

“Because we have no evidence, on this asshole. We have no DNA whatsoever connecting him with the rapes and the blackmail. So we need him to attack you guys, we need to catch him in the act and hopefully on camera no less. We believe he takes the camera with him after the attacks that's why we haven't found any so far where they should have been in the hotel rooms. He sets them up somewhere obvious where the cleaning staff would find them, so that's why he has to plant them once you've actually started staying there and then remove them before you leave, so that nobody else ever finds them and accidentally removes them. He has set up the cameras in the private hot tub areas in the ceilings, not directly above the hot tub because they would steam up but off to the sides. We have suspicions that he may work in the hot tub area but we haven't been able to confirm that.”

“If you know where the cameras are in the hot tubs why don't you remove them?” Elliot inquired. 

“It would tip him off, and we don't want to do that yet,” Fred replied. “Anyways let's get back to the itinerary for Friday, there's a couple other things I just wanted to mention, maybe just to give you guys a heads up, I don't know if it'll happen to you.”

“Oh please of course it'll happen just take a look at her,” Marty said. 

“Okay, well we don't know how legal it is per say, but we have heard rumours that some of the staff have also propositioned some of the guests. We haven't heard any complaints nor has the owner but he has heard rumours of some of the guests engaging in threesomes with some of his employees. He's never been able to confirm whether these are true or not but from what he's heard it's always been consensual and nobody has ever complained. There are a few married couples that work there so for all we know it could be true.”

“Wait a minute,” said Elliot “So not do I only have to worry about myself hitting on Olivia, I have to worry about a perp hitting on her, AND the employees of the hotel and spa as well? Jesus do other couples hit on each other too? Is this a swingers resort?” Olivia just scoffed at his questions. 

“I can handle myself, thank you very much.” 

“That's good you'll have to be able to, and no, we've heard no reports of couples actually hooking up or swinging, like I said the owner hasn't been able to get any concrete evidence that this has happened he's just heard rumours, whispers in the staff quarters, so who knows we just don't want you guys going in blind, we're trying to give you as much information as possible so you're prepared. That should be the end of your first full day, you should be in the clear for that night, from everything we've heard, your maintenance man will be arriving on the Saturday after your hot tub visit.”

“And on that note, Saturday you will spend the morning getting facials and body scrubs, you can pick what you want, all three couples had different things done so we really don't think the culprit is in that section of the spa. Next you'll enjoy lunch at the restaurant where you’ll enjoy all your meals, again the perp may work in the restaurant so play up the lovey dovey while you're in there and stay in character. After lunch you'll head back to your room, and change to go to the private hot tubs. The hot tubs had to be reserved for your stay for the weekend, which we've already taken care of,” Marty further explained. 

“If people are having sex in these hot tubs, no offence but how clean are they really?” Olivia asked, slightly grimacing at the thought of having to get into one. 

“Good question,” Marty chuckled. “Turns out actually quite clean, like I said they’re reserved for your stay there. They’re drained and cleaned after every use, the hotel spares no expense on hygiene, disinfection and cleanliness. Now as I was saying this is when you two will slip into the hot tub, remember this area is filmed this we do know, so stay in character the entire time. We know that the sound must not work very well with the hot tub jets going, so if you're moaning, and groaning make it loud and if you need to talk as Benson and Stabler, make it seem like you're whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears so the cameras don't pick it up. Also try to remember this is a spa so you two will be spending a lot of your weekend in robes at the different locations, another reason you can't be carrying your big glocks around with you.” 

“Oh speaking of… thanks man, when we're done here we will be taking you guys to get some extra stuff to take with you including two guns, smallest guns they make, it'll be easy to hide in your robes and probably easy for you Olivia, to hide under a dress, hopefully it's small enough for Stabler to hide in his pants but that's up to you too to determine. If you only want Olivia to be armed that's an option too,” Fred said. 

“Okay okay, enough about the guns back to the hot tubs, okay let's see… couples said they get in and relax for a bit, jets are on, waters warm, and then they decide to well, yeah get down and dirty. So they have sex in the hot tub, the pictures that the perp sends them later, from all the camera angles youu can't actually see their private areas, so you two should be good to imitate sex there. You'll probably have to remove your swimsuit bottoms to make it seem realistic but that's your call, I guess you could just mimic moving them enough to have sex. Oh and your upper bodies are visible in the pictures though so I guess venture as far as you want as far as that's concerned. Two of the women did get topless but one of them didn't so we're not actually sure if that enticed the guy or not, or if it was just the fact that they're willing to have sex out in the open, that made him choose these couples in the first place. After that they went to dinner after spending about another half hour relaxing in the hot tub and when they got back from dinner apparently they're all still in the mood because they all had sex that night too back in their hotel room,” Marty kept going seeing he had their undivided attention. 

“The maintenance guy showed up when the couple had finished getting ready and were just about to head out to dinner. He was left alone in their bedroom they all said, they never thought twice about it. He then checked the smoke alarm in the kitchen area, remember these are suites, and then left. He wasn't there 10 minutes with them, so whatever he did and wherever he installed the camera, it doesn't take him very long, he's in and out and he wore gloves, makes it quick, no fingerprints again to nail the guy with,” Marty finished up. 

“Okay, just give me a minute while I grab the notes on Sunday,” Fred trailed off. 

If either detective noticed how uncomfortable Olivia and Elliot were beginning to look neither commented on it. Although Cragen had given some details about what to expect, they hadn't expected all of this or maybe they tried not to imagine it as they both tried to sleep last night. Olivia squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, Elliot was going to see her in a bikini. It's not as if she had a lot of bathing suits to choose from she hadn't been swimming in years. So her bathing suit options were very limited, she knew she needed something that would be sexy though, but it did make her slightly uncomfortable knowing how many people would see her in it when this was all said and done, knowing Elliot would see her in it up close. It was a white two piece that she had bought many years ago when she was a lot younger and a lot thinner. She supposed when she tried it on last night that it still fit, in fact she thinks most men would probably appreciate how it fit now more than before, but if it weren't for this case it's not something she would have ever worn in public given the chance. The more information they were given on this case the more doubt she had about doing it, they were going to cross so many boundaries, so many physical boundaries, so many lines that they had unspokenly put in place. She wondered if Elliot was as nervous as she was, judging by his face alone in this moment he was. Her thoughts were interrupted by Marty speaking up again. 

“Okay, so Sunday you guys wake up you have room service delivered for breakfast. You get a knock on the door apparently thinking it is room service and instead you find an envelope from what we're told. Inside the envelope is 3 things, polaroids, a USB stick and a letter of blackmail. Polaroids are of a TV screen, of the two of you in the hot tub, we believe he has the hot tub cameras connected to a TV wherever his hideout is and he watches them like channels that he can flip between anytime he wants. There's a computer in all the suites that you guys use to plug the USB stick into there you’ll find the video of you guys having sex from the night before. We don't want to tell you guys what to do in terms of positions per say but as you can see from the screenshots we've taken, it’s probably easier for Benson to be on top, just because of the camera angle unless you mind giving a full frontal view to everybody? If Bensons on top as you can see some of the other women were, then all you have to worry about is her bare back being seen. If you structure the covers accordingly you can keep her butt from view, and the most you have to worry about is a little side boob, yeah Elliot’s torso will be on camera but from the way Olivia would be sitting on him, neither of your genitals would be able to be seen on camera. So you would be able to fake your sex for Saturday night as well and the perp would have no idea. From the videos we've seen and from what the couples have told us they watched these videos, and they have sound, so again be careful of what you say and the sounds you make. After watching the videos of themselves they read the note from the perp, the notes are all the same, ‘I'll release this video and these pictures if you don't give me X amount of money, I'll be coming to your hotel room in one hour be ready to transfer your funds. If you alert the cops between now and then I will send copies of the pictures and videos to both your spouses and everybody you know.’ It's effective to say the least,” Marty summed up. 

“The perfect crime,” Elliot and Olivia said together. 

Fred nodded, “The perfect targets, rich cheaters are you kidding, with everything to lose. Young good looking guys cheating on their older rich wives with pretty young rich influencers who married their stupid college boyfriends and signed prenups before they got rich, oh yeah these people, these couples, these philanderers have everything to lose if this goes public you can see why so many couples were hesitant to come forward or report.”

“Alright,” Marty said in his thick Brooklyn accent, “So this guy shows up wearing a mask, glasses and gloves, again no DNA doesn't wanna be able to be recognized. Women think he’s white, but not sure. Gets the couple to log into their bank accounts and transfer the money, in the living room, on a laptop that he brings with him, then when they're done he pulls a gun on them. Takes them into the bedroom, rapes the woman in the bed at gunpoint, while all the man can do is watch. When he’s finished, and oh yeah he wears a condom of course, takes it with him, he makes sure to tell him that if they tell anybody he'll release the evidence that he took of their affair. The only suspicious point is he doesn't empty their bank accounts he only takes a fraction of what they actually have, we think he might actually still be blackmailing some of these couples after the fact, if you think about it it’s smart he always has a back up plan. Maybe in case a couple doesn't come in for a while that he can take advantage of we're not sure, but smart either way though.”

“Anyways after the attacks the couples don't exactly hang around they get the hell outta there. Oh and he also pistol whips the guy before he leaves and the girl is still tied to the bed, makes sure to give him the time to get the out of there in case they do decide to call the cops. So let me rephrase that once the male comes to he then unties his mistress, girlfriend, I'm not sure actually what to call her, anyways he unties her, I guess they make sure the other is okay, and they get the hell out of there. The only difference in their cases and in yours is you'll be armed so, we’re assuming you two will be able to handle him,” Fred surmised. 

Elliot let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding when they were talking about the woman being tied to the bed. He realized he was picturing Olivia, in that situation, “Yeah I won't be letting anything happen to her,” he said angrily. 

Olivia smiled at him as Fred said “Good as any partner should. All right well we've given you all we can in terms of details the rest is up to you two, we know it's not much we're basically sending you in blind so you have to think on your feet and make it up as you go, like we said we can't go into too much detail and we don't want to tell you how to run the op but you gotta attract the guy somehow I guess right? So unless you guys have anymore questions let's take you down to wardrobe and we’ll grab those guns on the way.”

The four of them left to go get the guns. When Fred handed them to the detectives they were both shocked by how small they were they could fit in their palms. “Yeah I know,” Fred said chuckling at their expressions “Tiny little things they are, and here are the bullets.” Handing the cases over to them. “Now remember you guys gotta keep these on you at all times because we don't know… we can't be sure he doesn't somehow sneak into your room and check your luggage or any shit like that.” When Olivia and Elliot nodded Fred then decided to take them over to the wardrobe department. 

“This is kind of awkward Benson. Normally we would have a woman detective help you with this part but as you can see we're kind of short on the ladies around here so well Marty or I can help you, it's up to you?” Fred asked. 

Olivia was about to speak when Elliot spoke for her, “Fred you can help her if you don't mind, and Marty can help me sound good?” Olivia narrowed her eyes at Elliot, she didn't need him already going over protective on her, she had a feeling that he'd be over protective enough this weekend. 

Detective Fred Pino nodded, “Alright just follow me then Benson. The woman's clothing is just on the other side of this aisle anyways, so you’ll probably be able to hear us, just holler if you guys need anything.” 

Fred walked them over to a box on a shelf, the shelves all around we're covered with woman's clothing some looking very high class others looking like the clothing you would need if you were pretending to be a homeless person. It had the complete range. 

“So um, without getting too personal here, I don't know how close you and your partner are exactly, but sometimes when cops go undercover together pretending to be in a relationship, and they’re you know, they're going to have to you know… they get, whatever um the woman, they are, well they…they want to wear something to um you know, to keep them covered down there but it also has to be small enough that the camera won't accidentally see it, so um a lot of the women, they wear these um flesh coloured uh, underwear you know small underwear um…”

Olivia had to put this man out of his misery, so she interrupted him, “Thongs, they wear thongs detective Pino?” 

Detective Pino took a deep breath and let it out, “Yes, thank you um they wear thongs, so the only question is, uh well what size do you think you'll need, and matching it to your skin tone of course so this box is full of brand new thongs up here.” Fred took the box off the shelf and placed it on the table nearby, they looked inside and sure enough there were probably 50 different coloured thongs in a variety of colours and sizes all in brand new packaging. “So um yeah do you think you…” 

Again Olivia cut him off they were sorted by size so she quickly found hers, “I've got this,” she said as she matched the skin tone to her arm colour knowing she was the same colour all over and not likely to get a tan in the dead of winter in the next couple days. She selected 2 just to be safe in case something happened to the first pair, taking them out of the box. 

Pino quickly snapped the lid back on the box and put it back on the shelf. “Okay well then that was really all I had to show you, I'm assuming you've been able to take care of the rest of your wardrobe?”

“Yes, basically just dresses, lingerie, pajamas, and well a bathing suit, we were told the hotel would provide robes each day so I didn't pack my own.”

Fred replied as they walked back to Elliot and Marty, “Yeah I know they take care of that so no worries there, I'm sure whatever you packed will be good, you look like a high class lady to begin with,” he said just as they were getting to Elliot and Marty.

Olivia was about to open her mouth to respond but instead was shocked to find herself looking at what could only be described as flesh coloured condoms. No they weren't quite condoms they were thicker and were not transparent, and they seemed to cover the entire genitals not just the shaft, but the balls too. She immediately found herself blushing. “Oh hey, you guys were quick,” said Marty seeing them walk up walk up. “Sorry we're taking so long but apparently choirboy over here didn't know what length he would need,” Marty continued bumping Elliot with his elbow. 

Elliot looked up at Olivia, while holding a couple pairs of the socks in their new packaging in his hands. They were both blushing profusely now and unable to hold eye contact with one another. “Sorry I’ve never had the need to measure my dick,” Elliot snarked back at Marty. 

Fred noticing the tension spoke up “Okay well if there's nothing else guys and no further questions then you guys gotta change to get ready and you gotta get outta here, you can pick up some drive through on the way, but then you're on your own once Marty drops you off.”

The detectives from vice took them back to their luggage that they had brought in with them and left in the conference room, they directed them to where they could change in different bathrooms, Elliot came out wearing a suit, something that a businessman would probably have worn for his day at work, and Olivia a fitted dress with a thin belt around her waist and heels that made her legs look miles long. After the vice cops agreed that they looked high classed enough they said their goodbyes to Fred and thanked him for his help. 

Elliott was a little peeved that he had to spend anymore time with Marty who spent all his time trying to flirt with Olivia who clearly had no interest. Marty had changed outfits too and now looked the part of a driver for a fancy town car. They took their luggage now newly packed with their new guns and accessories and preceded to the car that had been rented for them. Elliot and Marty loaded the luggage while Olivia got in the back, once both men were in the car Marty wasted no time taking off. He did get them food as promised figuring that they wouldn’t get a chance to eat in the restaurant tonight as that wasn’t in the plan. It took about an hour and 45 minutes with stopping for food before they got to the hotel. 

Marty pulled to a stop in front of an expensive looking hotel. It wasn't very big but it looked like it was covered in glass from the outside. Marty turned around to look at them, “Alright this is the end of the road kids, you ready?”

They both responded “Yes.”

Marty got out of the car, Olivia knew she needed to wait for him to open her door for her, for rich people didn't open their own doors when they drove in cars like this. The door opened and Olivia slipped out of it, she stood on the sidewalk waiting for Elliot by their luggage. 

As Elliot exited the car he saw that Marty had already placed their suitcases on the sidewalk for them, Marty once again grabbed on to Elliot’s elbow stopping him before he moved any further, “Have fun,” he said winking at Elliot before releasing him and tipping his cap to him. Elliot scowled at him before walking over to Olivia, he grabbed their luggage knowing it would look better if he carried his and rolled hers for her. 

They both paused outside of the luxury spa, Elliot looked at Olivia “You really ready?” he asked. 

Olivia turned to look at Elliot, she looked him in the eyes seeing the same nervousness she was sure was reflected in her own. She swallowed audibly, she didn't know what the next 72+ hours would hold for them, she didn't know how it would change her life forever, so she just nodded and replied “Ready.”

Next chapter: after Olivia's date. For anybody worried this story is strictly EO there will be no… Olivia dates another person and it gets really dragged out until she realizes it's Elliot she's wanted all along etc etc storyline. If you like please send a review if you didn't like well send a review too lol. No beta all mistakes are mine. Sorry this chapter is so long but had to get all that shit out of the way.


	5. Chapter 5

Undercovers Chapter 5

A/N: Odd numbered chapters post-case. Even numbered chapters pre-case/case. 

Wednesday Night Post-Case

Olivia sighed and dropped her chin to her naked chest, after hearing the banging against her front door. She couldn’t catch a break today it seemed. 

She stood naked beside the tub she had just filled, in the hopes of taking a relaxing bath, after what she considered a crappy date. She paused for a moment, waiting to see is the knocking stopped and the intruder on her relaxation went away. 

BANG BANG BANG….

“Come on…” Olivia grumbled. She looked at her crumpled dress and under garments on the floor, she didn’t care who was at the door, she wasn’t slipping back into that dress for anybody at the moment. She turned instead and grabbed her short silk purple robe hanging on the back of her bathroom door. Slipping it on she yelled out, “Alright I’m coming!” while trying to close and tie her robe, walking to the front door. While she began to unlock it, the smell hit her first, “Are you serious? Showing up here drunk?”

Elliot was going to apologize the moment she opened the door. He was leaning with both arms raised against the frame, with his head downcast towards the floor but when she opened the door and he looked up, he lost all his thoughts. She was still tying her robe tight. “Oh God, he’s here isn’t he?!”

“Seriously Elliot?!” Olivia cried, already exhausted with this encounter. “You know what, no, I’m not doing this Elliot. You’ve obviously been drinking, go home!” she said, before turning to shut the door in his face. 

“No wait…” Elliot replied, while his hand shot out to prevent the door from closing on him. He knew she hadn’t invited him in but he needed to apologize for earlier and just now. While at the bar, Fin, Munch and even Lake had made him realize he had no claim over Olivia, and they didn’t even know the whole story. 

Olivia must have heard him enter because she turned around in the hall, outside of her kitchen just before the living room. She opened her mouth to speak but Elliot beat her to it, “I’m sorry! And not just for right now but for earlier today too at the station. All that shit with Dr. Chase, I’m sorry okay, I was an ass, and I have no say in who you date, so he doesn’t have to come out here and try kick my ass okay. I just, I couldn’t go home, I couldn’t go to bed, with…with you hating me, I’m sorry okay!” Elliot struggled through his apology, it wasn’t something he did often, he hoped she recognized that and appreciated it. 

Olivia sighed and rubbed the side of her forehead nervously, she didn’t like him being in her apartment this late, alone this late, alone this late while she wore absolutely nothing but a silk robe. “He’s not here Elliot, in fact you’ll be happy to know, it was a shitty date.”

Elliot couldn’t help the smile threatening to take over his face, “Really?”

“You’re such an asshole!” Olivia said exasperatedly. “But yes, when he started commenting on all the ways he could correct the other patron’s faces surgically, during appetizers, I realized he probably wasn’t for me.”

“Hm so no date number two, my apologies.” Elliot was over the moon. 

Olivia rolled her eyes, “Like I said, asshole.” Olivia crossed her arms over her chest, feeling slightly uncomfortable standing in front of Elliot in nothing but her robe when he was fully dressed and wearing a thick winter jacket. She’d never felt so small in his presence, she wasn’t even wearing shoes. 

“You want me to pretend Liv?” Elliot took a step closer to her, her body almost pressed flat against the wall as she tried to keep as much distance between them. Elliot leaned one hand against the wall near her head, “Hm want me to pretend I didn’t spend the last few hours thinking about you guys on your date? Him looking at you, him touching you? Dr. Chase doing the same things to you that I did this past weekend?”

Olivia shook her head back and forth, “Don’t-“

But Elliot cut her off, while looking at her up and down he continued, “Don’t you think I was wondering if he was getting to run his hands up the same strong, tan, smooth thighs, that I had just had my own hands on again, up in the cri-“

This time it was Elliot who was cut off and his breath left him as he was suddenly shoved hard against the opposite wall a couple feet away. He had just taken a breath when it was stolen from him again but this time from a pair of lips covering his own. He was shocked to say the least but immediately closed his eyes. Oh yeah, he recognized these lips now. “Mmmmm,” Elliot moaned when Olivia nipped at his bottom lip, as he opened his mouth she wasted no time engaging their tongues. Elliot was just about to turn his head when suddenly her mouth was gone. 

“No wait you’re drunk,” Olivia said. Her hands were firmly pressing Elliot into the wall behind him. 

“No I’m not. I had one beer. Munch spilled his drink on me though, call and ask him,” Elliot said while nodding and trying to grab Olivia to bring her back to him. 

Olivia stared at him sceptically, aside from the smell he really didn’t seem drunk. His eyes weren’t bloodshot, he wasn’t slurring his words or stumbling around when he had walked in. Suddenly she started nodding too and leaned back in, kissing him hard. 

“Mmmm,” Elliot murmured again. He grabbed both sides of her face with his hands and moved them until they wrapped partly around the back of her neck. 

As Elliot depended the kiss Olivia rubbed up and down his shoulders and chest, suddenly frustrated that he was still in his heavy winter jacket. She wanted to feel him beneath her fingers, so she reached up and undid his coat, slipping her hands onto the thin sweater he was sporting underneath instead. She’d never admit it out loud but the part of a man she found sexiest, aside from their eyes, were their strong shoulders and pecs and Elliot had both in abundance. 

It was Olivia’s turn to moan as Elliot sensually flicked his tongue against the roof of her mouth, and than slowly began to suck on her tongue when she pushed it back into his mouth. He disengaged their mouths when he heard Olivia moan again. He needed to hear those moans, while not being muffled by his own mouth. Elliot trailed kisses down Olivia’s jaw until he reached her neck. He couldn’t help himself from latching onto her rapidly beating pulse point. 

“Oh God,” Olivia groaned, throwing her head back, she was quickly losing control, again. “We-we need to st-stop, this is wr-wrong, this is so so wrong Elliot,” her voice fading as he had suddenly grabbed her by her silk clad hips and brought her as physically close to himself as possible. 

She continued to try to protest, even though she had started it this time. She was still turned on by what had taken place earlier in the cribs. Fuck that, she thought, she was still turned on from this weekend. She had never experienced an orgasm like that, and God help her, she wanted it again, and more. They had crossed the line, broken down the walls, and popped the bubble so to speak. “We’re pa-partners this, this is ba-bad, oh God, so ba-ba-bad El,” she tried one last time. 

Elliot was still sucking on her neck, a part of him was letting Olivia lead this experience now, but being with her was giving him wicked whiplash. She was throwing him so many mixed messages, it was worst than playing a game of broken telephone with a group of deaf seniors. Her words were saying stop, but her hands were on the move again, slipping under the back of his light sweater and now rubbing up and down the small of his back. 

Elliot had decided after talking to the guys and leaving the bar that he was going to let Olivia decide what happened between them. He had just got her back as his partner and that hiccup had left him realing to say the least. He wasn’t willing to lose her again as a partner, no matter what, he couldn’t, not again. So he decided he wouldn’t push her or persue her. He knew technically if she decided she did want more that they weren’t doing anything wrong. He had looked it up. He wouldn’t tell her when he had looked it up, that information would be very telling. But from what he understood of the bylaws, partners could engage in romantic relationships, it was just frowned upon. However married couples couldn’t be partners but could work in the same unit. 

Elliot groaned, finally releasing her neck, unable to not notice the mark he left there. “Liv please,” Elliot didn’t even know what he was asking her for as he realigned their mouths. He just felt her nod against him. Kissing her was proving to be highly addicting to him. From the first kiss that weekend he knew he was screwed but this, he could see himself just laying in bed with her, maybe after work on a Tuesday or a lazy Sunday, and not that he wouldn’t like to spend hours between her legs, but he could also spend hours just kissing her, just kissing these lips. They were perfect. Not fake and fat like he saw on so many people these days. Everyone from teenagers to housewives seemed to want ‘Kardashian’ lips. No hers were just her own and her bottom lip was just perfectly plump for sucking on. 

She was moaning even more now, and he noticed she had begun a rocking motion into him. He took that as a sign to move this along, so he began to reach for the belt on her robe, he was dying to know if she was naked underneath. He grabbed both sides of the silk belt and begun tugging-

BZZZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZZZ, RINGGGGGGGG RINGGGGGGGGG

They both sprang apart as if they touched something too hot. Both their phones were ringing which could only mean one thing. They both groaned loudly, rushing to answer their respective phones. 

“Benson,” “Stabler,” they answered simultaneously, staring at each other from across the apartment now, knowing their night had just ended, and their night was just beginning too. 

A/N: Bye Dr. Chase, it was nice knowing you. Any mistakes are mine. Review if you’re enjoying the story. Back to the case next chapter. Also I have no idea what the laws are for nypd detectives, so I made my own to fit this story. And as I edit this before posting hope all my fellow Canadians have a good and safe long weekend!!


	6. Chapter 6

Undercovers Chapter 6

A/N: Odd numbered chapters are post-case. Even numbered chapters are pre-case/case. 

Thursday Night, Case

They stood on the sidewalk beside each other, staring at the front doors of the trendy hotel, when Olivia finally took a step towards them. 

“Liv wait,” Elliot started. 

Olivia turned back in her form fitting dress, light jacket and heels to look at him. “What, getting cold feet already?” she asked while raising an eyebrow at him, a small smirk forming on her face. 

Elliot shook his head and stepped right up to her, “No it’s just the moment we go in there now, we’re suppose to be a couple right? In all the very limited prep we did for this case I-it’s just-I realize we-you and I-we never discussed how we’d do things, you know, physically.”

Olivia smiled at Elliot fumbling over his words. “You want to talk about how we’re going to assimilate sex, right now, out here on the sidewalk?”

Olivia had never seen a person’s face go so red so quickly in her entire life. 

Elliot’s jaw dropped slightly before he responded, “What?! No, no I wasn’t-no I wasn’t, Jesus Christ Benson, I wasn’t talking about the sex part yet!”

“Oh,” Olivia said, crossing her arms and her ankles defensively. “So then what were you asking?”

Now the only thing Elliot could think about is what she just said, and the images were already exploding in his mind. He shook his head again. “Okay look, we don’t know where this perp works so from the minute we walk into that lobby and reception area we’ve gotta, you know, actually act like a couple. So just so there’s no confusion until we get into our room and we check for bugs, I’m going to pretend to act like a guy who can’t wait to get you into his room. So uh yeah, I’ll uh grab you around your waist while we’re checking in, um maybe nuzzle into your hair and shoulder, run my hands up and down your arms? Uh all that okay with you?”

Olivia’s smile and smirk were long gone. He stuttered through a lot of what he just said but that didn’t make the effect or imagery any less powerful. She never thought about these small details. She never thought they’d plan them out. She thought they’d just wing it like they always seemed to do. She swallowed heavily before replying, “Uh yes that sounds right, I, I mean that sounds how it would happen, but if the perp worked at the reception desk he’d have access to the keys which we know he doesn’t so is it really necessary?”

Elliot arched his eyebrow and pondered her question for a moment, “Never know who’s lurking around in the lobby, so I say if we aren’t safely in our room, than we are Elliot Smith and Olivia Blanchard 100% of the time.”

“Alright, well then ready Mr. Smith?” Olivia said, holding out her hand to Elliot’s spare one, a very fake but beaming smile now planted on her face. 

Elliot just shook his head again before glancing up at her and taking her hand, “As I’ll ever be for you.”

A bellhop opened the glass doors for them as they approached, Elliot still carrying and rolling their luggage. Another bellhop appeared in front of them, “I can put those on this trolley for you ma’am, sir. The check-in desk is right over there, Theresa would be happy to help you.”

“Thanks,” Elliot said, now walking with Olivia to the desk, as he kept a hand on the small of her back. Looking around he quickly realized that his hand should probably be a lot lower, but he wouldn’t dare…no he was going to keep things as polite and platonic as possible during this case. He swore to himself last night that he would only do as little as necessary to get the job done. He couldn’t think about it too much, or else he’d be going down the rabbit hole. 

“Hi there, and welcome to Pandora’s Box! How can I help you two tonight?” A young woman named Theresa, judging by her name tag, greeted them, smiling very widely at both of them. 

Olivia smiled back at Theresa, “Hi, my uh boyfriend and I are checking in. Reservations should be under Smith and Blanchard?”

“Right, just one moment,” Theresa replied as she began typing on her computer. 

Olivia felt movement behind her, Elliot had moved from standing beside her to now standing behind her. She felt two strong suit clad arms smooth over the dress at her waist. Even though they were both wearing thin coats, she could feel Elliot’s chest press against her back, the feeling, even though he warned her outside, was still completely startling to her. They had never been this close. They’d never even hugged. The closest they’d been physically was early in their partnership re-enacting different scenarios, and anytime one of them was possibly injured on the job. 

Elliot pushed things a little further and put his chin on her shoulder while holding her as close to his body as possible. “Could you try to put a rush on it, I can’t wait to get this woman behind closed doors if you get my drift,” he finished with a wink at the receptionist before burying his nose in Olivia’s hair, his warm breath against her hair and neck. 

The receptionist just laughed lightly, “Of course Mr. Smith, I just need your ID’s and how would you like to pay for the weekend?”

“Oh we’ll be paying cash for the whole weekend, neither of us want any credit card bills,” Olivia responded, while handing her both hers and Elliot’s fake ID’s. 

“Of course, we understand at Pandora’s Box that our clients need the utmost discretion,” Theresa said with a smile and smirk at Olivia. “We will need to take a $10,000 cash deposit now and any more you spend over that limit you can pay when you leave. That price also includes your hot tub reservation and 24 hour room service. As well as the other spa packages you pre-booked. The restaurant and drinks are all included in the price as well. Room service is an additional charge, and any extra spa bookings you haven’t made yet.”

“Absolutely perfect,” Olivia beamed as the receptionist handed her their ID’s, Olivia handed over an envelope filled with cash. 

“Just let me put this through the count machine and it’ll verify the bills too, just one more minute.”

“O-of co-course,” Olivia stuttered as Elliot was now rubbing his hands up and down her arms. His face was buried in the back of her neck, his nose and mouth pressed against her skin. His warm breaths against her neck were giving her goosebumps and making her shiver. 

“Cold baby?” Elliot asked. 

Olivia didn’t like this, it felt unbalanced. She smiled before turning her head towards him slightly, “Mmhm, maybe a little bit, in a few minutes we’ll be in our room where you’ll be able to really warm me up.”

Elliot’s head popped up off the back of Olivia’s neck. He wasn’t expecting that response, especially in that tone of voice. Good gracious just what was he getting himself into this weekend? He thought he knew his partner better than anyone, but very suddenly it just occurred to him that this was the one side of Olivia that he didn’t know. He’d spent 8 long years purposely trying not to know or think or dream or fantasize about this side of her. God help him now. He was brought out of his thoughts by Theresa returning with their room keys. 

“Here you go, everything checks out, and your room is a suite on the third floor, the elevators are right over there, Patrick will take your bags to your room, I sincerely hope you enjoy your stay at Pandora’s Box, I think you two will have a great weekend if you know what I mean, if you need anything at all feel free to call down to the desk and ask for me,” Theresa summed up, once again winking at Olivia. 

Olivia smiled back, “Will do, have a good night!”

Elliot began pulling her away, back towards Patrick who was waiting by the elevators for them. “And so it begins.”

“What?” Olivia questioned. 

“You getting hit on.”

“Oh come on El she was just being friendly.”

“Pshh, yeah okay Liv,” Elliot finished just as the elevators opened and Patrick guided them and their luggage trolley through. 

For all Elliot knew Patrick could be the perp so he decided to keep up the charade. He wrapped himself back around Olivia from behind, “Damn baby I can’t believe we finally got a weekend away from our spouses,” Elliot stage whispered in Olivia’s ear. “A whole four days of you just to myself, the things we’re gonna do…” Elliot trailed off, rubbing the side of his face against Olivia’s hair and neck, trying once again not to imagine anything he was actually saying. 

Olivia glanced over at the bellhop, but caught on to Elliot’s intentions immediately, “I know, I’m so excited, can this elevator go any faster? I need you Elliot, now,” she responded in a husky voice. 

Elliot actually groaned, “Liv-“

But he was cut off by the elevator doors opening. Instead Elliot gently nudged Olivia off the elevator as Patrick held the doors open. Holding hands Elliot and Olivia walked to their suite, Olivia pulling out her room key and opening the door. The three of them entered, Elliot mumbling, “Nice, this will do.”

“Welcome to your home for the next four days baby!” Elliot said walking over to Olivia and grasping her face. 

For a split second Olivia thought Elliot was going to kiss her, but instead they were interrupted by the bellhop clearing his throat. Elliot dropped his hands and wrapped one arm around her waist, while they both turned to look at him. 

“If there’s nothing else, ma’am, sir?”

“No thanks,” Elliot said taking a step towards him, “We just want to get our weekend started.” He reached into his wallet and handed the young man a 20. 

The young bellhop nodded, and looked at Olivia, he couldn’t help running his eyes up and down her body once before looking back at Elliot and smiling, “Of course sir, I hope you have an excellent stay here this weekend at Pandora’s Box, I’m sure you’re going to enjoy yourselves.” He turned and left, Elliot locking the door behind him. 

Elliot turned back to Olivia, “Shall we check this place out?”

Olivia grinned, this was their code to check for any pre-planted bugs or cameras. Although the owner had purposely reserved this suite just for them, it never hurt to be too careful. 

So together they went room to room. It was a spacious suite. A very modern suite, with a small kitchen area housing a small fridge, kettle, and microwave. A living area featuring a large tv, couch and electric fireplace. They scanned everywhere before moving into the bedroom. Inside was a large queen size bed with crisp white sheets. The room had a couple dressers and bedside tables. As well as one side of the room being covered in floor to ceiling glass, so far there didn’t appear to be a lot of hiding places for a camera. With one last room to check they moved into a very nice bathroom. It had a large walk-in shower, and a separate soaker tub. Olivia couldn’t wait to soak in something like that. After one more thorough walk through they decided they were in the clear and they dropped their hands and personas. 

“This place is incredible!” Elliot exclaimed as they both walked over to look out of the glass floor to ceiling windows in the living area. 

Olivia agreed, “Yes, I could see how it would be super romantic under different circumstances, baby.”

Elliot was almost offended for half a second before he realized Olivia was giving him a small glare. Evidently she didn't like pet names. “Oh, you caught on to that did you?” Elliot tried to give her his most charming smile before he continued “But come on Liv, I think that would be a normal thing to call your girlfriend in this circumstance.”

It was already passed 10:00 PM, in fact it was almost 11 and Olivia didn't feel like getting into an argument over something so tiny at this time of night, “Fine, as long as it stays here,” she said while rolling her eyes and walking over to her luggage. 

Elliot held up his hands in a placating gesture, “Of course, it's not like I'd ever call you baby from across our desks. Look we're both tired that much is very clear so what do you say we just turn in for the night, our massages aren't until 10:30 in the morning, so we can wake up early if we want to or need to, and plan the rest of our day?” 

Olivia stripped off her jacket and hung it by the front door, she smoothed her hands down the front of her dress, and began unbuckling the belt around her waist. “That actually sounds perfect, it's been a long day and I didn't sleep well last night either.”

Elliot eyed the modern but hard looking couch, “Uh okay, so I guess I'll grab a spare blanket and make camp out here.” 

Olivia had scoped out the couch as well while they were doing their walkthrough and had to admit that while it was aesthetically pleasing to the eye, that couch did not look comfortable what so ever, especially for sleeping on. It wasn't particularly long either and she was sure her and Elliot would both have problems sleeping on it, as she was a taller woman and Elliot was 6 foot at least. His head or feet would most definitely be hanging off of the couch. “You know what, you take the bed, you'll never fit on that couch, so I'll take it for the first couple nights until our perp plants his camera and we have to share the bed.”

Elliot looked back at the couch again, neither of them were going to fit on it comfortably. He rubbed the back of his head, “How about this, look we know we're gonna have to share a bed on Saturday night after we, you know, with the perp watching, I don't know bout you but that's not how I imagined the first time sharing a bed with you.” 

Olivia was known for her poker face but even she couldn't help her mouth from dropping open at that statement. 

Elliot saw her reaction and realized how it must have sounded, “No wa-wait the- that's not, I mean it is but no that's not what I meant, I didn't-that's not what I meant to imply, I'm not, I don't think, I don't think about us sharing a bed, I don't, you know that's not-no, what I meant was just that this isn't with some other guy watching that's not how you know, for our first time it shouldn't, not that there will be multiple times, there won't be, I-I just mean that maybe it would be easier for us.” Elliot stopped and rubbed both hands up and down his face before taking a deep breath, “What I mean is maybe Saturday night will be easier for us to get through if we had already shared a bed tonight and tomorrow night.” He brought his hands together and rested them against his lips almost in a praying stance because at this point he was praying that his partner didn't shoot him right now, and understood what he was trying to say. 

Olivia was flabbergasted she had never seen Elliot struggle so hard just to get some words out of his mouth that made a bit of sense. She pondered his request probably for longer than was needed and he probably thought she was torturing him but she honestly hadn't imagined sharing a bed with him for three nights instead of just the one. She looked at the couch one more time scowling at why it had to be so uncomfortable and small, wasn't this place supposed to be built for having sex after all? 

Olivia sighed and closed her eyes it was late and they both needed sleep. The dilemma she was really having in her head was because of what she knew she had packed for pajamas. She had honestly expected one of them to just sleep on the couch so she hadn't been worried about Elliot seeing what she was wearing to bed the first couple of nights, before their Saturday night where he'd be seeing a lot more. “Fine, let's just share the bed but if I hear one word about my wardrobe your ass is on the floor or the couch.”

Elliot opened his eyes, he had had them closed the entire time after he had finished speaking. Olivia was already rolling her suitcase into their bedroom. Their bedroom where they would be sharing a bed. Once again Elliot tried not to think about it but the deeper they got into this case he thought he would struggle more and more with it. If he was being honest with himself he had struggled with Olivia for years but the realization didn't dawn on him until Gitano. However he swore to himself when he got her back as his partner that he would stuff down anything that he had thought or felt as long as it meant he got to keep her by his side every day at work and lookout for her because he couldn't lose her again. And just as he started to walk into the bedroom as well he wondered what the hell did she mean by that pajama comment. 

She appeared to be unpacking some of her main things from her suitcase like her toiletries so Elliot asked without interrupting her movements, “Do you have a side of the bed you like to sleep on?” 

Olivia glanced up at him but only for a moment before returning to her task of searching for her toothbrush and pajamas, “Honestly I might start on the left side but I generally gravitate towards the middle of the bed.” 

Elliot nodded while dropping his suitcase next to the other dresser in the room, “Left side it is. Do you mind if I just quickly use the bathroom and change or do you wanna go first?” 

“Um yeah no sure you go ahead,” Olivia replied. Olivia continued to unpack her suitcase, stashing her small gun in the bedside table and leaving her tank top and pajama shorts on the bed with her toiletries. Elliot came out of the bathroom just as Olivia had moved to pick up her clothes, it seemed he too had thought that maybe they wouldn't be sharing a bed for multiple nights, he looked semi uncomfortable. He was wearing a pair of thin sweats and what appeared to be the undershirt that he had worn today, judging by the wrinkles. 

Elliot saw Olivia give him the once over, “Sorry I don't normally wear a shirt to bed but I thought it would make you more comfortable, and it was either these sweats or well I normally wear boxers or boxer briefs but I thought this would be better…” Elliot trailed off. While walking into the bathroom Olivia responded, “Whatever makes you comfortable, whatever will allow you to sleep well is fine by me.” The door clicked shut leaving Elliot alone in the bedroom. He was almost wondering if this was some kind of test but he knew Olivia wasn't like that, he never slept with a shirt on and he knew he wouldn't sleep well with one on now, but he also didn't want to make his partner uncomfortable so he would make the sacrifice even if he would be hot all night long. He put his clothes away that he had been wearing all day and pulled the covers back on the bed slipping onto the right side. 

About 10 minutes later Olivia emerged from the bathroom, the only light on in the bedroom was Olivia’s bedside light but Elliot could still see everything. He now understood the pajama comment. She was wearing a tank top with thin spaghetti straps and he guessed technically they were pajama shorts, but short wasn't the right word, they were booty shorts, they were basically panties. He had only caught a glimpse but it was way too much, he had now seen way more of his partner than he ever had before. Was she serious, was this what she wore every night to bed at home? Elliot didn't like this. He didn't like this at all because he did like it. He didn't want to know what she wore to bed every night in the comfort of her own apartment and yet he did want to know and now he knew. Words Cragen had said when he told them about this assignment echoed in Elliot’s brain. Oh yeah, boundaries were surely going to be crossed he thought as Olivia quickly slipped into bed beside him, and turned off the light, blanketing them in darkness for the night. 

AN: Back to the present and we may be hitting M territory in the near future. No beta all mistakes are mine. Please take a moment to review if you enjoyed reading or you have any feedback.


	7. Chapter 7

Undercovers Chapter 7

A/N: Odd numbered chapters are post-case. Even numbered chapters are pre-case/case. I lied about the original length of this story, this isn’t going to be 10 chapters. We’re not even halfway through. Also welcome to M, NSFW, smut, etcetc. 2 chapters in 2 days, so make sure you read chapter 6 first!

Wednesday Night/Thursday Morning Post-Case

Elliot had left Olivia’s apartment after they got the calls telling them to report to the hospital to interview a woman who had been assaulted on a date. He had left the cruiser for Olivia, not wanting her to have to take a cab at that time of night. 

Olivia had rushed to get ready, draining her bathtub which she never got to use, putting on some work clothes, before rushing out the door and joining Elliot at the hospital. They agreed it would look suspicious if they showed up together at that time of night, so she reluctantly drove the cruiser, although inside she did appreciate him looking out for her. She had never had somebody in her life whether it be a parent or friend, care for her the way that he did. He was protective and overbearing to a fault, and normally it pissed the hell out of her, but deep down if she examined it further she knew she appreciated it. As she thought about these feelings on the way to the hospital, she came to the conclusion that no matter what had happened this past weekend, no matter what they did, what they said or what feelings were finally exposed, she could not risk the friendship and partnership that they had, for some kind of physical relationship. 

Together they spent the whole night working the case. Fortunately and unfortunately it was a very quick open and shut case. The victim had gone out on a date with a guy she met on a dating app. The guy invited her back to his place to watch some game, ended up getting drunk and not taking no for an answer when she tried to leave. He had left DNA and thanks to the victim, was easy enough to track down. The perp had confessed right away, so once Elliot and Olivia got back to the station they tossed him into holding to wait for his lawyer. 

Hours and hours had passed since they had been alone in Olivia's apartment, it was now 9 in the morning and the new shift officers were all pouring in. 

After being surrounded by other people for the last 10 hours Elliot finally looked up at Olivia and said, “I'm gonna go freshen up in the cribs, maybe take a few, if Cragen needs me let me know.” 

“Yeah of course, I'll just update him on the case, take a minute,” Olivia tried to smile politely but it almost looked more like a grimace. She watched Elliot walk up the stairs to the cribs and turned back around when she heard Cragen's door open, Fin, Munch, and Cragen all exiting and coming towards her. 

“Good news,” she said. “We just threw Miller into holding, he confessed to everything, we're just waiting for his lawyer to show up,” she told them. 

The three of them were standing about 5 to 10 feet from her, but they were all looking at her curiously. She knew she must have looked like crap she hadn't slept in a day now, her long hair had been pulled back into a sloppy bun, pieces of it were falling loose around her face. It was Munch who finally spoke up first, he was grinning like the cheshire cat. “So you get any, uh, sleep last night before you were called in?” 

Olivia narrowed her eyes at the man, “Um no, I didn't get a chance, why do you ask, do I really look that bad?” She wasn’t sure where this line of questioning was going, as she crossed her arms over her chest, but knowing she was two seconds away from fucking her partner before their phones rang, left her with an uneasy feeling at the questions. Cragen was staring up at the ceiling. Fin was doing the opposite and looking at the ground. But Munch was still grinning at her. 

“So how was your date then?” Munch continued. 

Fin was looking at the floor when he piped up, “Yo man drop it, ain't none of our business what Liv got up to last night.”

“What?!” Olivia exclaimed, “What are you talking about, what I got up to? My date barely lasted a couple hours I was getting ready for a bath when I got called in.” 

“Oh really, and was that bath alone?” Munch chuckled, “Because that hickey on your neck sure seems to indicate more to me.”

In her haste to get ready Olivia had never even thought about the way Elliot had been sucking on her neck in her hallway. She gasped and her hand suddenly flung to the spot where she knew his lips had been. She knew she was blushing, her face felt red and warm but she scowled at Munch. “Mind your own business.” 

Cragen held up his hands to put a stop to the playground teasing, “Alright, alright enough kids, whatever you do on your time off is up to you, as long as you're happy we're happy for you. And good job on collaring that Miller idiot. Why don't you and Elliot take a couple hours, shower, eat, nap if you need to, get yourselves sorted. I’ll make sure you’re not disturbed.”

“Sounds good, thanks Cap,” Olivia replied, still tempted by her lack of sleep to give Munch the finger. Instead of ignoring everything like she would normally do, or running away from her problems, she decided she wanted to talk to Elliot once and for all, now that she had decided this could go on no longer, and get everything out in the open so that they were on the same page. With that in mind she went up to the cribs to meet him. She found him on his regular bunk, he had taken his dress shirt off as well as his belt and tie. His shoes were beneath the bed that he was currently on. Thanks to her new intel from their undercover assignment she knew he didn't sleep well or couldn't sleep at all with a shirt on, but seeing him now again shirtless, with one arm slung over his eyes and the other resting on his ridiculously toned abdomen, had her second guessing every reason she came up here. She took a deep breath and closed the door leaning against it and locking it. She saw Elliot glance up at the click of the lock. 

“Hey,” he said in a groggy voice, “Need me back down there?” 

She watched him get up and reach for the shirt that he had put on the top bunk of his bed, before he began to slide it back on over his strong arms and shoulders. She watched as it fell down his back, his solid muscles were flexing as they moved. She closed her eyes before taking another deep breath and licking her lips, “No actually I was hoping we could talk, maybe clear the air once and for all?” 

Elliot spun around his shirt already halfway done up, his abs hidden and only his pecs showing now. “You wanna talk?” 

Olivia nodded, “We can't keep going on like this. We can't keep doing this. Elliot a lot of things happened this weekend, things we can't take back. I-I’m not denying they happened and I'm not denying the things that we said or-or did. We crossed lines and boundaries that I never thought we would cross, especially on a case and now th-that they have been crossed I'm not going to lie and say that I don't think about it. Things have changed I think we can both admit that b-but what I realized after you left last night and during the entire case today is that I don't want to lose you as my fr-friend or my partner.”

Olivia paused here to try to gauge Elliot’s reaction. She moved to stand with her back against her locker, Elliot came over and stood beside her leaning against his own locker. 

“I just think,” Olivia continued, since it seemed like Elliot wasn't going to say anything yet, “That it would be easier for both of us, especially when we're alone together, if we strictly act as only friends or partners would. No more kissing. We need to be professional, I think that's the only way that we can move forward from this, I'm not saying you can never touch me again or anything like that, as friends or partners that's going to happen, I just think, th-that we need to tr-try to remember who we are to each other and ke-keep things in line.” 

Somewhere during her speech Elliot had turned to look at her, now leaning his side against his locker. He had decided that he would let her dictate where this was going to go whether it be a relationship or just to stay the course. “Okay,” he agreed. 

Olivia's head snapped towards him, “Okay?” Olivia seemed surprised. 

Elliot nodded, he reached out with his right hand and grasped her left shoulder, “Liv, I care about you, that's never going to change and if this is what you want then I'm willing to do anything to make it happen.” He smiled gently at her trying to reassure her with his eyes. 

Olivia reached out with both arms and wrapped them around his shoulders, “Thank you Elliot.” She had truly meant for it to just be a quick squeeze, maybe a quick goodbye to a different life, a different path, but instead she found herself pulling Elliot into her body and engulfing him in a full hug. Elliot stumbled against her and against the lockers, rattling them in the silent room but eventually sighing out loud, he wrapped his arms high on her waist as well and hugged her back. 

“I'll always care for you too,” Olivia whispered. 

Elliot turned his head a bit, even though they were coming off of a 24 hour shift she still smelled amazing to him, something uniquely Olivia that he had learned over the past eight years. It was soothing and comforting, but now it was also arousing and he knew he had to disengage himself from the situation because even though she had made it clear to him that she did not want to pursue this any further and he understood that in his mind, that didn't mean his body had caught on quite yet, he wasn't sure it ever would again. 

Elliot could almost feel Olivia tremble in his arms, when he accidentally ran his hand up and down her back quickly before he was going to remove his arms from her altogether. “Hey look we're not doing anything wrong, friends and partners they are allowed to hug, this is something we're allowed to do, there's nothing wrong with it.” He took one of his hands off of her back to lift her chin. Without shoes on they were almost exactly eye to eye, he only had a couple inches on her normally, and she was still in her heeled boots. 

Olivia was staring at Elliot her hands now resting on top of his shoulders, “Right this is-is normal, this is something any partner or friend wo-would do. This is…this is something that could happen anywhere right?”

“Right,” Elliot agreed. The way Olivia was looking at him, it was sucking him in again. He wondered if she knew the effect she had on him when she looked at him like that, her eyes half closed, chewing absentmindedly on her bottom lip. He moved one hand down to her hip his thumb grazing her belt and his other hand moved beside her head against the cool lockers. 

As Elliot moved closer towards her Olivia tilted her head, she was now breathing directly into the crook of Elliot’s neck. This was normal, she thought they could be standing like this anywhere, they weren't doing anything wrong. She moved her hands too, she brought them down his half open shirt and around to his strong muscular back. God help her but she tugged a bit pulling him closer against her body. She groaned a bit when he made complete contact. 

Elliot thought the groan was maybe her regretting the decision of pulling him into her body, so he immediately began to reassure her, “We're not doing anything wrong, this could happen anywhere, I mean even just standing in an elevator we might be pushed together like this.” Elliot moved one of his feet, it pushed her legs further apart, they both gasped, with him not wearing any shoes and her still in hers they were almost equal in height, their bodies perfectly aligned for what they were both now trying desperately not to think about. 

This time Elliot recognized the sound that came from Olivia’s mouth and it was definitely a moan, a moan of pleasure. He dropped his head against the locker on the other side of where his hand rested. His other hand had not strayed from its position on her hip because if it did it would enter unfriendly territory, most definitely unpartnerly territory, and right now he could safely say that they weren't doing anything wrong. If he moved his hands he knew that he would no longer be able to say that. 

Olivia moaned again in his ear, “Elllll,” just that one syllable, it was so breathy, just barely whispered, but it had him harder than a steel rod in his pants. Just when he thought she couldn't turn him on anymore she must have felt him through their clothes because she bucked against him. 

This time they both moaned. “Oh God,” Olivia said. 

“Shit,” Elliot growled. He was really trying not to push this, not to move, but when Olivia started squirming against him he lost all hope and thrust his pelvis against hers. 

She let out a guttural moan. “Yes,” she groaned, she moved one of her arms to wrap around his shoulders and pulled him as close to her body as she could. Even with the pleasure she was feeling she felt the need to reassure him and herself that nothing they were doing was bad. 

Elliot just nodded and agreed, mainly because he couldn't believe that he was dry humping his partner at work, in the locker room, during working hours, with the entire squad just outside a locked door. “You're ri-right this is fi-fine, we're just brushing u-up against one another, this could happen an-anywhere, in the sq-squad room, the f-f-filing room, in the interrogation ro-rooooom, oh, um canvassing, we could be pushed against each other anywhere,” he struggled to speak properly. He could only concentrate on the pulsing between his legs as he grinded hard into Olivia again and again. 

Olivia could feel Elliot’s muscles bunching beneath his thin work shirt, knowing what they looked like naked was just turning her on even more. She couldn't believe it but his strong powerful hips and thigh muscles had his hard cock hitting her at the most delicious angle, through both their slacks. She had never climaxed with her clothes on, never like this but she was climbing higher and higher. She wanted to reach down and grab his ass, a body part of his that she so favoured, and make him thrust into her body harder and harder but that wouldn't be something a partner would do, so instead she clung to his back and shoulders trying not to bite his neck or scream from the pleasure that he was igniting in her. 

He was going to cum, Christ he hadn't cum from dry humping since he was a teenager, and back then just a stiff breeze could make him almost cum in his pants. He should have known if anybody could have brought him to this state, it would be her, it would be Olivia. “Liv,” he moaned. She seemed to get the message whatever that had been, because the next thing he knew she had hiked her leg high up onto his hip. He swore if he concentrated, he thought he could feel her warmth through their pants. He moved against her a couple more times, he tried not to focus too hard on how she felt against him, he could feel her breasts pressed strongly against his half open shirt and chest, he didn't even want to think about the hard points that he could feel grazing his skin through her shirt. But after what he had seen and touched this past weekend he knew all hope was lost. He jerked against her swearing again. 

With the way Elliot had moved he was hitting her swollen clit perfectly now, or her pants were now rubbing against it perfectly, “Fu-uck Ellll, Oh!” She was cumming, and it felt glorious, she felt like she had been on the edge since the weekend had ended, and especially since yesterday in this very locker room. She didn't realize how badly she needed that release. 

Elliot was still holding her as she climaxed, he felt her shiver from her head to her toes, and as soon as the trembling began he cursed and let loose himself, trying not to slam her too hard against the lockers as he came uncomfortably in his pants. He felt her drop her leg back to the floor and loosen the grip that she had on him, he moved the hand that he had had resting on her hip, and placed it on the lockers behind her as well. 

They were both breathing very heavily, Olivia moved both her arms now just barely resting them on his waist. She lifted her head from his neck just as he lifted his, Elliot was the first to speak he moved one hand and pushed some of her long hair, which had fallen out of the bun she had it in, behind her ear, perhaps a bit too tenderly before saying, “Are you okay, I didn't hurt you did I?” 

Her eyes were still sparkling, “No you didn't hurt me at all.” She tried to clear her throat, she was still trying to catch her breath. “That was, I, that was, good.” She stuttered not really even knowing what she was trying to say. 

Elliot seemed to know what she meant though, “Nothing happened right? I mean, technically nothing happened, we just rubbed up against one another and like we both agreed as friends and partners that could happen anywhere.” Just as her eyes had still been sparkling from her orgasm, his were still glimmering from his own climax. 

Olivia gave him a small smile dropping her hands and crossing her arms over her chest. “Right nothing happened, nothing inappropriate happened. I'm uh gonna go to the bathroom, you know maybe clean up a bit, before I head back down to the squad room. This uh still can’t uh ha-happen like this again.”

Elliot swallowed hard trying not to think about what she had to clean up, “Ye-yeah I think I'm gonna grab a shower actually, and well some fresh clothes too, if you get my meaning.” Cumming in your pants when you're a teenager is embarrassing enough, but ejaculating in them as a 40 year old, at work no less, Elliot thought it was 10 times worse. He tried to hide his embarrassment by opening his locker and searching for some new boxer briefs to put on. 

“So we’re okay then?” Olivia said before she entered into the bathroom area. “Friends, partners?” 

Elliot smirked at Olivia, if this is what she meant by ‘friends and partners’ then he was definitely on board. “Yeah Benson, there's nobody I'd rather be ‘friends and partners’ with.” He watched her walk away with a grin on her face, her legs seemed to be a little wobbly and he found such an ego boost in that he did that to her. ‘Friends and partners’ for sure. Just as he was pulling out a fresh pair of boxers Olivia's head reappeared in the doorway. 

“Oh and one more thing Stabler,” she said with an arced eyebrow, “You ever give me another visible hickey again, and there will be no more friends or partners got it?” She disappeared into the bathroom area. 

Elliot just smirked wondering if he was reading too much into how she had worded her sentence and the term visible hickeys as opposed to just hickeys of any kind.

A:N: Notice a pattern after all their encounters…Any mistakes are mine. Next we have the first full day at the spa including massages and mani/pedi’s, our favourite detectives are about to get pampered. Not sure if this counted as M since there was no nudity, although there will be a lot in the future. Please review if you enjoy the story. On top of everything else I tore a major tendon in my right wrist, in a cast for 6-8 weeks including my thumb, so writing and editing just hit a new snag. Patience at times is appreciated as my other arm was already occupied with my picc line. 

All the reviews and DMs have been very appreciated because hospitals are boring and we’re not allowed visitors and me and my 82 year old nun roommate with a two hour memory lapse, don’t have a lot in common…


	8. Chapter 8

Undercovers Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don’t own SVU or much else. Just for entertainment folks. 

A/N: Odd numbered chapters are post-case. Even numbered chapters are the case. 

Friday Morning, Case 

Pandora’s Box Hotel & Spa Services

The first thing Elliot felt as he slipped away from sleep and back to a semi conscious state, was warmth. He thought he would regret trying to sleep in his undershirt. He became more aware of his surroundings slowly. As he did most mornings he flexed some of his muscles to loosen up, however in doing so, even more abnormal things became apparent in his mind. 

Both his hands were occupied. One hand seemed to be resting against his chest, but there seemed to be something underneath it as well. His other hand was gripping something soft, his foggy brain could not quite disconcern what it was yet. 

The second thing or more important thing that Elliot noted was that he was hard. He hadn't woken up with morning wood in many years. The only time it happened now, especially in his 40s, was if he had a particular type of dream. 

He furrowed his eyebrows, the third thing he noticed was that he wasn't alone. He was divorced and hadn't been with anybody this momentarily confused him. As he was coming to all of these realizations, his body gave into the rhythmic sensation of the person rubbing their upper thigh against his shaft. 

His hand squeezed and flexed again against the soft area that it was gripping, he thrust his hips gently against the leg situated between both of his, a strong thigh was propped up across one of his hips, a knee and calf dangling between both of his legs. Another leg pressed snuggly against the outside of his leg. A pelvis grinding against his outer hip. 

The hand resting on his chest pressed down harder against the hand that was below it. He now realized that sometime during the night he or his bedmate had pushed his shirt up, both their hands were resting against his bare chest. 

His hips bucked again against the thigh, he heard a moan beside him, and a woman exhale heavily against his neck and chest. His eyes suddenly snapped open, all his muscles going rigid. He had recognized that moan, that tone of voice. He would recognize it anywhere, had listened to it for hours at a time, for the past eight years. They were on an assignment. Shit. Him and his partner of 8 plus years were on an undercover assignment and he had woken up from night 1, to them grinding against each other like 2 bunnies. 

It seemed Olivia was coming around from sleeping at the same time. He could feel her eyelids flutter against his neck, she shifted slightly and they both moaned. Olivia lifted her head from Elliot’s shoulder, glanced around the room, down at her position against his body, and then finally made contact with Elliot’s eyes. 

It took them a second which felt like 10 of staring into at each other before they sprang apart from the centre of the bed. They both got out of the bed, the sheets that had previously been kicked to the bottom were completely askew, half of them on the floor. As Elliot stood up his shirt fell back into place down his torso, but it could not hide his obvious arousal through the very thin sweatpants that he had donned for bed last night. 

They were staring at each other from opposite sides of the bed. “What the-“ “Oh God,” they said at the same time. 

Olivia couldn't believe what she had woken up to, and now she had just caught a glimpse of his very obvious morning erection. More specifically the bulge she had just been stimulating. The last thing she remembered she had turned off her bedside lamp and gotten into bed, her and Elliot facing away from each other, and falling asleep. She did know that she tended to gravitate towards the centre of the bed during the night, however that did not explain his presence in the centre as well. 

Elliot saw her line of sight and what she was groaning about. He grabbed a pillow off of the bed to cover himself. “This isn't, it's not-I mean it is, but this doesn't,” he was fumbling with what to say, he felt like all his blood was in his pants not his brain. 

Olivia took a deep breath, “It’s okay, it happens to guys in the morning,” she tried to rationalize. 

“What? No!” Elliot replied. “I mean, it does, it did, but Jesus Liv, not since I was like 20. I haven't woken up with a hard on in years, except when-“ but he suddenly stop talking abruptly. 

Olivia narrowed her eyes at him, “Except when what Elliot?” 

Elliot rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe that they were actually having this conversation. Especially before coffee. “Except when I have a specific kind of dream Benson, besides don't act like I'm the guilty party here or something when clearly I'm not alone in this state.”

Olivia blushed and crossed her arms underneath her breasts, “And what the hell is that supposed to mean?” 

Elliot was frustrated in more ways than one, he rubbed his spare hand down his face, “It means if the way you were humping against my leg, and the way your headlights are turned on at the moment, I'd say we're in pretty similar positions.”

Olivia gasped and looked down at her chest. She didn't really have to look down, she knew her nipples were as hard as rocks, and in the thin tank top she was wearing she knew that anyone would be able to see them from clear across a football field. She moved her arms crossing them over her mounds feeling extremely exposed in front of her partner. And she didn't even want to think about the slick wetness that she could feel between her legs. 

“Enough,” she said. “Look clearly we both moved toward the centre of the bed last night, but nothing else happened.” 

Elliot was looking at her sceptically, “Alright,” he agreed. He knew he had started off on his side of the bed facing away from her, but he also knew that when he did sleep, he slept like a log and never moved, so he couldn't figure out what pulled him towards her in his sleep. He also now realized that despite sleeping with his shirt on, that he had not slept that well or peacefully in years. This startling truth just confused him even more. 

Elliot looked up at Olivia just as a shiver wracked her body. “You're cold?” Elliot questioned. 

“I'm always cold at night when I go to bed. I woke up warm but standing here after being against your body all night, I guess I'm a little chilled again, it is winter after all.” 

Elliot thought again about the positions they had woken up in and how his shirt had been pushed up to his neck, exposing his abs and pecs. He hadn't minded it because he was always like a furnace at night, but now in hindsight he wonders if she had pushed his shirt up to get more skin to skin contact, to use his body’s heat to warm her. 

He looked at the clock, it was already going on to 9:30 AM, they still had to order room service and discuss how they were going to manage their massages and mani/pedis scheduled for later today. 

“Look, I'm sorry if anything that happened during the night or this morning offended you, I'm not trying to make excuses but I can't exactly control what happens when I'm sleeping. We can talk about it later if you want but right now we have to get moving, I think we both want to shower before our massages and we still need to eat, so if you don't mind if I quickly hop in the shower first, maybe you could call room service while I'm in there and then we can plan the day and what exactly we're going to do while we eat our breakfast.” 

Olivia nodded her head at Elliot, “You didn't do anything to hurt or offend me, let's just make that perfectly clear. And I'm sorry too, obviously I didn't mean to grind up against you and although I don't recall doing it I have a feeling I'm the one who partially removed your shirt, I was probably just trying to get as close to your warm body as I could.”

Olivia paused quickly before saying, “Go, get in the shower, and I'll order us some breakfast, then hopefully we can switch before it comes and like you said plan for at least our massages this morning, we can always use lunch to plan for our afternoon.”

Elliot shook his head at her while tossing the pillow back on the bed, and moving to grab some clean clothes, “Apology not needed but accepted and no we can't use lunch to plan our day. We’ll be eating in the restaurant and as we know we have to be our aliases then. So unless we plan on spending lunch with our mouths against each other's ears, then we'll either have to talk about it this morning or just wing it.” 

Olivia agreed trying not to look at Elliot as he moved around the room and into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. She left the bedroom to go to the kitchen area and the drawer where the room service menu was located, using the phone she called and ordered them breakfast. She didn't have to wonder very long how much time Elliot would take in the bathroom, because not even 10 minutes later he was calling her name. 

Olivia entered the bedroom and saw that the bathroom door was now opened a crack with Elliot’s bare torso and head in view.

“Can I ask you a question?” Elliot inquired. 

“Of course,” Olivia replied. 

“I, um I've never really done this before, this may sound stupid, but what do people wear when getting massages?” 

Olivia couldn't help but crack a smile at his question. She should have figured her tough skinned partner wouldn’t be the type to pamper himself at a spa on his days off. “Well generally speaking, your top half is naked obviously. But you can choose to keep your underwear on.” She tried not to look at Elliot as she answered his inquiry. 

Elliot swallowed loudly at Olivia’s answer. “Is that the same for men and women?” His voice had dropped. 

“Yeah basically, I have a feeling in a place like this that more people than usual probably go commando, but you don't have to it's probably not necessary.”

Elliot nodded looking at Olivia in her tank top and barely there pajama shorts. He had been hoping that she had maybe changed while he was showering but he realized that would have been a waste of time if she was just going to shower and have to change again. 

He tried really hard not to imagine what she would be wearing or not wearing when they went down for their massages. This was his partner the woman he worked with every day he shouldn't be thinking about her like this. But thanks to the way they had woken up something else had woken up inside of him and it was making him uneasy. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Olivia, “Just throw on a clean pair of underwear and your robe and you'll be set, don't forget your gun either.” 

Olivia turned away from him and walked over to her own dresser “Right,” he said before closing the door to the bathroom. He put on the clean boxer briefs he had brought in with him and the robe the spa provided for him, that hung on the back of the bathroom door beside the one provided for his partner. There was a small closet in the bathroom which held multiple clean robes for both of them. 

They switched places Olivia taking a shower while Elliot waited for the room service to arrive. Olivia tried not to think about why the shower was so cold when she turned it on. Elliot tried not to think about whether or not Olivia was going commando when she joined him in the living room, where he had spread out breakfast for them. It was almost 10:30 AM and they had to get to their massages soon, which were located on the top floor of the hotel. They briefly discussed how they were going to act before they made sure they both had their guns, key cards and were ready to leave.

They had about 10 minutes to spare as they approached their door. Not knowing if their perp worked in the massage area, and hearing the voices of Cragen and the two detectives from vice in his head about baiting the perp and putting on a performance, Elliot paused before opening the door. 

Elliot leaned his head against the door, his hand resting on the doorknob.

“El?” Olivia said.

Elliot didn't turn around at first but responded “I think we may have to do more than what we're planning Liv.”

“Okay…” Olivia agreed cautiously “And…?” she trailed off. 

“This is gonna sound crazy,” Elliot’s head finally turned around to face her. “I know it's going to have to happen at some point this weekend, and maybe after I say this-maybe after I say this you're going to think I'm an ass and request a new partner once we're out of here, but we need to kiss.” 

Both of Olivia’s eyebrows shot up, she didn't really know how to respond to Elliot’s statement. “Um no offence Stabler, but is this just occurring to you now? Of course we're going to have to kiss. Couples kiss all the time especially cheating couples, remember we're not supposed to be able to keep our hands off one another and we're here for a romantic weekend away why wouldn't we kiss?” 

Elliot shook his head at her, she didn't get what he was trying to say. “No I meant now, right here right now.”

Now Olivia actually was surprised, “What you want to practice? Didn't you do that in grade school?” 

If it weren't for the butterflies he was feeling in his stomach Elliot would have actually laughed at her response, “Yeah I guess in a way that's what I'm saying, but also-I, we need to make it look like it's something we do all the time, couples have patterns, you know, you turn one way I turn the other etc, and oh God, look I don't want the first time I kiss you to be on some case, I don't want the first time I kiss you to be with people watching.” He was actually sweating now. He was so nervous. He felt like it was all coming out wrong. 

Olivia was not going to read into what he was saying, he was her partner and she would not dig any deeper into the meaning behind his words, so she deflected with sarcasm, “Don't tell me you have performance anxiety.” 

Elliot tried to smile, “So?” 

“You're actually serious?” 

Elliot just nodded, he was standing against the door with his hands in the pockets of his robe. 

Olivia couldn't believe that she was going to do this, that they were going to do this. She tried not to think as she stepped into his body. She tried not to think about how many times she had thought or dreamed about this moment as she reached up with one hand and smoothed it over the side of his face. They were both wearing sandals, although hers had a heel so he was only a bit taller than her. 

Elliot didn't know whether he should leave his hands in his pockets or not but as she smoothed one hand over his jaw, one of his own couldn't help coming out of his pocket and resting lightly on her waist. He licked his bottom lip before tilting his head down, they didn't seem to need words to direct or to dictate which direction they were going to go, their heads and bodies moved on their own accord in perfect rhythm, just like they were in every other aspect after partnership. 

At the first touch of their lips against each other they both felt the warmth. Their lips slotted against one another, barely moving at first just feeling. Olivia's mouth opened slightly to take a breath and Elliot used the opportunity to latch both of his lips onto her bottom one. He sucked gently on it, pulling it just slightly, he felt Olivia's hand grip the side of his face a bit harder, and a surprised sound coming from the back of her throat. 

Olivia pressed more firmly into Elliot’s body and lips. She couldn't believe how sensual the kiss was, how soft and smooth Elliot was. Their lips shifted and their heads moved in opposite directions, again without the need to plan it or say anything. Both were too caught up in the kiss now to speak. 

They continued to kiss, this time Olivia grasping on to Elliot’s bottom lip, she was just about to open her mouth to run her tongue along it, when a beeping alarm sounded from one of their pockets. They pulled apart from one another, they had set an alarm for 5 minutes to 10:30 to make sure that they left on time, so they wouldn’t be late for their massages. Olivia reached into her pocket and turned the alarm off. 

Elliot cleared his throat as Olivia said, “That was, um-a that was, that was go-good.” It wasn’t good. It was exceptional. She felt something different, something shift. They were just practicing, right? She didn’t know what she expected but that was not it. It was even better. She couldn’t delve any deeper into her very confused mind because Elliot’s voice was now the only thing she could concentrate on. 

It was more than good, Elliot thought, “Yeah, yo-your, that was,” Elliot tried to swallow the sudden lump in his throat, “That was, that was fine.”

Olivia quirked an eyebrow at him, and crossed her arms over her chest, “Just fine Stabler?”

Elliot blushed and shook his head, “No-no better than fine. That was… I mean, you're a really good kisser Benson.” 

“Hmmmmm,” Olivia just said, “So I’ve been told, now if we're done practicing,” she continued as she put up air quotes with her hands, “Then let's get going Mr. Smith before we're late.”

Elliot opened the door and allowed Olivia to walk through into the hallway, just ahead of him. They were only 12 hours into the case, they had barely scratched the surface of their time there, but already he could feel the surface of his own life shifting beneath his feet. 

AN: I know I said that the massages etc would take place in this chapter but it was already so long and a few people have complained about the length of the chapters, if I had included what I wanted to the chapter would have been about 10,000 words, this was the only place where I could realistically cut it off. The massages will take place in chapter 10, just a little more patience. 

After the chaos of this week and particularly this weekend… with all the hate I’ve gotten on social media just because some troll happened to use my actual given name as their screen name and then insult a lot of SVU and Bensler/EO fans, well any and all reviews are greatly appreciated. :(

As always any mistakes are mine.


	9. Chapter 9

Undercovers Chapter 9

A/N: Odd numbered chapters are POST-CASE, even numbered chapters are the CASE. Is it M if there’s no nudity? Yes…no? So maybe M? A little M. Just a smidge of M. 

Disclaimer: SVU isn’t and never will be mine. 

Friday, Post-Case

After getting stuck working 24 hours the previous day, Cragen had sent Elliot and Olivia home in the afternoon. Elliot had loitered around a little bit longer, he had wanted to give his partner a ride home, but she had insisted on finishing up the file she was working on, and would take a cab. He finally acquiesced, he didn’t like her taking taxis, but at least it was the middle of the afternoon. They both crashed for the night, not long after they had gotten home to their apartments, despite it being before 6PM. 

Neither slept particularly well, but both found themselves in the middle of organized chaos, when they arrived separately that morning at the precinct. 

They were quickly caught up on the case at hand, a 3-1 rape of a young college girl, by a few members of a frat house. The boys had gone missing, there were multiple witnesses to the attack. Benson and Stabler had barely taken their jackets off when their Captain rushed out of his office with directions. The boys had been spotted, so Fin, Lake, Stabler, and Benson, were sent to the location immediately. 

The two pairs broke up when they saw the three boys running down a back alley. In the madness of chasing down one of them, Olivia practically got tackled by another one. The impact jerked her body, but she managed to hold her ground and not go down. The criminal probably thought he was going through the weakest link. 

Lake and Fin showed up with the other one, and together they apprehended all three, taking them back to the 1-6. 

As soon as they demanded lawyers, they threw them into lock-up to wait. Cragen had come out of his office to check that everyone was okay. 

He had new assignments for them. These three idiots didn’t leave DNA, and other than the victim’s statement, the only thing tying them to the crime was three eyewitnesses. Two of them were co-operating, but one wasn’t responding, which is how Elliot found Olivia and himself on a stakeout, in the early afternoon, outside the witness’ house. 

It was still cold out so Elliot had blasted the heat in the cruiser. Now it was so warm, they had both stripped off their winter jackets and settled in. They didn’t know how long this would take. Fin and Lake were sitting on his workplace. 

Olivia stretched her neck back and forth, Elliot caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. 

He turned to look at her, resting his arm along the back of the bench seat. “You okay?”

Olivia turned to him and smiled, “I’ve been hit much harder, could use another massage though.”

“Hmmmm,” Elliot said, “Bet you’re missing the services of Anthony right about now,” trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice. 

Olivia arched an eyebrow at Elliot, “You mean Antonio?”

“Ah yes, who could ever forget Antonio, and what was his wife’s name…Isabella, right? Great people!” Elliot grumbled. Stupid Antonio and his wife. He was Spanish, with a smooth accent, and looked like he belonged on a soccer field with how fit he was. His French wife was a ginger haired, green eyed beauty. They had both hit on Olivia relentlessly and Elliot hated it. Of course a couple from Spain and France…weren’t the countries suppose to be the sexiest, most romantic? What was his country known for? Leprechauns, clovers, and he could cook meat and potatoes. 

“Seriously? What was wrong with Antonio?” Olivia inquires. 

Elliot sniggered, “Oh please, he spent the whole time checking out your naked body!”

Olivia leaned her body slightly more towards Elliot, and folded her arms across her body. “And how would you know where he was looking?”

Elliot actually snorted before replying, “I may be a lot of things Benson, but first and foremost, I’m just a man too.” He glanced down at his crotch, as if for emphasis.

Olivia looked down too, before turning away and muttering, “Pig.”

“So, you were looking at me, when you should have had your eyes closed and been relaxing,” Olivia continued.

Elliot just nodded. “I suppose I could lie and say I was only doing it to make sure he didn’t do anything inappropriate to you, and maybe that really was part of it but…”

“But?” Olivia questioned. 

Elliot took a deep breath, “But if I’m being honest, I-I think in hi-hindsight, that that was the first time I used the context of the case to my own advantage.”

Olivia could not believe he had just confessed that. She knew that they had crossed boundaries on that case, and she knew she was just as guilty of eventually using the case to do things she would have never done. But they had been just 12 hours into the case when they had their massages, she didn’t expect it to be that early!

“Why did you want to look?” Olivia blurted out the question before she could even stop herself. 

“Are you being facetious?” Elliot asked while furrowing his eyebrows. 

Olivia chuckled, “Where’d a boy from Queens learn a SAT word like that?”

Elliot grinned at her, “I’m just a piece of meat to you aren’t I?” he said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. 

“Oh yes, I’ve only kept you around so long for your body,” Olivia replied while overly batting her eyelashes at him. 

“Your beautiful.”

Elliot said it as if it explained everything. “I’m sorry, what?” Sure he had called her beautiful while they were on the case, but this wasn’t Smith and Blanchard anymore. This wasn’t the case. He had never told her she was beautiful before. 

Elliot could see the surprise and maybe even discomfort crossing Olivia’s face so he continued, “Look, I’m gonna sound like an ass I know. But you are.”

Elliot paused and chuckled, rubbing both hands quickly up and down his face. “I remember the first time I saw you, I thought you were some young model coming in to report a crime. Then for the first week, I couldn’t figure out why the hell a woman as gorgeous as you would ever waste her time being a cop, when you could’ve been on the cover of magazines, travelling the world-“

“Alright, alright,” Olivia interrupted him, “Just stop, enough.”

Elliot shook his head, he moved his hand slightly, brushing her hair to the far side of her neck, and slowly began to massage the back of her nape and head. “I know I’m no Abbot-“

Olivia rolled her eyes, “Antonio.”

“Yeah him. And you know I’m right. You aren’t naïve, and you’re a hell of a detective so I know you’re not oblivious either. You must see how every room you step into, men do a double take. Hell half the women do too,” Elliot said as he continued to rub her neck, just going slightly lower, moving the collar of her shirt just a bit. “I’ve spent 8 long, long years trying not to look at you, objectify you, tried to place any thoughts, dreams, fantasies I did have, into a box in the back of my head and seal it shut.”

Olivia closed her eyes and rolled her neck. He was saying and doing all the right things. “What are you doing El?”

“Nothin’ wrong, just like we didn’t do anything wrong in the cribs as partners, we’re doing nothin’ wrong now as friends.” Elliot could feel himself in his grey work slacks. He was hard. 

“Friends rub each other’s neck? Talk about how they find one another attractive?”

Elliot nodded, “Right.” He was staring at Olivia now, her mouth was slightly open, she was breathing deeper, and her eyes were closed. His eyes tracked further down, first across her long neck which was tilted backwards against the headrest, and then further down, finally coming to land on her chest. Fuck, he thought. The car was warm as hell, and she had on a green button up, black tank, and bra, so there was no way to excuse the site of two very hard points sticking out through three layers of clothing, except if she was as very turned on as he was. 

Elliot let out a barely audible groan, he kept massaging her neck, after taking a quick glance outside though, he couldn’t help himself. He reached down and rubbed the length of his shaft through his pants. He moaned, this time much louder, causing Olivia to snap her eyes open and look over at him once again. 

“Wh-what are yo-you doing?” she exclaimed, “Stabler what the he-hell are you do-doin-“

Elliot cut her off, he removed his hand from her neck and unbuckled his pants, trying to give himself some relief. “Touch yourself Liv,” Elliot told her. 

Olivia gaped at him. His voice was so different, it was deep, dark, and dare she say, demanding. He hadn’t pulled himself out of his pants, in fact she could barely even see his boxers, but she could clearly see his hard bulge, looking like it was trying to burst through his pants. She closed her eyes and looked away, “No, no, no, no, no, Elliot, shit!”

Elliot squeezed himself a little harder, God, even just the sound of her voice had him twitching. It wasn’t enough though, he unzipped his pants, needing the extra room desperately, before his cock suffocated. He looked up at Olivia again. 

“You need this. You’re hot and turned on, you’re wet, God this car smells like sex already, you’re never going to get through this stakeout sitting in a pair of wet panties. Every time you shift, even just a little, will remind you how wet you are. Every time you move your leg, your pants will rub against you, just right, keep you on edge for hours…” Elliot trailed off, he knew what he was doing. But he needed relief, and the thought of his partner doing it too, not even two feet away, while he could watch and listen, he jerked again in his open pants. 

Olivia squeezed her eyes shut even tighter, and pressed the heals of her hands into them, while leaning forward slightly, in her seat. Bastard. Bastard. Bastard. That’s the only thought she had in her head, because the rest of her blood had migrated to her breasts and lower lips. Every single thing he said was true, but this, this was so wrong. They were on a fucking stakeout for God sakes! They were partners. This was so wrong, bad, taboo, naughty… The more words she tried to think of, the more they were turning her on. She let out a whimper. Her hands slowly descending her body. 

She knew Elliot was watching her like a hawk. She brushed her hands down the front of her shirt, moaning when she made contact with her hard nipples. She would have killed to have had them sucked on in that moment, but now was not the time, if they were really going to do this, be this reckless, they had to be quick. With that in mind she shot her hands to her belt buckle, opening it quickly and snapping open her pants, before yanking down her fly. 

Elliot moaned even louder at her sudden urgency. He cause a glimpse of what looked like pale pink lace at the apex of her pants. Now that he knew she was on board, he wasted no time either, shoving his hand into his grey boxers. He groaned when he made contact with the head, he was already oozing precum. He gathered up as much as he could of it, and used it now to reduce the friction as he rubbed up and down his penis. Not wanting to miss a second, he once again looked over at Olivia. “Liv,” he moaned. 

She was panting now, the air in the car warm and thick, and it seemed she had the same idea of how to get herself off quicker because she was staring at Elliot too. Neither of their privates were actually showing, and in a way, that made it even more erotic. 

They needed to speed this up and like most things in their partnership, they seemed to be in sync in their chosen method as well. 

“Oh Liv, shit, God you’re so wet aren’t you?” Elliot had never talked dirty before. The first time had been on the undercover assignment. At first he thought it’d be funny, corny, and wouldn’t arouse him at all, he quickly realized however that she could be reciting the dictionary and he would probably get turned on by her voice. 

“Mmmmm,” Olivia tried to hold back her moan. “Fuck El, I-unghhhh, so close.” Olivia was rubbing her clit, she was so wet, she knew she wouldn’t be able to sit in these panties once they were finished. “Fu-fuck El, cu-cum with me!”

That was music to Elliot’s ears, he made a mad grab for the spare napkins he kept in the door, before positioning them in his pants. He rubbed his bulbous head a couple more times, and even gave a small tug on his balls for good measure, before he was cumming in his pants, this time the napkins catching his seed. He was moaning and groaning Olivia’s name, as he jerked into the napkins and watched Olivia climax as well. 

Her back was arched, her feet dug into the mat of the car, pushing against the floor. Her head was snapped back and her mouth was open in one long drawn out, “Ohhhhhh!”

They were both breathing hard as they tried to come down from their highs. The windows were beginning to fog up, so Elliot turned on the defogger with his spare hand. He glanced at Olivia quickly, who had now slouched back onto her seat, one arm across her stomach, the other across her eyes, her pants still undone, before Elliot turned back to the task of fixing his own clothes. 

Still slightly panting, he took the tissues and threw them into the bag they used for garbage. He adjusted his now soft dick, and zipped up his pants and belt. He was so hot, he wiped his brow. 

He looked over at Olivia after finally hearing movement, “You, uh you okay?” he asked cautiously. 

Olivia snorted, “What the fuck was that Stabler?”

Elliot narrowed his eyes at her, “Look by your ‘friends and partners’ rules, we didn’t do anything wrong.”

Olivia just arched both eyebrows at him. 

“Okay,” Elliot acquiesced, “Maybe that shouldn’t have happened here per say, but aside from that, friends do this kinda thing.”

“Friends masturbate together?”

Elliot tried to give Olivia his most charming smile, “Friendly friends do…”

Olivia just shook her head, this damn idiot was going to be her downfall, but what a way to go, she thought chuckling. 

“Besides,” Elliot continued, “Seems like it helped. Your muscles are more relaxed? Your not as tense? Am I right?”

Olivia narrowed her eyes at him again, giving him a suspicious look, before finally cracking a smile and replying, “Who needs Antonio?”

Elliot gave her a full grin back. 

The car was stifling, and worst than that, it reeked of sex. Not thinking that it was the middle of winter, Elliot rolled down his window. 

“What, Elliot NO, we’ll freeze,” Olivia said before launching herself across the bench to try to close his window. She didn’t get nearly far enough. Her body colliding against the solidness of his. Her right hand had stretched out in the hope of rolling the window back up, but instead knocked Elliot’s chin. 

Olivia gasped, sitting on her knees against the side of her partner, it’s like everything happened in slow motion. She knew exactly what was going to happen and there was nothing she could do to stop it. It was like watching a shark smell fish blood in the water. Elliot’s eyes dilated even further, he took a deep breath in, and just as Olivia found her voice to shout ‘No,’ he had grabbed her right hand, took the fingers that had been in her pants, and sucked them into his mouth. 

Olivia closed her eyes and whimpered. Her head now dropping to Elliot’s shoulder, her hair shrouding her from view. 

Elliot groaned. Shit. She tasted good. Clearly she hadn’t had a chance to wipe her hands yet. He ran his tongue up and down her middle and index fingers, and eventually in between them, before sucking on each one individually. He didn’t want to waste one drop. However his bigger problem now was that he wanted to taste her again, but this time from the source. 

He let go of her fingers with an audible plop. “Mmmmm, God is there any part of you that doesn’t taste good?”

“Jesus Elliot…”

“God Liv, I wanna-“ but Elliot’s sentence was abruptly cut off by static coming from their radio and then Lake’s voice. “Hey we got our witness, picked him up heading into work, Captain wants you two to meet us back at the 1-6.”

Elliot groaned before grabbing the radio to respond, “Right, good job, see ya in a few.”

He put the radio back. Olivia was now back in her seat, looking no worse for wear. She was making sure her hair looked normal before she said, “You shouldn’t have done that.”

Elliot put his hands on the steering wheel, “Why?”

“You know why! What friends or partners would do that?”

Elliot cocked his head to the side, “Maybe friends…with benefits…”

Olivia laughed, “That wasn’t in the rules.”

Elliot tipped his head back and forth as he pulled out onto the road, “Maybe we need to go over those rules again, say after work, at my place?”

Olivia laughed out loud, “You’re insatiable.”

“So are you.”

Olivia couldn’t exactly disagree. He may have started this encounter, but she was pretty sure she may have initiated the last one, yesterday in the cribs. God two orgasms in two days with this man. On the job! What was he doing to her and why couldn’t she just stop. If it was just about sex, she would have gladly taken up his offer to go back to his place. But that was the problem, it wasn’t just physical. Were they still just friends and partners? Or had they now inadvertently found new lines and boundaries to have to toe and respect in their partnership?

A/N: Up next: the start of the spa services! I’ll post chapter 10 when this story gets to 100 reviews. Nah just kidding, I’m not that cruel lol. Hope you enjoyed this slightly smutty chapter. 

I’ve had quite a few requests to post the CASE and POST-CASE stories separately as well. I had planned to do that when the whole story was finished. But are people having trouble following this format or something?? If that’s the case drop a review or DM and let me know. Happy Reading!!


	10. Chapter 10

Undercovers Chapter 10

A/N: Odd numbered chapters are POST-CASE, even numbered chapters are the CASE. I’ve had a few people ask if I would take requests for places or situations they’d like to see Olivia and Elliot have another ‘encounter’ in, sure. I’m pretty damn imaginative, if I can work it in I will, and give credit. Just drop it in the reviews, PM, or DM me on Twitter. 

Chapter 10 as promised and thank you so much for all the nice reviews. I never thought anyone would really like this story and I never ever thought it’d get 100 reviews (on FFN). There’s a lot to unpack in this chapter, good luck. 

Disclaimer: I don’t own SVU. Purely for pleasure. 

Friday Pandora’s Box, Case 

Benson and Stabler made their way into the elevator, figuring there were probably cameras in the hallways, Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand in his. 

Olivia shot Elliot a quick look before pressing the button for the roof where apparently all of the spa services took place. Olivia wasn't quite sure how that worked, especially with it being winter, but soon enough the doors were opening again and her and Elliot both couldn't help being surprised by what they saw in front of them.

It looked like they had arrived in a giant bubble, or dome, but it was square. They appeared to step off of the elevator and onto a giant rooftop surrounded by glass. There was a receptionist right in front of them, who spoke up as soon as they approached, “Hi there and welcome to the spa services at Pandora's box, how can I help you this morning?”

Still holding Olivia’s hand Elliot spoke up, “We're here for the couples massages, I believe we have reservations under Smith and Blanchard.” 

The receptionist began typing on her computer, “Ah yes I see your reservation right here, Mrs. Blanchard has a one hour regular massage, and a Mr. Smith has a one hour deep tissue massage. I see you 2 are already dressed, so if you just want to wait you can head over to pod 2, which is where our massages take place, and your massuese will be with you any minute.” 

“Great,” Elliot replied. Holding hands they began moving towards the pod 2 area, looking at everything around them as they went. They entered through a door labeled pod 2 and found themselves in a room with a few chairs and another door. The walls gave them a clear view out of the city, and even though it wasn’t the tallest building, it was still a beautiful view. At second glance Elliot realized that the walls weren't made of glass, but he wasn't exactly sure what they were made of. Looking up at the clear ceiling as well he realized the entire structure was retractable, and they probably had it open in the summer. 

“This is beautiful,” Olivia said. 

As they were looking out of the clear structure, at the city below, Elliot moved to hold Olivia from behind, “Yeah, it really is.”

Elliot heard the door behind them open, so he quickly placed a few kisses on a Olivia’s robe covered shoulder before he heard a voice interrupting him, “I'm sorry to intrude, are you Mrs. Blanchard and Mr. Smith?” 

Elliot turned them so that they were now facing their new guest, “That's us,” he responded. 

“Perfect, I am Antonio and I will be your masseuse today Mrs. Blanchard. Mr. Smith there was a bit of a mix up with your request, but since you are having a deep tissue massage, our lovely Helena will be back to serve you in just a few moments. If you would like to come with me though, I can get you both situated and so that we can get started as soon as she arrives,” Antonio said all of this in a Spanish accent. 

Elliot took Olivia's hand again as they followed Antonio through the door marked 2, they were led into a large hallway with rooms scattered down it, they turned and entered through the third set of curtains that they passed. Elliot could hear the slightest bit of moaning if he listened carefully while they passed the first two sets of curtains. 

They now stood in a bright, airy room with two tables situated about a foot apart. 

Antonio turned to them, “Now Mrs. Blanchard this is your table, if you would like to disrobe I can cover you with this sheet.” 

Olivia smiled at Antonio, “Please, you're going to be giving me a massage for the next hour, call me Olivia.” 

Antonio grinned back at her, “Of course whatever you want.” He moved to lift the clean sheet half off the table, while Elliot moved to stand beside his bed. Antonio held up the sheet while Olivia shrugged off her robe, allowing the sheet to cover her shoulders while she lay down on her front on the bed. She moved to put the heavy robe at the foot of the bed hoping that Antonio wouldn't notice any extra weight in it, and if he did that he would just assume it was her cell phone. Instead Elliot made a grab for it. 

As Olivia had taken off her robe, Elliot had glanced away, but he took it now so Antonio wouldn't. 

“You can just hang your robes over there on those hangers on the wall,” Antonio instructed as he began draping the sheet over Olivia's body. 

Elliot didn't like the look that this Antonio was giving Olivia. Antonio raised the sheet to lower it on Olivia's back, but from the angle he would have had a view of her entire body and whatever state it was in. Elliot didn't get a chance to say anything because Antonio looked up at him and wiggled his eyebrows at him as if to say, damn you lucky bastard. If they were in any other place, or any other situation Elliot would have punched this prick for pulling a move like that, but instead Elliot had to pretend like he knew what this ass was talking about, so with that in mind he just grinned and nodded his head at the man. He moved to hang up Olivia’s robe, and with one quick glance back at his partner, he took his own off as well. He moved back towards his own table taking the sheet off the bed like he had seen Antonio do. Olivia's face was facing him but her eyes had been closed. Elliot laid down on his stomach and noticed Antonio roll the sheet completely down Olivia's back now. 

Her table was only about a foot away from his own, but he could see every inch of her naked back as clear as day. Antonio moved to a small table in the room before speaking, “If it's okay with you Olivia, I can get started early?”

“That'd be wonderful,” Olivia half moaned. 

Elliot watched Antonio’s put some kind of oil or lotion into his hands and then make his way back over towards Olivia. 

“You'll let me know if the pressure is alright, si?” 

“Absolutely,” Olivia replied. 

Antonio stood at the head of Olivia's bed. Elliot knew he should probably close his eyes, but instead he watched as Antonio smoothed his hands down the centre of Olivia's back and up again to her shoulders, spreading the oil so her skin was glistening. Olivia rearranged her arms so that she was now resting her head against them, and Elliot nearly choked at the movement. He suddenly had an unimpeded view of the sides of his partner's breasts. 

The sheet was draped over Olivia's butt, leaving her entire back and upper body exposed for Antonio’s benefit, and now Elliot’s, he thought. Elliot watched as Antonio continued to rub Olivia's upper back becoming hypnotized by the way his hands were moving over her smooth tan skin. Some of her muscles flexed and moved as Antonio continued to rub them. Elliot was suddenly having trouble thinking straight, he couldn't understand why it was so warm in the room all of a sudden. He wondered if Olivia even knew she was letting out small moans but all he could focus on was all that nakedness . He knew she was tall for a woman, but her back seemed to stretch on forever, he could only wonder how long her legs were and what those would feel like. 

Wait, what? Elliot thought, he wasn't supposed to be thinking about his partner like that. Yes she might be naked, but this is the woman that he still worked with every day, and he had no business imagining what her legs looked like, or felt like, if they would tremble while they were wrapped around him his hips. Completely lost in the sound and the visuals around him, Elliot didn't even hear somebody else enter the room or begin talking to him. 

“Mr. Smith, this is the lovely Helena that I was telling you about, she is here to give you your deep tissue massage.” 

Elliot turned his head not quite knowing who was he was expecting, but it certainly was not the woman who he came face to face with. 

A curvy blonde woman had entered the room, apparently while he had been oogling his partner, and in a thick Swedish voice said, “I am Helena, it is nice to meet you Mr. Smith.”

Elliot gulped wondering what the hell he had signed up for. He didn't even know what a deep tissue massage was, but it looked like the woman standing in front of him could probably snap him like a twig with no effort at all. “Yes, it's nice to meet you too,” Elliot responded trying to smile, but he was sure it looked fake, Benson did always have the better poker face. 

“Let's get started,” Helena said before moving to get the oil for her hands. 

With their beds only a foot apart, a massuese could easily fit between them. Elliot laid back down on his front and turned to check on Olivia. He was surprised to see her eyes open, looking at him, he was not surprised however at the smirk on her face, clearly she had caught site of the woman who entered and found it highly amusing. It figured, Olivia would get a man that looked like he just stepped out of a GQ magazine, while Elliot would get a massuese, that could probably bench more than he could. 

Elliot spent the next hour trying not to writhe in pain from his massage, while listening at the same time, to Olivia and Antonio. Antonio continued to compliment her, telling her what flawless and unblemished skin she had. Olivia continued to let out moans. Was she serious with this? Did she know what she sounded like? Or what thoughts those sounds were provoking in his head. They made him wonder how else he could make her moan. 

Elliot couldn't wait for this hour to be over in for them to go back to their room, and away from the this guy. There was a sudden ‘DING,’ and both Helena, and Antonio, wrapped up their massages. 

Elliot thanked Helena, getting off the bed as quickly as he could, and putting on his robe over his black boxer briefs. He grabbed Olivia's robe, who was sitting up on the table now, conversing with Antonio. 

“What do you 2 have planned for this afternoon session?” Antonio inquired. 

Olivia was sitting with the sheet wrapped around her body, “I believe we are getting mani/pedi’s.” 

Antonio looked excited at this information. He ran a few fingers down Olivia's naked arm, “That is wonderful, my wife Isabella, she works in that area, she would just adore you Olivia.” 

Elliot wasn't going to let this line of communication go any further, so he interrupted by handing Olivia her robe, “Hey baby, you enjoy that?” he asked, leaning down and kissing her temple. Antonio had moved over to the sink in the room, where Helena was washing up, and Elliot walked over to the far side of Olivia's bed giving her the privacy to slip the robe on, without the other two noticing he wasn't looking. 

“Mmmmm, it was amazing,” Olivia said smiling dazedly at Elliot. 

Elliot turned to look at her noticing she had a different kind of smile on her face, before she asked him if he had enjoyed his. 

Elliot made sure that the other two in the room weren't watching them before he gave Olivia a look that clearly said no, however out loud he responded, “Yeah, it was great.”

Olivia hopped off the bed and wrapped her arms around Elliot, “I'm so relaxed now, but I'm also hungry, so let's go get changed and head to lunch.”

Elliot gave looked down at Olivia in his arms, her skin was absolutely glowing and she looked more relaxed than he had ever seen her look before. He didn't know if she was expecting it or not but he leaned down and kissed her. If she was surprised she didn't let on and instead she kissed him back. Her hands that had been resting on his shoulders, moved up to the back of his neck, and head. Elliot pulled her hips more firmly into his body. He tilted his head and nipped at her top lip earning himself a moan. Just as he was about to move to deepen the kiss a voice interrupted them, “You can continue to do that, you just can't continue here, we have another couple scheduled right after you,” Helena laughed. 

“Of course, sorry,” Elliot replied, “I just can't keep my hands off of this woman.” 

“I don't blame you,” Antonio grinned, “Olivia it was an absolute pleasure to meet you. Mr Smith,” Antoni said nodding at Elliot. Elliot took Olivia's hand and led her back out through the waiting room, and past the receptionist back to the elevator. 

The elevator doors opened just as they got there, another couple stepping off as they stepped on. Olivia pressed the number for their floor and turned back to Elliot. Elliot wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her body into his. Even through their very think winter robes her body felt warm. Elliot didn't know if it was her shampoo from earlier, or the oils from the massage but she smelled so nice. He had to get away from this woman, because right now he felt like he wasn't with his partner, that he was with a woman, and that feeling was starting to scare him. He needed a moment to breathe and was thankful when the elevator doors finally opened on their floor. He didn't remember how they got there, but the next thing he knew they were back inside their suite. 

Olivia let go of his hand, “Wow, well that was interesting!”

Elliot just nodded. 

Olivia looked at the clock, “It looks like we don't have that much time between now and our next appointment, so let's get changed quickly and head to the restaurant for lunch.” 

“Yeah, sounds good,” Elliot agreed, “Why don't you get changed in the bedroom and bathroom and I'll grab my clothes and get changed out here to save time? I'll just knock on the bedroom door when I'm done but I'm sure I'll finish before you.” 

They both headed into the bedroom, Elliot grabbing the clothes he would need to change. Without chancing another look at Olivia, Elliot closed the bedroom door and moved to sit on the uncomfortable couch. 

He put his head in his hands. He had kissed her again, it had felt so natural and she had been so responsive. He hadn't been able to help himself as he had leaned down and grasped her lips with his. No wait, he thought, I just did it for the case. I wasn't kissing Olivia, Smith was kissing Blanchard. That was what he had to focus on, the case. Not Olivia, not his partner, not the way it felt to hold her hand, to kiss her lips, not the way her smooth skin looked. He was sure that it would feel even more amazing under his hands. But no, those thoughts were dangerous, she was just his partner, they could get through this. 

Elliot scrubbed his hands up and down his face one last time before getting up and getting changed. He put on a pair of khaki coloured dress pants with a crisp white button up dress shirt. He didn't quite know how to dress for this entire weekend, so he put on a black belt and tie as well. He was just finishing tying his tie, while repeating in his head, she's just my partner, she's just my partner, she's just my partner, over and over again, when the object of his sudden desire, knocked on the door separating them. 

“You good?” Elliot heard through the door. 

“Yeah,” Elliot turned around when he heard the door open behind him. He looked up from smoothing down his tie just as Olivia came into the living room. She was wearing a blue dress which showed her generous cleavage rather nicely, and stopped short of her knees. She had paired the dress with matching heels, which highlighted her thick thighs, and a small clutch. 

She looked amazing in the dress and Elliot couldn't help letting his eyes wander far more than he ever would have before. To try to cover up for checking out his partner he asked, “Your gun in that purse?”

Olivia just smirked at him, “Please the gun wouldn't fit in this little thing, it just has my lipstick and key card.”

Elliot gave Olivia another once over look before replying, “Well, then where is it?” 

Olivia put her purse on the table by the door then turned around and approached Elliot. She smiled at him as she looked him up and down, just like he had done to her a few moments earlier, “Wouldn't you like to know.”

Elliot swallowed hard and glanced down at her. He did want to know, but his thoughts were cut off by Olivia once again.

“Don't take this the wrong way, but you need to loosen up, so you mind?” Olivia questioned, while tipping her head at his tie. 

Elliot bobbed his head yes, and tried to keep perfectly still as Olivia loosened his tie. She looked up into his eyes as she undid the first couple buttons on his dress shirt. They both seemed to be caught up in the moment before Olivia moved her hands down his shoulders smoothing out his shirt. 

“There, I think that's a bit better,” Olivia said and took a step back from Elliot. 

“Thanks,” Elliot, “Shall we get going then?”

Elliot grabbed his gun from his discarded robe and put it in his pocket, as well as his keycard and cell phone. He glanced down at his pants making sure that there was no outline of the gun whichever way he moved. He looked up to see the Olivia had been watching him, “I'm good?” 

“Oh yes,” Olivia said scratching her forehead, “I think you're fine.” Following the same pattern as they did this morning, they left their apartment hand in hand, and entered the elevator this time going to a different floor, where the bar and restaurant were located. 

This time when the elevator doors opened they were greeted again by a large floor and reception area. They could see from where they were that there was a spacious patio that would be beautiful in the summer, a very large bar area, and booths lined almost the entire restaurant along its outer edges with some tables dispersed in between. A hostess took them to their booth when they had told her their names. Even as they were walking to their designated table both couldn't help noticing the other couples already eating lunch and the PDA going on around them was far past first base. 

At first Elliot thought that there seemed to be a lot of these half moon booths, but he now realized the privacy they offered, and although he could see what was going on above the table at most of the booths, he couldn't see what was going on beneath the tables, and he was sure there was probably a lot. In the pamphlet that they had in the drawer with the room service menu, it gave specific instructions and maps of the hotel and as well as wearing proper clothing to all meals, sex in the restaurant was actually forbidden. 

The hostess left them with menus, with the promise that their waiter would be with them shortly. Olivia cuddled up to Elliot’s side in the booth, and opened one menu indicating that they should share. Elliot nodded and wrapped his arm around Olivia's shoulders bringing her snug into the side of his body. He pressed a kiss into her hair but quickly realized compared to what the other couples around were doing that they looked like preschoolers cuddling on the playground, while everybody else were freshman in high school playing 7 minutes in heaven. Elliot dropped his other hand so that it was below the table's surface. He hoped that anybody walking by or looking in their direction would think that his hand was doing something far dirtier. 

Elliot leaned into Olivia so that he could whisper into her ear, “You're going to have to have pretend my hand’s between your legs or something because we are so out of our league compared to everybody else around us.” 

Olivia just chuckled as if Elliot had said something funny to her. She turned her head and pecked him on the lips before asking what he wanted for lunch. He was still stunned every time their lips met, and found his initial thought to be you. He didn't know where that thought came from, and quickly dismissed it. 

Instead he finally took a look at the menu, just as their waiter came to ask them if they were ready, they both ordered sandwiches knowing that they didn't have much time until they had to get to there next appointment. 

Thankfully this waiter did not hit on either of them, which Elliot sincerely appreciated he didn't know if he could get through every meal and spa session with somebody hitting on Olivia. 

Now that they were waiting for their meals to come, Elliot knew this was the time that he should be trying to push things forward with Olivia. To make it look like they're a real couple there for a weekend rendezvous. Olivia had the same idea as they both turned and embraced one another. Elliot wrapped both of his arms around her waist almost pulling her onto his lap in his eagerness. He didn't know if he could survive spending the next 15 minutes kissing her, so instead he put his head down, and made it look like he was kissing and sucking on her neck. 

Olivia tilted her head a bit, thanking God that her hair was so long now, she could use it to shield them more from the other patrons and staff in the restaurant. Elliot wasn't actually kissing or sucking on her neck, at the moment he was just breathing against it, but it was still enough to have the tiny hairs on the back of her neck standing at attention. 

Olivia pretended to moan and kept moving her hands up and down Elliot shoulders, and the back of his head and neck. Anyone looking at the booth would think that they were getting heated especially with the position Elliot had his arms. Thankfully they didn't have to keep the act up very long, Elliot wasn't sure he would have been able to anyways. Their food arrived, and although it was normal for them to share food at work they didn't ever feed each other like they were now. They were trying to keep it romantic, but they ate fairly quickly so that they could move on to their next session. 

It was almost 1:30 when they arrived back on the rooftop and the receptionist gave them directions to the mani/pedi area. Where before they were directed to pod 2, this time they were directed to pod 5. Elliot wondered briefly how many pods there were, before they once again entered a new area. This place was a bit different, instead of separate rooms like where the massage had taken place, this seemed like one big room with a bit of a waiting area, and instead had smaller areas partitioned off by frosted glass. If you looked at each numbered space you could see which ones were occupied with couples, and a manicurist but you couldn't actually hear what was going on inside. 

There were three empty cubical's and two other couples waiting in the waiting area as well. The other couples seemed to ignore Elliot and Olivia when they came in, too caught up in each other to even realize that another couple had entered the room, these couples were all over one another. 

Thinking that they would probably be called last, Olivia led Elliot over towards the clear wall that overlooked the city and leaned against it. She pulled Elliot into her body, as close as she could with her legs still closed. Elliot took the hint and put both of his hands on either side of her head before leaning down. He once again found that inexplicable pull that he now felt in his lower abdomen just before he kissed her. 

Trying to keep up with what she was seeing and hearing around her, Olivia slightly opened her mouth and ran her tongue along Elliot’s bottom lip. Just as she expected Elliot let out a groan. She didn't know if she had initiated it or not but Elliot was turning his head, while one of his hands grabbed her jaw and tilted it as well, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Olivia moved both hands and grabbed Elliot around the neck, squeezing slightly. 

Olivia heard from behind them somebody taking one of the other couples into one of the rooms. Knowing they still had work to do if they were being watched, Olivia decided to ramp things up a little. She spread her legs on either side of Elliot’s, the skirt of her dress allowing her to move her legs at will. She separated her lips from Elliot, needing to catch her breath, but Elliot’s lips just chased hers. She tried to slow the kiss, pecking him once, twice, hoping he would get the message that she needed a moment to breathe, instead she moved her hands from his neck, grabbing both of his in hers, and moving them down her body placing his hands on her knees. 

Elliot growled and dropped his head to her shoulder. Olivia applied pressure to Elliot’s hands, to make sure he got the message to keep them there on her legs. She even moved his hands so that they were now under the hem of her dress, and pushed them so that they were now moving slightly up and down the outside of her thighs by her knees. It seemed like now would be an appropriate time, so she let out a moan of her own, and tried not to think about how it was her partner who currently had his bare hands against the bare skin of her legs. 

Olivia didn’t know if it was the sound of her moaning, but Elliot suddenly stumbled into her losing his footing, his hands gliding much higher up her thighs than she had ever intended . They both let out a gasp, although for probably different reasons. 

Olivia gasped, her partner was almost touching her panties and although she had initiated him putting his hands on her legs, she had never meant for him to go much higher than her knees. 

Elliot had gasped because he had just found her gun, among other things. His hands were just below her panties, between what he now knew was her underwear, and the garters that she was wearing. Dear God, she was carrying her gun in a garter holster. This was like every cops dream, come to life. Elliot groaned and before he could help himself he slid him his left hand down his partner’s right leg. 

Elliot looked up at Olivia, as he moved his left hand down her thigh, her breathing had changed, and she was staring right back at him her mouth slightly agape. His hand finally grazed over the garter. His eyes closing as he squeezed the flesh beneath, “Are you fucking kidding me?” Elliot whispered hoarsely. 

Trying not to draw too much attention to what Elliot was actually doing, Olivia replied, “It's not like I had a lot of options, Elliot.”

Elliot couldn't think straight, all he could think, was that his partner, Benson, the woman he worked with day in and day out, was now in front of him wearing a sexy dress, with garters beneath it, and God help him, but he wanted to see, he needed to see, what those looked like on her. The massage from that morning had given him an unhindered view of those long golden legs and now he was dying to see what they looked like with garter straps attached to them. He knew he was getting lost in the fantasy, the lines were blurring, the case was getting confusing. Did Mr. Smith just run his hands up and down his partner's legs or did he, Elliot? 

Just as he was spiraling down into it was sure a never ending rabbit hole, Elliot heard a voice behind him ask for Mr. Smith and Mrs. Blanchard. Thank God, Olivia could still speak because Elliot was pretty sure that he couldn't in that moment. He removed his hands from beneath Olivia’s, skirt turning to face the voice that had interrupted them, he didn't have to pretend to blush or be flustered because he was. It also just donned on him that other than the other couples in the room, chances are nobody even saw that little encounter, it was probably a complete waste. He sighed loudly. 

The detectives were met with a petite ginger haired woman. She had green eyes and when she opened her mouth to speak, it was in a thick French accent, “Ello, I am Isabella, and I will be your manicurist today, if you would like to follow me, I am so sorry for disrupting you, but I can take you in for your manicures and pedicures now.” 

Benson and Stabler followed Isabella into the third room. It was a small area about 10 by 10. The main furniture was an odd looking chair that Elliot had never seen before. It looked like a really large chair, or more accurately a loveseat, but instead of a recliner at the base it had two tubs. Having never had a manicure or pedicure before in his life Elliot wasn't exactly sure what to expect but this wasn't it. 

Isabella spoke up again, “It is so nice to meet you two, me husband Antonio told me all about you over lunch Olivia, I was hoping that I would get to see you this afternoon when he said that you would be having an appointment with here. Now if you'd like to get started just take your shoes off beside the chair, and you can both just hop on the seat whenever you are ready. I will be working on both of you today, while one of you soaks, I will work on the other’s nails, then the other will dry and so on and so on.” 

Olivia slipped off her shoes, “Oh yes, it was so nice to meet Antonio this morning, he's absolutely great with his hands,” she said while winking at Isabella. 

Isabella smiled brightly at Olivia, “Oui, you have no idea just how good he can be.”

Elliot grunted as he toed off his shoes, and socks this was just perfect, of course they would get in Antonio's wife. He had a feeling that this was one of the couples that the vice detectives had warned them about, and he could obviously see why. Antonio looked like he walked out of a magazine and his wife was right there along with him. Although not exactly his type, she was a beautiful woman, with long red hair and sharp green eyes . The way she was looking at Olivia she obviously swung both ways. Elliot didn't know how the hell he would survive an hour of another woman hitting on his partner. At this point he didn't know how he would survive anybody else hitting on his partner .

He knew that this case was going to be different but suddenly it just seemed like it was too much. He sat down on the seat next to Olivia, as Isabella turned the water on in both of their basins. She seemed to be examining both of their feet before moving on and asking to see both of their hands. 

Olivia allowed herself very few luxury's in life, especially with her work but aside from nice lingerie, the one other luxury that Olivia did allow herself was to always have a mani/pedi whenever she could. She knew that her toes and fingers were in good condition, Isabella confirming as much. 

“So Mr. Smith since Mrs. Blanchard doesn't really need to, I'm going to get you to soak your feet and hands for the next little while, whilst I work on her fingernails and toenails, and then while she's drying we will do yours oui?”

The detectives both nodded at Isabella. 

“Perfect, now Mr. Smith if you could just roll up your shirt sleeves and I'm going to get you to put your hands into this basin here,” Isabella said while she put another tub on Elliot’s lap to soak his hands in. Elliot had rolled up his shirtsleeves so that his entire forearms were now exposed. He thought he must have looked like crap, his tie half undone, the first few buttons of his shirt opened by Olivia earlier in their suite, and now his shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows, but apparently Isabella disagreed, because she said, “This is a good look on you, just look at those arms so strong?”

Isabella looked at Olivia when she finished speaking, but Olivia it seemed had been looking at Elliot, so she turned quickly, and changed her facial expression to a wide grin, “Oh yeah, very strong, great for lifting and pinning things down.”

Elliot nearly dumped the basin that was on his lap at Olivia's response, Jesus Christ, where had that come from he thought. If she was playing the part, she was playing it beautifully, but he had a feeling that Antonio and Isabella weren't the criminals that they were trying to bait. Not to mention, as far as they knew they were after a singular person, not a couple. 

Isabella was now sitting on a small rolling chair right beside Olivia, “Oui, I bet they are,” she giggled. Elliot closed his eyes and put his head back against the chair trying to relax. He needed to take a few minutes, and a few deep breaths to get himself and his mind back under control and back on the case at hand. She's your partner, breathe in, she's your partner, breathe out, she's your partner, breathe in, she's your partner, breathe out. Elliot kept this mantra up in his head for about 5 minutes if he had to guess. He was finally starting to feel marginally better. 

They could get through this case, they just had to refocus. Nothing had changed, they hadn't done anything wrong, they were doing exactly as they were told to do. They were on track as far as he could tell. They were almost a full 24 hours in now, they had about 48 hours to go. They could do this, they were Benson, and Stabler, they were the best damn pair of detectives that the NYPD SVU had ever seen. They would get this bastard, go home, and then maybe they would be even better partners after the case. Not that he was ready to admit it, that he had spent time thinking about it before, but maybe now that they had kissed and gotten it out of the way, maybe their partnership would improve even more. Elliot smiled and with that in mind, he opened his eyes and was brought back to the situation they were currently in. 

He turned his head when he heard Olivia let out a small moan. Isabella was now massaging Olivia's hands and forearms. Shit, Elliot thought, did he find women's hands sexy? No he had never paid any attention to them before, and yet now he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Olivia's hands. He had never really noticed Olivia's hands before, only when he had seen them writing with a pen, tapping on a keyboard, gripping a gun, or comforting a child or victim. 

They were very feminine. Long and slender, golden just like the rest of her skin was. They'd probably feel good wrapped around his head, running down his neck to his chest, before moving to his back and clawing their way down to his clenching ass… 

“El, El, Elliot?”

Elliot snapped his eyes from Olivia's hands to her face, and realized that the sound he was now hearing was himself moaning. Oh dear God, had he said any of those thoughts out loud, and where the hell had those thoughts even come from? His mouth dropped open but no words came out, he didn't quite know what to say, he felt like he had just had his thoughts and feelings under control, and yet here they were, going again at something so obscure. Jesus, was there any part of this woman now, that wouldn’t provoke some kind of sexual thought or desire in him? 

It had to be the location. That was it, it was the hotel, the spa, the constant flirting, touching, as soon as they left things would calm down . Things had to calm down now too though, he could not get a hard on sitting right beside his partner getting a manicure and pedicure, he would never be able to live that down. 

“Everything okay?” Olivia inquired. 

Elliot stuttered as he watched Isabella move onto Olivia's feet and legs. She applied some lotion to her hands before smoothing them up and down Olivia's tanned skin. “Yep, no I’m good baby.”

Olivia smiled at Elliot, but Isabella’s voice interrupted them again, “Olivia your skin, it is so smooth, silky, it feels so good.”

Olivia looked down at the woman now perched between her legs, this wasn't exactly how her previous pedicures had gone in the past, but she figured in a place like this, that this was probably normal, “Thank you, Isabella.”

Isabella continued to move her hands up and down Olivia's legs, and just as she was bypassing her knees to begin to move up her thighs, Elliot cleared his throat loudly. Olivia was thankful for the interruption, and turned to give Elliot a kiss on the cheek, pretending to be playful and said, “I'm sorry were we ignoring you?”

Elliot just grumbled in response. 

“That's alright, I am actually done with you Olivia once I apply this clear coat to your toes, oui.”

5 minutes later Olivia was the one sitting comfortably in her seat, waiting for her nails and toes to dry, while Elliot was having his nails buffed and trimmed. She tried to sit back and relax but suddenly she found herself focused on her partner's forearms. She closed her eyes and thought about how he had had his hands on her thighs, just earlier in the reception area. She pictured how he had originally been leaning against the wall, with those forearms bracing him over her. She opened her eyes again, fuck, did she find them sexy? 

She had always appreciated her partner's strength. It was something she had come to rely on as her fellow detective, but now she found herself wondering if it was something more. Did she notice that he was fit, of course, he was more buff now then when they first started working together. She had walked in on him once or twice with no shirt on, changing in the cribs, and she had woken up this morning with his shirt up around his neck, her hand between his solid pecs. Whether she wanted to or not she couldn't not notice how strong his chest really was and his abs were cut and chiseled, in a way that other men his age were definitely not. 

Olivia swallowed hard, there was suddenly a hard lump in her throat. She looked at his hands which Isabella was now massaging, his fingers were thick, his skin calloused in some places, and scarred in others. Her gaze moved down towards his wrists. His skin was smooth and his muscles were strong, flexing beneath it. He had a few veins that bulged along his forearms, which diverted her eyes to his tattoo. She never spent a long time examining it before, but suddenly she found herself wanting to run her fingers along it. To trace the permanent black ink with her tongue. 

Where did that come from? Olivia thought in her head. This was her partner, not some guy at a bar that she could oogle. It was the case, it had to be the case, it was doing weird things to her, bringing up things that she tried not to think about where her married partner was concerned. A little voice in the back of her head said divorced. Partner she repeated in her head. At the end of the day, they were still partners, when the assignment was over they would still be partners, no matter what they did, or said she couldn't lose this partnership again. They were just getting back to a good place since Gitano, and Oregon. These thoughts and feelings she had pushed down were only resurfacing now because of the case, and the situation they had been put in. Olivia was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of bones cracking, she looked to her side to see Elliot moving his head from left to right cracking his neck. 

“Sore?” She asked him while reaching out with a hand and rubbing his neck for him. 

The truth was Elliot was sore from his massage this morning. He would have killed for a hot shower or those hot tubs right now. “Yeah, maybe we can take a bath when we get back to our suite?” 

“Anything you want,” Olivia replied. 

They couldn't believe it, but their session was already wrapping up. They both thanked Isabella as she gave them both some slippers to wear, instead of their shoes so that their nails could continue to dry, even though they both had clear polish on. Just as Elliot was moving to grab both his and Olivia's shoes to carry, Isabella approached Olivia, “It was so nice to meet you Olivia,” she paused and glanced at Elliot, “Maybe we get to see each other again while you're staying here?” she finished leaning in and kissing Olivia once on each cheek, and slipping her hand into the detective’s. As she pulled away and went to say goodbye to Elliot as well, Olivia glanced down at her hand and the business card Isabella had put in it, she slipped the card into her bra to read later and met Elliot at the door. 

They thanked Isabella again before leaving. There were a few couples waiting to go into the cubicles. The detectives bypassed them, and headed back to the elevators smiling and nodding at the receptionist as they passed. They clung to one another while they waited for the elevator to arrive neither, realizing that they were both lost in their own thoughts. 

24 hours in and they both felt like every physical boundary, every line, every barrier that they had ever erected in their partnership was already crumbling down. 24 down, 48 hours to go. 

AN: a bit of a longer chapter I know but I really didn't wanna cut it short. All mistakes are mine, no beta. ALL reviews appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

Undercovers Chapter 11

A/N: Odd numbered chapters are POST-CASE, even numbered chapters are the CASE. This actually picks up where Chapter 9 left off. We’ve seen jealous Elliot, how bout Olivia takes a turn? This is maybe only the slightest bit M. Or let’s call it, a hypothetical M. 

Disclaimer: I don’t own SVU or any of its characters etc. 

Friday Evening, Post-Case

The detectives were driving back from their stakeout when Stabler’s phone rang. It was the Captain, requesting they stop by the medical examiner’s office to pick up some evidence on a different case of theirs. 

Melinda was busy when they arrived, Olivia had been hoping they would be in and out, she was dying to get back to the precinct, her underwear still uncomfortably wet, thanks to the man currently sitting beside her in the chairs outside of the office. They were waiting for the medical assistant to bring them their evidence bag. 

Olivia leaned forward and rested her head in her hands. Elliot looked down at her, finally noticing how tired she was. He was equally exhausted. He hadn’t been sleeping well since getting home from their undercover case. “Sleepy?”

Olivia sat up, leaning her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. “Yeah, I am, I haven’t slept well in a few days, although I never sleep well anyways.”

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows. That didn’t exactly add up. She had slept for almost 8 hours straight each night, in his arms, that past weekend. “You seemed to sleep pretty peacefully last weekend.”

Olivia opened her eyes, and narrowed them at Elliot, “So what, so did you!” she replied accusingly. 

Elliot held up a hand to try to diffuse the situation. “I didn’t mean anything by it, I just meant, I dunno, you seemed to sleep pretty well in my arms.”

“Ugh Elliot, just don’t,” Olivia groaned, closing her eyes again. “I can promise you that was an anomaly.”

“How so?”

Olivia squirmed in her seat. She felt uncomfortable in her pants and in opening up about the subject of this conversation. “Look, I-I don’t generally sleep very well when I’m sharing a bed with someone else. When I was younger I would always leave and go home after my dates. But even with the few relationships that I have had, I don’t know, I always felt like I’m suffocating, like I’m being smothered while I’m trying to sleep.”

Olivia didn’t know why, but the expression on Elliot’s face looked pained. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know, why didn’t you tell me, I would have slept somewhere else,” Elliot replied solemnly. 

Olivia now realized Elliot assumed she was including him in her statement. He actually looked like it bothered him. 

Benson reached out and grabbed his forearm. He was no longer looking at her but had his head tilted down towards the ground now. “Hey, look at me,” Olivia requested, waiting until he raised his eyes to hers. She took a deep breath before confessing, “I didn’t mean you. Normally I can’t stand sleeping with someone else, and even though I’m cold at night, I like crawling into my cool bed and snuggling into the covers, not another person. I don’t know why I slept so well tangled in your arms every night.”

Elliot stared into Olivia’s eyes, looking for any sign that she was lying to him. He couldn’t believe how much she had just opened up to him, so he figured he would do the same. 

“I’ve always been like a furnace at night, ever since I was a kid, I like being able to spread out. Uh, even though I’ve spent most of the last 8 years sleeping on a couch, the times that I didn’t, I still couldn’t stand cuddling with Kathy. God I’ll never forget when we got married, those first two weeks, she practically slept on top of me, and finally I just had to tell her to stop, that I couldn’t sleep. It was never really an issue again. Once the kids came along, there was always plenty of room in the bed between us for them.”

Olivia nodded at Elliot. She absolutely did not want to discuss Elliot and his ex’s sleeping habits, but she assumed he was trying to open up to her. She now had a fleeting thought, and wondered if Kathy had ever told Elliot that she had asked Olivia to convince him to sign the divorce papers. Olivia was about to respond when the medical assistant finally appeared before them. 

They signed off on the transfer and made their way back to the precinct, once again both lost in their own heads about what the other had revealed. 

They barely had time to strip off their winter jackets when they were suddenly bombarded by an over eager CSU tech. The young blonde was very chatty, quickly revealing she was only filling in for the day, before she was actually moving down to Florida to start a new job. She barely gave Olivia a second glance as Olivia sat at her desk, instead directing all her words at Elliot who was leaning against the lip of the front of his desk. 

The girl was holding a report in her hands, but Olivia thought she looked like a grade schooler who wanted extra credit from her teacher just for doing her homework. Olivia rolled her eyes at this girl’s blatant flirting, she actually snorted, and tried to turn it into a cough, when the CSU doll managed to work the fact that she did yoga into the conversation. 

Elliot turned to look at her with a weird expression on his face, “You okay? Maybe you need a drink?”

Olivia just nodded before she got up, and made her way to the break room. The blonde looked like a fictionalized version of a CSU tech, right down to what Olivia was pretty sure were fake glasses. It was how she thought someone would dress a CSU doll. She snorted again, if she was moving, why the hell was she bothering to flirt with Elliot. Unless she was hoping for a different kind of parting gift. Olivia frowned as she stirred the room temperature coffee. 

The detective began walking back to her desk, turning her head to notice a couple uniforms coming out of Cragen’s office, while also hearing the tech tell Elliot that a bunch of them were heading to a bar now to send her off properly. 

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh!” someone exclaimed, snapping Olivia back to whomever she had just collided with. Oh great, she had spilt her coffee all over the CSU tech, who, for some reason in her absence, had found a reason to take off her CSU jacket. 

“Shit,” Olivia muttered. 

“Is that hot?” Elliot asked standing up. 

The tech shifted her shirt before smiling at Elliot, “No, not at all, guess I win the wet t-shirt contest.”

Olivia rolled her eyes, placing her almost empty cup on her desk, “Yeah well, I’m not use to someone just standing beside my partner’s desk,” putting a little too much emphasis on the word, ‘my.’

Elliot had heard the possessiveness in his partner’s statement. “Uh, look thanks for bringing this report over, we’ll look at it as soon as we can.”

“Oh sure, well it was a pleasure meeting you,” the tech said, looking slightly disappointed, before walking out. 

Elliot turned to glance at Olivia, he was about to say something when she got up and made her way upstairs to the cribs. He narrowed his eyes, what the hell was that shit. He looked around, pausing only for a moment, before running up the stairs after her. 

He didn’t bother to knock as he barged into the room, the door closing behind him. Olivia had been rummaging in her locker, it looked like she was holding something lacey between her fingers. 

“God, don’t you knock?”

Elliot shook his head, not wanting to focus on the panties, “What the hell was that?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Olivia said, shoving the clean underwear into her back pocket. 

“Bullshit, you didn’t even apologize!” Elliot sneered. 

“Oh whatever Stabler, I’m sorry I didn’t apologize to crime scene Barbie! Tell her my condolences for the loss of her shirt, whenever you meet up with her tonight,” Olivia argued back. 

Elliot scrubbed his hands down his face, he was exhausted, and he knew that was fuelling his anger, but he also wanted her to admit that she was jealous, and why. “Is that what that was about, you’re jealous of some girl?”

“Oh screw you Stabler, you’d like that wouldn’t you?!” Olivia moved to leave. 

“Oh no you don’t. You’re not running from this,” Elliot said as he grabbed Olivia’s wrist, they were both moving, Elliot finally getting the upper hand, and pinning Olivia against the wall. 

Olivia growled, “Get the hell off me!” She couldn’t believe the nerve her partner suddenly had. 

Elliot leaned in. “Tell me. Tell me how you really feel, you were jealous down there, why?” he whispered against her nose and mouth. 

Olivia was tired and fuming at the stupid CSU tech, “Fuck off Elliot.”

“Mmmm,” Elliot moaned, leaning his body into Olivia, she groaned out loud as he grinded into her. “Why were you jealous? I thought we were just friends and partners?”

Olivia was getting distracted by Elliot’s movements against her. 

Elliot noted this, he could so easily continue this, escalate it, slip his hand down her torso, under the lip of her pants, to what he knew would be her warm, wet centre. He knew that if he dropped to his knees right now, he could tug her tight pants down her long legs. He could slowly peel her wet panties down her smooth thighs. He could bury his mouth against her slick folds. He could make her moan, as he ran his tongue through her heat. He could make her grab his head and scratch at his scalp as he sucked her hard aching clit into his mouth. He could get her to buck against him, while he reached around and grabbed her ass, pulling her even harder against his mouth and tongue. 

He could probably get her to ask for more as he thrust one and then two of his thick fingers inside of her, feeling her warm, tight walls grasping at his digits. He could make her back snap, and make her bend over as he curled his fingers against her g-spot, in a come hither motion. He could make her tremble, make her legs shake, and make her let out a breathy sigh of his name, as she tried not to scream through her orgasm. 

But not this time, he thought, he had some self-preservation left, and if he let himself, he knew he could fall into Olivia. He could so easily sink into nothing but a sexual relationship with her, but he knew she wanted more, if her little act downstairs said anything. “What do you want from me?” he asked in a painful whisper, “You need to be honest with me, but even more you need to be honest with yourself.”

Olivia expected to feel Elliot’s lips on hers at any moment, she expected him to break that rule, instead she felt the warmth of his body go missing, and heard a loud bang as he left the room, slamming the door behind him. 

“Fuck!” Olivia exclaimed, her eyes flying open at the sound. She spun and smashed the side of her fist into the nearest locker. She had to admit, maybe Elliot knew something about venting anger, because she felt marginally better after hitting the locker. 

Olivia moved and sat down on one of the spare bunks. She rested her head in her hands. How dare he? She was so mad at him, how dare he question her. She was just about to get up when she heard somebody knock on the door, knowing Elliot wouldn’t bother with knocking she called out, “Come in.”

Fin entered the room, “Hey Cap just wanted me to let you know, you can go home for the night, said he knows you're technically on call this weekend, but after the week that you, and Stabler have had, that he'll try not to call y'all in, unless it's something big.” 

Olivia scrunched her eyebrows, “But we're catching this weekend?” 

Fin shrugged his shoulders, “I guess with some of the new blood in the squad, he has it covered.” He noticed how tired Olivia looked. “Everything okay?” he inquired.

Olivia nodded her head at Fin, “Yeah, everything's fine.”

“'cause you know, if you ever wanted to talk to somebody…” Fin drifted off. 

Olivia gave Fin a closed lip smile, “Thanks.”

It seemed Fin had something that he wanted to get off his chest because he continued, “You know Stabler, I've never been his biggest fan, but even when we went to the bar the other night he wouldn't divulge anything that happened the week you two were away.” 

“We were UC Fin, it was need to know, we didn't even get the details to the assignment until after we had agreed to take it.” 

Fin nodded, “Okay, so you disappeared last Wednesday, halfway through your guy’s shifts, and then didn't reappear again until the following Wednesday. Were you two together the whole time?” 

Olivia had to give Fin credit, he really was a great detective, and very intuitive. She knew that he had heard the rumours over the years, everybody had, about her and Elliot, the problem was they had never been true, before. 

“No we had a couple days off to regroup after the assignment had ended,” Olivia answered. 

“So you were under as a couple?” Fin continued his line of questioning. 

“I never said that,” Olivia replied smiling again at Fin. 

“Right, I'm sure they brought you in to play brother and sister, you two looking about as much alike as me and Morales,” Fin chuckled. 

“Yeah, alright,” Olivia acquiesced, “But I still can't confirm or deny whether we actually were playing a couple or not.” 

Fin agreed with her, “All I'm saying Liv, is if you ever need to talk to someone, someone that won't judge you, someone that can be a vault for you, I'm always here.” 

After concluding his last statement Fin left the cribs. Olivia appreciated the friendship that she had with the man. He was like a brother to her. It was already going on 10:00 o'clock at night, so she dragged herself back downstairs not surprised to see that Elliot’s stuff was already missing, and headed home.

Olivia glanced at the clock in her apartment it was 11:15 at night. She had just finished the take out that she had picked up on her way home from work, and a couple glasses of wine. 

She leaned against her kitchen counter, Elliot had asked her to be honest with herself. This is exactly what she didn't want. All she wanted was to go curl up in her bed and sleep for the next 24 hours, but she knew that wouldn't happen. All these feelings she was having for her partner, this is exactly why she left to go to computer crimes. 

The last time these feelings became too much for her she had run away. The difference though now, was that last time it was just a curiosity. She didn't know what it was like to be held in her partner's strong arms, what it was like to kiss his soft lips, to move her hands down his naked torso. Now she knew, and running from him would be an impossible feat. 

She knew she couldn't, if Oregon taught her nothing else, it taught her that she couldn't live without him, she needed him in her everyday life. However she was naïve enough before to believe that that could be as just friends and partners, now she wasn't so sure. 

Olivia was just about to bang her head against her kitchen counter when instead she heard a knocking on her door. She was already in her pajamas, having changed, and gotten ready for bed as soon as she got home. After checking the peephole she opened the door to her exhausted looking partner. She could smell the clean scent of his soap, and he too had changed when he had gone home. 

Elliot was leaning with his hands against her door frame when he looked up at her, his eyes were bloodshot and she realized just how tired they both were. “I'm still mad at you,” she said. 

“Good, I'm still mad at you too,” he replied. 

Olivia opened the door to let Elliot in. He took off his shoes and jacket and left them in the hallway. Olivia turned to her bedroom before glancing back at him, “Just sleep,” she said. 

Elliot nodded, almost too tired to check out her ass in her small sleep shorts, almost. 

Elliot had never been in her bedroom before, after taking a quick glance around while Olivia was pulling the sheets back on the bed to climb in, Elliot stripped off most of his clothing leaving himself in his shirt and boxers. He was just about to get into the bed as well when Olivia's voice stopped him. 

“Off,” was all she said, indicating his T shirt. 

Elliot smiled at her slightly, before reaching behind his back and pulling the shirt over his head. He dropped it on the floor with the rest of his clothes, leaving his cell on the nightstand beside her bed. He got into the bed with her, laying on his back as far away from her as he could. He looked over to see that she had propped herself up on one elbow, while resting on her side looking at him. 

“Are you a side sleeper, or a back sleeper?” Olivia asked him. 

“Yes,” he replied cheekily, knowing it probably pissed her off. 

Olivia rolled her eyes, and grabbed Elliot’s nearest arm pulling him towards the centre of the bed, before cuddling into his side. As soon as they were comfortable they both let out loud sighs of relief. Maybe, they would both finally get some sleep now that they were back in each other’s arms, curled together in the same position that they woke up in after their first night undercover. 

A/N: Next we head back to the spa. It couldn’t always be sunshine and roses for these two right. And God they fight so well! Just think of all the hot makeup ‘encounters’ they could have. 

Any and all mistakes are mine. No beta. 

Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

Undercovers Chapter 12

A/N: Odd numbered chapters are POST-CASE, even numbered chapters are the CASE. Picks up from where Chapter 10 left off. Some might consider this slightly M. 

Disclaimer: I don’t own SVU or anything remotely related to it. 

Friday Night/Saturday Morning, Pandora’s Box, Case 

After a short elevator ride, Elliot and Olivia arrived back in their room. Elliot moved to put their shoes in their bedroom, when he came back out he was surprised to see Olivia pulling a business card out of her bra. He watched her read it before a smirk appeared on her face. She handed it over to him, not saying anything. 

Elliot razed his eyebrows at her. 

“I know you’ll ask,” she responded. 

Elliot took the card from her, trying to ignore how warm it was in his hand. It was a business card from the spa, with Isabella’s contact information. He flipped it over, on the other side she had written on it. ‘If you can get away from your boyfriend, and want to have some fun with me and Antonio ;)’ followed by what was another phone number. If Elliot has to guess, it was probably a cellphone. Olivia’s name wasn’t even written on it, and the message was pretty generic, which lead Elliot to believe she probably gave these out pretty often. 

He scoffed and handed it back to her. “So you gonna do it?”

“Funny,” Olivia responded, before tossing the card onto the table in the living room. “I’m pretty sure Cragen wasn’t authorizing a threesome for me when he signed off on this assignment.”

Elliot folded his arms across his chest, his forearms bulging, “And if we weren’t on an undercover case?” He wasn’t sure why he was continuing down this line of questioning. 

Olivia arched one eyebrow, “Are you seriously asking me if I’ve had a threesome?”

“What, no I-I was asking if yo-you would…” Elliot trailed off, Olivia suddenly looking uncomfortable, like she had let something slip, “Wait, what?! Have you?”

Olivia rolled her eyes, moving into the small kitchen area, suddenly very thirsty, “We didn’t all grow up in the Catholic Church Stabler, and I’m pleading the 5th.”

After the day they already had, Elliot couldn’t badger her anymore on this topic. “Alright, well you wanna head to dinner? We should hang out at the bar for a bit, we need to attract some attention, and you’ve been doing that all afternoon in that dress.”

“Was that a compliment?” Olivia inquired. 

Elliot shrugged his shoulders. “Do you need to do anything before we go?”

“Yeah, just give me 5 minutes to freshen up.” 10 minutes later, the detectives were sitting at the large bar in the restaurant. It was already pretty crowded. There were two bartenders, two good-looking bartenders, Elliot noted, a man and a woman, both probably in their 30s. Elliot was trying to focus on his surroundings and not on his partner’s legs, that were currently on display in the stretchy blue dress she was wearing. 

Olivia noticed Elliot was having difficulty keeping his eyes off her thighs. She knew exactly where his thoughts were and used the opportunity to make it look like they were being intimate. She leaned into him, both sitting side by side on their stools, and whispered into his ear, “You can’t stop thinking about it, can you?”

Elliot almost jerked away at being called out by her, she knew he was thinking about where her gun was currently resting, instead he groaned, turned to run his lips down her neck, “No… Tell me Liv, you uh get th-those from vice too?” Elliot felt Olivia shiver slightly against him. 

Olivia gulped, “God how much of a prude do you think I am El? Th-they’re my garters and holster.”

Elliot nearly lost his balance. He really wasn’t expecting that. He figured it was something the vice cop had given her to conceal her weapon. Elliot slid off his stool, and stood beside Olivia. He brushed her long hair further behind her back, and slowly ran his hand along her jaw, down her neck, to her shoulder and back, playing with the strap of her dress every few seconds. 

Olivia leaned back into Elliot’s side, she reached up, grasping the back of his neck and tilted his head towards her, “You’re dying to see them aren’t you?”

Elliot groaned, his partner could read him like a book. 

Benson chuckled in his ear, “I’m not an idiot El, and you’re not very original, that’s every straight male cop’s fantasy.”

Elliot snapped, if she was going to call him on his shit on this assignment, then he was going to take advantage of the case. He grabbed Olivia quickly by the back of the neck, angled her head, and closed his mouth around her lips. He moved his body against hers, grasping one of her thighs and pulled her legs apart, before squeezing his body in between them. He knew he just took so many liberties with her, but he figured to anybody actually watching them, it looked good, it looked like any man who couldn’t keep his hands off his girlfriend. 

Elliot heard Olivia make a muffled noise against his mouth, she sounded surprised by his move. He dropped his hand, placing both on her bare knees. 

Olivia ran her hands up the back of Elliot’s neck, their kiss getting more heated as they both broke apart, but immediately dove back in for more. Olivia felt Elliot’s hand moving again, this time under the hem of her dress. She moaned into his mouth, his rough, calloused hands felt surprisingly good against her heated thighs. 

Elliot was currently trying to multitask as he ran his hands slowly up the outside of Olivia’s thighs again, searching for those damn lacy straps that he had accidentally felt earlier in the day, and at the same time he was trying to pry Olivia’s mouth open, to slip his tongue into what he was sure would be some kind of heaven. He couldn’t even pretend, his partner was a phenomenal kisser, and he imagined it’d be even better with their tongues involved too. 

“Ahem, excuse me, Sir, Ma’am, but your table is ready,” a young hostess, who they hadn’t noticed, interrupted them. 

Their mouths pulled apart before Elliot was able to take their kiss further, and after hearing the hostess, he pulled his hands from underneath his partner’s dress, also seconds away from having his hands on those garters again. 

They grabbed their drinks from the bar and followed the hostess to a secluded booth in the far corner of the restaurant. Elliot was slightly relieved about where they were sitting. Nobody would really be able to see them, unless they approached their table, and after the make out session at the bar, he needed more than a minute to calm down, in both his heads. 

After sliding into the booth, looking flushed, Benson came to the same conclusion as Stabler had. They relaxed and looked over the menu, while Elliot kept an arm around Olivia’s waist, Olivia leaned into his torso. Their waiter came over quickly and put their orders in right away. They spent the time waiting for their meals, talking quietly about mundane things, while Elliot played with Olivia’s hands, periodically bringing them to his lips and kissing them. 

Olivia suddenly had an odd thought occur to her, that this is what dating Stabler could really be like. They probably wouldn’t grope each other at bars, but sitting in a booth, cozied up to one another, talking about their lives, while unable to not touch each other in some small way. This was a future she could clearly imagine participating in. She furrowed her eyes brows at her own thoughts, “You okay?” she heard. 

“Uh, um, uh ye-yeah, fine,” she replied, as she looked anywhere but at the man beside her. Fortunately their waiter came back at that moment with their meals. “Smells delicious, thank you,” Olivia said to their waiter. 

Elliot raised an eyebrow at her, “You sure everything's alright?” 

Olivia didn't know how to respond to Elliot’s question, mainly because she wasn't sure where that discovery had even come from, she smiled at Elliot instead, “Yeah, my feet are just a little sore from these heels that's all.” 

Elliot began to dig into his pasta, “Take them off, it's not like anybody can see under these tables anyways.” 

Olivia nodded, her feet weren't really bothering her, but that solution would make sense if they were. She toed off her heels underneath the table, and crossed her legs in Elliot's direction. They both jumped slightly as her foot grazed Elliot’s shin. 

Olivia went to move her leg, “Sorry, sometimes I underestimate how long my legs are.”

Elliot reached out, preventing Olivia from moving her leg, by placing his hand on her outer thigh over her dress, “Just leave it, it's fine, as long as you're comfortable,” he smiled. 

They enjoyed their dinner, periodically feeding each other a piece of their entrees, and even though nobody could see under the table, for some reason Olivia's foot never left Elliot's leg throughout the night, almost constantly rubbing up and down his ankle and shin. At one point her barefoot slipped underneath the lip of his pants and spent the next 30 minutes grazing the side of his calf. Elliot was pretty sure that she wasn't even aware that she was doing it, but it didn't help calm him down in any way. It had the opposite effect, her movements were smooth and sensual. It had Elliot imagining that this is what Olivia could act like on a real date. 

Between the time they spent at the bar, and the time they took eating dinner, and dessert, it was almost 10:00 o'clock when they got back to their suite. They were both pretty tired from the day and took turns using the shower that night. Both were sorely tempted to soak in the jacuzzi tub, but they also both agreed that they would probably fall asleep in it, if they did. They also knew they would be soaking in the hot tubs tomorrow. 

Olivia was laying in bed when Elliot came out of the bathroom wearing boxers and an undershirt. As he was throwing his dirty clothes into his suitcase Olivia spoke up, “So, I was thinking that maybe to avoid, you know how we woke up this morning, um, that maybe we could, you know, roll a blanket up, or something, and put it between us, so that way if we do move during the night, we’re not falling on top of each other again?”

Elliot turned to look at her, “Uh, yeah, that makes perfect sense.” He moved to the closet in the room, where he knew the spare linens were kept, and grabbed a blanket. He rolled it up the best that he could, and placed it on the bed between them. “Well goodnight then I guess?”

Olivia nodded, “Yeah, I'm tired, today has been…God, I don't even know how to describe how today has been.”

They were both leaning against the headboard staring at the TV on the far wall. 

Olivia continued, “This assignment is so much more than I thought it would be,” she glanced at Elliot who hadn't really looked at her, since she suggested the blanket, “I wouldn't be able to do this with anybody else, I just want you to know that.”

Olivia didn't know if it was everything that had happened that day, but for some reason she was feeling vulnerable, and felt the need to also reassure Elliot that they were okay, despite everything they had done that day. 

Elliot's head snapped towards hers, after he heard her last statement, “Me neither.” He could see how flustered she was, so trying to lighten the mood he continued, “I just don't see how Munch and I would have made it through the first 24 hours,” he grinned. 

Olivia couldn't help but letting out a loud laugh. “Oh there's an image to fall asleep to, I wonder what Munch would look like in a garter belt?” With that Olivia reached over, and turned off her bedside lamp, sliding deeper under the covers. 

Elliot groaned, “Well there is the basis for nightmares,” turning off his own bedside lamp, and trying to turn off his thoughts at the same time, so that he could actually get some sleep that night, like he had the previous night, and not think about all the ways he had crossed the lines with his partner that day.

Evidently they were both pretty tired, because they both were asleep within an hour, however when Olivia woke up she began to notice many things at once. The first thing she noticed was that despite the automatic blinds in the room, it was still dark out. She thought it was maybe four or five in the morning if she had to guess, but the second and far more, literally pressing thing, that she noticed was the heat against her back and the thrusting between her legs. 

At some point during the night she had turned towards the window and on to her side, and Elliot had spooned her from behind. So much for that blanket providing a barrier for them, she thought. And they needed that barrier now more than ever. Whereas the first morning when they woke up, she had been on top of Elliot, rocking her hips against his leg, with her hand on his bare chest, this morning it was Elliot, rocking his hips into her ass, and it was Elliot who had his hand up her shirt. 

Olivia moaned, if Elliot moved his hand even an inch, his thumb and finger would be brushing the underside of her breast. Her arm and hand were on top of his, holding him against her. But his hand was the least of her problems. 

She groaned as Elliot’s hips shifted, his hard on connecting with her lower lips. She was only wearing a thin pair of pajama shorts, they were satin and felt great against her skin, but provided very little in terms of coverage or thickness. He was only wearing a pair of thin boxers, between the two of them there was very little material preventing her from feeling everything. Not only could she feel his hard shaft, but she could also feel her obvious wetness, and if she could feel him then she had no doubts that he could feel her too. 

“Baby,” Elliot moaned, Oh God, Olivia thought, he's having some kind of sex dream about his ex wife, no this was not okay, she couldn’t lay there while he bucked his way to an embarrassing orgasm against her. She would not let that happen. 

Just as she was about to shake her partner awake, the next groan came out of his mouth and it had her gasping instead, “Liv, mmmm, Liv baby.” 

That seemed to jumpstart her system. If he kept this up he was going to inadvertently make her come, and she was pretty sure the if he kept grinding, the way he was against her cheeks and core that he would be coming too. She didn't know which was more embarrassing, her in this situation or him, so with that in mind she stroked his arm that was still underneath her tank top.

“El, Elliot,” she tried to softly rouse him from his sleep, but instead of the thrusting coming to a stop, it seemed to pick up, Elliot groaning even louder, “Oh Benson, yeah baby, shit.” 

Olivia gasped again, the head of his erection was now pressing snugly against her entrance through their clothes, and his hand was on the move. “Oh God,” Olivia exclaimed. 

She tried to grab his hand as it almost reached her breast, “Elliot,” she said much louder this time, while shaking his arm. 

This seemed to jerk him from his sex dream, “Mmmm, Li-Liv?” he grumbled. 

There was a groan, and then a gasp of surprise from behind her before the warmth was yanked away from her back and waist. “Oh God,” she heard. 

She was breathing heavily, but tried to get control the situation, “It's okay, it's okay, you were just dreaming I think.” She could hear panting behind her, and could only imagine the state that her partner was in. Even through two layers of clothing she had felt how hard he was, how primed he was, how ready he was to climax. 

She rolled over onto her back, she didn't know what to do, to try not to embarrass him any further. She glanced over at him, he too was laying on his back, one arm slung over his eyes, the other gripping the sheets he had pulled over his hips. She thought maybe he was trying to calm himself down and catch his breath. 

The barrier that was supposed to be between them, had been pushed down to their feet, and she wasn't sure who had done it, as they were once again in the centre of the bed. She looked up when he spoke, “I'm so sorry, Jesus Liv, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I-I swear to God I was sleeping, I didn't realize it was real, shit I-shit I, just thought, Jesus I'm-“ 

“It's, it's, uh it's fine, Elliot we can't help what we dream about, look it's still really early, why don't we try to go back to sleep?” Olivia reached out but decided against comforting him, she thought that maybe her touch would be the last thing that would soothe him right now. 

Elliot couldn't look at her, he had just woken up from the best dream where he thought he had been having sex with Olivia in the squad room late at night, against her desk, but in actuality was just dry humping her in a bed they were sharing, on an undercover case. God he was so embarrassed and where the hell was that blanket that was supposed to keep their bodies away from one another. 

Despite what they were wearing he had been able to feel far more of her then he ever had before. His boxers were wet, and he was pretty sure that it wasn't just from him. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried not to think about just what the front of his boxers were wet from. He knew he had been thrusting against her core, when he had abruptly been woken from his dream. He couldn't remember exactly but he also thinks his hand was pretty close to copping a feel of his partner’s well endowed breasts. 

He groaned again, he was never going to be able to fall back asleep with the way he was physically feeling. With that in mind he replied, “I'm gonna use the bathroom quickly.” He didn't wait for a response as he threw the covers off, and quickly walked to the adjoining bathroom, he didn't bother covering his hard length, as she had obviously already felt everything. 

Olivia smacked her hands against her face. She knew what Elliot was doing in there, and the truth was she wanted nothing more than to slip her own hand down her torso, underneath her shorts, and relieve the pressure that was her pulsing clit. She groaned damn Elliot. Damn Elliot for arousing her. Damn Cragen for sending them on this case. Damn this case for requiring them to flirt and touch and act like a couple. Damn this perp for choosing couples as his targets. Damn this whole hotel for promoting sex too, everywhere they looked. 

Olivia took deep breaths trying to calm her racing heart. She didn’t need to look down, her nipples were hard, aroused, waiting to be touched and further stimulated. Her core was still tingling, she could still feel her partner thrusting against her. He had felt large, larger than she had ever considered, God what would that feel like, as it entered her, as it pushed between her slick folds, before plunging into her entrance. She almost whimpered, she could not be thinking about her partner's penis size. Or about how good he felt against her, how good the leg of his, that at some point in the night had slipped between hers, had felt. Even through the T shirt that he wore, she could feel his warmth, and his solid muscles against her back. 

She shook her head, she had to stop thinking about him, he was her partner. It was just a stupid case. She was just horny, yeah that had to be it, it had just been awhile for her, and being surrounded by other couples and constantly having to touch and flirt with one another was just messing with her head. Her thoughts were interrupted by the bathroom door opening and her partner emerging back into the bedroom. 

“Oh you're still awake?” Elliot spoke softly looking surprised. Olivia wanted to scoff, how the hell was she supposed to sleep with the state that he had put her in. “Yeah, yeah, I just wanted to make sure you knew we’re okay.”

Elliot rubbed the back of his neck, “I'm sorry, I know I already said that but I am, I really didn't mean it, I mean I didn't, I didn't mean to do that, you know, I am, I was asleep but if you want I-I can go sleep on the couch or sleep on the floor whatever you're more comfortable with?” 

Olivia rolled her eyes, “Just get back in bed Elliot, I'm tired, it's early let's just try to get a few more hours of sleep.”

“You sure?” Elliot asked. 

Olivia turned back over on her side to face the window, “Positive, now shut up and let me get my beauty sleep.”

Elliot crawled back into bed, and laid on his back as close to the edge as possible. There were too many thoughts and images now running through his head, both from his dream, and from what he had actually been doing with his partner. He took a deep breath and tried not to notice that he could smell her shampoo and lotion, and tried to go back to sleep. 

He closed his eyes but was immediately bombarded with images. Olivia bent over her desk, her slacks pushed down to her knees, as he thrust into her from behind. He sighed out loud as the image changed. Now they were laying in bed like they actually were when she woke him up. Except this time he’s slipping his fingers into the back of those small pajama shorts, pulling them down to reveal her smooth ass cheeks. 

He shook his head, he had to stop, or else he would never sleep. She’s your partner, Munch in a thong, she’s your partner, Munch in a thong, she’s your partner. It was working. He just prayed that this time he wouldn't have a sex dream about his partner, whilst also sharing a bed with said woman. 

It was early Saturday morning, they were about 36 hours into the case now and this was the pivotal day in terms of baiting their perp. He needed to focus on the assignment and not on his partner. This case was messing with his head and slowly he was beginning to wonder if it was also messing with his heart.

A/N: Chapter 13 will resume from Saturday morning post case. It may be slight M. I’m having surgery this week however my bf will post chapters 13 and 14 because I’ve written them in advanced. I look forward to waking up to all your kind words/reviews (or and unkind words/reviews). Thanks for reading this story.


	13. Chapter 13

Undercovers Chapter 13

A/N: Odd numbered chapters are POST-CASE. Even numbered chapters are the CASE. This picks up the following morning, from chapter 11. Semi-M. This gets a little heavy, angsty, tensiony, beware. Hopefully you still enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I don’t own SVU, or NBC or any other TV. Or Jealous by Labrinth which inspired some lines in this chapter. 

Saturday Morning, Olivia’s Apartment, Post-Case

Olivia came to, in the same position she found herself waking in, last Sunday morning, on the case. They were both in the centre of the bed again. This time facing one another. Their heads were against each other, arms wrapped around their bodies. Their legs were tangled together underneath the sheet. 

Olivia sighed quietly. Damn Elliot she had never slept better. She glanced over at the side table, Jesus, it was already 10 in the morning. She couldn’t remember the last time she slept in so late. Olivia took a deep breath, she knew the moment Elliot woke up that he would want to talk. She wasn’t ready for that. 

The longer she was awake the angrier she remembered she was. How dare he call her out on being jealous? Him of all people. Especially after what he pulled with Dr. Chase just a couple days ago! What gave him the right? This wasn’t anything new, he’d always been overprotective though. 

Elliot stirred against her, his arm wrapping tighter around her, pulling her even closer against his warm body. 

Olivia froze dreading the moment he would wake, a thought suddenly occurring to her as Elliot let out a grumble. She was now looking into two bright blue eyes, still murky from sleep. She wondered if she could perhaps distract him, to get out of this conversation. 

“Mmmm, mornin’, how’d you sleep?” Elliot asked in a gravelly voice. 

“Well I just woke up, and it’s 10am,” Olivia concluded, not exactly giving her partner a direct answer. Instead she ran a hand up his bare shoulder to the back of his neck, reconnecting their foreheads. 

Elliot chuckled, Olivia could feel his breath against her lips, “You can never just answer a simple question can you?”

Elliot moved to roll over on his back, but Olivia held him tighter against her, “We still need to talk Benson, and I’m still mad at you,” he sighed. 

“I’m still mad at you too, but somehow you still ended up in my bed last night Stabler, you telling me you don’t want me? Or are you carrying your gun in your boxers now?”

Elliot groaned, Olivia lifted her leg, opening herself up to Elliot, by placing it on his hip. “I thought you said we were just friends and partners?”

“Friends do this, you saying you don’t want me huh?” Olivia replied as she moved one of her hands. She pulled down the thin spaghetti strap of her tank top. “You don’t want me to pull this down? Take this off?” Olivia moved her head to whisper in Elliot’s ear, “You don’t want to feel my bare chest pressed against yours? No shirts, or bra, or bikini. No barriers. Just my bare breasts, rubbing against your strong pecs El. Hm, are you really so mad you don’t want more?” 

Elliot couldn’t take his eyes off of the hand slowly exposing more of the tanned skin of her chest. He subconsciously licked his lips, and squeezed her hips. It wasn’t fair that she was probably the most physically beautiful person he had ever seen either. The shirt was pulled down inch by inch, he was feasting his eyes on the top of her golden globes, trying to sear this image into his memory forever. A little more, and the tight fabric was now gliding further down, the start of her areola now visible. 

He slammed his eyes shut, and brought a hand up to his face. “No Liv, that’s the problem. I do want more. You want right now, and I need everything. I want now, I want later today, I want tomorrow and next week and next mont-“

Olivia interrupted him, “Stop, damnit, screw you Elliot!” She shoved him back slightly, leaving about a foot between their aroused bodies. 

“Yeah, and that’s another reason I’m not doing shit with you, when we’re both pissed at one another. And by the way baby, in the future, when you wanna seduce me, show me something I haven’t seen before, because thanks to what we did last weekend, I can see those gems, whenever I want now,” he finished with a wink. 

“Excuse me? You cocky son of a bitch! You think just cause you saw me during the case, that I’ll just let you see me topless whenever you want now?” Olivia exclaimed. 

Elliot laughed, propping up on an elbow, “No sweetheart, but all I have to do is close my eyes and oh, oh yeah, there you are, on top of me…”

Olivia gasped, and smacked him in the shoulder, “Stop that!”

“Nope. Whenever I want. And trust me honey, it’s extremely hard not to think about everything we did that Saturday,” Elliot said, placing his free hand on her pajama shorts again. 

“Fuck you Elliot, one more nickname and I swear to Go-“ Olivia was cut off. 

“Why were you jealous yesterday?”

“No screw you. You of all people never, ever, get to call me out on being jealous. Especially after that shit you pulled with Dr. Chase a couple days ago!” Olivia accused, as she struggled against Elliot, trying to get the upper hand. She rolled them so that she had him pinned to the bed, holding both his hands in hers against the mattress as she straddled his waist. “I don’t want to talk Stabler,” and to prove her point she leant down and attached her mouth to the straining cords of his thick neck, where it met his shoulder. 

Elliot actually growled, “Fine, I’ll talk then.” He sprang up, and in a move that would have made his wrestling coach proud, had his partner pinned this time, now at the bottom of the bed, their feet facing the headboard. 

“Let’s talk about my jealousy shall we?” Elliot leaned in and rested his head against hers. 

Olivia thrust her hips once to try to dislodge Elliot, but quickly figured out that was a futile effort. She huffed, “Damnit Stabler!”

“I’ve always been a possessive, jealous, SOB. I don’t know why. You bring that out in me. Fuck Liv, do you have any idea how hard it was for me on that case, people constantly hitting on you. Shit. You don’t get it do you? I’m jealous of everything when it comes to you!”

Elliot took a deep breath and an even deeper risk exposing himself, “I’ve been jealous of the fucking rain that fell on your skin, because for so long it had been closer to you, than my hands had ever been.”

Olivia gasped, Elliot wasn’t just talking against her mouth, he was breathing the words into her body, into her soul. 

Elliot chuckled dryly, “I’m jealous of every person who ever got to know you when you were younger. I’m jealous I didn’t get to see you kick ass in the academy. Shit, I’m jealous of every partner you had before me. And yeah it makes me an asshole, but I’m jealous of every fucking person you’ve ever dated, every ungrateful prick whose ever been allowed to touch you!”

This time it was Olivia groaning, but in pain. It was too much. He was saying everything she had ever dreamed he could say, when she had transferred to computer crimes, and taken the assignment in Oregon. “No, stop, El we-we don’t talk like this,” she spat out, as she slipped her calf between his legs, and used his weight against him to continue their very inappropriate wrestling match, and flipped them over on her bed, so she was once again straddling him. 

As Olivia leaned down to reconnect her lips to his collarbone Elliot moaned, “Don’t you get it Liv, I ca-can’t stop, these feelings, Liv please, why did you go to Oregon?”

Olivia exhaled heavily her long hair and bangs rustling, “I was ordered to, it was work.” She sat up shifting down slightly, her ass connecting with the front of Elliot’s boxers, causing them both to let out simultaneous groans. 

Elliot couldn’t concentrate, he couldn’t have this conversation with her sitting on his hard length. It didn’t help that she had never fixed her tank top, and with the way they were tousling around the bed, he was two seconds from seeing her distended nipples too. With that in mind he bucked his hips, causing her to jerk forward. He used the momentum to twist their bodies again, pinning her, and straddling one of her legs. 

“Fine, why’d you leave for computer crimes?” He had done it, he had asked the million dollar question. 

Olivia growled, frustrated that she was on the bottom again. He was so solid, all muscle, and this had never been so abundantly clear to her as it was now, wrestling half naked. “El, please?” she asked, while pulling on his hands. 

Elliot obliged, he bent his body so that he was now completely covering her, and whispered against her lips again, “Tell me Liv, tell me why you left me?”

Olivia groaned, on one hand their predicament had her incredibly aroused, and horny, but on the other hand, she just wanted to thrash, and cry against him for trying to pull the truth out of her, “We-we were getting to-too close,” she stuttered. 

Elliot nodded against her smooth cheek. “Too close to what Liv?”

Olivia squirmed. Did he know he was breaking and healing her heart at the same time? She wished her hands were free. Part of her just wanted to drown herself in his body, forget all about the conversation they were having and just focus on the pleasure that she knew they could bring each other. 

Olivia wanted to run her hands down his back. To feel his strong muscles bunch beneath her fingers, she wanted to feel them flexing as he moved on top of her. She wanted to slip her hands even lower, and feel his ass cheeks clenching as he thrust into her over and over. Oh how she wanted. 

“To close to each other,” she responded finally. I-I-I was feeling things, starting to feel things, or maybe just recognizing, or admitting that I was feeling things for you, and I couldn't feel those things, you were, you are my partner, and you were married for God sakes.”

“I started feeling things, and then the next thing I know you're telling me that we can't do this anymore, that we can't be partners, that we can't choose each other, and in that moment all I wanted was to fucking choose you Stabler,” she drifted off in a whisper, she could barely finish the sentence. 

Elliot shook his head against hers before lifting it, he let go of one of her hands, and grasped her cheek, sweeping his thumb underneath her right eye before saying, “Don't you know? Shit Liv, I wasn't trying to tell you to leave, I wasn't trying to tell you we couldn't be partners, Christ, the exact opposite, I was begging you to stay.” His voice wobbled at the end of his statement, and he dropped his forehead onto her very exposed collarbone, trying not to pull anymore on her shirt, that was about to leave her bare breasts pressing against his chest. 

He knew that she had started this morning wanting sex, but right now the only thing he craved, despite his hard on, was intimacy from her. He just needed to feel close to her. 

“Elliot,” she whispered. She really didn't know how to respond anymore, she had misinterpreted what he had said that day in the hallway, and because of that mistake she had requested a new partner, and ended up in a whole new unit. “I needed, I needed that time away, I thought you didn't feel the same way, and I needed to, shit, I needed to breathe Elliot. I needed to examine the feelings that I had for you, and I couldn't do that spending 12 hours a day beside you.”

Elliot lifted his head, and looked up at her, “I'm sorry if I ever made you feel unwanted.”

Olivia nodded, “Elliot you're my best friend, and you're the best partner I've ever had, but you're also this force, you're this big presence in my life, and at that time I felt rejected, I just needed to, I needed some space from you.”

“When you went to Oregon you had only been back a short time as my partner, I know things were strained, but I was hoping we would get back what we had. I never stopped caring for you, and even though you weren’t in computer crimes for very long, it made me realize that I would rather have you as my partner than anything else I was feeling for you at the time. That’s why I tried to maintain some distance between us, both times you came back. Next thing I know you were in Oregon, and nobody even told me, but still there was a part of me that hoped you were happy, I was still jealous but I also wished you the best for all this world could give.” 

Elliot took a deep breath before he continued, “At first when you got back from computer crimes, I thought I could be the bigger person, I thought maybe there was nothing to forgive. I think a part of me was still in denial then, or trying to be, if I didn't have feelings for you, if I didn't have feelings for my partner then I shouldn't be that upset with you for the switch right? But then the moment I saw you at your desk again, the moment you came back, it was like I was sucker punched in the heart Liv. Suddenly the only thing I hoped was that you had been miserable there, that you came back not just for SVU, but you had come back for me. You weren't back long enough for us to talk, or rebuild our relationship in any way, and like I said I thought the answer to my feelings, were to keep you at arms length so you wouldn’t run again. By the time you actually got back from Oregon we were so far gone in our miscommunications, all we did was fight, I know I probably haven't said it enough before, but I am sorry for some of those things that I said during that time.” 

Olivia was truly at a loss for words, she felt 2 water droplets hit her cheek, looking into Elliot’s eyes, they were closed, she noticed he was crying. “Shit, El.” She let go of his other hand, and moved both of hers to grab the back of his head, and pull it into her chest, “Where did we go so wrong?” 

“What do you mean?” Elliot sniffled against her chest, his words slightly muffled by her ample breast. 

Olivia chuckled, the vibrations rocking Elliot’s head, “I mean when did we become those two people who suck at talking, and how the hell have there been so many missteps in our communications about each other, when we don’t even have to talk to understand each other on the job?”

She smoothed her hands up and down the back of his neck, and scalp scratching slightly trying to soothe him. “But I also mean, Jesus, I was never supposed to fall for my partner,” she whispered. 

Elliot nodded against her chest, his chin inadvertently causing her shirt to slip even further down her breasts. He lifted himself so that their eyes were level with one another, he used one hand to smooth her bangs out of her eyes and off her face. “I was never supposed to fall for my partner either,” he whispered back, while lowering himself against her so that their bodies were once again flushed together. 

They both moaned, evidently her shirt had finally slipped low enough that her nipples were exposed, and they were now pressed up against his pecs. 

Elliot laughed and wiped one of his eyes.

“What's so funny?” Olivia questioned, trying not to move any further now that her top had slipped further down. 

“I've just never been turned on, and also crying at the same time.” 

Olivia smiled at him, “I'm sorry if I'm responsible for either of those things,” she replied while moving her leg and using her foot to rub the back of Elliot’s calf. 

Elliot shifted his hips unknowingly grinding his shaft into her core. They both moaned, Olivia moved her hands and grabbed on to Elliot’s lower back, “Please don't move like that.” 

“Then stop rubbing my leg!”

“Shit, so-sorry,” Olivia said, shifting her legs and hips, trying to spread them so that she wasn’t touching his legs or hips anymore. 

“Oh my God Liv, are you spreading your legs for me?” he gasped in her ear. 

“What, no-no I was ju-just trying no-not to touch you so mu-much.”

“The bar,” Elliot moaned, nipping her ear. 

Olivia was the one gasping now, she used Elliot’s distraction to continue their wrestling match, flipping them over again, now laying flat on top of him. “What?” she asked, thoroughly confused about what he was talking about. 

Elliot almost whined, her hard peaks were scraping against his chest. He wanted to grab her by her slim waist and lift her so that her breasts were level with his mouth, so that he could suck them between his lips, flick his tongue against each one, and tug on them until she was begging for more. “That Friday night in the bar. You were sitting on a barstool, I had just discovered your garters earlier that day. That was the first time, that I thought, fuck it, I just wanted to spread your damn legs.”

Olivia did let out a whine now, “God Stabler.”

“Mmhm,” Elliot smiled. “I didn’t care where we were. I just wanted to run my hands up to your thighs, and pry them as far apart as I could before I dropped to my knees.”

“Shit El, yo-you have to stop talking like that!”

Elliot ran his hands down her back, pulling the shirt, so it was now nothing but a band wrapped around her lower abdomen, “You have a couple barstools in your kitchen don’t you…” 

Olivia’s head popped up off his shoulder, “Fuck.”

Elliot razed an eyebrow at her, “Liv-“

He was cut off by the sound of a ringing phone, both of them groaning when her machine picked it up, and a familiar voice filled the room. “Hey there Livvy, I know it’s been a couple days, but as a doctor my time is rather precious, anyways I was wondering if you want to get together again? You’re a very beautiful woman, and smart enough too, I’m very intrigued by you. So give me a call when your available again. You have my number, gotta go.” 

“Ugh,” Olivia griped, opening her eyes to see that Elliot’s were practically on fire with the way they were now blazing. 

“I thought you got rid of that a-hole?”

“Apparently he didn’t get the picture, I can’t exactly help that El!”

Elliot grabbed her hands, maneuvering them again. Olivia put up a fight, they were rolling repeatedly over one another, all over the bed, “Delete his number,” he exclaimed while trying to pin her again. 

Olivia narrowed her eyes at Elliot, while trying to remain on top of him, but really just rolling with him back and forth with him, barely clothed, on her bed, “You can’t tell me what to do!”

Elliot tried to move his hands so that he could hold both of hers in one of his, very aware of her naked breasts jiggling against him with all their movements, “Did you miss the part about me being a jealous, possessive asshole?”

Olivia turned her arm as far as she could, away from him, noticing what he was trying to do, as they teetered on the edge of her bed, “I’m not your wife or one of your daughters Stabler,” she groused. 

Elliot laughed darkly, suddenly letting go of both of her hands, he slipped them under her ass, and moved them before they both fell. She wrapped her long legs around his flexed hips, as he plopped them down against her pillows, “Ex-wife, and I can honestly, and guiltily say, I have never been jealous, or possessive of her a day in our lives. Pretty sure she purposely flirted with a few doctors in front of me, and I didn’t give two shits. It’s you, God, I don’t know why it’s always been you that brings this out of me.”

Olivia looked up into Elliot’s eyes, as he leaned in. Their noses brushed, they both said each other’s name. He was firmly situated between her thighs now, bare chest to bare chest. Their aroused nipples scratching one another. She could feel his penis against the inside of her thigh, if he shifted just a couple more inches-

Her thoughts were cut off by another phone ringing. This time not just one, but two. They both let out sounds of protest, before they shot out their hands to grab their respective devices. 

Olivia answered hers first, “Benson.” She heard Munch of all people on the other end of the line, while she covered the microphone on her phone. 

“Stabler,” Elliot said, once he was sure Olivia had covered her mic, and whoever was talking to her, couldn’t hear him. 

Olivia closed her eyes, and tried not to moan in pleasure at the sensation she felt against her breasts and straining nipples, feeling the vibrations from Elliot speaking. 

Munch informed her their Captain needed them to come in. He had tried to put it off as long as possible, hoping they’d both catch up on some much needed sleep, but unfortunately they got tagged with multiple cases overnight, and they could really use their help. 

They took turns covering their mics, and responding, while trying to keep their groans, and gyrating hips, to themselves. 

Once they had both disconnected from Munch and Fin, Olivia ran her hands into the back of Elliot’s close cropped hair. She was trying to stop her squirming hips, that seemed to be actively searching for his bulge. “I’ve never not wanted to get out of bed and go to work, so badly in my life.”

“Please don’t tell me that right now, I’m barely going to be able to drive in this state.”

“Okay, okay, you need to go now El,” Olivia said, reaching over and grabbing the spare pillow, she smacked him in the ass with it, causing him to jerk his body off of hers for the first time in hours. She used the opportunity to slip the pillow between their upper bodies. “I’m serious, you need to leave now, I’ll meet you there.”

Elliot was borderline whining, “You sure, I can wait and drive you?”

Olivia quirked an eyebrow at him, “Yeah us showing up together at this time of day wouldn’t look suspicious at all, picking me up or driving me home when it’s dark out is one thing but,” Olivia glanced at her bedside clock, “Shit, we’ve been tumbling around in this bed for two hours, it’s almost noon, so no I don’t think so.”

Elliot moved and flopped onto his back, “Right, you’re right, I’m still thinking with the wrong head.”

Olivia smiled and laughed, “I need to shower, lock-up please.”

Elliot knew it wouldn’t help his situation down south, but he turned his head to watch his half naked partner, still holding that damn pillow, walk into her bathroom and close the door. 

He hopped off the bed, he couldn’t listen to her shower. He had barely thwarted her advances that morning, he couldn’t and wouldn’t do it twice. He had enough time on the undercover assignment not picturing her when she showered, especially after he knew what her skin looked like wet, thanks to an afternoon spent in a hot tub with her. He could already imagine her slipping off those tiny shorts, and stepping into the hot shower. The water running down her naked body. He groaned, and cupped his dick trying to find some relief. He was jealous of water again. 

Grabbing his clothes, he dressed as quickly as he could, and practically flew from her apartment, he knew his brain wouldn’t be focused on the job today. They had kind of finally talked, but had they really decided anything on their future? No, no they hadn’t. He still wasn’t sure exactly what they were doing or where they stood. And now he had to spend the next x-amount of hours, pretending she was once again, just his partner. A feat which became harder to do, every day, for the past 8 years. 

A/N: At the spa we get some insight into their thoughts at the time. Thanks for any reviews. No beta. All mistakes are mine. My bf Tony is posting this chapter for me, hope he doesn’t screw it up :p. We’re both technology challenged.


	14. Chapter 14

Undercovers Chapter 14

A/N: Odd numbered chapters are POST-CASE, even numbered chapters are the CASE. This is M-ish. I guess some people have been waiting for this chapter. Hope it lives up to your expectations, there may look like spoilers for chapter 16, but things will turn out differently, sorry not sorry. Also this is a long one, I considered breaking it up, and leaving the hot tubs for another chapter, but f*** it. Let’s heat things up ;)

Disclaimer: I don’t own any characters or shows, just borrowing them for shits and giggles. 

Saturday Morning and Afternoon, Pandora’s Box Hotel and Spa, Case

Neither Elliot, or Olivia had much luck getting back to sleep after their awkward encounter earlier that morning. They were trying so hard not to wake up tangled together, that neither could relax long enough to actually doze off again. Finally giving up around 8am, they both began to get ready for the day ahead, taking turns showering, and looking anywhere but at the other. 

Their morning would be spent at the spa getting pampered. Olivia was going to indulge in a facial, while Elliot was planning to have a mud bath. When they were choosing their treatments in the squad room, Elliot had claimed the mud bath was the most manly, ‘like playing in the dirt.’

Their breakfast arrived just as Olivia came out of the bedroom, dressed in her robe for the services that morning. 

Together they sat on the couch, and awkwardly picked their way through pancakes, and bacon, sipping periodically on their warm coffees. 

Elliot finished first, and got up to put his plate back on the room service tray, turning when he heard Olivia clearing her throat. 

“So, I-I was thinking, we probably won’t have a lot of downtime today to discuss what’s going to happen later to-tonight. So since we have a bit of time, ma-maybe we could do that now?” she stammered. 

Elliot swallowed hard, looking at her sitting in nothing but a heavy white winter robe on their uncomfortable couch. He was already so keyed up from earlier this morning, and he honestly didn’t know how he was going to survive the next 48 hours, or possibly even the next 48 minutes, if she intended on spending that time talking about how they would simulate sex. 

Taking a deep breath he nodded, “Yeah, sure, makes sense.”

Elliot sat back on the couch, a few feet from Olivia, but was surprised when she jumped up instead. “Just a second,” she said, before walking into the bedroom. 

Elliot put his hands in his lap, and literally twiddled his thumbs while he waited for his partner to reemerge from the bedroom. He was looking around the room, and staring at the fireplace once again thinking how romantic this hotel really was, when his partner came back in this time holding a red dress in her hands, on a hanger. 

Olivia was slightly flushed as she held the dress for Elliot to see, “So this is what I'm planning to wear to dinner tonight, so when we, you know, get back here this is,” she paused to clear her throat, “This is the um, dress that you’re going to be taking off of me.”

Elliot continued to stare at the dress, it was red, featured thin straps, and a plunging neckline. He had no doubt that her breasts would be on full display. He guessed that it would cling to her body, and maybe fall about 6 inches above her knees. He wondered again if this was something she owned, if this was something she had worn on dates for other men. 

“Oh, okay, did you want me to practice or something?” he chuckled trying to make light of the situation. He didn't want to keep looking at that dress knowing he would get to strip her out of it later that day. That dress was made for sinning, and the thoughts that it was provoking already in his head, should have him in confession as soon as he got home from this assignment. 

Olivia smiled, “No, but I thought maybe well, actually yes in a way, that we could rehearse, I mean I'm going to have lingerie on underneath this, but knowing the angle that the camera will be, we can kind of, you know, choreograph where we will take our clothes off, and what parts of our bodies will be exposed to the camera.” 

Elliot had stopped listening at the word lingerie, “When you say lingerie, you mean like uh, your um, like your, your brassiere and underwear?” 

Olivia shrugged, “I mean, if that would make you more comfortable, than yeah sure, I guess I could just wear my regular bra, and panties, but I-I don't know, I thought considering the case, and everything, and baiting this perp, that it would look more realistic to be wearing actual lingerie.”

Elliot was out of his depth here. His ex-wife had never worn lingerie in their entire married life, his only exposure to lingerie was from the job, and what he saw on TV. “Um okay, so what exactly are we talking about then?” 

Olivia was blushing more by the second, “Nothing special, just a red lace corset top, it has a zipper down the front so it'll be easy for you, or-or me, I mean, I'm not assuming you'll be the one that, you'll take it off, I can take it off, we can sort that out later, it's easy to take off was my point, and matching panties.”

Olivia paused for a moment rubbing her hand against the side of her face, “And of course, I’ll have that flesh coloured thong under the ones I'll be wearing, just like you'll have your...sock?”

Elliot was trying to breathe normally. Now all he could picture in his mind was his partner standing in front of him wearing the lingerie she described. He knew by talking about it now she was trying to make it less awkward, and less intimate for that night, but all she was doing was turning him on. 

He rubbed both hands over his face, and took another deep breath. “Alright, so let's say we get back here after dinner, I think it makes sense if we just move right into the ‘sex,’ we know that the camera will already be placed, so there's no point having to stay in our aliases even longer out here in the living area having fake conversations.”

He paused as he stood up, he pointed towards the front door, “So we come through there, let's say I'll kiss you when we come in, push you against the wall for a bit, and then after a couple moments how about you shove me away slightly, and pull me towards the bedroom?”

Olivia nodded, and together the two of them began walking into the bedroom. Elliot went into the bathroom and grabbed a spare toilet paper roll, he put it on a small bookcase that was against the glass wall, “Let's just pretend that this is the camera, we know that this is the angle that it’ll be shooting us.”

Elliot moved back to the entrance of the bedroom where Olivia still stood, she had put her dress back in the closet. 

“Okay, so we come in here,” Olivia picked up Elliot’s train of thought, she grabbed him by his shoulders and situated them so that they were facing one another. “I’ll strip off your shirt and tie, if that's okay, and then I'll turn my back to you, for you to undo my dress.” 

“Alright, then I'll spin you around, and push you down on the bed in your,” Elliot took a large gulp, the word getting caught in his throat, “Lingerie. Then you’ll fall back on the bed, I’ll undo my belt, and pants, and take them off. While I'm doing that, you should push yourself up the bed to the pillows, that way I can crawl onto the bed, and on top of you.” 

They were both standing at the edge of the bed, Olivia calfs resting against the foot of the frame, both in their robes. They were breathing harder than normal, standing 6 inches apart, talking about how they were going to make it look like they were having sex. 

“Right and I’ll um, spread my legs so that you can climb between them,” Olivia continued in a gravelly voice. 

“And I'll run my hand up the length of your calf, and then your thigh, to the edge of your panties, before I grasp them in my hand.” 

“And I’ll rub my hands up, and down your body, scratch your back maybe?” They were leaning in closer to one another as they plotted their evening. Elliot started playing with the tie on Olivia’s robe, as she brushed her hands over his shoulders. He saw her eyeing his neck, and collarbone that was visible in his robe. She was leaning closer, her lips almost grazing the collar of his robe, he could feel her breath against his neck. 

“That'd be, that'd be good, then maybe you flip me over onto my back, and straddle my hips?” Elliot asked, on a breathy exhale. 

“Yeah I-I think that would be a good time then for you to, or-or I can, whoever, but I think that's when normally, you know, you'd remove my top.” 

They were both gravitating closer to one another without even realizing it, during this conversation. Elliot flicked a piece of Olivia's long hair behind her back. “After that, I think we take off our underwear, I'll have the sheets positioned so that your butt isn't showing.”

Olivia barely heard what Elliot said because he was almost whispering his plans now. “Yes that, I'm, that makes sense, and then we just pretend to you know.”

“Yeah,” Elliot let out a breathy whisper, “We just pretend to…” Somebody's alarm buzzed, reminding them they had to get going to their spa treatments. Whatever kind of moment they were having was broken by the noise. 

Elliot jumped back at the sound not realizing how he was holding his partner, he rubbed the back of his neck, “Alright, so we're-we're good then right for tonight?” 

“Yeah, yes we're, it's good, we’ll be fine.” Elliot moved to leave the room, “El, just one more thing, look I know how awkward this morning was, and I just wanted to quickly clear the air before we left for the spa.” 

“Jesus Liv, I'm-I'm so sorry for what happened this morning, I really hope I didn't make you severely uncomfortable.”

Elliot couldn't help noticing how awkward Olivia looked all morning, and figured that he was the reason for it. 

“This is what I wanted to clear up, we are going to be doing a lot of things today that we have never done before, and I just wanted to say that what happened this morning, I'm-it's fine Elliot, I'm not upset, I'm much more nervous about this afternoon.”

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows, “The hot tub?” 

“Yeah well, I'm the one that's gonna have to be parading around in a bikini not you, and I'm not exactly 20 anymore.”

Elliot snorted, “Are you serious, that's what you're worried about? I don't mean to laugh Liv, and I hate to break it to you, but I'm pretty sure that you'll still look better than any 20 year old here, no matter what you're wearing.” 

Olivia rolled her eyes, “Whatever Stabler, so we're good, we're on the same page with everything?”

“Yes Benson, we're on the same page, but uh, I was thinking, um before we leave right now, maybe it’d look good if…” Elliot trailed off, clearing his throat. “Maybe you should um, smudge some lipstick on my robe? That’d look good right, like we can’t keep our hands or in this case lips off each other?”

Olivia was slightly baffled at his suggestion, but after considering it, she had to admit it was a good idea. 

“Um, su-sure, you want me to do it now?” she questioned. 

“Yeah, go for it,” Elliot responded, trying to keep his breathing even. 

He walked over to Olivia, immediately crowding her personal space. He bent his head to one side, and reached out with one hand, placing it on her waist, and pulling her gently against his body. 

Olivia looked at her partner’s face, before scanning her eyes over the cords in his neck, and the thick cotton of the white robe. She tilted her head, and tried not to inhale the familiar scent of Stabler. She brushed her lips against the cotton, the red lipstick she had previously applied, bleeding nicely onto the robe. 

She placed her hands against Elliot’s strong chest as she moved her lips further along his collar. She leaned her head a little more towards Elliot, and suddenly found her lips against his warm skin instead. She gasped, and moved to back up, but there was now a hand gripping the back of her head, holding her against his neck. 

“No, do it, leave a mark,” Elliot grunted. 

Olivia nearly moaned. She obliged, and reattached her lips to his pulse point, feeling it jumping underneath her mouth. She pressed harder into his skin, and was sorely tempted to introduce her tongue and teeth. To really mark him-

The thought startled her out of her current actions so suddenly, that she stumbled in Elliot’s grasp, and disconnected her lips from his body. 

Elliot’s eyes had been closed, his head tilted back, as he fought not to groan, but he held firm to her body when she fell much harder against him. 

They broke apart, dropping their hands. “Ho-how does it lo-look?” Elliot stammered, getting his breathing back to normal. 

Olivia couldn’t quite look him in the eyes so she glanced at his robe, and neck instead. They both clearly showed her lipstick. It was a startling look to Olivia. Her lipstick was on her partner’s clothes, her partner’s skin. No, she thought, it’s on Mr. Smith’s robe and neck, not Elliot’s. 

“Looks, believable…Anything else, or are we good to leave?” 

Elliot nodded and gestured for her to open the door. 

They spent their morning getting their designated spa treatments. Even though they were in the same pod they were in different areas because of what they were getting done, however the layout of this pod still allowed them to see and keep an eye on each other. Olivia rested on a bed getting her facial, and Elliot relaxed in a stone tub, filled with a thick brown mud. 

As Olivia lay on the padded table letting whatever products they had used soak into her skin, she couldn't help thinking about the past 48 hours, and everything that had occurred.

She was feeling more confused now than she did in Oregon or computer crimes. She knew this assignment was going to be different, but she was finding herself slipping more and more. 

She was becoming far too comfortable flirting with Elliot, touching Elliot, even kissing Elliot. 

If she had to pinpoint the moment she started to feel confused, it was their first kiss, the ‘rehearsed’ one, in their hotel suite. What even was that anyways? He didn’t want their first kiss to have an audience? Did that imply that he had thought about them even having a first kiss, before this case? 

This was the least relaxing spa treatment ever. She had so many questions. Maybe this was why they never had crossed that line, why she had never pushed things. It was too complicated. 

This is exactly why she needed to go to computer crimes. He didn’t want her, wouldn’t choose her. She needed to take a break, she felt like she couldn’t breathe with him beside her all the time, her feelings were smothering her. 

She had used her break from him to convince herself that she didn’t have feelings for her partner. They were just friends. Close friends, who happened to share a very deep, meaningful, connection. That’s all it was. It could never be more, and clearly he didn’t feel more for her anyways. 

Now, well now she was just confused. He had said they couldn’t be partners, they couldn’t choose each other, but either he was a great actor, or he was throwing caution to the wind on this case. And what the hell had he been dreaming about? 

She was going to drive herself crazy with all the questions in her head. No, she had to focus. He was her partner, and friend. Nothing more, nothing less. They were on an assignment, and once this was over they would go back to being partners. She would not crave his closeness, his kisses, his body wrapped around hers at night. No, it was just the case. 

If her stints away taught her nothing else, it was that she needed her partner, and nothing that she was thinking, or feeling would get in the way of their partnership. 

Elliot glanced over at his partner. She seemed deep in thought. He peered at his hands that were currently playing in the mud. 

God, she was like an enigma wrapped in a conundrum. She had always been a mystery to most people. But he had thought he was one of the few in this world who had figured her out. This case threw that statement out the window. 

He caught a glimpse of his stained robe in his peripheral vision. That had worked out nicely. Almost all the employees working in the area had noticed it, and a couple of the other male couples even commented to Elliot, how insatiable his girlfriend must be. 

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows in his bath. Was she? These were the kind of completely inappropriate questions that kept popping up in his head. Was this what had Liv so deep in thought too. 

He let out a long breath, and leaned his head against the cushion on the back of the tub, looking out of the clear ceiling at the blue sky. 

He thought he had these thoughts, and feelings under control once she came back from Oregon. 

It took her departing for computer crimes, after he all but begged her to never leave him, for him to realize, in order to keep her close, he had to keep her at a distance. 

If he wanted to keep her as his partner, which he adamantly did, then he needed to build some new barriers between them. 

When she initially came back from computer crimes, he was happy, he thought maybe she came back for him, but she seemed just as skiddish about their relationship, and partnership as he did. That led him to hope that she was miserable in computer crimes instead. 

But the next thing he knew she was gone again, this time no explanation, no idea where, and no clue when, if ever, she would return. 

So he let go. He gave up. She was gone. His partner, his friend, his only constant stability in his chaotic world. 

He changed his tune. Hopefully wherever she was, she would find what she was looking for, he wished her the best. Clearly he wasn’t the answer for her, she was obviously happy without him if she kept leaving, and he was jealous, jealous of how she could be content without him, when he felt like he was living in the gutter without her. Just like the saying, fool me once… Well, leave me once shame on you, leave me twice, maybe it really is me. 

Elliot shook his head as he remembered what he had been thinking during that tumultuous time. 

They had somewhat cleared the air after that horrible Sennet case. They were walking on egg shells around each other prior to it, while also throwing hurtful remarks at every chance they got. 

It all came back to Gitano in the end for Elliot. That SOB had exposed his feelings for her in such an abrupt, terrible way. He knew, he knew for longer than he will ever admit, that the relationship he had with his partner was not purely platonic from his end. 

But Christ, did he ever stand a chance? He could almost overlook the outer shell. Beauty fades, although in the 8+ years he had known her, hers certainly hadn’t. The opposite in fact. 

He doesn’t know what the hell she was doing, eating, or drinking in Oregon, but shit, she had never looked better. She’s filled out more than earlier in their partnership. He can’t help but notice these little things. Her breasts are larger, her hips are wider, but she’s still solid muscle in her thighs. 

Elliot groaned, her new longer ‘beach hair’ didn’t help his resolve either. He kept touching it on this case. He couldn’t help himself. 

Trying to get his thoughts off her body, he reminded himself, that she could be an old hag covered in warts, but once he got to know her, her personality, her heart, and soul, he knew he was a goner. 

Because as beautiful as she was on the outside, her inner beauty was 1000x more captivating. 

Elliot wiped his face with a towel. He didn’t know what she was thinking now though. Had all the flirting, all the touches, strictly been her alias?

He felt guilty, he knew his hadn’t. What did that say about him? And the way they had woken up that morning. He would never live that down. He wondered if he had said anything, Oh God, had he moaned out loud, maybe said her name? 

He used the towel to wipe his hands and arms off. He rolled his shoulders trying to alleviate the ache in his tense muscles. He just needed to focus on the case, recalibrate his mind. 

She clearly didn’t have the same feelings he did, otherwise she never would have left him. Twice. He could use that knowledge to refocus on the case. Yeah, they just had to get through the next 36+ hours. Then they would go back to being partners, he could resist her. He’s been doing it for years. He was an Olympic champion in restraint when the category was Olivia Benson. 

The morning progressed on, Elliot showered after his mud bath, and they changed into real clothes for lunch, once they got back to their suite. 

They had a quick lunch in the restaurant, giving one another quick pecks, and teasing touches. Neither ate much, both too nervous about what was about to happen later that day. 

Neither would admit it, but they were both also looking forward to actually relaxing for a bit in the warm hot tub. Hopefully it would ease some of their sore muscles. 

They got back to their suite from lunch around 2 in the afternoon, they had the hot tub for the whole weekend, so technically they could go up whenever they wanted. They needed to go soon though, they wanted to spend a good amount of time in the area, and they still needed enough time to go back to their suite and change before dinner, and allow their perp, if they were successful, to come inside and install his camera. 

“I’m gonna grab my suit, and I’ll get changed out here again,” Elliot said, breezing past his partner into their shared bedroom. 

Elliot grabbed his board shorts from his suitcase. When he turned around Olivia was going through her clothes too. 

He didn’t want to spend any longer in her presence as she looked for a bathing suit, so he promptly left the room, after grabbing his robe, and closed the door behind him. 

Olivia tossed the small white material onto the bed. She was looking forward to spending some time relaxing in a hot tub, she just wished she could cut out the rest of it. 

She didn’t want to do it during a case. She didn’t want to be wearing nothing but that small white bikini. She didn’t want to do it all while being recorded. And she really didn’t want to do it in front of her partner. 

Olivia sat on the foot of the bed, running a finger along one of the thin ties of the bottoms. She had bought this bikini when she was in her 20s. It was just a plain white triangle bikini that tied behind her neck, and back. The bottoms would definitely be more snug now, but tied together on the side of her hips. 

She took a deep breath, she had to bite the bullet, they needed to get up there. 

She stripped off the dress she had put on for lunch, and the heels she had donned. 

Using the mirror in the bathroom she got dressed as quickly as she could, but struggled to do the ties on her bikini top. She groaned in frustration. There was no way in hell she would ask Elliot. It took her longer than she thought, Elliot had already knocked on the bedroom door once, before she was putting the robe on over the bikini, and slipping her feet into some wedges. 

Exiting the bedroom, they both made sure they had their guns, phones, and keycards. They hadn’t talked about what they would do in the hot tub, and they didn’t have time now to either. Elliot offered Olivia his arm as their door closed, and they made there way to the elevators for the second time that day, both unaware of what the afternoon had in store for them. 

They were sent to another pod, this one the largest by far that they had been in. Another employee directed them to their private hot tub, while pointing out where they could hang their robes, and where the extra towels, and amenities were. Knowing there was a camera, but no audio they maintained their aliases, even when the attendant left. 

Elliot walked over to one of the four frosted walls that enclosed the space, with the hot tub in the centre. He undid his robe, shrugging it off his tense, sore shoulders, before he hung it on the wall. He turned to see Olivia behind him, she was acting nervous, which wouldn’t do in this situation. 

Elliot stepped up to her, and ran his hands through her hair before pulling her lips against his. “Mmmm, I can’t wait to get you into that tub baby.”

Olivia smiled against his mouth, she knew what he was doing, the perp probably couldn’t hear them, but Elliot recognized her nerves, and was trying to get her to focus on the task at hand. “Why don’t you hop in, I’ll be right there.”

Elliot gave her one last kiss to the forehead, before he let go of her, and approached the hot tub. There was steam coming off the top. He put a couple towels around the edges, before taking the steps, and slowly lowering his body into the water. 

He realized belatedly that he was now facing his partner as she took off her robe. He sunk lower in the tub, sitting on the bench that ran around its square perimeter. Just his nose and eyes were visible above the water. 

He watched as the thick white cotton fell down her tanned shoulders, revealing more white, two straps, one behind her neck, and one running across her lower shoulder blades. His eyes felt dry, as he realized he wasn’t blinking. He watched as the robe was completely removed. 

He coughed into the hot tub, and slipped, fully immersing himself completely, and losing sight of his partner. He had just caught a glimpse of her ass in that white bikini. 

He coughed, and spluttered as he regained his footing, and pushed himself to stand in the centre of the tub. He wiped his eyes, and face. When he opened them his partner was climbing the steps quickly, and sat on the edge of the tub before lowering herself into it too, letting out an audible sigh. 

“Oh this is nice, shit, I wish we could’ve used this before,” Olivia said tilting her head back, and leaning it against one of the towels that Elliot had provided. 

“Yeah,” Elliot replied, as he sat back down on the bench across from Olivia. The jets were pulsing against his back, which felt very relaxing, and soothing after his massage from yesterday. 

Olivia was moaning slightly, she got comfortable on the bench, as the jets playing across her back felt amazing, and was exactly what she needed. Her muscles felt tense, probably from the stress of the case, and even though Antonio had provided a wonderful massage the day before, it had all been erased after the way they had woken up this morning, and the confusion it had caused in her mind ever since. 

They were both relaxing with their heads tipped back in the tub, their legs stretched in front of them. Elliot let them stay that way for a couple minutes, before he thought they needed to move. He didn't think that it looked very realistic for a philandering couple to be sitting on opposite sides of a hot tub, and not even touching. 

Elliot moved his legs so that they were now intertwined with his partner’s. He moved his foot, and ran it up, and down the length of her calf. 

Olivia lifted her head when she felt Elliot make contact with her legs. It didn't take a genius to realize that the position they had started in, they could not remain in for very long realistically. With that in mind she began moving her legs as well, grazing her foot against Elliot’s shin, and up to his knee. 

Elliot still didn't think this was enough, he was trying to recall what they were told about what this camera could see, and he was pretty sure that most of what took place underwater wasn't visible. He decided to move closer to Olivia. 

“You've been so tense lately,” he said as he approached her in the hot tub, the water droplets running down his bare chest, “Turn around.” 

Olivia quirked an eyebrow at his request, it sounded more like a demand, but decided to grant it, wondering where this was going to go. She turned so her front was now facing the jets, and crossed her legs on the bench. She gasped when her front made contact with the pulsating water. She didn't think it was Elliot’s intention, but she now had jets of water shooting against her breasts, abdomen, and core. 

Elliot approached Olivia from behind, and ran his strong hands along her shoulders. He tried to ignore how smooth, and slippery her skin was as he massaged her back. 

Olivia let out what could only be described as a whine, when Elliot moved his hands over her shoulders, and back massaging her tense, stressed muscles. She was suddenly receiving pleasure from the front, and the back. 

Olivia knew she couldn't let this massage go on for as long as she would probably have liked. Between Elliot’s roaming fingers on her back, and the jets pushing water against her nipples, and clit, it was stimulating her too much. “El, I-I need to mo-move please.”

“Am I hurting you?” Elliot inquired, as his hands moved lower on her back. 

Olivia bit her lip, and nearly growled, “El th-the jets, fuck, th-they’re, ugh El, please!” Olivia thought this was better than the detachable shower head she had at home. 

Elliot paused, finally realizing, although belatedly, that the way he had positioned her was also inadvertently applying pressure to her pleasure spots. 

“That's great thanks,” Olivia said before turning, and pushing Elliot down to sit on the bench. 

Elliot gulped at his new vantage point. He was the one sitting now, with Olivia looming over him. He felt bold after the massage he had just given her, so he grabbed her by her hip, his fingers tangling in the thin string on the side of her bathing suit, and pulled her between his legs. 

Olivia put her hands over Elliot’s shoulders, with the way she was standing, and he was sitting, they were at the perfect height, and angle to do many things, or try many positions. She understood now why couples were having sex in these hot tubs, they were built for them. 

Elliot took a deep breath as he held Olivia by both her hips, rubbing his thumbs back, and forth over the thin ties. Olivia was grazing her hands over Elliot’s shoulders, to his collarbone, and down to his chest. He couldn't believe that this was his partner, that his partner was touching him, no, he thought, this wasn't just touching, his partner was exploring him. 

Olivia couldn't help smoothing her hands over his upper body. She had seen him shirtless a number of times, and had now felt his upper body against hers while they slept, but this was something else. His skin was slippery, and wet allowing her fingers, and hands to easily move across each inch of skin. Her fingers glided further down his pecs, brushing against the carved muscles of his abdomen. The man was in his 40s, but had the body of guys twice as young as him. 

Elliot tipped his head back, he couldn't look at his partner any longer as she continued to explore his body. He didn't really know what this would look like on camera, or if it was even being captured by the camera, but God, did it feel good to have her hands on his bare body. He wasn't thinking about the case, he was just acting on instinct when he grabbed her by the back of her thighs, and lifted her in the water. 

Olivia let out a sharp gasp as Elliot deposited her on his lap, her legs folded so that she was straddling his thighs. Their chests were still about 10 inches apart, and they were both breathing deeper than before. 

Elliot grabbed both sides of Olivia's face, and brought her into a strong, passionate kiss. Any hope she had of having any lipstick remaining, was now completely out the door. She moved her hands wrapping them around the back of his neck, scraping them up his scalp. 

Elliot grunted into Olivia’s mouth, before nipping at her bottom lip. As her lips opened Elliot took the opportunity, and introduced his tongue. He ran it along the roof of her mouth, before slowly swirling it with her own, urging her to play with him. 

Olivia pulled harder on the back of Elliot’s head, causing Elliot to lean forward more on the bench. His hands moved to Olivia's back where he grasped onto her smooth slick skin the best he could. 

Olivia couldn't tell how long they had been kissing like that, it could have been a minute, it could have been an hour, all she knew was that she was drowning in Elliot’s mouth, which was ironic, as she could literally drown in the hot tub they were sitting in. She finally disconnected their lips, needing a moment to catch her breath, but moaned when she felt Elliot’s tongue run down the length of her neck. 

Elliot tried to pull Olivia more firmly on to his lap. His fingers on her back kept catching on the ties of her bikini. He so wanted to pull on the ties, it would be so easy for them to come undone in his hands, for him to slip that tiny top off. He kissed his way across her collarbone, and glanced down at her breasts. 

They were heaving, she was definitely breathing harder than normal. He couldn't not notice the hard points against the white material. He groaned, he just wanted to rip that top off, and place his mouth against them. He wanted to run his tongue from the top of her mounds to the bottom. He wanted to taste her skin. He could so easily slide his tongue around her areolas, before pulling her distended nipples into his mouth. 

His mouth was beginning to water at the thought of how he could pleasure her. Olivia shifted slightly on his lap, and the next thing he knew she was tilting his head up to look into her eyes. 

“Do it,” she nodded at him. 

“Wh-What?” Elliot stuttered, there was no way she could have read his thoughts, and what he had been thinking about doing, shit, had he accidentally said it out loud?

“Touch me Elliot,” Olivia said, closing her eyes, and running her hands all over his upper body again. 

“Where?” Elliot asked, his hands still roaming her back. 

Olivia chuckled darkly, “You know where Elliot, touch me, touch them, touch my breasts,” she moaned into his ear, in a throaty whisper. 

Elliot grunted, did she have any idea that what she just said, would be forever permanently etched into his brain, he would hear her say touch me, every day for the rest of his life, in the tone of voice that she had used. She wasn't playing fair. 

He couldn't believe that he was actually getting to do this, the only thing better would be if she wasn't wearing the bikini top, but he understood her not wanting to flash the camera. He smoothed his hands up her strong abdomen, feeling her muscles tense as his fingers glided over them. He kept moving them further up until the tips of his fingers made contact with the base of her triangle bikini, and breasts. He didn't pause, he kept going until he was cupping both breasts in his hands. 

They both let out simultaneous moans. Her breasts were too big for his hands spilling, over between his thumbs and index fingers. He was holding her breasts, dear God, he was holding his partner’s wet breasts. 

“Oh God,” Elliot exclaimed, he could feel her hard peaks against his palms. He couldn't help himself, as he gave both her breasts a firm squeeze. 

Olivia dropped her head to his shoulder, bringing her body flush against his. His hands were now squeezed between their bodies, she moved her arms, and set them around the back of his shoulders, and neck, turning her head into the side of his face, and grazing her teeth along his ear. 

Elliot ducked his head, kissing along her collarbone before venturing lower. He could hear her moans in his ear. He lowered his head until he was eye level with her breasts. He gave another squeeze as he continued to massage them. He took a risk and placed a kiss on the top of her right globe, hearing an immediate gasps above him. He waited for her to tell him to stop, but the objection never came. 

He kissed her again, this time on the bathing suit material. He wondered what she would do if he slipped his tongue out and ran it underneath her top. He moved his mouth lower still, this time getting a much greater reaction when he inadvertently nudged her distended nipple, with his nose. He looked up at her to see if she was going to call him out on it, but she looked like she was either in pain, or ecstasy he couldn’t tell which. 

She couldn't help the noises she let escape as he continued to palm her breasts. She was so aroused, she had been trying to keep her bottom from pressing snugly against Elliot’s lap, but she lost the battle lowering herself down on to him completely. 

As soon as her core made contact with his, they both let out sounds of pleasure. She could feel his hard length in his swim trunks. She felt marginally better knowing that he was as aroused as she was. 

Elliot grunted as Olivia made contact with his erection. He wondered if she even knew that she was rocking against him now. If she kept up that rhythm, he had no doubt that he was going to be coming in his pants very soon. He couldn't concentrate on anything, let alone an undercover case, as his partner sat on his lap in nothing but a string bikini, while gyrating on his dick. 

“Oh, El, shit,” Olivia whispered into his ear. 

That was the final straw for Elliot, he wouldn't be able to do anything more to make this look any more believable because it already was, so they needed to wrap this up now. Elliot grabbed Olivia by the back of her thighs, and maneuvered them so that she was the one sitting back on the bench. Elliot pushed his hands under the water at his waist, he wanted it to seem like he was pushing his shorts down, and off his body, so he untied them, and pushed them down slightly in the water, before he moved over, and on top of Olivia. 

Her eyes were wide as Elliot approached her. She had watched him undo his swim trunks, the view he had given her was fantastic, her partner was so cut, the muscles at his hips looked like they had been carved by God himself. And she got an even better view as he pulled the tie on his trunks, sliding them slightly lower, before they disappeared into the water. She spread her legs, and mimicked what he had done with his hands in the water, making it look like she was removing her bottoms too. 

Elliot moved until he was standing between her legs. He knelt on the ledge of the bench under the water, and grabbed Olivia by the back of her thighs one more time. He lifted her in the water until she wrapped her long legs around his hips. He shifted until her back was against the wall of the hot tub, and his knees were braced against it as well. He let go of her legs, and grabbed the side of the tub. From this angle it would look like he was using the hot tub for leverage to thrust into her. 

Her core was now rubbing directly against his hard lower abdomen. He couldn't help it, his hard length was sliding against her ass cheeks. He turned his head into her ear, “I'm sorry,” he said, as he slowly began to move his body, thrusting it against hers, trying to make it look like they were having sex. 

Olivia's clit was rubbing right up against Elliot’s hard powerful abdominal muscles, through her bikini bottoms. If he kept up this motion for very long, she was going to come. She could feel him grinding against her ass, he felt like a steel pipe in his shorts. She grunted at one particularly hard thrust, “It-It’s oh-okay-ay El,” she struggled to say. Her hand was clinging to the side of his neck, while the other was grasping his lower back, she felt like if she didn't have a solid hold on him, that she would just float away. 

“Oh God, Liv,” Elliot groaned again, neither knew if it was their partner or their alias at this exact moment. Elliot smoothed one of his hands over Olivia’s cheek, and brought her lips to his. He sucked, and pulled on her bottom lip, soothing it with his tongue. Her moans were like music to his ears, as he captured them in his mouth. 

They broke apart, and stared into each other's eyes. Both their pupils were dilated from their arousal. Olivia moved one of her hands, and ran it across Elliot’s strong chest, she swiped her thumb across his nipple, which caused Elliot to buck even harder against her. 

They both groaned again at the contact, Elliot wasn't quite sure how long they had been in the hot tub, but the tips of his fingers were starting to wrinkle, and if he didn't get out of there very soon he was going to be climaxing against his partner's ass cheeks. “I-I think it's time,” he said. 

He reconnected his lips with Olivia’s. He felt Olivia nod against him. He picked up the pace of his thrusting, and dropped one hand down into the water, he wanted to make it look like he was rubbing her clit. Instead he just grasped her hip, once again sorely tempted to pull on those ties that kept her bare skin from his. 

Olivia tilted her head back, and dropped her mouth open. Elliot pressed his mouth to her shoulder causing her whole body to shiver. Elliot thrust once, then twice more, before he stopped. He could feel both of their bodies buzzing. 

He felt like time was frozen he couldn't move. He didn't know how the hell he was going to get off of his partner, let alone out of the hot tub, and back to their suite. How was he ever supposed to look his partner in the eye again? He could still feel her breasts in his hands. 

Olivia seemed to realize the Elliot was not in the proper headspace, so she smoothed her hands down his back, and sunk lower in the water to make it look like she was raising his shorts. She didn't know if she was crossing a line or not, so she didn't attempt to tie his actual shorts. She made the same movements on her own body, making it look like she was pulling her bottoms back up her legs. 

The water was still rippling in the hot tub, they had made quite a few waves rocking their bodies against each other. All the movements Olivia was making now seemed to jog Elliot out of his reverie.

Elliot reached out with one hand and cupped Olivia's jaw, “Are you okay?” he asked her, she just smiled at him in return and nodded yes. 

He reached down, and redid his shorts up himself, he was slightly embarrassed about everything she had probably just felt, but figured that she may be as equally embarrassed, as she hadn't been able to hide the way she had been feeling either from him, thanks to her breasts. He knew she had been equally turned on, although he couldn’t imagine wanting somebody more. He didn’t even know how he was going to walk normally, his shaft was still so hard, throbbing in his shorts. 

Elliot grabbed a towel from the side of the tub, and moved it strategically so that it was hiding his waist, before he wrapped it completely around himself. He stood, and held out a hand for Olivia. 

Olivia thought maybe she should be embarrassed about Elliot seeing her in a bikini, but after what they just did she figured that was the least of her problems. She took his hand that he offered her, and got out of the hot tub. There weren’t anymore towels around, so instead Elliot led her back towards their robes. 

He tried not to look at her body as they walked to their robes. He tried not to watch the beads of water slide down her bronze skin. He found himself jealous of the water that was running down her body, and touching her in all the intimate areas that he wanted to touch her. She was absolutely stunning standing there reaching for her robe, in nothing but a wet white bikini, which looked striking against her tanned skin. He had only had a small glimpse of her back before she got into the hot tub, but now he couldn't take his eyes off of the small bikini bottoms. They probably had fit when she bought them, but now they looked like they were a size too small, her cheeks spilling out of the bottoms. 

Elliot growled, all he wanted to do was pull on those ties, and watch them drop to the floor. He wondered who would get there first, him, or the bathing suit, as he dropped to his knees. He wanted to palm her ass like he had her breasts, to run his hands up the back of her thighs until he could squeeze the flesh against his fingers, and palms. To pull on her firm ass until her core was flush against his face. 

Elliot was jerked out of his thoughts by a white robe impeding his view of her butt, He looked up to see Olivia was already watching him. He didn't even try to explain himself instead just grabbing his own robe, and slipping it on before he whipped the towel off underneath, and threw it into a bin in the corner of the room. 

They were standing facing each other a foot apart. If the goal was to give this criminal something to watch, than they had taken care of that, they had exceeded it, and then some. Elliot needed to get them out of this room, they were still being recorded, and they couldn't begin to look suspicious now . He grabbed Olivia’s hand, and moved his mouth to her ear pretending to whisper in it. He wrapped his other arm around her shoulder as they left the hot tub area, and made their way back towards the elevators. It was hard to walk with the bulge in his swim shorts, he tried not to grimace with each step. 

Olivia had caught Elliot staring at her ass when she had been putting her robe on. She wasn't that surprised, she was barely clothed, and he was just a man after all. But his heated gaze had not helped tone down her arousal whatsoever, she wanted to get away from the hot tub area, and back to their suite. Back to their room, which had been their only sanctuary for this entire case. As they boarded the elevators though, she came to the realization that their safe space was about to be taken away as well, and they would have to be acting as their aliases, basically for the next 36 hours. 

Olivia sighed loudly leaning into Elliot on the elevator, she didn't think the hot tub would be that bad, so she had no idea how either of them were going to survive what they had to do that night.

A/N: All mistakes are mine, no beta, and I’m sure there are a lot of them in this one. 

Tony is posting this, hopefully that is going well.

Thanks for any reviews. I’m not completely happy with how this chapter turned out but hopefully someone enjoyed it.


	15. Chapter 15

Undercovers Chapter 15

A/N: Odd numbered chapters are POST-CASE, even numbered chapters are the past undercover CASE. Hope someone’s enjoying this mess. This is basically M and not much else. 

Saturday Afternoon , 16th Precinct, Post-Case

When Olivia got to the precinct, it was to walk into a lot of noise and frustrated cops. She scanned the room looking for her partner but it appeared she had beat him to work. She shouldn’t be surprised. He had to go home first and judging by his arousal when he left, he probably needed a little extra time to take care of that. 

A shiver ran up the length of her body. She shook her head, her ponytail swaying back and forth. She didn’t need to be thinking about Elliot like that right now. Was he relieving the pressure, or did he settle for a cold shower like her? Or better yet, was he now getting his release in the shower? 

Olivia was still standing just inside the double doors, she bit her lip. She didn’t need to guess, she knew what his body looked like wet. She could imagine him in the shower, water running down his toned body. Droplets trailing lower and lower, they’d run down his face, over his smooth lips, and drip down his chin to his strong chest. The drops would roll down his pecs, over his muscles, before descending further to his sculpted abs. 

Olivia licked her lips and closed her eyes. She squeezed her legs together, she was still turned on from their wrestling match that morning. She continued the scene in her head, the water now moving over his cut hips and thick thighs. His thighs were large and powerful. She never really noticed that body part on other men, but she noticed everything on her partner. He called her beautiful, but shit, either he didn’t know what he was working with, or his ex-wife sincerely didn’t know what she had, because his hips and thighs would be perfect for fucking. So strong, and powerful. 

The droplets were now gliding down the base of his slight happy trail. Maybe his hand was wrapped around his shaft? Moving up and down as he moaned her name. His hand would start sliding faster and faster, he’d rub the head and cup his balls. He’d slam a hand against his shower wall, just before he climaxed, swiping his thumb over the tip-

Her daydream was interrupted by someone colliding with her back. 

“Shit sorry Liv, hey you okay?” Fin asked, grabbing her shoulder to balance her. 

“Uh,” Olivia has completely zoned out thinking about her partner. She shook her head. 

“You feeling alright? You’re really flushed, you sick?” Fin inquired, reaching a hand out to touch her forehead. 

Olivia dodged his hand, “I’m fi-fine,” she stammered. “Just a little warm.”

Fin gave her an inquisitive look but before he could question her any further, Elliot approached from behind them, carrying 2 coffees. 

“Everything okay?” he asked, wondering why they were standing just inside the entrance of the squad room. 

Olivia flinched at his voice. She couldn’t even look at him in that moment. 

“Yeah, everything’s good, your partner just seemed to be in a daze when she came in,” Fin replied. 

“Oh really?” Elliot questioned, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at Olivia, who was blushing profusely . “And just what were you day dreaming about Benson?”

Olivia turned and scowled at him, “None of your business.”

“Maybe it was her new doctor boy toy,” Fin smirked. 

That wiped the stupid grin off of Elliot’s face, “Whatever,” he grumbled. 

Olivia smiled at Elliot’s obvious discomfort. 

“Coffee?” he said, holding out his hand. 

“Yeah, thanks man,” Fin smiled, reaching to take the cup. 

“Nice try,” Elliot dodged his hand, thrusting the cup into his partner’s instead. Despite sleeping particularly well, he needed a boost of something to get through this shift. He was a little tired after making himself come when he got home. He considered a cold shower but knew he’d spend the whole day trying to stay calm, so instead he recalled a particular dream he recently had of his partner, and it took just minutes for him to finish. 

Benson and Stabler were summoned to Cragen’s office, just as they finished putting their belongings away. 

They were assigned to go speak to a witness at a new apartment complex on the upper west side. The condo was still under construction but some tenants had already moved into the completed apartments. The elevator was completely glass, from floor to ceiling, offering the riders an absolutely beautiful view of Central Park, as they rode higher and higher. Nobody would be able to see them from the street as they climbed past the 10th floor. The two detectives stood side by side in the slow moving box. 

“You smell nice,” Elliot broke the silence. 

Olivia laughed, “No.”

Elliot turned his head to look at her, “No what?”

“No flirting at work,” she replied. 

Elliot sputtered, “We’ve done a hell of a lot worse Liv.”

Olivia swallowed but nodded, “True, but we need to be more careful, more professional at work.”

Elliot acquiesced for the moment as they arrived on the floor they were looking for. 

The interview didn’t take very long, and Elliot called the Captain as they waited for the elevator to come back to the 25th floor of the high rise. The glass elevator arrived just as Cragen told Elliot they had an hour to kill before Melinda wanted to see them. He suggested they grab some food and bring it back to the station for Fin, Munch, and Lake. 

Olivia stepped aside as a cleaning lady came out of the elevator. 

“Oh, be careful, I just disinfected that whole elevator. Boss wants this place perfectly clean for the grand opening,” the woman addressed Olivia. 

“Of course, thanks,” Olivia replied with a smile, getting on the elevator with Elliot.

She turned to look at her handsome partner when they got on, after pressing the button for lobby, “What’d Cragen say?”

Elliot has a very mischievous smirk on his face, which made Olivia uneasy, “He said, that we have an hour to kill…” Elliot trailed off before looking at the button panel. 

Olivia knew what he was about to do, but couldn’t stop him physically, she was too far away, “Don’t you dare!”

Elliot smiled at her as he pressed the stop button, the glass elevator jerking to a halt between the 23rd and 22nd floor. “Whoops,” he grinned like the Cheshire cat. 

Olivia shook her head, “We’re working,” she tried to argue. She had been trying very hard to clear her thoughts of her partner that day, but she was still very much in the mood from their morning activities and knew it would take very little to convince her to fool around right then. 

“Well actually we have some time to kill,” he said as he placed his hands on her hips. “Come on I just want a kiss.”

Olivia rolled her eyes and kept her hands to herself. “One kiss and then no more flirting, total professionalism for the rest of our shift?” she bargained. 

Elliot nodded already leaning in, “Deal,” he confirmed before his lips met hers. 

Olivia thought he’d keep it light but the next thing she knew as she went to pull back, Elliot was gripping both sides of her face and licking her bottom lip. She gasped into his mouth which she immediately knew was a mistake as his tongue was now gliding sensually against her own. She moaned into his mouth as their lips moved and parted against one another. She kept her hands firmly crossed behind her back. Elliot tilted his head, nipping at her top lip before sucking it soothingly into his mouth and running his tongue along it. 

Olivia grunted, she could spend hours kissing this man. 

He finally relented, letting go of her lip as he pulled back, smiling brightly. “Deal,” he repeated before walking back over to the button panel. He pressed the button to get them back to the lobby. He frowned when nothing happened. “Hmmm,” he groused, before smashing the button repeatedly and then holding it down. 

“Elliot, come on let’s go,” Olivia said sternly. 

Elliot rubbed the back of his neck before turning to face the music, “Uh, um the button…” he turned to show her he was pressing it. 

“Elliot Stabler why the hell aren’t we moving?” Olivia exclaimed, finally pushing herself off the wall that had been supporting her during and after that heated kiss, and walking over to the panel. 

“I, I don’t know, I’ve pressed it twenty times,” Elliot said guiltily, he knew this was technically his fault. 

Olivia pressed the call button, happy to actually hear a ringing in the elevator before a voice picked up. Olivia explained they accidentally hit the wrong button while throwing a scathing look at her partner. He was staring at the ground looking slightly ashamed. 

“Uh,” the tech stuttered. 

“Is there a reason you can’t get us going again?” she inquired. 

“Um, well you see, uh it’s kinda my, my first real day miss.”

Olivia leaned her head against the wall, “Okay, well do you have a supervisor or someone you can call?” she asked, trying to remain patient. 

“Um, yeah yeah, my buddy who trained me, just a sec.”

They waited in silence for two whole minutes before the voice came back, “So good news, my friend can come get you guys out but he’s downtown on a job so he’ll be at least a couple hours, so hang tight till then.”

“Wait no! That’s not good enough, we’re detectives, we’re on the job, we have to get back to work now,” Olivia almost yelled. 

“Uh I’m really sorry but there’s nothing else I can do from my end, at least you have a nice view?”

Olivia opened her mouth to curse but Elliot finally stepped in, knowing pissing this person off probably wouldn’t speed things up any, “Thanks,” he interrupted, before stopping the call. 

“Give me one reason not to shoot you,” Olivia groaned, not lifting her head from its position on the wall. 

Elliot considered the question, “My bad?” he responded in the form of a question. 

Olivia turned to face him, “You’re calling Cragen,” she said sternly while folding her arms across her chest. 

Elliot nodded, “Of course.”

Olivia spent the next 10 minutes listening to Elliot try to explain what had happened to their Captain while omitting some key facts, over a very sketchy cellular connection. Elliot suggested calling the fire department before Cragen pointed out the rivalry between the NYPD and the NYFD, and whether or not Elliot was prepared to buy beer for a fire station to bribe them in the hopes they’d keep quiet about their rescue. Elliot then proposed Munch and Fin come get them. Their boss chuckled at the thought of Munch using a crowbar, an indignant Munch could be heard complaining in the background, apparently both had their phones on speaker. Cragen told them he couldn’t spare two more detectives at that moment. Elliot admitted defeat at that point and apologized for the inconvenience to their boss. 

“So,” Elliot began after closing his cellphone, he gave her his most charming smile, “I guess we really do have some time to kill.”

Olivia crossed her arms and looked at him incredulously, “You can’t be serious.”

“Come on,” Elliot said, stepping into her space again, “I just want to kiss you again.”

Olivia shoved Elliot back against the opposite wall. She pushed off of him before walking backwards to the far wall, “See this line?” she questioned while dragging her foot along the sparkling tile of the elevator. Whatever flooring they had chosen, there was a clear line dividing the elevator in half. “Don’t cross it. You cross that line, and you don’t touch this body or these lips again for a month.”

Elliot groaned, “Really Liv? I said I was sorry and now we have all this spare time…”

“Consider this your punishment then for pulling that stunt in the first place,” she replied. 

Elliot dropped his face into his hands, leaning against the wall. When he looked up again his partner was taking off her jacket, leaving her in a blue button up shirt and black tank underneath, “Wh-what are you doing?”

Olivia shrugged before hanging her coat on the end of one of the two railings in the elevator. “It’s hot as hell in here.”

And it was. Despite being winter, with the glass walls, the mid afternoon sun was now turning the elevator into a greenhouse. Elliot copied his partner but continued to eye her shirt, he had an idea but first he needed to distract her, and he had the perfect question he wanted to ask anyways, that would do it. 

“So do you want to go on a date with me tonight?”

Olivia broke out laughing. Elliot furrowed his eyebrows, that wasn’t the answer he was expecting, “Uh is the idea of dating me that funny?”

“No, no…” Olivia struggled to say, “But only you would ask that right now after the shit you just pulled.”

Elliot rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah okay, our timing has never been perfect but what do you say? Dinner at a romantic restaurant? We can talk, maybe go to a movie afterwards?”

Olivia quirked an eyebrow at him and leaned back against the glass wall, “Or we go back to my place with takeout, watch a movie, and finally see where the night goes.”

Elliot gulped, shit, she was tempting, “Bu-but we should go on a pro-proper date first.”

Olivia chuckled again, “God you’re like Fred Flinestone, so old fashioned,” she practically purred. 

Elliot grinned, “I could make your bedrock…”

Olivia snorted, “Oh God you didn’t.”

Elliot smiled at her, he loved hearing her laugh, he loved being the one that made her happy, “So what do you think? Date night?”

Olivia sighed, inching slightly closer to the back wall of the elevator, instead of leaning against the end opposite her partner, “El, dates are for people to get to know each other, we’ve already done that don’t you think?”

Elliot shook his head, seeing his plan start to work, “No, I know Detective Benson, I want to get to know Olivia more.”

He slid into the corner on his side of the elevator, “A lot happened on that under cover assignment but it also made me realize there’s a whole side to you that I don’t know. I don’t know the woman behind the detective. I know how you take your coffee, and how you like your burger, but I want to get to know you. I want to share about our shitty childhoods, and whether you enjoyed prom, and who was your first kiss, and so much more. I don’t even know your favourite colour.”

Olivia took a couple steps, unconsciously moving closer to the centre line while leaning her side into the warm wall, “Alright, one date, one date and we see how it goes.”

Elliot nodded, “So I’ll pick you up, let’s say an hour after we get off, whenever that may be?”

“Hmmm, okay,” she acquiesced. 

Elliot had slowly been moving towards the centre line, he was trying not to spook her. She was like a fish that he was patiently trying to reel in. 

They were only about a foot apart when Elliot took his chance, “How bout you cross over to the dark side for a bit?” he asked before pointing his head at the line on the floor. 

Olivia shook her head, “I told you not to cross that line detective.”

“Yes but you never said you couldn’t cross it…We could still have some fun in here you know.”

“I never pegged you for an exhabitionist Stabler,” she smirked. 

Elliot stuttered, he really had just wanted to kiss her again, “I’m-I’m not, I just meant, shit Liv, I was just gonna kiss you.”

“Right I forgot, choirboy.”

Elliot crossed his arms over his chest, mimicking her position, it seemed even after the shit they did undercover that she really thought he was just some vanilla missionary man. “Hey I’m the one that initiated our little encounter in the cruiser the other day!”

“That’s the first time you’ve ever done something like that, isn’t it?” Olivia questioned, while resting a hand against his chest. 

Elliot gulped, “Yes,” he let out a breathy whisper. He felt like she was challenging him, so he upped the ante. “We’re all alone now, how bout you lose some clothes? Come on Liv, you’re such a badass, flash me baby.”

Olivia narrowed her eyes at him, “Thought you could see them whenever you wanted.”

“Doesn’t mean I’ll ever pass up the opportunity to see any inch of you whenever I can,” he volleyed back. 

“Hmmm,” Olivia replied. She moved her hands, shit, Elliot hadn’t thought this part through completely, was she really going to do it. She began to undo the buttons on her blue shirt. Slowly poking each one through the holes, while never taking her eyes off of his. 

Elliot took a deep breath, “You’re still turned on from this morning, aren’t you? You’re still wet?

Olivia didn’t even bother with denial, “Yes, unlike my suspicions about someone else, I didn’t indulge before coming into work.”

Elliot smiled, she read him like a book, “Well I guess I don’t have your strength, because shit Liv, I had a fantastic shower.”

Olivia dropped her shirt, leaving her in her tank, she smoothed both hands up Elliot’s chest to his shoulders, now standing on the line. She knew it wouldn’t take much coaxing to get her to cave in. “Really? What’d you think about?”

Elliot chuckled as he crossed his arms behind her, gliding his palms across the small of her back, “You obviously, I even moaned your name when I came,” he whispered into her ear. 

Olivia shuddered, God this really was like her daydream from earlier, “What did you think about?”

Elliot smirked, “I’ll make you a deal, I’ll tell you all about the dream I used in the shower to get off, which for the record took a very short amount of time, if you tell me what you were daydreaming about when I came into work?”

Olivia’s head snapped up, nearly colliding with Elliot’s. She was staring him the eye trying to decipher what he thought he knew, she quickly realized he was reading her instead though, so she diverted her eyes. She cracked, she crossed the line, and maneuvered them so that she had Elliot pinned to the wall. 

“Fuck Liv, it was me wasn’t it? You were picturing me in that shower weren’t you? Wondering what I was do-“ he was cut off by a hand slamming over his mouth. 

“Shut up Stabler!” Olivia exclaimed, cheeks flushed with desire and embarrassment. 

Elliot shook his head before mumbling against her hand, “Make me!”

Olivia gave up, “Just kissing, your hands move beneath the belt and it ends, got it?”

Elliot tried to renegotiate the terms, “Front belt or back belt?” he murmured, her hand still clamped over his mouth. 

Olivia quirked an eyebrow, “You really don’t think you can keep your hands off my ass for that long?”

Elliot just shrugged. 

“Fine,” she agreed. 

Elliot ran a single finger down her stomach, before grasping the front of her belt with a couple fingers. 

Olivia gasped, “What did I just say?” she asked as she batted his hand away. 

With his mouth free to talk again he replied, “You said below the belt, I was on the belt.” He ran a finger over the buckle making her shiver, he looked into her eyes, “This is what I was thinking about, I had a dream recently about you, well you and your belt.”

Olivia nodded, at what, she didn’t know, “Wait you-you had a dream about my work belt?”

Elliot gave her a lop sided grin, “Well…” he trailed off. “I had a dream about you,” he leaned his head in closer to her and kissed her cheek, “Wearing your belt,” he kissed her other cheek, “With you’re badge.” He moved to kiss her nose, “You were also wearing those garters,” he kissed her jaw, “With your gun holster,” he drew his tongue up to her ear, “And nothing else,” he finished before nipping her lobe. 

Olivia gasped, she grabbed his head and slammed their lips together, ignoring Elliot’s muffled sound of surprise. Fuck she thought, that was hot. He had a dream about her, wearing nothing but her badge and gun holster. Maybe she was underestimating him. 

Elliot moved his hands as they made out, the warm glass wall at his back. He slid his hand underneath the lip of her shirt, caressing the two dimples at the small of her back before moving further up. He didn’t know how much time had past but he definitely wanted to take advantage of the time they had left. 

His hand hit the clasp of her bra, drawing a stuttered breath from his partner, Elliot broke the kiss, “Above the belt, right?”

Olivia nodded quickly too aroused to even think clearly before she resumed kissing her partner, pushing her tongue into his slightly open mouth. She moaned when she felt his fingers release the clasp. 

Elliot didn’t want to wait, he quickly scanned the elevator to make sure there weren’t any cameras, before he lifted her shirt. 

“Fuck, El!” Olivia practically growled while raising her arms. She was thankful this elevator was just cleaned as he dropped her tank top on the floor by her shirt. 

“So fucking perfect,” he exclaimed, when her almost bare torso came into view. He moved in again, grabbing one bra strap with one hand and the other with his mouth, tugging them down her arms. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Olivia whimpered. “We shouldn’t be doing this, fuck Stabler.”

“Maybe later,” he groused before grabbing his partner and spinning them around. He turned her so that her front was pushed against the glass overlooking Central Park, 20 floors up. 

“Oh God, El, what the fuck?” This was beyond erotic to her. The sensation the warm glass wall was creating against her chest and nipples. As well as the view, just the thought that someone could be looking up at them. “El, El please.”

Elliot didn’t know what she was asking for, he had been rubbing his hands up and down her waist and ribs while trying to keep his lower body off of her ass. He turned her around again, giving her a quick kiss on the lips, before he descended down her neck. 

He trailed his lips across her collarbone giving each of her shoulders a small bite, making her gasp each time. He wrapped his hands around her back again, his mouth moving lower until his lips hit the edge of her right breast. His eyes finally dropped down to her mounds, her nipples dark and obviously aroused, begging to be sucked on. He looked up to see her head against the wall, mouth open, moans falling freely into the air. 

He drew his lips down her breast, his tongue leaving a wet path until he felt her areola. He swirled his tongue around the patch of skin without hitting the straining bud in the centre. He heard a groan of frustration above him before his head was pushed solidly against her bosom. 

This time it was him releasing a moan, as her hard nipple came into contact with his tongue. He jerked against her, unable to stop the movement of his hips but he refocused his attention on her arousal. He had already had the privilege of one orgasm that day, she was still keyed up from this morning. He flicked his tongue against her straining nipple, hearing a moan of pleasure as he did. He swirled his tongue around it again, before clasping his lips against it and sucking it repeatedly .

This got a different reaction from her instead of moans she was cursing now. He nibbled his front teeth lightly against her tanned peak, before giving it a firm tug with his lips and releasing it from his mouth. It was even larger now than it was when he first touched it. He switched his attention to her other breast. He wondered if he could get her off like this, he had heard rumours that it was possible, but he was pretty sure it was just a myth. 

He lapped at the nipple on her left breast, while he slid his hands into the back of her work slacks. He moaned against her breast, she was wearing another thong. He squeezed her ass cheeks in both hands. He was so tempted to enter her from behind, to slip his hand just a little further down, he knew she was wet and he could easily slide a finger inside her entrance and bring her to climax. He wondered if it counted as going below the belt in the front, if he did it from the back? 

Olivia was in ecstasy. Her breasts had always been very sensitive for her but most of her partners had ignored them, only pausing slightly, taking a little detour on them, before the main destination. Leave it to her partner to show her ladies more attention then any other man ever had. She was rubbing her core against the thigh Elliot had placed between her legs. She couldn't help the moans and whimpers falling from her lips, as her partner sucked and stimulated her nipples even further. She grasped the back of his head and let out a loud groan when he gave one particular hard tug to her nipple before releasing it. 

Elliot didn't stop there, he moved back to her right breast, which he had been massaging after he moved one of his hands from her ass, and licked the swollen tip. Olivia was still grinding against his thigh. He couldn't get enough of her as he pulled the peak back into his mouth and squeezed her left breast. She had so much to work with, he understood why she wore so many layers at work, to try to not draw attention to her chest when she was surrounded by men and criminals all day. 

He nibbled on her nipple again while moaning against her breast. Olivia suddenly jerked against him the vibrations created by his mouth sending such an electric sensation to her core, her swollen clit pulsed once more in her pants, before she felt her walls clench around nothing and she was coming. She let out multiple swear words mixed with his name. 

Elliot released her nipple from his mouth but continued to hold her butt in one hand and her other breast in the other his thumb swiping over the swollen bud repeatedly. 

After a couple minutes Olivia finally grabbed his hand removing it from her sensitive breast. “Fucking hell,” she couldn't believe what her partner had just done to her, in a see through elevator no less. 

Elliot removed his hand from her pants. He rubbed both of her shoulders, “Are you okay?” he inquired, wanting to make sure he didn't cross a line. 

Olivia wrapped her arms around his back and dropped her head to his shoulder, her naked chest pressing into his clothed one. She nodded against his shoulder, “Just give me a minute.”

Elliot smoothed his hands up and down her bare back trying to tamp down his own arousal. He couldn't believe she had actually climaxed from him stimulating her breasts. He didn't have much experience with women, the only person he had ever slept with, had been his ex wife, and her body was the complete opposite of Olivia's. Sh was blonde haired and blue eyed, pale and thin, with no curves to speak of, whereas Olivia was a tanned brunette, with more curves than the Grand Prix. She had thick thighs, round hips and an ass that didn't quit. He didn't like to compare them, but his wife despite having four kids, had never been larger than an A cup. Olivia was at least a C if not larger, they didn’t even fit in his large hands. His thoughts were interrupted by Olivia's voice. 

“Can you grab my bra?” she asked him. 

Elliot let go of her before reaching down and grabbing her clothes. He held out her bra for her, “Need help?” 

Olivia smiled at him, “You actually want to help me put clothes on my body?” 

Elliot shrugged he didn't care if she was putting clothes on or taking them off, she looked sexy doing it both ways. She turned when she had the bra on so her back was to him, and he snapped the clasp closed. She turned back to him taking her tank top when he held it out to her. She put it on over her head before she smoothed it down her abdomen. Elliot was holding her shirt out for her so she turned and put each arm through the sleeves before turning back to her partner. 

Just as she was about to do the buttons up, Elliot’s hands beat her to it. No man had ever helped her get dressed before, and despite what they had just done in the elevator, this moment now was even more intimate. She suddenly understood what Elliot meant by wanting to get to know her better, this was a side of her partner she had never seen before.

She glanced up at him, “I'd love to go on a date with you.”

Elliot looked up from doing the buttons on her shirt, he smiled at her, “Really?” 

Olivia just nodded unable to voice the way she was really feeling. They hadn't technically talked about their relationship status moving forward and maybe that's something that they would discuss on their date. But after their talk this morning and what just happened now she was feeling much more positive about potentially having a relationship with her partner.

A/N: I hope I’m updating this by now, I have a feeling I’ll be kept under for a couple days after the surgery, hopefully not too long, I highly dislike being sedated. Next chapter is…well probably the one a lot of you have been waiting for. Had trouble writing both these chapters. Ever try to dictate a sex scene beside an 82 year old nun? God I miss my bf lol, haven’t seen him in 2 months, just cause you’re sick, doesn’t mean you lose all your sex drive. I’m sure there are mistakes, my apologies.


	16. Chapter 16

Undercovers Chapter 16

A/N: Odd numbered chapters are POST-CASE, even numbered chapters are the under cover CASE. Saturday night finally revealed, good luck. A little M. 

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot and my thoughts, and even those are debatable cause I’m on painkillers lol. 

Saturday Evening, Pandora’s Box Hotel and Spa, Undercover Case

When the detectives got back to their suite they decided they needed to move fast. This was the moment of truth, if the perp had picked them, then this is when he would come to plant the hidden camera, sometime in the next hour, before they went to dinner. They agreed Olivia wanted to shower, tips of her long hair were wet from the hot tub and she wanted to rinse off. Elliot felt the same but figured he would be a lot quicker, so he would go before her. He let Olivia use the bathroom first though to change out of her wet bikini, they were going to leave their bathing suits in the tub to dry. 

Olivia removed her robe after closing the bathroom door. She placed her hands on the sink and took a deep breath. Their time in the hot tub was more intimate than she expected. She was still turned on, glancing at the shower behind her, she wondered if she could give herself an orgasm when it was her turn to shower. She shook her head, now wasn’t the time. 

Olivia reached behind her head, pulling her loose hairs to one side, the hairs that had fallen out of her messy bun, and tugged the tie on her bikini. She gasped when something pulled on her hair too. “Shit,” she said. The straps were stuck, and knotted with her long hair. She couldn’t even take her top off. 

She glanced up at the ceiling, “Seriously?”

Olivia didn’t want to do it, but she knew she didn’t have a choice and they were short on time. “Um El, Elliot,” she called out. 

It took a minute but she heard a knock on the bathroom door, “Liv? Did you call me?”

“Uh yeah, my um, my bikini tie, it’s caught in my hair, I can’t get it loose, ca-can you come in, and um, untie it for me?” she stammered, after what they just did on the roof, this was so awkward. 

Elliot opened the door half a foot, still in his robe, looking in curiously before stepping into the room. 

Elliot swallowed hard, he had been in the living area trying to get his erection under control. Seeing her standing there in nothing but that small white bikini again, was not helping. 

He approached her from behind, fuck this reminded him of his dream last night, where he had been screwing his partner from behind against her desk at work. He gulped and took a chance looking up at the mirror to see her watching him. He put one hand on her bare shoulder, he saw her close her eyes and bite her bottom lip, through the mirror. 

He moved his right hand, flicking some of her hair out of the way, he found the knot and gave one of the strings a small pull. When nothing happened he furrowed his eyebrows and smoothed his left hand over to the knot as well. 

It took him a couple minutes of pulling and pushing the straps but eventually he was able to free her hair and the knot. He was looking in the mirror again, her brown eyes boring into his. He’d never seen them look so bright, he would swear they were 5 different shades of brown. 

Elliot pulled on the string, watching her mouth part and a shaky breath escape. Her hands came up and grabbed her bikini top, holding it against her chest. Elliot didn’t even think twice when his fingers trailed down to the middle of her back. He was still staring at her in the mirror, he couldn’t believe she wasn’t looking away. She bit her lip as he pulled again on a string, the ties falling against her sides, completely loose. 

He moved his hand, wrapping it around the curve of her naked waist, he felt like her eyes were pulling him into her body. He was just about to press his robe covered front against her bronze back, when her voice finally infiltrated his brain. 

“Th-thanks,” Olivia tried to recover. Asking her partner to help her out with a knot had turned very erotic somehow and she needed space, she needed to get out of that bathroom. 

Elliot let go of her, touching her, hell just being near her was arousing him even more at the moment. He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable so he tried to laugh it off, “Want any help with the bottoms too?” He didn’t wait for a reply, he knew what was coming as his partner gasped and turned around, ready to smack him, so he hightailed it out of the bathroom before she got the opportunity. 

He chuckled to himself as he closed the door, knowing she’d be able to hear him, before he sat on the bed. He put his head in his hands, Jesus what was this woman doing to him?

His partner came out of the bathroom a minute later, Elliot had already laid out the clothes he would need for after his shower, including his modesty sock. He wasn’t looking forward to cramming his dick into it, and he wondered if it would be harder or easier to put on if he was already erect. Shit, he needed to get into that bathroom and figure this out, they didn’t have a lot of time. 

As Elliot showered, Olivia got her clothes ready for the night too. Olivia had her lingerie in a small separate bag, she crammed her makeup, blow dryer and curling iron into it too, she glanced up from her work just as Elliot was coming out of the bathroom. “Nothing yet I assume?” he inquired, while doing up his tie. 

“Still clear,” Olivia informed him. 

“Okay, good, that’s good,” Elliot responded. 

“One other thing,” Olivia continued, holding her small bag with her clothes and makeup in one hand, and her dress in the other. “When we were talking this morning about how tonight would go, I realized, well, when we first come in the apartment, there’s no need for you to kiss me or anything out there, we know there’s no camera in the living area, so we don’t need to, well, actually act like our aliases, until we’re in this room.”

Elliot nodded, he supposed she was right, “I guess so, but uh, since we don’t know what sounds it’ll pick up, we’ll still talk as if we’re our aliases.”

“Absolutely,” Olivia agreed. “Well I’m gonna…” she trailed off and tilted her head towards the bathroom. 

“Actually one more thing then, hopefully before this criminal gets here…” Elliot started before she could walk away, “Just remember, when you wake up in the morning, this perp could be watching us then too, so uh, we-we can’t freak out okay, no matter how we wake up tomorrow.”

Olivia hadn’t thought of that, “True, well I better get ready, it’s going to take me a while to get into everything and do my hair.”

Elliot nodded at her before turning and leaving the bedroom. He didn’t want to wait in there as she showered. He couldn’t picture her naked body right now. He finally had control of his hard on. Elliot sat on the couch and turned on the TV, he was going over everything they knew about this case in his head, he double checked everything he could think of. He would stash his gun in his robe in the morning, which he planned to wear when the perp came over tomorrow. For now his was still in his pants pocket, his wallet placed over it, he hoped nobody had noticed. 

It was already past 6pm and he started thinking maybe they hadn’t done enough to entice this asshole, when Olivia came strolling out of the bedroom. She was wearing that sexy red dress, her breasts nearly spilling out of the top. He had been right, the dress was short in his opinion, falling at least 6 inches above her knees. Whereas some of the dresses she had worn that weekend had been stretchy or flowy, this dress clung to her body. It showed every dip and curve that he had spent 8 years trying to ignore. She had put on some matching red heels and a different, larger red clutch was in her hand. 

Elliot stood as she came towards him, “You look…” he couldn’t help himself as his eyes just wouldn’t stop taking her in. 

She smiled politely at him, “You look very… too.” 

“You um, you all set? Gun, keycard…?” Elliot trailed off. 

Olivia shook the clutch still smiling, just as she was about to respond there was a knock at their door. They looked each other in the eye before they both nodded. 

Elliot moved to answer the door when they heard someone call out, “Maintenance.”

This was it, this was what they had been banking on. Elliot took one last look at Olivia standing near the couch, before he opened the door, “Hi can I help you?” he addressed the maintenance worker before him. 

“Hello Mr.Smith, I’m terribly sorry for the inconvenience but I’m just checking the smoke alarms on this floor. I believe there are two in your suite, it shouldn’t take me more than five to ten minutes max, if you and the misses don’t mind?” a tall tanned man explained. 

Elliot smiled at the stranger, “Of course, come on in, we were actually just about to go to dinner but well, my girlfriend can be a little distracting,” he finished with a wink. Elliot didn’t recognize this guy, especially from the hot tub area, but they had only seen two attendants in that particular pod. 

The stranger turned to look at Olivia after entering, “Oh I’m so sorry to interrupt then, Mrs. Smith I presume?”

Olivia gave the man a small closed lip smile, “Actually it’s Mrs. Blanchard, and if you don’t mind, I’m actually starving-“

The maintenance man cut her off, “My name is Sam, and no worries I’ll be super quick, let me check the one in your bedroom first and then I’ll finish up in the kitchen, encase either of you need to use your bathroom or bedroom before you go.”

Sam walked into their bedroom carrying a plethora of things including a small step ladder. Elliot had to give it to the guy, he made it look good, real, if he was an average citizen he wouldn’t have suspected a thing. He grabbed Olivia’s hand and pulled her into the kitchen, it was the furthest away from the bedroom. He pushed her against the counter and leaned in to her neck, he hoped it looked like he was just getting frisky. 

“Recognize him?” Elliot whispered. 

Olivia shook her head no. 

Elliot groaned, he wanted to go in there and arrest the sick bastard then and there. 

Two minutes later Sam came out of their room, smile in place. They had heard a loud beep a few moments earlier, Olivia had to give this guy credit, he was smart. She figured it couldn’t be the real smoke alarm, that would surely alert the hotel, so he had to have prerecorded that noise. 

“Oh sorry,” Sam laughed seeing them in an intimate embrace in the kitchen. “Let me just look at this, actually, no the lights still blinking, this one is good, well thanks for your time, you kids have a good night,” he joked, winking at Elliot. 

Elliot just smiled before letting go of Olivia and walking Sam to the door. He made sure to lock it before walking back into the living area where he had left his suit jacket. They had to talk like their aliases from now on. “You ready?”

Olivia smiled, “Yes, let’s go Mr. Smith,” she purred seductively, holding out her hand as they left their apartment. 

Elliot was hoping they’d have a very private booth again, like they had yesterday, it would give them the opportunity to talk privately. He wasn’t that lucky. The restaurant was packed, couples filling almost all the booths and barstools. He tried not to blush at some of the compromising positions he could see. Olivia was holding his arm as a hostess directed them to a booth, right in the middle of the restaurant. This was the exact opposite of what he had wanted. Here they couldn’t talk as themselves unless they whispered in each other’s ears. Here they would really have to act like a couple as well. Something he’d been hoping he wouldn’t have to do, especially after everything they had already done that day. He needed a break from her body. 

Elliot sat down at the table sliding into the far side of the booth so Olivia wouldn't have to in her tight dress. He couldn't help but notice quite a few people, men and women, taking a second glance at his partner. It boosted his ego, all these people thinking that he could get a woman that looked like Olivia. 

As the hostess left them with their menus Olivia slid closer to Elliot on the booth, “Well this is private,” she said. All around them they could hear talking, moans and groans from the other patrons. 

“Yeah I'll say,” Elliot agreed sarcastically. 

“Thank you for helping me earlier with my suit,” Olivia commented, “God I should just chop off my hair again.”

“No,” her partner exclaimed. “I mean, yeah it’s your hair you can obviously do what you want but, it-it just looks really good like this.”

Olivia quirked an eyebrow at him, “You like it long?”

Elliot smiled, “Yeah it’s beautiful,” he replied, while tucking a long strand behind her ear, “And I like having something to tug on during sex,” he continued as he tried to get back into character. 

Olivia gulped but chose to ignore both statements. 

Olivia leaned closer to him, looking down at the menu, “So what are you hungry for?” she asked before looking him in the eyes. 

“You,” Elliot responded with a smirk knowing that she had to stay in character. 

Olivia raised both of her eyebrows a bit surprised her partner's response. She glanced around them. Everywhere she looked couples were pressed together in intimate embraces. There must be something in the water on Saturday in the hotel, because everybody seemed far more friskier than normal. She could hear the couple in the booth next to them talking very explicitly about what they wanted to do to one another, it was almost enough to make her blush. 

“I meant to eat?” she said looking again at her partner. 

Elliot gave her a wide grin, sometimes she made it too easy, “You.”

This time Olivia did blush, she realized a moment too late that she had phrased her question very poorly, “Food Elliot, what food do you want to eat?” 

Elliot pretended he had just misunderstood the questions, “Oh, oh you mean for dinner, what food do I want from this restaurant? Well let's see ...” he trailed off as he looked at the menu. 

They decided to split a few appetizers, their waiter was surprisingly prompt despite how busy the restaurant was. They ordered a beer and a glass of wine, both needing something to calm their nerves. Looking around Elliot realized that they were one of the only couples that we're not huddled together and that simply wouldn't do. Yes they had succeeded in getting the perp to plant the camera but for all Elliot knew he planted multiple cameras and used what he saw at the spa and on his surveillance to choose which couples to blackmail and attack. They needed to keep up their charade. 

Elliot scooted over until he was right against Olivia their thighs touching. He looped his right arm around her back, resting it on her right shoulder. “I don't know if I mentioned it in our room but God this dress Liv.”

Olivia leaned her head against Elliot’s shoulder and whispered in his ear, “Before you ask, no this is not something vice lent me either.” She gave his earlobe a small nip, before placing her lips against his jaw. 

Elliot moaned shit, she had read his mind again, although he had severe doubts that she would have gotten a dress like that, that fit her so perfectly like it was painted onto her skin, from vice. “I don't care where you got it, I'm just happy I'm the guy that gets to take it off, and as good as it looks on you it's gonna look even better on my floor.” 

Olivia gasped he was definitely taking the dirty talk to a new level tonight but, she supposed that that was better and perhaps easier than the alternative . She didn't want to be dry humping her partner in a restaurant surrounded by so many other people. 

Just as she was about to respond their food arrived, once again surprising her by how quick their service was. It was a good choice to go with a bunch of appetizers, they were able to feed each other the finger food, and Olivia had to admit, it was a bit erotic. They took turns sucking one another's fingers as they put food in each other's mouths. She let out a loud groan when Elliot swirled his tongue around her index finger. She had quickly finished her wine after that move. Her revenge had been to flick her tongue between his middle and index fingers, making her partner close his eyes and part his lips in pleasure. 

Elliot didn't know how they had gone from having a simple dinner to foreplay, but somehow they had. God this woman had him hardening in his pants again. “Mmmm, you feel so good damn baby,” he grunted. 

Olivia gave him a peck on the lips, which he immediately deepened, grasping the back of her neck and holding her close. He smoothed his hands into her hair tangling his fingers in her long silky strands. 

“God,” Olivia moaned into his mouth. His lips were provoking sinful thoughts to course through her head. The way they sucked and soothed her own had her wondering how they would feel on other parts of her body. Her train of thought was interrupted by their waiter bringing them a piece of chocolate cheesecake that they had ordered earlier. 

The detectives spent the next 20 minutes slowly feeding each other their dessert, and tasting it off one another’s lips. Elliot thought he might have had an orgasm on the spot the first time he slid the fork full of chocolatey goodness between his partner’s plump lips. The way she closed her eyes for half a second before letting out a moan and staring him in the eye, had him growing even harder under the table. The way she smirked and licked her lips, had him twitching in his pants. 

They continued their little charade until the last bite which Elliot insisted Olivia take, as he slid his hand across her knee. 

Elliot kissed up the length of her neck as Olivia took the last bite of cheesecake. Her legs were crossed underneath the table but a gentle nudge from Elliot’s hand had her uncrossing them. Elliot kissed up her jaw until his mouth descended over hers. 

Olivia wasn't sure that his hand had to necessarily be resting on her thigh between her knees. She was pretty sure nobody could see where his hand was beneath the table but, she figured it would look good so she dropped her hand to rest on his thigh. 

Olivia miscalculated how high she went on his leg as her fingers grazed his hard length in his pants. Elliot gasped as she immediately slid her hand down to his knee. 

Elliot moved his head and whispered into her ear, “Shit, I'm sorry Liv.” 

Olivia shook her head, licking his ear before replying, “Don't be, I think I'd be offended if nothing happened.” 

Olivia looked around the restaurant everywhere her eyes landed it seemed couples were taking things further and further. She knew they weren't allowed to have sex in the restaurant but some clothing was definitely being shed. 

Olivia moved her lips down her partner's neck before moving them back up to his ear, “Talk dirty to me,” she said in a much deeper and huskier voice than normal. 

Elliot had just been taking the final sip of his beer, and nearly choked at what his partner had requested. He was maxed out on the dirty talk, having never done it before in his life prior to this assignment, he had no experience to fall back on and he didn't know what the hell he was supposed to talk about. 

“What do I say?” he questioned leaning into her ear again. 

Olivia could think of a million things to talk dirty about, but there was one thing in particular that had her curiosity piqued, “Tell me about your dream this morning.”

Elliot shook his head no, there was no way he could tell his partner what he had dreamt about. Not only had the dream taken place in a police precinct, but there's no way he could tell his partner that he had dreamt about screwing her from behind against her desk at work. 

Olivia could see the heat rising up his neck into his face, “Tell me,” she demanded tugging slightly on his tie. 

Elliott groaned, “Shit, you we-we were where we met, it-it was la-late, we were the only ones th-there,” he stuttered. 

“So we were at work?” Olivia inquired. 

Elliot nodded, “I-I we were, I don't really remember how it started, but we were against your desk, and then you…shit baby you turned around and bent over.” 

“So I was the instigator in the dream? Olivia purred against him, slightly surprised he was telling her what had happened in it. 

Elliot closed his eyes, “Yeah I guess so, but then I don't know, I guess I took over, I undid your belt and pulled down your pants, I've never dropped mine so quickly in my life, and the next thing I knew we were banging against your desk.” 

Olivia shivered, “And is this when I accidentally disrupted our workplace sex?”

Elliot nodded, “Yeah I've never been so hard in my life.”

Elliot opened his eyes and turned his head to look at his partner. He was worried that she would be offended by what he had dreamt but instead all he saw was arousal when he looked in her eyes. Her pupils were dilated and her honey brown eyes seemed to be darker than normal.

Once again the detectives were in sync with one another. Olivia had never been so happy that they had paid upfront and didn’t need to wait for a cheque, as she grabbed her clutch and slid out of the booth. She waited for Elliot to climb out after her, when he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the elevators. Despite how busy the restaurant was there was nobody in the lobby where the elevators were located, and just as they got there the door opened with a few couples disembarking and heading to the bar. 

Elliot gave her a nudge to get on the elevator and slammed his hand against the third floor button before pushing her against the wall. 

He had smoothed one hand over her jaw before grasping the back of her head and kissing her passionately. Olivia moaned into his mouth not expecting him to kiss her right then. His tongue slipped between her lips swirling around hers before sliding sensually underneath and flicking the tip against her nerves. She couldn't help moaning, if his lips drove her wild and gave her dirty thoughts then his tongue was a whole different ball game. 

She grabbed his tie while still holding her clutch in one hand, and began to pull it off his neck. The elevator chimed and the door opened on their floor. She pushed against his shoulders, his lips breaking away from hers. 

They stumbled to their room, Elliot unlocking the door and guiding Olivia across the threshold by hand at the small of her back. She tossed her clutch in the direction of the couch before she was grabbed by both of her hips and spun around. She was pushed against the wall face first, her hands coming up to brace herself. 

Elliot moved her long hair to one side before he placed his lips on her neck. He ran his tongue down towards her shoulder before he gave it a small bite. He licked the area all around, soothing it, his fingers playing with the thin strap of her dress. 

Olivia couldn't stay still any longer, she turned in his arms and grabbed his face reuniting their mouths. She thrust her tongue between his lips where he greedily sucked on the organ. Olivia gave his tie one final yank before dropping it to the floor she pushed his suit jacket off of his shoulders letting it fall with his tie. She smoothed her hands up and down his chest before grabbing the sides of his shirt. She didn't bother with the buttons giving one hard tug instead. 

They both heard the buttons ricochet off of the walls and floor. Elliot growled he dropped his hands underneath her ass and lifted, pinning her against the wall. She wrapped her long legs around his hips. 

“Fucking hell,” Olivia exclaimed, feeling him hard and ready through his pants. 

Elliot shucked off his shirt, “This what you wanted?” he grabbed her hands and placed them on his bare chest.

Olivia nodded against his ministrations, “Yes,” she moaned. She ran her hand down his torso feeling the ridges of his abdominal muscles tense and flex at the effort of holding her up against the wall. 

Olivia dropped her legs from around his hips. She pushed gently at his shoulders just to get his attention. He stopped sucking at her neck long enough for her to grab his hand and pull him towards the bedroom. 

Elliot kissed her again as they made their way towards the bed, she groaned as she broke the kiss and turned around grabbing her hair and moving it so that he could clearly see the zipper on her dress, “Unzip me,” she husked. 

Elliot reached up to undo the zipper his fingers were trembling. He kissed her neck as he pulled the tiny zipper down the tracks, Olivia moaning in his arms at the sensation his lips were providing her. Elliot grunted as her strapless red corset came into view. Looking over her shoulder gave him a clear view of the front between her breasts. He couldn't help himself, as his hips bucked against her ass. The dress slipped from his grasp and Olivia pushed it the rest of the way off until it pooled at her feet. Elliot groaned at the view of his partner in a red thong. Although he had a dream just the night before of doing her from behind, his dream paled in comparison to the site before him now. He always knew that his partner was far above average in the looks department, but her butt was out of this world. 

Olivia turned around and grabbed him by his hips, his hard length pressing against her thigh. She walked backwards until her legs hit the edge of the bed. She kicked off her heels before she kneeled on the bed. She wrapped her arms around her partner’s neck. She opened her mouth and grasped onto his bottom lip sucking it softly before releasing it. She dropped down so she was sitting on the bed with her knees on either side of her partner. 

Olivia grabbed him by the belt buckle, she looked up into her partner's eyes before slowly sliding the leather strap through the metal buckle. Their eyes never left each other she undid his belt. She grabbed the lip of his pants, popping open the button before grabbing the zipper and slowly pulling it down. She smoothed her other hand up his happy trail, placing kisses beside her hand as she went, before reaching his belly button. 

This was new, Elliot thought, this was a side of his partner he had never seen before. This wasn't just his partner, this wasn't a detective, hell this wasn't even the woman that he had glimpses of over the years, this was a seductress. He could barely look at his partner as she ran her mouth along his lower abdomen wearing nothing but a red corset and matching thong. Her hands pulled on the sides of his pants before she glided them across his butt, over his boxer briefs. She dropped his pants to the floor where he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. 

When he looked up again Olivia had scooted back on the bed, rubbing her legs back and forth against each other. Her head landed against the white pillow as she pulled the sheets out from beneath her body, her long brown hair splayed beneath her. 

Elliot froze for a moment, he couldn't help but take a second to appreciate the view in front of him. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, her arousal obvious through the thin lace. She brought her hands up to hold on to the bars of the headboard giving him a spectacular view of her body. Thanks to this undercover assignment he had had many glimpses of her legs, but shit if they didn't seem to go on forever. They were long and tanned. Her thighs were thick and would give him something to hold onto. He couldn't wait to feel her feet glide along his legs or dig into his ass or lower back as he thrust into her. 

Elliot put one knee on the bed before crawling up towards her. She moaned louder the closer he got, before he was hovering over her. He dipped down and gave her a peck on the forehead, both cheeks and her nose before claiming her mouth as his own. 

Olivia let go of the headboard and placed her hands on her partner's rib cage before sliding them further around his back. She couldn't help pulling slightly on his muscles bringing his body against her own. She raised her upper body as she sucked on his tongue and flipped them over in the bed. 

Elliot grunted as his head made contact with a pillow and Olivia settled herself on his upper legs. He watched as she smoothed her hands up and down up his abdomen. He gasped as she flicked his nipples with her thumbs. He sat up and kissed her mouth once, before moving down her neck to her collarbone. He laid kisses down her smooth skin to the top of the corset.

Elliot looked up into her eyes to see her nodding her head she smoothed her hands through his hair. Scratching lightly at his scalp. He moaned as he grabbed the zipper to her top. He kissed and sucked the skin on the top of her mound into his mouth. Olivia moaned “Fuck Stabl-“ Elliot quickly sealed his mouth over his partner's lips. Jesus Christ she had just about said his name. His name. Not Elliot not even Mr. Smith but his last name, she wasn't thinking about the case, she wasn't picturing a stranger or some other guy beneath her. 

Elliot grunted breaking the kiss, he couldn't wait any longer to pull that damn top off of her body. The slip of his name had let him know that she was thinking about him just as much as he was thinking about her in this moment. This wasn't their aliases, it hadn't been there aliases since they left the restaurant, they both knew this was themselves. Elliot pulled the little zipper down her torso, the sides of her breasts coming into view. He expected them to drop slightly without the corset keeping them up, but he was pleasantly surprised when they didn't. He dragged the zipper further down until the end of the track. He grabbed the material at her back and flung it off the bed. 

He was finally going to see his partner in all her glory. He laid his head back against the pillows, Olivia smoothing her hands up and down his pecs again, before he finally dropped his eyes to the twin objects of his desire. 

Elliot growled was she fucking kidding him. 

Olivia chuckled as Elliot gripped her hips harder, tugging her until she was forced to plant her hands on either side of his head. She leaned her body over his and whispered in his ear, “Did you really think I was going to let you see my bare breasts detective?”

Elliot grimaced as her breasts came into contact with his bare chest. She was wearing flesh coloured pasties over her nipples. “Take them off,” he said, his voice several octaves lower than necessary, into her ear. 

Olivia sat up and shook her head. She had slipped just minutes earlier, moaning her partner's name but if she took these off then there would be no going back. Not only would they have been crossing a line but they would be doing it voluntarily. There would be no denying it when they went home. 

Elliot smoothed his hands up her silky thighs pulling slightly on the back of her knees until she was almost sitting on his crotch. “Off,” he demanded in a gravelly voice.

That tone was doing something to Olivia, and she hoped to God he never used it again when they went back to work, because she wouldn't be able to function if he did. She moved her hands off his torso and slid them up her abdomen until she was grasping her own breasts. Her partner moaned, at the erotic sight before him. He held his breath as Olivia closed her eyes and slowly peeled the silicone off her breasts. She slid her hands underneath the pillows and left the pasties there as she hovered over her partner. She heard a sharp intake of breath and knew that he was glancing down at her newly revealed skin. 

Elliot gulped as Olivia sat just below his erection her arms extended, hands beside his head. He didn't know what made her do it but he was eternally grateful that she had bared herself to him literally. Just like her ass, her breasts were so much better than he had imagined. They sat high on her chest and were the perfect size for his hands. They were tan just like the rest of her body, her areola were a shade darker and her hard peaks were a pinkish brown. He couldn’t believe he had his partner straddling him wearing nothing but a red thong and her necklace which was dangling between her breasts. It was the sexiest image he had ever seen. He had no doubt he would be recalling this picture for years to come. 

He looked up into his partner’s face as he moved his hands up her rib cage until her breasts fell into the crook of his hands between his thumbs and index fingers. He finally let out the breath he had been holding, as his eyes connected with hers. He could see the fire in her eyes, the passion burning deep within finally being released. 

He watched her face as he slowly moved his hands upwards before grasping her breasts and giving them a slight squeeze. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes closed. 

He massaged her breasts for a minute before he moved his thumbs. He ran them in a circle around her areola watching as goosebumps broke out on her skin. He ran the tip of his thumb up the length of her hard nipple, seeing her shiver as he did. He moved his thumb back and forth over the engorged bud. He could feel his partner’s heavy breathing against his forehead now. Her arms were shaking beside his head as he continued to fondle her breasts. 

If Elliot kept this up he would have her coming in minutes, Olivia thought, “Oh,” she moaned. She moved to sit back on his thighs as he continued to squeeze and stimulate her nipples. She grabbed on to the waistband of his briefs, before she began to tug them down his hips. Elliot got the message and lifted his butt off of the bed. Olivia discarded the boxer briefs before laying back on top of her partner. He was wearing the flesh coloured modesty sock, she was pretty sure it was the same kind of thing the actors wore. Elliot grabbed the sheet and through it over their bodies, it coming to rest across Olivia’s shoulders. 

Olivia reached down and removed the red lacey thong she was wearing. She flung it across the bed, not caring where it ended up. She reached up and threaded her fingers behind Elliot’s head before kissing him again. He moaned into her mouth she could feel him against her hip, he was as hard as a steel pipe. 

Olivia groaned, as her sensitive nipples brushed across his chest arousing her even further. 

Elliot ran his hands down her back before they slipped onto her bare ass cheeks. They had given her a flesh coloured G string, but it was even smaller than the one she was previously wearing. He grunted when she broke the kiss and sat up just below his twitching length. 

The sheets fell down her back until they were bunched at her ass, keeping it from being exposed. Elliot could feel her warmth and wetness through the thin materials they were wearing. 

Elliot sat up against the headboard and pulled Olivia until she was straddling his dick. 

Olivia put one hand on his shoulder and one on the sculpted muscle of his lower abdomen. She was trying to keep her swollen folds away from his hard shaft but he kept tugging her closer and closer until her knees buckled and her core was right against his throbbing erection. 

They both let out simultaneous moans as their arousals came into contact with one another. His modesty sock was nothing but a thick condom that also covered his balls, and her G string was so small that he could clearly see the top of her bare mound. 

Elliot moaned that G string was so thin he could practically see everything and from what he could see she was bare. What the fuck, he thought, was she always like this? They barely had 24 hour's notice before they started this case, he didn't know when the hell she would have squeezed in time to get waxed. He could feel her squirming against him. 

He rubbed his hands between her ass and her thighs and back again before he took a chance and thrusted his hips up against hers. He got the reaction he wanted as she let out a moan of pleasure, his erection sliding between her folds and bumping her swollen clit.

After that first thrust Olivia completely gave in and began gyrating her hips against her partner. She couldn't help moaning his name repeatedly as the head of his penis rubbed her engorged clit after every pass. 

Elliot was panting as he watched his partner moving along his hips. He was hypnotized by the way she was grinding against him, her strong tanned hips and thighs flexing as she raised herself up and down his hard length. He bucked into her, getting a particularly loud moan even though he hadn't meant to do it. He did it again to see if it got the same reaction, and he kept up the motion when it did. 

He brought his hands up her back until he was squeezing her shoulders from behind. 

He pulled until they were chest to chest not an inch between them. He grasped her mouth with his as he struggled to breathe. He was leaking precum into the stupid sock. He didn't think it would be possible to come while wearing it, but leave it to his partner to prove that to be very wrong. “Liv,” he moaned as he got closer and closer to his climax. 

Just like in every other facet of their relationship they seemed to read each others thoughts as they stared into one another's eyes. Elliot continued to buck his hips up to his partner, while she continued to grind herself against his hard shaft. Their eyes never left one another, they were breathing into each others mouths, their kisses growing too sloppy as they chased their climaxes, sharing the same air. 

Olivia bit her lip after one particularly hard thrust from her partner, she nearly yelped when the head of his shaft pressed against her opening, through her G string. “Ungggggh El, El,” she moaned before he slipped further, grinding against her throbbing clit, and just like that she was coming undone in her partner's arms. She felt him jerk beneath her as they both groaned each others names, she couldn't help herself as she bit into his shoulder right where the thick muscle connected with his neck. 

Elliot squeezed her ass harder as he came in his sock. He couldn't help bucking against her repeatedly especially when he felt her teeth sinking into his shoulder. He nearly screamed her name in ecstasy. He had never been so vocal during sex in his entire life. He didn't know what it was about his partner that brought out this side of him. He also couldn't remember the last time he had ever come so hard and they hadn't even technically had sex. 

He felt Olivia completely sag against him as she was coming down from her orgasm. He could feel her breasts pressing into his chest over and over again as she tried to catch her breath. He was breathing just as hard if not harder, sweat dripping down the back of his neck. He smoothed his hand up and down her back trying to soothe her while keeping them connected. 

Olivia peppered kisses across his shoulder while struggling to get her breathing under control. She closed her eyes and gave in to the feeling that she felt being in her partner's arms. She didn't want to think, she didn't want to wake up if this was a dream, she just wanted to bask in the safety that she felt in this moment because of the man in this bed. 

Olivia lifted her head before placing both of her hands on her partner's cheeks. She took a deep breath as she tilted his head up to look into his eyes.

She leaned down and placed a tender kiss on his lips. Not only was she sated after that orgasm, but she was suddenly quite tired too, she glanced at the bedside table and saw it was already after midnight. 

Elliot grabbed her by her hips and flipped them over so she was on her back. He pulled the sheet up and over their rapidly cooling bodies. He was on the far side of the bed which had been her side, but he figured for one night hopefully it wouldn't matter. He spotted his boxers on the floor beside the bed. As much as he wanted to just fall asleep in that moment, he wouldn't be able to sleep with the modesty sock in its current condition. It’d be like trying to sleep with a used condom, or so he figured, not having ever attempted it in his past. 

Being wary of where the camera was in the room, he slipped the sock off and tossed it into the small garbage can underneath the bedside table. He reached down at the same time to grab his boxers and her panties. He slid them on underneath the sheet looking towards her. She was laying on her stomach facing him when he said, “I'm a bit chilly and figured you might be too baby.”

He gave her her underwear under the sheet and watched her face as she clearly switched them out just like he had. With the garbage can on his side of a bed it didn't leave her with any other option because of the camera filming them, but to hand him the G string to dispose of. 

He tried not to notice how wet the material was in his hand before he dropped it off the side of the bed not caring if it hit the garbage can or not. Her arousal was now sticking to his fingers. He withheld a moan as he thought about running his hand between her thighs and up her slick folds. He thought about prying those thighs apart then plunging his fingers into her wet entrance. He wondered if she would scratch and claw at his head if he bent down and wrapped his lips around her clit. He felt a hand smooth over his peck until it stopped and rested against his beating heart. 

Elliot turned his head to look at his partner, her hair was a mess, he hadn't been able to help keep his hands from running through it repeatedly. It took all his willpower not to tug on it while they were thrusting against one another. “God you're beautiful,” he whispered. 

Olivia smiled at him, “I'm so tired,” she replied.

“Sleep baby,” he said while sliding an arm underneath her head. 

He couldn't help falling into a blissful orgasm induced sleep with the scent of his partner filling his nose, and her body filling his dreams.

A/N: this chapter was a bitch. I wrote over 10k words before I lost it all. It made me never want to write again. Ugh I was so angry! And the nun yells Jezebelle, Harlot, and Trallop every time I walk by her bed to use the bathroom. I swear to god my gown goes past my knees. I should just dictate this story beside her… Hope this chapter wasn’t too big a let down... Hope I’m posting it and not Tony lol. I gave him the pictures attached to this chapter. See twitter for dress and lingerie references. All mistakes are mine. No beta.


	17. Chapter 17

Undercovers Chapter 17

A/N: Odd numbered chapters are POST-CASE, even numbered chapters are the past undercover CASE.   
A couple things before we dive into this. One: if anyone still finds their behaviour OOC after what they did and what happened on the case, the only explanation I have is my own experiences. I’m totally one of those suckers who, at the start of a relationship, go through a honeymoon period. Especially with my current bf, we were friends for 4 years before we started dating (okay I had a different bf during those 4 years) then I was in the hospital for the first 2 months of our relationship. While we did have A LOT of firsts in the hospital, full blown sex is just too difficult, with people constantly coming in and catching us etcetc (although I can tell you a horror story of an 87 year old ex-roommate and her 82 year old husband having sex, with only a curtain and 2 feet separating our beds. I still have nightmares, they thought I was a little old lady too, who wouldn’t hear them, I’m partly deaf…and only in one ear. Trying to see the positive in any situation… well at least it’s good to know you don’t lose the passion even after 50+ yrs of marriage? And age is just a number?) But my point is, once you are partaking in a physical relationship with someone, no matter where you are, it can be very hard to resist that temptation. So whether it be a hospital or work, I personally have experienced this. And let’s face it they both had control issues at this point in the show. Two: I hope this came across in the last chapter but I wanted the “sex” that happened on the case to be about lust. They were both still in a shit ton of denial at that moment but their lust for one another won out. If they get together in the present it would no longer be about lust because they’ve admitted their feelings at this point. Three: there was actually a very big detail concerning the actual case, revealed in the last chapter, which will greatly affect how things unfold in chapter 18, hopefully someone caught it ;) Thank you for coming to my TED talk, now onto their date night. Get ready for the Awkward and the Fluff. 

Disclaimer: Trust me you don’t want me owning SVU, it’d be crack. And on HBO. After 10pm. 

Saturday Night, Olivia’s Apartment, Post-Case 

Olivia frowned as she tossed another dress on her bed. Her hair and makeup were done, and she was standing at the foot of her bed trying to decide what to wear on her first real date with her partner, who would be there any moment. She had showered as soon as she got home and now she was wearing her silk robe as she debated what to wear that night. 

She had already put on a teal toned bra and panties, looking over her options one last time she grabbed a flowy teal dress too. Quickly slipping the silky material on, she put on some matching jewelry and donned a pair of black high heels. Elliot had told her he was taking her to a fancy French restaurant that they had only ever heard about. She had no idea how he managed to get a reservation and on such short notice too. 

Olivia walked back into her bathroom to check her makeup and hair. She left her long dark locks natural, allowing them to flow down her shoulders and back. She smiled thinking about a comment Elliot made during their undercover case, how he liked her long hair. Her smile widened when she thought about what he said right after too. How he liked having something to pull and grab during sex. While that may have been a lie at the time for the case, she squeezed her eyes and thighs together now, wondering if it were true. 

Despite the shocking orgasm her partner managed to suck, literally, out of her, just a couple hours earlier in an elevator, she found herself slightly aroused. Thinking about Elliot now in any capacity, seemed to have that effect on her. 

Even though the orgasm was good, the way he behaved afterwards with her was even better. He was sweet and sensitive and dare she say she found it charming. Especially when the elevator techs finally rescued them, not before blatantly hitting on her, which quickly threw Elliot into overprotective, jealousy mode. A mood she thought she hated. A mood she thought they hated in each other. But turns out maybe she liked it in small doses and when it wasn’t directed at other colleagues. 

They had called Cragen when they got to the cruiser. He had told them to go home, they were done for the day but still catching that weekend if anything new came in. Elliot dropped her off at her apartment but not before telling her he’d be back in two hours. 

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by her doorbell ringing. With one last glance in her mirror she exited her bathroom, grabbed her clutch from the top of her dresser and walked to her front door. 

“Wow, you look, uh great,” Elliot stammered when the door opened. He had nervously been waiting outside, not wanting to show up too early. He raised the roses he held in his left hand belatedly, feeling even more awkward. He’d seen her on that undercover case in numerous short, tight, form hugging dresses but for some reason seeing her in something less provocative was equally if not more jarring to him. 

She was no longer dressing to seduce him, to attract attention, she was dressing as herself, as Olivia, as the woman he wanted to get to know even better. He swallowed hard at the thought, his nerves were suddenly even worse. 

Olivia smiled at him and took the flowers from his hand. She brought them up to her face, “Thank you, you shouldn’t have,” she said, taking a deep breath, before turning to put them in a vase in her kitchen. She thought roses on the first date were a little cheesy but it was the sentiment that mattered. 

Elliot lingered by the door waiting for Olivia to come back so they could get going. Just when he was about to call out, she appeared back in his line of sight, and moved to grab a long jacket hanging by her door. Trying to be a gentleman he reached for it, just as she did, both of them fumbling somewhat awkwardly, “Here let me,” he proposed, finally getting a grip and holding it open for her. 

Once again Olivia gave him a polite smile before turning and slipping into her coat. She turned to face her partner, while doing up the belt, “You look very handsome.” From what she could see from above his coat, he was wearing an all black suit. 

Elliot smiled at her, “Shall we?”

The drive to the restaurant was filled with light conversation, Olivia had immediately asked about his kids when they started driving. It didn’t take very long and soon a valet was taking Elliot’s keys from him and he was directing Olivia into the fancy restaurant, his hand resting gently on her back. 

The hostess led them to a table, with a beautiful view of the Hudson. Elliot moved to tuck in her chair once she took off her jacket and sat down. She looked up to see her date take off his winter coat. He was dressed in an all black suit from head to toe. She had to admit he wore it really, really well. She tried not to stare as he sat across from her. She glanced around the restaurant, it was as fancy as she had heard, everybody dressed to impress. 

Olivia looked back at Elliot, “How did you get a reservation on such short notice?”

Elliot smiled at her before leaning in, “I knew how hard it’d be to get a table, so I decided to do a little digging into the owner. Found some dirt on him and made a few calls.” 

Olivia frowned, that wasn’t the answer she was expecting. She didn’t know if he was trying to impress her, and she knew other cops who actually did shady shit like that, but she didn’t expect it from him. 

Elliot saw the look on her face and realized his joke fell flat, “Liv I’m kidding.”

“Oh,” she replied.

Elliot scratched his head, “Uh I called in a favour, poker buddy is friends with the owner, I’m buying beer for the next poker night.”

Olivia gave him a closed lip smile, “Well thank you but you really didn’t need to go to all this trouble.”

“Oh uh I thought you’d like this place…” Elliot trailed off. 

“No, I mean, I do, I appreciate the effort El, but I’m a simple woman.”

“Uh ri-right,” Elliot responded with a slight frown. “Sorry it’s been so long since I’ve even attempted a first date, and that was a pizza joint, I was 17 with Kathy and got change back from a 10 dollar bill.”

“Well it’s the effort that counts,” Olivia tried to break the awkwardness. 

They were looking at the menu, she couldn’t believe the $20 price tag attached to the Caesar salad. A waiter came by to take their order. However something else was now nagging in the back of her mind. 

Olivia cleared her throat, “Speaking of Kathy-“

Elliot interrupted her, “I didn’t know we were.”

“Look if this is going to work out or go any further-“

“If?!” Elliot interrupted again. 

Olivia rolled her eyes, “Kathy called me a few weeks ago, and asked me to meet her, she wanted to talk.”

“Wait my ex-wife called wanting to talk to you?” Elliot questioned, putting his menu down. 

“Yes El.” 

“And you spoke to her?” 

“Yes. I met her at a park.” 

“About what? Why?”

“Well obviously about the only thing we have in common. You,” Olivia replied, getting frustrated and regretting bringing up the conversation at all. 

Elliot sighed loudly and rubbed his hands over his face. “What exactly happened?”

“Look it’s not a big deal. I met her at the park it was during the Sennet case actually. She asked me to talk to you, convince you to sign the divorce papers.”

“But we never talked about the divorce. You never asked me to sign the papers.” 

Olivia shrugged, “I didn’t think it was my place, I didn’t want to get involved, next thing I knew you told me you had signed them, so I didn’t know whether to mention it or not. We weren’t exactly acting our best during that time.”

“Yeah I-I guess,” he trailed off. 

This wasn’t how either of them had exactly imagined their first date going. It was beyond awkward. 

A waiter arrived delivering the appetizers they had ordered. 

Olivia looked down at Elliot’s $20 salad, it wasn’t even the size of her palm. Glancing around she noticed this was the norm, that all the dishes were super small pretentious portions. She frowned looking down at her calamari, she felt bad for Elliot, paying for such expensive food. 

She had just taken a bite of her calamari when Elliot’s phone rang. He apologized profusely before answering. 

She couldn’t hear who was on the other end of the line but it wasn’t good news judging by the expressions on his face. 

Elliot hung up with a sigh and gestured to the waiter for the cheque. “That was Cragen we just got called in, he asked me to let you know.”

Olivia nodded, it wasn’t like the date could have been more odd, so this seemed a fitting end to it. 

They quickly paid, ditching their tiny appetizers, although they could have easily scarfed them down in a minute, and left to go to work. 

Elliot offered to drive her home to change but they were only 5 minutes from the precinct. It didn’t make sense to go all the way back to her apartment just to turn around and go back. She told him she would just change at the station. 

Cragen was coming out of his office when the detectives arrived. “Sorry to have to call you in but we just picked up a suspect in an assault today. He’s in interrogation 1. Crack him, book him if he’s guilty, and send him to the tombs for the weekend. Notes are on your desks and when you’re all done I want ur DD5’s on my desk before you go.” 

Olivia and Elliot nodded and agreed with their captain. 

“Well I’m going to go change first and then I’ll be right back,” Olivia said. 

“On another date with your new man?” Cragen inquired. 

Olivia smiled at him, “Yes.” She technically wasn’t lying. 

“Well I’m sorry to interrupt it then, hopefully he understands.” 

“Yeah, I really think he does,” she responded before turning and heading up to the cribs to change out of her dress. 

Elliot sat at his desk after taking off his winter jacket. The date had been a total disaster in his opinion. He had been so nervous for some reason, trying to impress his partner. 

He couldn’t understand it. Everything seemed so easy while they were on the undercover case. Was it because it didn’t count? 

Olivia quickly changed into some clean spare clothes she kept in her locker, ditching her dress and heels. She sighed loudly and sat down on a bench. 

That date was weird. They had both been awkward. Then to talk about his ex-wife over appetizers of all things. She couldn’t understand it, normally they were so in sync but things had been abrupt and choppy instead. It wasn’t them, it was like they were trying too hard to impress the other and bow to the social norms that society expected of first dates. 

“You ready?” Elliot asked as he watched his partner come down the stairs from the locker room. 

“Yeah, what do we got?”

Cragen left as they headed in to interrogate the suspect. It didn’t take very long before he was lashing out and confessing his sin. 

Olivia asked Elliot to deal with getting the perp transferred to the tombs for the weekend while she’d get started on their paperwork. 

It was only 8pm when Elliot walked back into the squad room. He expected to see Olivia at her desk but instead the room was completely empty. He heard someone clear their throat and glanced up seeing his partner leaning over the railing, standing beside a table on the second floor outside the cribs. 

“Fancy a little dinner before we tackle that paperwork?” Olivia propositioned. 

Elliot was surprised to say the least and couldn’t help but show it. He jogged up the stairs eagerly. If he was surprised before he was even more so now. 

He didn’t know how she did it but somehow his partner had laid out quite a spread for them, including a checkered tablecloth. 

“Wow, wha-I mean, what’s all this?” Elliot asked. 

Olivia walked over to him, and rested her hands on his hips. He had ditched his suit jacket and had rolled up his black shirt. It all looked very striking against his pale Irish skin. 

“This, is us,” she said before leaning in and pecking him on his stunned lips. “The reason that date was so-“

“Horrible?” Elliot chuckled as he rested his forehead against hers. 

Olivia smiled, “Weird, is because it wasn’t us El, we’re not the dine at a 3 star Michelin restaurant where they charge $100 an entrée and portions that wouldn’t feed a cat.”

Elliot nodded, wrapping his hands around the back of her neck and bringing her in for a quick, soft kiss, “ Thank you.”

“Hey you’re new at this, we both are, we’re going to stumble, and make mistakes, right?” Olivia asked. 

“Of course, this is-just thank you.”

Olivia smiled and grabbed his hand leading him to the table where their Italian food was waiting for them. 

Neither noticed the pair of eyes that had been on them, watching the scene. Or the person quietly leaving, while shaking their head. 

“So I gotta ask,” Elliot questioned, how she managed to do all this. 

Olivia smiled at him, “I order from this place all the time, I have for years, they know me pretty well. And uh well let’s just say this time I pulled a few favours. The owner and the delivery guy happen to maybe have small crushes on me, they were happy to help. Ah before I forget, one more thing.” 

She jumped up and ran down to the fridge before returning to her partner and grinning widely. In her hand she was carrying a bottle she had been chilling. 

“He may have picked this up for me too.”

Elliot quirked his eyebrow at her, “We’re still working…” he trailed off. 

“Sparkling cider,” she responded. 

“You really did think of everything.”

“I hope you like what I ordered for you, buon appetito,” she finished with a smile. 

“Oh God, if you want me to finish this dinner, or shift for that matter, don’t start speaking Italian, I beg you.”

Olivia smirked before digging into her fettuccine alfredo. They conversed about random things throughout dinner. Elliot didn’t know if Olivia realized how she was rubbing her foot against his leg again. 

“Okay, first kiss?” he asked. 

Olivia grinned while wiping her face with a napkin, “Well there’s always two right? At least their was for me. My first kiss and my first romantic kiss.”

Elliot raised both eyebrows, “I gotta hear this.”

Olivia laughed, “When I was in kindergarten I kissed a few boys during one recess. We were comparing if everyone kissed the same I think. But uh it didn’t end well, unfortunately the first boy I kissed, he told me they were freckles. They weren’t. That day I got chicken pox and spread it to multiple other boys, I was like Typhoid Mary.”

Elliot burst out laughing, “Oh. Oh no that’s terrible.”

“Yes my mother wasn’t impressed when she found out what we had been doing.”

“Okay, and first romantic kiss?”

“Mmmm, I was…7 or 8? We were in grade 3. It was a boy I had a crush on. Coincidentally one of the boys I gave chicken pox to.”

“You’re kidding!” Elliot exclaimed. 

“No, we stayed friends for years, well into the academy actually. Anyways it was technically during a game of spin the bottle but we all had three vetos. Everyone was vetoing their spins, we were actually sitting beside each other when he spun and it landed on me. Thankfully there was no awkward crawling across the circle we just turned and pecked each other on the lips at a 3rd grade birthday party. All the kids squealed and made noise. It was embarrassing but sweet and I’m happy it was with him.”

Elliot smiled, happy that she had some good childhood memories. They finished up their meals, and cleaned up the space. 

She put the borrowed table cloth and champagne glasses in her locker. When she walked out of the locker room her partner was waiting for her, leaning against the railing. 

“It wasn’t what I planned but that was perfect, thank you,” Elliot started, pulling Olivia into his grasp by her hips. 

Olivia was thankful they were alone, she wrapped her arms around his neck, “I’m sorry it couldn’t be better but my time was limited in more ways than one. And although I don’t want to do this, we should get back to work, so we can actually go home at some point tonight.”

Elliot agreed before releasing her hips. They wandered down the stairs and sat at their respective desks. Elliot was happy how well they could switch between romance and business. It reaffirmed for him that they could definitely make this work. 

It took them a couple hours before they finally agreed they were done. It was past midnight when they finished leaving their reports on the captain’s desk. 

“You mind giving me a ride?” Olivia inquired as they put on their coats. 

Elliot was exhausted and it was really late. “Why don’t we head back to my place instead?”

“El don’t take this the wrong way but I’m kind of tired. I just want to go to sleep, we can extend our date another time?”

“No, no I completely agree, that’s why, let’s just sleep at my place, instead of sleeping poorly separately, come on what do you say?”

Olivia pondered his offer, she had to admit it sounded better than going home and curling up in her cold bed alone. 

“Deal,” she smiled at him. 

He grinned and led her out to the cruiser to go home. 

They didn’t talk much as they headed to his apartment both tired from their long day. 

She had been to his apartment a couple times now, so she wasn’t surprised by anything when she walked in. 

“Do you uh just wanna go to bed too or did you need a shower or something?” Elliot asked as he ditched his coat and helped her out of hers, happy to see them both relaxed and back in step. 

“Well I just bathed before our date so I hope I don’t smell too bad,” Olivia smirked. 

“You smell amazing, you always do,” Elliot responded while walking her backwards towards his bedroom by her waist. 

“A toothbrush would be appreciated though, oh and maybe some clothes I guess?”

“I can do the toothbrush, the clothes are questionable,” he teased as he nipped at her neck. 

“Mmmm,” Olivia moaned, “None of that, we’re here to sleep, just sleep Stabler, I don’t put out on the first da-date, unless it’s a one night stand.”

Elliot groaned, disconnecting his lips from her neck, “And I’m not a one night stand?”

Olivia shook her head, “No Detective Stabler, you are not a one night stand kind of guy.”

Elliot smiled, “Let’s get ready for bed.”

Elliot took off his dress shirt as he let Olivia use his bathroom. He took out a fresh undershirt as she walked back into the room and held it out to her. He was standing in his black dress pants, belt undone, and a tank top. 

Olivia took the shirt from him and brought it up to her nose, but the only thing she could smell was detergent. She shook her head and handed it back to him, pointing at his shirt she said, “That one smells better.”

Elliot smirked at her, before reaching down and pulling his shirt over his head and holding it out to her. He gulped as he watched her remove her own shirt and camisole, leaving her in a satin teal bra. She took the shirt from him and slipped it over her head. Reaching underneath her back she released the clasp on her bra before lowering her straps and pulling the bra through the shirt. 

Elliot swallowed hard, “I never understood why women do that or how…”

Olivia smiled tossing her clothes onto a spare chair in the corner of the room and folding her arms across her chest. His shirt was quite large on her and thin, she had no doubts he’d be able to see through it and it scooped very low, she’d be lucky if she didn’t fall out of it during the night. 

“We learn it in school, makes changing easier,” she smiled. 

“Uh huh oh okay, I’ve never found it sexy before,” he blurted out. 

“Down boy, I still need bottoms please?”

Elliot quirked an eyebrow, “You’re wearing panties aren’t you? Or are you going commando on our first date?”

Olivia laughed, “You’d like that wouldn’t you? No I’m wearing the matching underwear El, but I don’t normally sleep in thongs.”

“That’s a damn shame,” he groused, turning and grabbing a pair of his boxers for her instead. 

Olivia thanked him before turning and walking back to the bathroom. 

“What, you aren’t gonna change into those in here too?”

Olivia laughed and didn’t even bother responding. 

Elliot changed quickly into a fresh pair of boxers and turned down his bed before climbing in and waiting for his partner to return. He set his alarm on his phone before plugging it in to charge and praying it wouldn’t ring in the next 8 hours. 

Olivia turned off the light when she exited the bathroom. Elliot had to admit although the thong would have been nice, seeing her in his clothes was doing things to him below the waist and in his heart. 

Olivia smiled and crawled into bed. They laid facing each other under the covers on their sides. 

Elliot reached out and rubbed her hip, his other arm resting under his pillow, “You warm enough, I can get another blanket?”

She shook her head, “No I’m good, thanks.”

“Today was amazing, minus my attempt at a date,” he joked. 

She shook her head again, “It was perfect, all of it.”

Elliot watched as she scooted forward and wrapped her hand around his neck pulling him into her body. 

Olivia moaned, she grasped his lips with hers, enjoying the feel of him, his warmth and strong, hard body close to hers. She could feel his hard pecs through the thin cotton of the tank top she was wearing. Her nipples were hard as they scraped against the shirt and his chest but this kiss wasn’t about sex. 

They kept the kisses light, but sensual. Feeling and exploring instead of rushing towards any kind of foreplay. 

Olivia smoothed her hand across his shoulder, gripping it hard and pulling back when she heard him let out a groan of pain not pleasure. 

“I’m sorry,” she said when she realized she had been pulling on the cut he sustained on their case.

“It’s fine,” he replied while trying to reconnect their lips. 

Olivia dodged his mouth. And ran her fingers over the scab. She began to tear up. 

“I’m fine Liv, it’s okay, we’re fine, we made it out of there. It barely needed stitches, it only hurts when I touch it I promise, nothing compared to other injuries.”

“I could’ve lost you,” she whispered. 

Elliot shook his head, “You didn’t.”

During their conversation Olivia had rolled over onto her back, Elliot was hovering over her now. 

She smoothed her hands up and down his upper torso, “You’re so strong.” She didn’t mean just physically although there was no arguments there. His arms were bulging from holding his body above hers. His deltoids and biceps straining and his pecs shook as her hands ran across them. 

“You make me strong,” Elliot dipped his head, kissing her cheeks and eyelids before descending on her mouth. 

Olivia moaned into his mouth and pulled him by his ribs hard against her body. She couldn’t help it. She didn’t know if it was the day they had had, from the confessions they made in her bed that morning, to their encounter in the elevator, and their date that night, but she needed Elliot. Not her partner, but her friend, the man. 

Olivia tried to stifle another moan as Elliot’s thigh rubbed up against her core. She moved her arms and pulled at the straps of the tank top. 

“I-I thought you said not on the first date?” Elliot panted against her forehead as he watched her slip her arms out of his top. 

“Two-two dates. We had two dates.”

Elliot nodded, “Ye-yeah uh yeah that that we did, yes.”

They both let out sounds of pleasure as they grabbed onto one another and kissed again far more passionately. Olivia was twirling her tongue around his when he pulled back. 

“Are-are you sure?” he questioned one more time. 

“I need you, we-we’ve waited long enough. If you’re not ready I completely understand-“

Elliot cut her off with a searing kiss, “Not ready? Shit Liv, I’ve been ready for years. That’s the problem.”

Olivia laughed lightly, her eyes still wet from her emotions. 

Elliot sat up, allowing Olivia to do the same. He sat back on his knees as he watched her remove his top, dropping it on the floor. He gulped, trying not to stare at her naked chest. Yes he’d seen it before, he touched it before, had his mouth on her only hours earlier, but God, she was sexy. 

Olivia sat up on her knees too. She swallowed hard before grabbing the edge of the boxers she was wearing. This was the moment, they were finally going to see each other completely. 

Elliot nodded and grasped his as well. They didn’t speak as they both pulled their boxers off. Both their eyes were locked on each other’s. They moved their legs to discard the underwear, neither looking where they tossed them. 

They both laid down, facing each other once again. There was about 6 inches between their torsos. Olivia glided one foot up her partner’s bare leg, leaving her thigh propped across his. She ran her hands across his pecs as he grabbed her hip squeezing hard. 

“Liv…” he moaned. 

Olivia ran her hands lower and lower until they were tracing the deep V’s on his lower abdomen. Elliot opened his eyes, gasping slightly. He smoothed his thumbs in circles on her hip bones. Both finally looked down at the same time. 

“Fuck,” “Shit,” they groaned simultaneously. 

Both were far more impressed with what they were seeing. Now that they could admit they had dreams and fantasies about the other, they paled in comparison to the real deal. 

She knew he was large by the other activities that they had already taken part in but he was still bigger than she had expected. She wasn't sure that she would be able to wrap her hand around his girth. He had to be longer than 8 inches. He was already erect, the skin a redish purple colour, and she could easily see a vein throbbing along its length. It was warm against the skin of her thigh and she felt her own sex clench as she imagined how it would feel inside of her.

Elliot moved one of his hands across her stomach his fingers gliding along the top of her mound. He knew she had been bare on their undercover assignment, she was now as well. It wasn't something he was used to and he found it sexy as hell. He was suddenly thankful that it was a full moon because the light provided from that and the street lights allowed him to see the moisture glistening on her lower lips.

Elliot moved his hand to slip it even lower when Olivia suddenly stopped him, “I don't need that,” she whispered, “I'm ready. I just need you.” She rolled over onto her back pulling him on top of her while spreading her legs and cradling his hips between her own.

Elliot nodded before planting his knees between her thighs and pushing upwards. He dropped down onto his elbows his stomach flushed with hers. Her legs were even wider now coming to rest above his hips against his lower ribs. He cradled her head in his hands as he kissed her thoroughly making love to her mouth before he made love to her body.

Olivia couldn't help the sounds she let loose as he pleasured her body with his mouth. After finding a particularly erogenous spot on her neck and collarbone he finally descended on to her breasts, and just like that afternoon in the elevator he spent far more time on them than any other man had. Her nipples had been hard before he started and they were still sensitive from what he had done earlier that day. He gave them both equal treatment lapping lightly at the engorged buds before sucking them and the areola into his mouth, nipping them with his teeth.

“Oh God,” Olivia cried scratching his back and neck, “Please El, I-I need, uh.” She moved her hips trying to get his hard shaft to line up with her entrance.

Elliot tugged on her nipple one last time before releasing it. He adjusted his hips and maneuvered his cock until it glided between her swollen folds.

They both moaned as he finally made contact with her wetness, the tip of his large appendage rubbing against her clit.

Olivia reached down and grabbed him, if he kept rubbing against the side of her clip the way that he was she was going to come. She moved until the bulbous head was pushing against her tight entrance. She let go and ran her hands up his back holding on to the back of his shoulders.

Elliot knew she was ready when she bucked up against him causing him to begin to penetrate her slightly. He moaned and she groaned. He knew he was large and he didn't want to hurt her but she was wet and warm and he couldn't help sinking further into her. 

“Shit,” Olivia exclaimed.

Elliot tried to stay still and give her a chance to adjust. She was so tight inside. It was warm and wet and felt like absolute paradise on his dick. He immediately knew he was not going to be able to last very long. He smoothed his hand across her bangs so that he could clearly see her face as he waited to move. He kissed her hard plunging his tongue past her lips, attempting to do to her mouth what he wanted to do to her core.

Elliot suddenly felt pressure against his back as Olivia squeezed her legs against him trying to get him to go deeper. He immediately obliged pushing in further until his pelvis was completely against hers. They let out simultaneous moans as he bottomed out inside of her. He could feel her walls clenching around his shaft. He was an ecstasy.

“Liv,” was all he could say.

“I know,” and she did. It had never felt like this for her. Sure she had good sex, even great sex, but for some reason this felt different.

Elliot pulled his hips back before thrusting forward again.

“Yes, yes fuck,” Olivia moaned scratching at his back.

They quickly got into a rhythm that worked for both of them. He was long and hard and touching places inside of her she wasn't sure any other man had ever reached, emotionally and physically. He could feel her walls spasming around his shaft. She was getting tighter and he knew he was going to blow any minute now.

He reached down and pulled her leg even higher on his torso opening her up more. The adjustment had his pelvic bone rubbing firmly against her clit

Olivia jerked hard at the new sensation. White hot heat ran from the tip of her toes up her legs and up the rest of her body, as she tipped over the edge and into the abyss. Elliot felt her warm tunnel release even more liquid as he began spurting inside of her. Both would have been embarrassed by the squelching noises that were being made as Elliot tried to prolong both their orgasm's, however they were too caught up in the sensations and pleasure the other was providing.

Olivia let out a stream of swear words as she felt her core clench around his penis, that was ejaculating inside of her. It was a sensation that was foreign to her, but that she found oddly arousing. It was warm and filled her up inside. 

Elliot groaned, trying not to thrust too hard into her. He couldn’t help it as he leaned down and bit the first piece of flesh his mouth came into contact with, which happened to be the top of one of her voluptuous breasts. “Mmmm,” he moaned before releasing the flesh from his teeth. He kissed and licked the area, hoping it wouldn’t bruise too badly. 

He moved up to her mouth, trying to seal his lips over hers, as they both continued to jerk against one another, but both were breathing and panting too hard to actually maintain a proper kiss. 

“Ugh fuck, fuck,” Olivia panted, breathing the same air as her partner. She couldn’t think straight, it had been one of the longest orgasms she had ever had and she could still feel her walls spasming against him. 

Elliot stared into her eyes while he continued brushing his lips against hers. “Ar-are you o-ok-okay?” he stammered, still panting and trying to catch his breath. 

Olivia nodded. She closed her eyes and grabbed him by his ass, pulling him snug against her, moaning as she felt another tremor wrack through her body. 

“Oh shit,” Elliot exclaimed, spurting again even though he thought he was done. 

Olivia moaned, “Shit El, ugh fuck, th-that, uh so go-good damnit.”

Elliot agreed, “I’m so-sorry I co-couldn’t last lo-longer but Jesus, Liv, you were so…” he blushed. 

“You were amazing,” she replied, smiling at his blush. She found it endearing, they had just had sex, but that he apparently had trouble describing her performance. 

Elliot moved to slowly pull out of her, Olivia could feel their combined moisture on both of them. However she was fading fast and when he moved to dismount her completely she grabbed him by the ribs again and said “No, stay please.”

Elliot quirked an eyebrow at her, “I’m too heavy for you.”

She shook her head, “You’re good, I promise.”

Elliot acquiesced, laying on top of her, one leg between her thighs. She brought his head down to her breasts as he grabbed the sheets and pulled them up. 

They both sighed happily as their breathing finally began to regulate. 

Elliot wanted to say more but the way she was scraping her nails against his scalp had him quickly drifting off into a deep peaceful sleep, just as his partner did as well. 

A/N: I know I’ll get at least one complaint about a guy sleeping on top of a woman. Personally I love it. It’s like the best weighted blanket in the world. Sleeping, actually sleeping folks. Sorry for any mistakes. I’ve written 20 chapters, and I want to get them all edited before surgery on August 25th. Hopefully if things go well I’ll be posting again by mid sept. If not.. well pray and thank poor tony. I’ve started 3 new stories which I don’t know if I’ll get the chance to post before my surgery but if I don’t I’ll ask him to. They are all multi-chapter. Ones my usual fun with a slight twist. One is totally out of my comfort zone and drama and angsty. And the last one is actually canon, starting in season 21! 

All reviews are sincerely appreciated, they cheer me up. Hope this lived up to the expectations.


	18. Chapter 18

Undercovers Chapter 18

A/N: Odd numbered chapters are POST-CASE, even numbered chapters are the CASE. Not sure if this needs a TW warning. But here it is just encase. This chapter contains a fight which contains the start of an assault. If that bothers you, stop reading once they enter the bedroom. Props to anyone who caught the mistake the detectives made in chapter 16. 

Disclaimer: I don’t own it, SVU. But I do own this story, my apologies. 

Sunday, Pandora’s Box Hotel and Spa, Case

The sun is what made Olivia finally crack her eyes open, as it came in through the glass wall. They didn’t draw the blinds the night before. It was too bright for her liking as she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to her partner. They were both naked, the sheet over their shoulders the only thing preventing her from being exposed to the cool winter air. She was laying half on top of Elliot as he continued to sleep peacefully. 

As she took a deep breath, she couldn’t help inhaling his natural male scent. Olivia couldn’t help herself as she pressed her lips against his collarbone. 

His skin tasted good. Slightly salty from the sweat he had accumulated the night before, and he was warm beneath her lips. She drew her mouth lower, slinking down the bed. 

Olivia couldn’t help spending a couple moments staring and appreciating his chest. He was so strong. His skin was pale, smooth, and was spotted with a few freckles and scars. She never had this opportunity. She was never able to just openly look at her partner, especially naked, without the fear of being caught. She smoothed her hands and lips over his pecs, feeling the hard muscles beneath. His chest was still rising and falling in a perfect pattern. Kissing his sternum, she turned her eyes to his right pec, reaching out to rub his nipple, small and pinkish brown, just slightly darker than the rest of his skin. 

The sheet had slipped down as she lowered herself, still covering her shoulders but allowing his upper torso to be revealed. 

She kissed her way over to his other nipple, it was slightly hard from the cool air, she blew on it lightly before enveloping it in her mouth. 

Finally getting a reaction from her partner, she felt one of his legs twitch. Olivia continued to rub his other nipple, bringing it to a firm peak as well. 

Olivia moved further down her partner, unable to help her exploration of his muscular body. She had had one too many dreams about running her tongue down the ridges of his abdomen, and she wasn’t going to waste the opportunity to do that now. 

Olivia straddled her partner’s legs, before leaning forward, inadvertently sticking her ass up, and placing her mouth on his upper core muscles, licking down his stomach. She heard her partner let out a groan as she mouthed his muscles, kissing and sucking as she moved lower and lower. 

“Oh shit,” Olivia heard from above her as she ran her tongue along his boxers. She gave them a tug on both sides as she looked up into her partner’s eyes. 

“Up,” she commanded. 

All she heard was more swearing as Elliot didn’t even seem to hesitate to raise his hips so that she could slide the garment off his legs. 

Olivia quickly returned to her original position before noticing how quickly her partner’s breathing had changed. He was slightly panting now as she planted her elbows beside his thighs, grabbing his bare hips in her hands. 

“Yo-you do-don’t have to-to,” Elliot stuttered. “I’ve ne-never had th-that do-done be-fo-fore,” he stammered while blushing deeply. 

Olivia quirked an eyebrow at him, “You’ve never had someone suck your cock?” she breathed out against his shaft. She saw it twitch below her as her warm breath hit his throbbing length. 

“Ungh, Liv please,” Elliot moaned. 

“Please what?” she purposely husked against him again, lowering her head, nuzzling against his inner thigh. 

“Shit, sh-shit,” she heard him exclaim. 

Olivia moved her hand from his hip and placed it just below his bellybutton. She guessed he kept himself pretty well groomed, but he didn’t seem like a very hairy guy to begin with, if his arms and legs were anything to go by. He had a very small, closely cropped, light brown happy trail leading to the base of his penis. 

She drew her fingers down until she wrapped her hand around his throbbing girth. His balls and shaft were perfectly bare, and currently a darker colour than the rest of his skin. She heard a gasp and more swearing from above her when her hand made contact with him. 

He was larger than she had expected, reddish pink in colour, but very smooth and warm in her hand. She could barely wrap her fingers around the base, the tip she noticed was already leaking through the small slit at the head.

Olivia could hear Elliot tell her she didn’t have to, once again, but she was suddenly tempted by the twitching appendage in her hand, wanting to taste that moisture. 

Olivia moved her head, leaning forward she stuck out her tongue to lap at the fluid-

“Ow, what the hell?” “Shit!” the detectives exclaimed as Olivia suddenly jerked forward in their sleep, accidentally head butting Elliot in the nose. 

Trying not to panic from the dream she had been having, and waking up practically naked in her partner’s arms, Olivia took a deep breath and moved her hand from where it had been gripping Elliot’s naked lower back. 

“Sorry,” she apologized, remembering eyes could still be on them, watching them. 

Elliot smirked, “It’s okay, bad dream?” he inquired while rubbing his nose. 

“Mmmm, no not exactly,” she murmured still quite tired. She didn’t want to think about what they did last night and she didn’t want to think about how they woke up just now, huddled together again but facing each other on their sides. Their bodies were stuck together and intertwined as she became more and more aware of her surroundings. Her legs were crossed with his, one in between his, their pelvises were pressed together, while she could feel his warm torso against her stomach and bare breasts. 

Shit she thought, naked breasts because she had taken off the pasties that she had purposely worn. Pasties that she had won at a bachelorette party for Casey’s sister last year. Olivia groaned audibly. There was absolutely no way to deny what took place last night. She nearly moaned his name for godsakes, Elliot smothering the groan before she could let it fly. 

And what was with that dream? Had she had dreams about her partner in the past? Yes. But never in the dreams was she the aggressor. That she took control. And going down on a man? Yes that was definitely a first for her in a dream. It confused her even more, she thought sex dreams were normally about her pleasure, not giving someone else pleasure. 

Recalling the dream, and snuggled up in her partner’s arms and scent she could feel herself responding again, and not just between her thighs. She could feel her nipples hardening and knew that Elliot would be able to feel them scraping against his hard pecs. 

“Time is it?” she mumbled, trying to get her mind out of the gutter. 

Elliot craned his head to look at the bedside clock, “Oh uh late, we need to get up,” he responded before looking back at her. 

Olivia wasn’t exactly sure how they were going to get themselves out of this situation but she didn’t have to think too long. 

“You cold?” Elliot asked her, giving her a meaningful look. 

“Ye-yes, a bit,” she smiled shyly. 

Elliot gave her a quick kiss, surprising her but keeping it chaste before she felt his warmth and body disentangling from hers. 

Her partner got up, making sure to keep the sheet covering her before walking into the bathroom and fetching her a clean robe. He dropped it on the bed beside her before he kneeled beside her on the sheets. From the angle he was sitting on his heels she knew he would be blocking the camera. He leaned over her as she moved to slip the robe on, knowing she would be flashing him as the sheet slipped down and she quickly pulled the robe on as he kissed her again. 

He grabbed the side of her head while he moulded his lips to hers. Again she hadn’t been expecting it, unable to hold back the small moan, as she fumbled with the belt. 

“Hungry?” Elliot inquired as he slipped his tongue against her plump bottom lip. 

“Mmhm,” she nodded trying to get her libido under control. 

“I’ll call room service?”

“Okay,” she agreed. 

Elliot hopped off the bed after giving her one last quick peck. She couldn’t keep the smile from her face though as he kept coming back for one last kiss. It seemed like he couldn’t stop, just needing one more moment, one more touch of her lips. 

“Go,” she said chuckling. 

“Kay,” he turned and just before he got to the bedroom door he looked back at her, “God you’re beautiful.”

He exited the room in nothing but his boxers as she stared at the open door. She sighed and rubbed her lips. Looking at the bedside clock she saw it was past 10 in the morning. Shit, they were running behind schedule she thought. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom not showering but going through her regular morning routine. 

She left the bathroom and went into the living room to meet Elliot. 

“I’m gonna grab a robe too,” her partner told her walking into the room she had just left. She didn’t know what to do now so she grabbed an orange juice from the mini fridge and was just about to take a seat on the couch when there was a sudden knock on the door. 

She raised her eyebrows knowing it was way too soon for the breakfast Elliot had just ordered. 

She approached the door, looking through the peephole but not seeing anybody. This was it right? 

She opened the door and sure enough there was a brown envelope sitting just outside their door with their aliases written on it. 

Olivia knelt down and picked up the envelope, glancing around the empty hallway before going back into the apartment. 

Elliot was walking out of the bedroom, dressed in a robe now too and raising his eyebrows at her. 

“That what I think it is?” he whispered as she locked the door. 

Olivia nodded at him. 

They both sat on the couch, Olivia dumping the contents onto the surface between them. 

Multiple items fell out, some making her gasp even though she knew what to expect. 

There were easily 10-20 polaroids of them from when they were in the hot tub. Even though she kept her bikini top on, they were very sexual in nature. 

Elliot had grabbed the USB stick, and got up to plug it into the computer in the room. Sure enough within a minute Olivia could hear moans and groans, the sounds of two people stripping and then the unmistakable sounds people make when their having sex. She hoped he didn’t watch the entire thing. She didn’t need to hear their climaxes again. 

Unfortunately Elliot did watch it to the end, before calling her over to him, she dropped the polaroids onto the couch. 

“It’s exactly what we thought,” he whispered. 

She noticed he wasn’t looking at her and she completely understood why, “Okay, shit El where’s the paper, the instructions?” 

She fumbled back over to the couch, searching for the directions from their perp, finally finding the typed sheet of paper, she grabbed it and walked back over to her partner. 

“Here’s the deal, I know you’re both wealthy. I also know you’re married to other people. Tsk tsk. As you can clearly see I have a lot of evidence of your philandering ways, do as I say and no one finds out. Don’t bother destroying what I’ve sent you I’ve obviously got backups. You’re going to transfer $250,000 to my account to keep my silence but before we do that, your going to call and cancel your room service the moment you read this note.”

“That’s new?” Elliot questioned, picking up the room phone. 

Olivia wasn’t sure. 

She heard her partner cancel their order as she walked back to the couch. She glanced down at the polaroids. It looked like he had taken pictures of a screen but that the video had been a copy of a live feed. 

Just as she opened her mouth to point this out to her partner there was a knock at the door. Olivia gasped as Elliot shot out of the chair he had been sitting in. 

She saw him take a pause before he opened the door. He looked back at her and nodded but she didn’t feel ready for this. Something wasn’t right. 

Elliot barely had the door cracked open when it slammed against the wall, knocking her partner over slightly from the contact. 

“Crap,” he groaned, getting back on his feet. 

The man wielding a gun pushed Elliot back, further into the apartment. 

“Now now Mr. Smith, no falling down we’re on a tight schedule after all,” the mystery man said. 

Olivia actually breathed a side of relief, good their aliases were still intact. Just as the other couples described, the man was dressed in black, his face and hands covered. His eyes were covered by sunglasses as well. Without proof this man would not be identified, he was smart.

The perp closed and locked the door to their suite. Olivia thought that they would have hours before he showed up, but apparently he was getting smarter, and taking less risks by moving his timeline up of when he delivered the envelope to when he attacked.

Olivia saw him point the gun at elliot's head, “This is what's going to happen,” he said talking to Elliot, “Your pretty little whore, is going to transfer those funds from your account to mine, right now, let's go,” directing his attention at Olivia and pointing to the computer.

Olivia got up and sat down in front of the desktop.

“Go grab your wallet,” he instructed “And no funny business, don't even think about calling the cops, just remember I'm here with your girlfriend,” he said smugly giving Olivia the most lecherous look. 

Elliot gave Olivia one last glance before bolting into the bedroom. 

Olivia didn't take her eyes off of the perp but she didn't have to wait long as her partner was running back into the room in less than 20 seconds wallet in hand.

“Good boy, tell her your banking information.”

It took about 20 minutes for the funds to transfer from the fake account where they knew it was being monitored. The man holding them at gunpoint continued to taunt them the entire time. He questioned them on their affair, told them that they deserved this because they clearly had no morals or standards. He seemed especially angry with Olivia, obviously a woman had wronged him in his past.

It was the longest 20 minutes of her life but finally the transfer was complete and she heard her partner say, “Please we've done everything you've asked just let us go, we'll never tell anybody.” She could practically hear the begging in his voice.

The man nodded at Elliot and she thought for one brief second that maybe he had changed his MO. “One last thing and then I'll be gone and you'll never have to see me again,” he replied.

Olivia gasped as she was suddenly yanked from the chair by her hair and the back of her neck. The man held the gun towards her face as she put her hands up, trying to indicate that she was not going to fight.

“What are you doing?” Elliot questioned.

“We're gonna have a little bit of fun, well, in my case a lot of fun,” he replied, as he pushed Olivia towards the bedroom.

Elliot trailed after them, “Please, please don't hurt her she means everything to me, please I'll give you anything,” he bargained.

The man chuckled pushing Olivia onto the bed, “Lay down on your back, head on the pillow,” he instructed before pointing the gun at Elliot instead.

Olivia crawled back on her elbows positioning herself as he had asked while her partner continued to beg the man to leave, playing the part of the ever devoted boyfriend. 

The man instructed Elliot to sit on the floor against the glass wall, furthest away from the door so that he could keep an eye on him, and so that Elliot could see and watch everything that happened.

Olivia watched as Elliot hesitantly moved to follow the man's instructions while the perp preceded to take off his pants already rubbing himself to firmness.

Olivia looked away disgusted at what she was seeing but just as her eyes landed on her partner who she saw sticking his hand into his robe pocket, she realized her mistake why she hadn’t felt ready in the living room before Elliot had let the man enter. 

Her jaw dropped in shock. The man crawled onto the bed pointing the gun again towards her head. He used his free hand and ran it over her calf and thigh. The glove was rough against her skin and her head was swimming in fear.

The perp was moaning and grunting while still tugging on his shaft, mocking her and Elliot. He began to taunt her partner, telling him what a hot piece of ass she was, how she was sexier than any of the others. How he had seen her from that first night she arrived and knew that he had to have her.

Just as he was reaching to undo her robe she looked at her partner and saw him making his move. Through the perps speech she could see how angry he was getting. His skin red and flushed as the man had continued to run his gloved hand over her body. She knew it must have been killing him to just sit there and watch as the perp touched himself on top of her, before rubbing her leg and robe covered shoulder and arm. 

But she quickly squeezed her eyes shut as the perp pulled on her belt, and her partner’s hand was coming out of his robe pocket, because she had screwed up.

“Look at me,” the man demanded. She looked up at the man hoping to distract him enough for her partner to get the upper hand because she wouldn't be able to do it.

They got carried away, this shouldn't be happening. She whimpered and moaned and pretended to struggle to keep his attention but really the only thing she was thinking was, where’s my gun?

She wanted to look at Elliot but that would give it away. Where was her gun? She tried to think of where she had left it as she struggled with the man now straddling her. He was trying to separate her legs with his lower body.

She had had it at dinner last night. It was in the clutch that matched her dress. The clutch which she had carelessly thrown somewhere in the living room when they got back from dinner. When they were pushing and pulling at one another. When they were making out against the living room wall. When they were stripping each other of their clothing. When they were touching one another, exploring new and previously forbidden territory. When lips and tongues were tasting new skin. When they were breathing into one another, when they were having the best orgasms either had ever had without actually having sex. 

Her gun had remained somewhere in the living room.

If they hadn't got caught up in their feelings, if they hadn't got distracted this wouldn't be happening like this. They would both be armed and would both be able to easily get out of this situation. 

All of these thoughts flashed through Olivia's brain in less than 10 seconds and just as she came to the startling conclusion her partner made his move but not quick enough as the perp rounded on him knocking him in the shoulder.

Elliot stumbled as the perp got off a shot, Olivia heard her partners exclamation of pain. Using the distraction, all her training kicked in and she managed to get the upper hand on the perp, wrestling the gun from his grip as she kneed him in his groin, which was still exposed. She jumped from the bed towards the door and her partner, gun in hand.

She kept the gun aimed at the man on the bed who was moaning more than her partner.

“Fuck, are you okay?” she asked as he got up and grabbed her forearm. 

“I'm fine,” he replied, while making sure she was okay. 

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,” she kept saying as she ran her free hand over his body.

Elliot shook his head, “It barely grazed me, I'm fine, we gotta call this in though.”

Olivia nodded as Elliot moved to grab the phone.

“Please tell me you're okay?” she heard him ask, after he had hung up from Cragen. Other than pointing a gun at the man still writhing on the bed they only had eyes for each other.

Olivia nodded as he smoothed his hand over her cheek.

Olivia didn't realize how quickly her heart was beating or that when the gun went off, her heart had nearly stopped. Blood was seeping from Elliot's white robe and she knew the day was far from over. But she finally felt like she could breathe, despite the fact that she screwed up and that there was so much to deal with, the undercover case, it was over.

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes no beta. Up next, morning after their first official time, in the present. 

All reviews appreciated.


	19. Chapter 19

Undercovers Chapter 19

A/N: Odd numbered chapters are POST-CASE, even numbered chapters are the undercover CASE. This gets pretty M in the beginning, maybe don’t read at work. 

Disclaimer: I don’t own SVU or its characters etc. Shits and giggles only. 

Sunday Morning, Elliot’s Apartment, Post-Case

It was still dark. That’s the first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes. He was no longer laying on top of his partner but was curled against her side, she was still flat on her back, one leg straight, the other leg bent out to the side. 

Elliot swallowed hard at the image. The sheet was hovering around their waists, but the full moon shone brightly in his bedroom, allowing him to make out most of her features. 

They had come so far. He almost couldn’t believe where they were now. Literally and figuratively. Although he had had many a dream and fantasy involving his partner and his bed, a part of him never actually believed any of them would come true. He felt like they had taken that final step in their relationship, and not just sexually. She had given herself to him yesterday and last night, and with more than just her body. He honestly thought he’d have more pushback for their relationship but just like their entire relationship up to that point, she continued to surprise him, and proved just how in, she was, yesterday when she reorganized their ruined date. 

He looked down at the woman in his arms. It was a cliché but she looked so peaceful, sound asleep. Her long brown hair strewn over his pillows. Her body encompassed in his bed, his sheets. He knew he would picture her in them for weeks. 

He continued to stare at her face, her lashes would flutter every few minutes, indicating her dream-like state. He quietly observed how beautiful she was. From her golden tanned skin, to her shapely eyebrows, that could convey so much with just the slightest twitch. He followed down her face, down the slip of her nose to her lips. Closed at the moment but still swollen and bare from last night, he had to suppress his urge to kiss them, to grasp onto the bottom one, and suck it into his mouth. 

He glanced lower, looking from her elegant neck to her clavicle. So much tantalizing skin. Skin he could touch, kiss, taste, even suck. He couldn’t help himself as he gazed openly at her chest. He felt pleasure and guilt looking at her like this, but it didn’t escape his notice how hard and distended her nipples were, even in her sleep. 

Fuck, he thought. He kissed her shoulder, mouthing the cool skin. She always smelled good to him. He continued to softly suck her skin into his mouth as he glanced past her breasts, down her stomach, to the sheet bunched at her hip bones. He could just make out the top of her bare mound. 

Elliot slowly let go of the skin he had been sucking on. He was sporting quite a scruff, having worked so much in the past couple days, he hadn’t taken the time to shave and quickly looking at the hickey his mouth had made, it also showed where his facial hair had been rubbing against her shoulder. He didn’t want to wake her, he knew he should let her sleep, but he also couldn’t help how his body responded to her, even when she clearly wasn’t trying to provoke him. 

However desperate he was feeling already, as he looked towards her hips again, there was one thought that just wouldn’t leave his mind. One dream. A fantasy really. But he couldn’t, could he? 

He shook his head, trying to convince himself not to do it, as he reached out and gently began stroking her hip bone. He didn’t have any experience in the area, literally. For all he knew he could be bad at it. What if he woke her up like that, just for her not to enjoy it. God knew his ex wouldn’t even entertain the idea, deeming it sinister. He tugged the sheet a little lower, exposing the top of golden thick thighs. Thighs that had previously been wrapped around his waist. Thighs he could grab onto. Thighs he couldn’t wait to be between again. He continued to softly rub her skin, right between her hip bone and thigh, slowly inching closer and closer to her core. 

He heard Olivia moan beside him, shifting her leg in her sleep, and unknowingly opening herself up further to his exploring hand. He groaned as the sheet slipped, exposing her completely to his view. Fuck it, he thought. He carefully lowered himself into a comfortable position between her silky legs. He couldn’t help admiring how her lips and thighs glistened. He moaned out loud, she was already so wet. 

Elliot glanced up at his partner, noting the steady rise and fall of her breasts. He lowered his head, and nudged his nose against her pubic bone, the stubble on his chin grazing the skin directly above her warm pink clit that was starting to peak through its hood in arousal. 

It was music to Elliot’s ears hearing Olivia moan again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could smell her arousal so clearly. Sparing her one last glance he wrapped his arms under her spread thighs, holding her hips steady he slowly speared his tongue between her swollen lips. 

He couldn’t help but groan at his first taste, directly from the source. He nudged her folds further apart with his tongue, before swiping his tongue from her opening to her clit. He paused to look at the pulsing little bundle of nerves. Not knowing what she’d like best he decided to try sucking directly on it. 

It got the reaction he hoped for as he heard her loudest groan yet, and her hips surged from his bed. 

The first thing Olivia felt was warmth, than pleasure. She could feel a pleasant burning sensation in her lower stomach. “Mmmmm,” she murmured, moving her hands down towards her core, before connecting with the soft hair of another person. 

Caught between sleep and pleasure she was confused as her mind tried to catch up with her body, “Wha-what’s going on-on?”

Olivia shook her head trying to clear her thoughts as she glanced down, the sight alone nearly bringing her to climax. She never expected to wake up to the site of her partner between her legs, tongue between her lips and piercing blue eyes staring up at her. 

“Oh my God, what are you doing?” Olivia exclaimed as she grabbed the back of his head, pulling him even closer to her core. 

Elliot released her clit from his mouth, “Shit Liv, you taste so… shit Liv,” he continued before practically diving back in. He slid his tongue up and down her folds, his stubble rubbing against her entrance unknowingly giving her an extra pleasurable sensation. 

Olivia moaned again, “Inside El,” she cried out loud, almost begging. 

Elliot was more than happy to oblige, he had no idea what he was doing and he hoped she would be vocal about what she wanted. He didn’t suspect she would be shy or passive in bed, and so far he wasn’t disappointed. 

He lifted his chin and positioned one finger at her entrance, she was so wet he easily slipped inside. She moaned as he pulled out and pushed back in with two thick fingers, corkscrewing his fingers in and out. Her walls were tight and warm. She was so soft inside, Elliot couldn’t help moaning, he was so hard, he began thrusting against his bed. 

Olivia was breathing harder and squirming, as Elliot pumped his fingers in her, licking and sucking at her clit. Trying to make it even more enjoyable for her, Elliot began curling his fingers against her front wall. He knew what he was looking for and smiled when her hips suddenly flew off the bed, and she screamed his name. “There it is,” he grinned as he tapped his fingers repeatedly against her G-spot. 

Olivia was panting now, her hips bucking over and over as he tried to hold her still with one hand. 

“El, I’m gonna, fuck, El, El,” Olivia grabbed and scratched at the back of his head, pushing his mouth against her bundle of nerves. Elliot needed no further direction as he clamped his mouth over her clit. He licked and sucked the little button into his mouth as he heard her let out a whimper. 

His fingers and hand was suddenly flooded with more warm liquid. Olivia thrust her hips so hard she nearly knocked him loose. Her back was arched, legs tensed, as she orgasmed.

Elliot slowed his thrusts and eased up on his sucking, gradually letting go and just softly licking instead. Her hands released his head, one flying to her chest, the other covering her eyes. 

“Mmmm,” Elliot groaned as he couldn’t help licking up her arousal. He tried to avoid her clit as he cleaned her up. She tasted amazing to him, sweet and salty. 

“Up,” Olivia called to him. 

Elliot moaned as he slowly released her lower lip from his mouth. He quickly climbed up her body, he couldn’t help grimacing as his hard shaft nudged against her hip. Elliot planted his hands on either side of her head before kissing her forehead. “Was-was that o-okay?”

Elliot was breathing hard as Olivia dropped her arms to his lower back, “Fuck, get inside me Stabler.”

“Shit,” Elliot hung his head, dropping it to her forehead, he was so hard it was bordering on painful. He couldn’t wait any longer as she shifted beneath him, trying to get him back inside. 

Elliot reached down and brought his head to her entrance. It was so warm and slick from her previous climax, with a short thrust his bulbous head was sheathed in her tight tunnel. He couldn’t believe how tight she was even after an orgasm. 

They let out simultaneous sounds as he slid further inside. Olivia lifted her thighs, wrapping them high around his waist and clawing at his back with her nails. 

“More, fuck, more El,” Olivia whispered. 

Elliot thrust harder while reaching down to rub the side of her clit. He wasn’t going to last. He was too keyed up from watching her in his bed, to finally going down on her, to be able to last any length of time. 

“Harder, harder, fuck yes, I’m almo-almost there,” Olivia yelled, her voice getting louder and louder as he bucked his hips harder. He had never been able to let go like this before, she really was his partner, his other half, in every way. She complimented him perfectly even in bed. 

He grabbed her leg, resting it on his shoulder as he pounded harder into her, searching for that elusive spot again. He knew he found it when she let out a noise he had never heard before. It was somewhere between a whimper and a screech, as he felt her clamp down on his shaft. 

He couldn’t take anymore as he began spurting inside her, her walls milking him for all he was worth. They both shouted each other’s names. Elliot grimaced slightly as her nails dug further into his back. He tried to kiss her, but he couldn’t concentrate enough to actually seal his lips over hers, and instead they just panted heavily against each other’s mouths. 

They continued to cling to each other as they came down from their highs. 

“Shit El, what the hell?”

Elliot grimaced as he slowly pulled back from his partner, their bodies covered in a light sheen of sweat. 

He flopped onto his back, staring up at the ceiling brightened unnaturally by the full moon. “I’m sorry, I woke up, and you were just laying there in the moonlight, and you looked so good damnit, I just- shit Liv, I just needed to kiss you and touch you…” he trailed off, already feeling sleepy again. 

“Oh honey I’m not complaining, just, shit, what a way to wake up.”

“Was uh was it um okay for you? You know when I-I was down there?” Elliot asked blushing, feeling even more awkward talking about it, as he rubbed his forehead. 

Olivia glanced over at him, “Are you serious? It was amazing,” she replied smoothing her hand over his chest. She turned his face to study his eyes. “Was-El was that your first time doing that?”

Elliot couldn’t speak past the knot in his throat, so he just nodded. 

Olivia smiled and pulled his head towards her. She kissed him slowly, passionately, she could still faintly taste herself on his lips and tongue and found it very erotic. 

Elliot let out a moan, “What was that for?”

“You were amazing, especially for your first time,” Olivia smiled at him as his eyes were fighting to stay open. “Sleep, I’m just going to slip into the bathroom real quick.”

Elliot nodded, grabbing the back of her head and giving her a couple more quick kisses, he could spend hours kissing that woman, he thought, as he watched her naked ass walk to his bathroom. 

Elliot was sound asleep by the time Olivia got back into bed, she smiled as she pulled the sheet over their hot bodies and curled up against Elliot’s broad strong chest. 

The next time Olivia woke up the sun was shining in the room and the scent of coffee roused her from her slumber. She glanced at the bedside clock that read 10:12AM. 

“Mornin’,” she heard, her head snapping towards the man standing at the foot of the bed holding two coffees in his sweatpants, his chest glistening in the morning sun. He set one down on his bedside table before handing her the other. “I wanted to let you sleep, but I knew you’d be mad if I let you sleep too late.”

“It’s perfect thank you,” Olivia replied, taking a mouthful of the sweet smelling coffee. She sat up against the headboard, bringing the sheet up to cover her chest as Elliot got back into bed, only wearing a pair of low slung sweatpants. 

Elliot practically gulped down his coffee as he slung an arm around Olivia’s shoulders. “So last night was pretty amazing and I’ve been thinking-“

“Uh-oh” Olivia interrupted. 

“Yeah risky I know, but anyways since you’re my girlfriend now and we’re together I think we should come out. I mean I don’t think it’ll surprise anyone anyways and I’m pretty sure most of my family knows already, the older girls tease me about you all the time, but anyways I think it’s time we come clean at work and tell Cragen and then Fin and Munch so we should officially disclose and-“ Elliot babbled on and on. 

Olivia barely heard anything he said after the word ‘girlfriend’ and she thought she heard ‘disclose’. She placed her coffee cup down on the table beside the bed. Scrunching her eyebrows she slipped from underneath his arm and started searching for clothes. She grabbed her pants, throwing them on as quickly as she could and the first shirt she could find which was his. 

Elliot rose from the bed. “What’s wrong?”

“Slo-slow down,” Olivia said, raising her hands in front of her. “What the hell are you talking about? Girlfriend, your family, disclosing?”

Elliot scratched the back of his head, “Well yeah now that we’re in a relationship that’s the next step.”

“We-we’re in a relationship now? Just because we had sex once?”

“What? No-that’s not what I’m basing that on, and what do you mean once, I made you come-“

“Jesus Elliot it doesn’t matter how many times you’ve made me come!” Olivia exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. 

“Liv what’s the problem here? You want this right, I mean everything yesterday at the precinct and then last night, that was you, us, committing to this relationship, to this future, right?” Elliot replied, moving forward and grabbing her hand, bringing it to rest against his heart. 

Before Olivia could even respond Elliot’s cellphone rang. 

“Shit,” he said as he let go of her hand to pick up his phone. 

“Stabler,” he answered. He stared at Olivia as he listened to his boss call them into the station. They were still on call for the weekend but Elliot thought this interrogation couldn’t come at a worse time. Cragen told him he couldn’t get ahold of Benson, Elliot couldn’t exactly tell the man he was staring at her, but promised he’d get her. He frowned as Cragen joked she was probably wrapped up with her new doctor and just forgot to charge her phone. 

“Yeah I’m sure it’s something like that,” he groused. “See you soon,” he replied before he snapped his phone shut. 

“We get called in?” Olivia asked as she began walking out of his bedroom, heading towards the front door. 

“Yeah, where the hell are you going though? We’re talking!”

Olivia grabbed her coat, throwing it on and grabbing the rest of her stuff before slipping back into her shoes. “No I’m leaving we have work.”

“No you’re not leaving, you’re running!” Elliot argued, “Just like you always do when shit gets real.”

Olivia spun around, “Excuse me?!”

“This is just Oregon all over again! Whenever things start to get real and serious you bail! I’m just calling it as I see it.”

“What the hell do you want from me Elliot?”

“I want to be your priority for a change instead of this damn job!” Elliot chuckled. He was suddenly so angry with her. “You know maybe Cassidy was right all those years ago, maybe any man in your life will always come second to your job.”

Olivia stared at him for five long seconds, “Go to hell.”

Elliot hung his head as he heard his front door slam. He went back into his bedroom, seeing the messy bed and her bra and panties on his floor just angered him more. He grabbed his empty coffee cup and threw it against a wall. It smashed into many pieces and crumbled on the floor. 

He sat down heavily on his bed, his head between his hands. He didn’t understand what happened. Yesterday was so good. She made such an effort. Then last night they finally crossed that final barrier. She was upset about the case yes, but she willingly and actively gave her body to him. Was that not what people did when they wanted to be together? In a relationship? He shook his head and tried to keep the tears in his eyes. He hadn’t dated in 20 years. If one could even call what he and Kathy had done dating, what the hell did he know. 

Elliot dropped back on the unmade bed. He was so confused. And angry. And now he had to shower and try to go work with the woman that consumed his every thought, every pore of his body. 

He closed his eyes. He had to move or else he would crawl back in to his bed like the pathetic loser he felt like, and hold the pillow she had slept on against his face and chest. He could still smell her perfume in his room. He could still smell the lingering scent of sex in the air. 

Elliot slowly sat up as he rose to his feet and dragged himself into his shower. He did his best thinking in the shower, and he just prayed that he would get some message from God on how to fix this. He realized it was a low blow, bringing up Oregon, and Cassidy of all people, a one night stand he knew she severely regretted. He banged his head against the shower wall. It was going to be a long day. 

A/N: I don’t like leaving things on a cliff hanger but otherwise this chapter was like 12+ words. Rate and review if you enjoyed. Next: we get to see what happens after Olivia forgot her gun and Elliot was grazed by the suspect etc. Any and all mistakes are mine.


	20. Chapter 20

Undercovers Chapter 20

A/N: Odd numbered chapters are POST-CASE, even numbered chapters are the undercover CASE. 

Sunday, Pandora’s Box Hotel and Spa, Case

Elliot undid the belt on his robe, dropping it to the floor. “Here tie this around my shoulder, maybe it’ll stop the blood,” he said looking at Olivia. 

Olivia nodded as she ignored her partner’s body, in nothing but his boxers, as she tied the belt around the top of his shoulder. She moved away once she was done, as Elliot turned to his suitcase to grab his handcuffs. 

Olivia looked around the room, still in a panic over how much worse this situation could have turned out. She looked over at the bookcase before rushing to it and moving the dusty books around. “Where is it, where is it?” Olivia asked as she heard the click of the handcuffs and the perp groaning on the bed. Next she heard her partner read him his rights. 

“Where’s what Liv?” Elliot responded. 

Olivia pulled the only book that didn’t have a speck of dust on it, off the shelf, a cord coming with it. Opening the book revealed a camcorder, following the cord out the back of the book it trailed through the bookcase and a hole drilled through the back. Olivia gave a sharp tug, feeling the plug give away. She pulled the camcorder from the book and turned it off, breathing a sigh of relief. 

“Hey that’s evidence,” Elliot interrupted her moment of relief. 

“I know, I know,” Olivia replied, placing the camera down on the dresser. “Let’s get him up, see who this perp really is.”

“First, lets get some clothes on before backup arrives?”

“Oh right, yes of course, you first, I’ll watch this guy while you change,” Olivia told him, nodding towards the bathroom. Elliot handed her his gun, hesitating briefly not wanting to leave her alone with the suspect even for a second. 

“Fine but I’m leaving the bathroom door open.”

Olivia kept her gun trained on the man on the bed. 

“The hell, you bitch, you’re a cop?”

“Keep talking asshole,” she snarked back. 

“Done,” Elliot said, walking back into the bedroom from the ensuite. 

Olivia handed Elliot the gun as she took her turn in the bathroom. 

Elliot approached the man on the bed, “Alright tough guy, up you get.” Elliot grabbed the suspect under the arm and pulled him off the bed. He grimaced at the mans pants around his ankles. He moved the perp towards the wall by the door before pulling his mask off his head. “Wait, yo-you’re the bellhop fro-from our first night here!”

Olivia walked out of the bathroom just as she heard what Elliot said. To say she was surprised would be an understatement, he was practically a kid. “What was his name again, Palmer, Percy…?”

“It’s Patrick you whore!” the suspect exclaimed. 

Elliot grabbed him around his neck, pushing him against the wall, “Watch it,” he growled, while pointing his finger in his face and pushing down on his throat. 

“El let him go,” Olivia called as she sat down on the bed and reached under the pillows, her hands coming into contact with the pasties she was looking for. She pulled them out and stuck them in her pockets just as she heard the front door open. 

“You always listen to your slut of a partner?” Patrick goaded Elliot. 

“Just walk,” Elliot responded, pushing the perp. The two cops from vice walked in, Fred and Marty, both grimacing at the half naked man, and the man behind them, spoke up, introducing himself as their boss. 

“Let’s get the crime scene unit in here, and someone photograph this suspect so we can finally pull up his pants!” the captain ordered. 

He turned his attention to Olivia and Elliot. “Great job you two, Stabler you need to get to the hospital, get that checked out, I’ll have a detective follow you two to take your statements about tonight, the rest you can put in your report.”

“Oh I’m fine sir, it’s just a scratch,” Elliot said. 

“Sorry Stabler, that’s an order, can’t have Don on my ass for delivering you back as damaged goods.”

Elliot frowned, “Alright sir.”

“You can take him Benson?”

“Of course sir, also I found and pulled the camera, it’s sitting on the dresser, we left everything else in here untouched,” Olivia replied. 

“Perfect, get going, you still have a long day ahead of you.”

Elliot and Olivia grabbed the essential things they needed and moved into the living area. As Elliot walked to the door he noticed Olivia also grabbed the clutch she took to dinner the previous night. Cops were swarming the apartment now, as Elliot raised an eyebrow at Olivia and gestured to the clutch in her hands. “Not now,” she replied as they exited the hotel room. 

Elliot thanked a uniform who was holding the elevator as blood started to bleed through his shirt, as he put his jacket on. 

Olivia released a sigh of relief as the doors closed on them, leaving them alone for the first time since they were attacked. 

Elliot was waiting for Olivia to press the button for the lobby. “Liv?”

Olivia pressed the button for the lobby, jerking the elevator to life before turning and pressing Elliot gently against the elevator wall. “Are you okay? Jesus tell me you’re okay?”

Elliot scrunched his eyebrows, “Liv, I’m fine, I bleed like a stuck pig but I promise I’m okay!” he replied raising his arms to grasp her shoulders. She was physically shaking. 

Olivia shook her head, “You don’t understand. Shit, El, this is all my fault.” 

“Liv, we couldn’t have guessed he would move up his timeline.”

Olivia shook her head again, “El, I forgot my gun.”

Elliot stopped stroking her arms, not even realizing he had been doing it. “No?”

This time Olivia nodded, “It, shit, it was in my clutch,” she emphasized her point by holding up the clutch, still grasped in her hand. 

The elevator dinged, Olivia jumping off immediately, walking quickly past a few uniformed officers. She heard Elliot’s steady footsteps behind her as she got to the sedan Detective Fred had given her directions to. She opened the door and slid in the back so Elliot wouldn’t have to. As her partner climbed in behind her, she greeted the uniform in charge of driving them to the hospital. 

They say in silence as they traversed the streets of Manhattan. They were both staring out their respective windows, a million thoughts rushing through both their heads, as their hands rested beside one another on the cracked leather of the backseat. 

Elliot felt her pinky finger as he slid his hand slightly closer to her. He glanced over at his partner, he knew she was blaming herself for how things escalated but he didn’t. He took a chance and reached for her hand, grabbing and squeezing it. It felt good to touch her again, skin on skin, and he realized he was already addicted to this feeling. The moment his hand touched hers, warmth shot up his arm, and he saw her tense before her shoulders sagged. 

He almost expected her to take her hand back, or cling onto his, but she did neither and just remained motionless. 

Elliot sighed, stroking her hand, and went back to looking out his window. 

Minutes later found them sitting in the ED at the hospital, Elliot filling out forms while they waited for a doctor to see him. When he was finished Olivia took his papers to a nurse before taking a seat beside her partner again. 

“You have to know I don’t blame you right?” Elliot questioned quietly. 

“El, I fucked up,” Olivia whispered. 

Elliot took a chance, “Today or last night?”

Olivia whipped her head towards Elliot. It looked like she was in actual pain as her eyebrows drew together and she opened and closed her mouth several times. Just as it looked like she was about to answer a deep voice called out, “El-Elliot Stabler?”

Both their eyes were drawn to a tall dark man, “I’m Dr.Chase, let’s get you checked out Mr.Stabler, your wife can come with you.” 

“It’s Detective Stabler and I’m his partner Detective Benson, he was injured on the job,” Olivia responded, immediately correcting the wife comment. 

Dr.Chase gave Olivia a quick glance before nodding, “My sincere apologies, let me take a look at New York’s finest, right this way.”

Elliot and Olivia followed the doctor to a private room, he instructed Elliot to strip down his upper half after he explained his injury in further detail. 

Olivia paced back and forth as she listened to Dr.Chase treat Elliot. She kept her eyes on the floor as to not have them on her half naked partner. The same partner who just asked her whether she thought she had screwed up last night when they took the case way too far. Oh screw it, that wasn’t the case. What happened between them last night was Stabler and Benson. Eight years of tension coming to a blow. It was hot and physical and had nothing to do with their aliases Blanchard and Smith. Did she screw up? Absolutely. And not just because they got caught up in themselves and it could’ve cost them their lives. 

Elliot barely acknowledged the friendly doctor as he stared at his partner, who was walking back and forth across his room. He ignored the doctor as he started making small-talk with his partner. The only thing he could think about was whether Olivia regretted what transpired between them last night. He didn’t. He closed his eyes. He thought it had been a long time coming. In a perfect world it wouldn’t have happened while they were technically working. It wouldn’t have happened in a hotel. And they would have gone all the way but he was happy they had finally given in to their urges. He didn’t blame her at all for getting caught up in what happened. 

Someone knocked on his door, causing his eyes to snap open, landing on his Captain. 

“Good you’re both okay,” Don said, after a quick glance at both his detectives. 

Olivia nodded as Cragen asked, “What’s the diagnosis?”

Before Elliot could even open his mouth Dr.Chase was snapping off his gloves after finishing Elliot’s stitches and dressing, and shaking Cragen’s hand, “Well your officer suffered a laceration from a bullet across his deltoid. I’ve sutured it with a few dissolvable stitches, and dressed it for now. He should be fine though, cut will close in a week or so. He won’t have to be benched or anything. I’m going to administer an antibiotic to prevent infection, I’ll get a nurse to grab him some water, once that’s done he’s free to leave, I’ll get his discharge papers.”

“I’ll grab him some water, be right back,” Olivia called before quickly exiting the room. 

Elliot furled his eyebrows as Dr.Chase left the room as well. 

“A couple detectives are here to get your stories, tell them all you can before you go, I’m going to head to the crime scene, I’ll leave the keys to your sedan with Benson, get a uni to drive me over,” Cragen said. 

Elliot nodded, “Good, yeah great.”

“What the hell happened?”

“He came early, moved up his timeline.”

“Smart, cuts down the time it gives the vics to formulate a plan or call the cops.”

“We did everything by the book Don.”

Cragen looked at his detective propped up on a stretcher, “I believe you, plus we caught him with his pants down, literally. Di-did he get very far?”

Elliot scowled, “The fact that he even laid a hand on her was too far damnit!”

Cragen wasn’t overly surprised by his detective’s response. Stabler was always over protective of his partner. “Okay, I’m gonna head out,” he responded, not wanting to currently upset Elliot any further. He dropped the keys on the table by the door. “You’re both off the next two days, come back first thing Wednesday morning.”

Elliot nodded, dropping his head back on the bed. He popped up again hearing the door open and Olivia and a nurse walking in, through the door before it closed he caught a glimpse of a couple detectives in the hallway waiting patiently to take their statements. The nurse left the antibiotic for him and told him she’d get his discharge papers while they spoke to the cops. 

Olivia handed him some water to take the pill. “They’re ready to talk to us, separately of course, just to get our statements, they said we can wait for representation if we want, but that we’re not under investigation.”

“Don’t mention you’re gun or what really happened last night.”

Olivia lifted her head, locking eyes with him for the first time since he questioned her in the emergency room. “We, I have to El.”

“No, not yet no, we answer their questions but we still have to write up our reports later, we need to talk, you know we do, but please Olivia don’t put this on yourself, not until we talk.”

Before she could reply there was another knock on the door and the other officers came in. They introduced themselves, appearing to be pretty friendly. The hospital offered Olivia a conference room to give her statement while Elliot stayed in his room and answered their questions. It didn’t take long for him to realize that they were being treated like the victims and for once he thought that was good. Hopefully Olivia was being given the same questions and wouldn’t sell herself out. They concluded the interview with the detective, telling Elliot that his Captain would need his report by Tuesday at the latest, before he returned to work. 

It was late Sunday night as the officers left. Neither of them had even had a bite to eat that day. Elliot got off the bed as a nurse came in with his discharge papers, Olivia slipping in right after. 

Olivia watched as Elliot pulled on his ruined dress shirt, watching his toned, tensed muscles disappear as he did up his buttons. First his slight happy trail, that she had felt brush against her covered mound and naked stomach the previous night as she grinded against him. Next his carved abs were covered up. The same lines she had ran her hands across as they contracted. Finally his pecs, the same muscles that she had held down, and sunk her nails into as she rode him to a wonderful climate. 

Elliot watched her as he buttoned his shirt, he couldn’t help feeling elated as he noticed her eyes tracking the coverage of his naked skin. 

“Liv?”

No answer. 

“How’d it go?” he asked again chuckling louder. 

It snapped her out of her stupor. “Fine it was, whatever, it was fine, they were nice, didn’t ask about anything other than today, the timeline really, told me to put the rest in my report.”

Elliot finished doing up his jacket, and stepped into her personal space. “Good, that’s good. So Cragen left you the sedan keys to drive me home, wanna get outta here, we can grab some food, take it back to my place,” Elliot said while reaching out to brush a piece of her hair behind her ear. 

Olivia sighed and looked down, “Elliot, so much has happened this weekend, I-I just need some space.”

Elliot scrunched his eyebrows, dropping his arm to the side of his body. “But-“

Olivia interrupted him, “I’ll drop you at home, come on.”

She didn’t even give him a chance to respond before she had left his room, swiping his keys on the way out. He stood dumbfounded as he started following her. She was shutting down. She was confused, scared and starting to run. He couldn’t let that happen. 

They found the cruiser in the parking lot, Elliot barely had the door closed before she pulled away. 

“What’s the rush?!” he exclaimed, “Can you really not be in my company any longer?”

“Elliot it’s late, we haven’t been home in four days, I just want to get you home, then take a shower and curl up in my own bed with some takeout.”

“Fine Olivia, whatever you want.”

He couldn’t push her right now. If he did, he had no doubt he may very well send her back to computer crimes or worse. This was too much for her. What happened between them last night was big, that would be stressing her out enough, but for the case to go sideways too, and him getting grazed, it was too much for her to process right now. 

“What’re you going to say? In your report?” Olivia asked. 

Elliot ribbed a hand down his face. “The truth, just with a few details omitted.”

Olivia nodded as she drove, “Dare I ask what?”

“We don’t say what really happened Saturday night. It’s on video but they don’t see everything Liv. They won’t be able to tell it was real.”

He knew she wanted to bang her head on the steering wheel. She said she didn’t want to talk but he had brought it up in a way anyways. 

“Deal,” she whispered, as if it was a big secret. 

“And we don’t mention your gun. It wasn’t needed. I don’t think they’ll question it.” 

“I’m not asking you to lie for me-“

Elliot interrupted her, “I’m not, I’m just excluding it from my report. I’m not letting you get in trouble for something we’re both responsible for. It wasn’t just you on this assignment. And it wasn’t just you in that hotel room and in that bed Saturday night. I know you don’t want to talk about it, but we both got distracted.”

They pulled to a stop outside Elliot’s apartment as he finished his speech. 

Olivia leaned forward resting her head against the steering wheel. “Okay.”

Elliot reached out, unable to stop himself from rubbing her neck, “You sure you don’t want to come up?”

Olivia nodded against the cool wheel. “I need space Elliot.”

“Alright Olivia, just promise me when we go into work Wednesday morning, I’ll still have my partner?”

Olivia sat up straight looking at her partner. “I’m your partner Elliot, I’m not going anywhere at work.”

Elliot nodded, but her statement didn’t make him feel better. On the contrary, it felt more like she was saying that that was all she was to him and after everything they had done that weekend that could no longer be true, in his mind. 

He gave her a tight smile, “Call me if you change your mind,” he said before he got out of the cruiser without looking back and climbed the stairs to his empty apartment. He was dead on his feet but still, he knew he would struggle with sleep. He had a feeling he would struggle with everything until he could see her again. 

It had only been four days. Less than 96 hours. But those four days had changed everything for him. He didn’t think he could go back now. He knew too much, he’d seen too much, and he felt too much, he just hoped she didn’t run from this too. 

A/N: Short chapter, more details will be revealed in their reports and time off. Next chapter is back in the present. All mistakes are mine, no beta. All reviews are greatly appreciated! I hope I can finish this story after my surgery tmrw!! Depending on how the nun behaves I may be able to bang out a couple more chapters tonight. Next chapter will be M.


	21. Chapter 21

Undercovers Chapter 21

A/N: Odd numbered chapters are POST-CASE, even numbered chapters are the CASE. This is the first chapter I’ve written since coming out of my coma and brain surgery in August 2020. Hope it’s up to par, really nervous about posting again. Angst ahead. 

Disclaimer: SVU isn’t and never will be mine. 

Sunday, Precinct, Post-Case

Olivia was livid. First he’s deciding their future without any input from her and next he’s throwing past screwups in her face. He wanted to disclose? He wanted to tell everybody? He assumed they were dating? They had one date and suddenly he had them halfway down the aisle. 

Olivia took a deep breath, exhaling loudly. Okay maybe that last part wasn’t true, and maybe they were heading into an exclusive relationship but they still had so much to talk about. Ever since becoming physical with one another on the undercover assignment they had glossed over everything they needed to hash out before they could be in any kind of healthy relationship. They hadn’t even talked about the shit storm that was their undercover case either. 

No, Olivia thought as she took a seat at her desk, Elliot had definitely skipped a few steps too many. And as usual, he lashed out when confused or angry. How he possibly thought a relationship between them could ever work-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the subject himself stomping into the squad room, just as Cragen strolled out of an interview room, “Good you’re both here, I’ll make it quick.”

Olivia glanced at her partner putting his winter attire away before quickly diverting her eyes back to her Captain. 

“Get the perp’s statement and send him down to the tombs. Simple enough?” Cragen questioned. 

Before either could respond, “Oh and as punishment for whatever the hell happened yesterday in that elevator…” Cragen trailed off, and slapped his hand down on four boxes filled with files. “These need to be filed before you go. Once it’s done you’re free to leave.”

Cragen watched both his detective’s faces frown. “Problem?”

Olivia sighed, she didn’t want to spend the day with Elliot, let alone in close proximity, in a cramped filing room. “No Sir,” she responded, as Elliot shook his head too. 

“See you tomorrow,” Cragen replied, while waving a hand in the air and walking out. 

“Just great,” Elliot muttered before grabbing a pad of paper. 

“Problem?” Olivia repeated Cragen’s question. 

Elliot arched an eyebrow at her. “Of course I have a problem, and if you don’t, than we have an even bigger issue.”

“Ugh I’m not playing these games with you Elliot or solving your riddles.”

“No, see that’s the problem right there Benson, this isn’t a game to me,” Elliot exclaimed before turning and walking towards the interrogation room. “Let’s just get this over with.”

Olivia sighed again, “Problem my ass,” she whispered before following her partner. 

Talking to the perp was surprisingly easy, he had been caught red-handed. He wrote down his confession as Elliot and Olivia paced on opposite sides of the interrogation room, shooting each other discreet glances. 

When he was done Elliot called for an officer to transport him while Olivia left, she needed a minute away from her brooding partner. She flung her body down on her usual bed in the cribs, covering her eyes with her arm. She just needed five minutes she told herself. 

This was why it would never work between them. They wouldn’t be able to keep their personal lives out of their work lives. It was too much of each other, wasn’t it? 

Olivia tried to take a few deep breaths, beginning to feel herself calm down. She was tired, she didn’t get much sleep, especially with Elliot waking her up in the middle of the night. She flushed slightly when she remembered just how he had woken her. With his head between her legs, his scruff marking her inner thighs, his mouth on her core, his tongue playing peekaboo with her throbbing clit-

Once again the subject of her thoughts interrupted her, as he barged into the cribs like a bull in a china shop, her partner was not graceful. 

Olivia sat up suddenly as he glared at her, “What you just gonna nap and relax up here while I do all the work?”

“Excuse me?” Olivia exclaimed. 

“Well we’ve got a shit ton of files to put away,” Elliot responded while unbuttoning the cuffs on his blue dress shirt. 

Olivia tried not to notice as he rolled up his work sleeves, he had ditched his suit jacket downstairs at some point. His forearms were flexed as he crossed them over his chest. She tried not to look at his strong arms and hands. The same arms that had held her against a hotel wall, the same hands that had been inside her, brought her to ecstasy. 

This was the problem right here too. They had gotten so distracted by their physical relationship, their very good, in her opinion, physical compatibility, that they had pushed all their real issues and barriers to the back burner. 

Olivia blinked, ignoring the smirk on Elliot’s face as he caught her staring, and stood up, walking towards the door. “Whatever, lets just do this so we can both leave.”

Olivia purposely banged into his shoulder on her way to the exit, wanting to irritate him as much as he was annoying her. 

Just as she reached for the door handle a hand grabbed her bicep and turned her around before pushing her back into the wall. 

“Not like this, I’m not working in angry silence with you for the next hour Olivia. We need to talk, we’re all alone here, we’re doing it now!”

Olivia shrugged off his hand. “It’s always on your timetable isn’t it Stabler?”

She saw him quirk an eyebrow before responding, “So what you just don’t want to communicate? Resolve whatever the hell freaked you out this morning?”

“Freaked me out?” Olivia repeated. “We go on one date and you have us confessing our undying love to 1PP!”

Elliot scrubbed his hands over his face in frustration, “What’s wrong with disclosing damnit?!”

“Disclosing what Elliot?! This is my point, you’re so damn far ahead of me, it’s like you’ve had these conversations about our relationship but forgot to include me in them!”

“So you agree we are in a relationship!” Elliot yelled. 

Olivia threw her hands in the air exasperated. “This is getting us nowhere,” Olivia drawled, moving to leave again. 

“No,” Elliot replied, reaching out, but stopping before he grabbed her. “Please for the love of God just stop running for one damn minute, please.” 

Olivia sighed, sagging against the wall and crossing her arms protectively across her chest. She looked up at the ceiling of the cribs, “I don’t want to do this with you Elliot. I don’t want to fight with you. But this is what we do and I don’t see that changing.”

Elliot sat down on the bench closest to her. “Okay, clearly they’re some things we need to hash out before we disclose, that it right, that’s what upset you this morning?”

Olivia nodded, still looking at the ceiling, “Among other things, yes.”

“Alright where do you wanna start then?”

Olivia pushed off the wall, this conversation was a long time coming but rather fitting they have it here. The cribs had somehow become their unofficial no man’s land, in their battles, the mutual territory, the Switzerland. 

“Gitano,” the one word was painful, like ripping off a bandaid, but she knew it had to be done. 

Elliot finally looked away from her, “Okay.”

Olivia moved to sit across from him on one of the cots. 

“You still hold resentment towards me for that case, not to mention what happened afterwards,” Olivia started. 

“You mean, running off to play with the feds for weeks and not telling me,” Elliot snapped. 

“What about you Elliot, I may have left you physically but you, you left me emotionally, and then physically too…” Olivia trailed off, trying to keep the emotions out of her voice and the tears in her eyes. 

Elliot paused and raised his eyebrows inquisitively. “What- uh what do you mean?”

Olivia chuckled, of course he wasn’t just going to admit to things. “Dani.” Just like the word ‘Gitano,’ this name had an equal effect on their psyches. 

Elliot scrunched his eyebrows. “Dani didn’t replace you Liv. That was the problem. Cause God knows I tried to make her. But no, no one could fill your shoes.”

“From what I know she more than filled them, you gonna sit there and tell me nothing happened between you two? And yet you had years separated from your wife to make a move on me and you never tried anything. So ya El, maybe I took an undercover work assignment and left you, but you checked out on me too.”

Elliot leaned forward, putting his head in his hands. “Gitano first. Why did you run to computer crimes Liv?”

“Because you told me to, look we talked about this the other day, I thought you wanted me to leave, I thought you wanted me to ask for a new partner, you said I couldn’t choose you, your words, or we couldn’t be partners. Don’t you get it El, it’ll fucking always be you,” she finished on a whisper. 

Elliot sat up straight, “You were never going to shoot me were you?”

Olivia shook her head. 

“I can’t believe you, I-it’s just such a misunderstanding, that led to so much shit.” Elliot paused taking a breath before continuing, “Oregon?”

Olivia chuckled, “You know El, the thing about Oregon, is you seem to be under the impression that I had the only say in the matter.”

Elliot tilted his head, he was looking at her like a confused puppy. 

Olivia continued, “Cragen strongly encouraged me to go. Not just because he knew we needed a break from each other but yes he thought it’d be good for my career too. When you put them together it was hard to say no, and I had accidentally already infiltrated the group,” Olivia finished with a shrug of her shoulders. 

“So you, you didn’t really, uh want to go?” Elliot asked shyly. 

“No El, I didn’t want to go. I wanted to work on us, get back our partnership or salvage what we could of our friendship.”

Elliot nodded, feeling relieved that she didn’t voluntarily and enthusiastically run away from him as he had thought. “Another misunderstanding.”

Olivia agreed, “Yeah, seems to happen, when we just assume what the other is doing or thinking, without actually talking to one another.”

“Which I guess brings us back to Dani…” Elliot sighed. 

“I saw you two together Elliot.”

“What, when?” Elliot inquired, he didn’t think they had ever crossed paths. 

“I came home for a trial Casey needed me to testify in, I came by the precinct to talk to you, your partner introduced herself, told me you were out but as her partner she could help me? Cragen was in so I spoke to him, when I was about to leave I saw you approach her, gotta say you were a lot more touchy-feely with her than you were with me,” Olivia finished bitterly. 

Elliot didn’t respond. 

“I went home, tried to convince myself it was nothing, that I wasn’t too late, that I still maybe had a place in your life somewhere, Casey called me, invited me to come meet you for drinks…”

“Oh my God Liv…” Elliot trailed off, now seeing where this was going. 

“Yeah, imagine my shock when I pulled up in a cab to see my partner’s mouth being plundered by his new partner’s tongue. After seeing that I was in no rush to contact you, seemed pretty clear where I stood in your life.”

“Liv, I swear to God that’s as far as it went. We’d been drinking, I know it’s no excuse, but I was depressed as hell, I wanted-no I needed to feel something and I couldn’t kiss the person I wanted to. She was already trying to fill your place at work, I wondered if she could fill your place in my heart too,” Elliot spoke regretfully. 

Olivia nodded, massaging her temples, “And did she?”

Elliot shook his head, “Not even kind of. The moment we kissed I knew it was wrong. I didn’t feel anything except regret and guilt.” Elliot chuckled, “It was a clarifying moment for me though, because I felt so guilty, I felt like I was cheating, but no, not on Kathy, on you Liv. I felt like I was cheating on you. Every day I worked with her I felt that same sinking feeling, like I was doing something wrong just by working with her. And kissing her, when I was seeking comfort, was my biggest mistake because you’re the only person I wanted to kiss.”

Olivia took a deep breath, trying hard not to cry as they dug deeper into their issues. 

“Since you mentioned her, Kathy and your kids El, I don’t- how- what are they going to think?” Olivia asked. 

Elliot smiled, “So you’re just gonna move on from the Dani thing?”

Olivia shook her head no, “I don’t like it, but I get it. I have sought comfort too at times, and I know what it’s like to not be able to get it from the person you want it from. So yeah I’m pissed you turned to her but I understand why you did.”

“Liv, I-the reason-what I mean is, you asked me why I never made a move before? How could I? I didn’t know Liv, call me blind but I didn’t know how you felt and…” Elliot stopped speaking abruptly. 

“And what El?”

“I… ugh, I didn’t want to be another Cassidy.” 

“Wh-What? In what way?” Olivia asked. 

Elliot squirmed on the bench, “After you guys…whatever, it ruined your friendship and eventually he even left the unit. I-I was scared of that happening to us when I didn’t even know if you felt the same way I did.”

Olivia sighed. “El, Cassidy was a huge mistake on my part. I knew he had real feelings for me and I needed someone for one night. That’s all it ever was for me. It wasn’t fair to him. And I think SVU in general had a lot to do with why he left too.”

“Really?” Elliot replied. 

“I understand though, if that’s what you were thinking, what you believed, then okay.”

Elliot nodded, “As for my family, I don’t know if this will make you feel better or worse, but I don’t think it’s going to be much of a surprise to be honest. Maureen and Kathleen have both already hinted at it. And let’s face it Kathy has accused me of having an affair with you enough times that it won’t be a shock to her that we finally did get together. She’s dating so it really wouldn’t be a big deal to them.”

“You-your kids hinted at us being a couple?” Olivia asked, embarrassed, was she that transparent that even his kids could tell she had feelings for their father.

“Yeah, I mean, I guess they’ve seen us together over the years. I don’t know, they’re teenage girls, they over exaggerate everything, but something about a twinkle in my eye when I look at you,” Elliot groaned. 

Olivia couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped from her mouth. “Alright fine, so your family may not be as big of an obstacle as I thought, but what about work El? I-I don’t want, I don’t want a new partner El, and I don’t want to transfer again.” Olivia ducked her head, feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. SVU and Elliot the two things she couldn’t give up, but couldn’t have together either. 

Elliot smiled, “We wouldn’t have to, I’ve looked it up Benson, there are no rules or laws saying partner’s can’t be in a romantic relationship.”

Olivia shot up off the cot, “What?!”

“You-you didn’t know?” Elliot asked, slightly confused, was this her main problem?

“I-I, no I didn’t know!” Olivia nearly shouted, running her hands through her long hair. “Why do you think I panicked when you mentioned telling Cragen. I thought you were essentially breaking us up, as partners!”

“Ah,” Elliot whispered. 

“Shit, so we, I mean technically, we uh could?”

Elliot nodded, “Not illegal.”

Olivia sat down again. “But can we, is the real question.”

“What do you mean?” Elliot replied. 

This time it was Olivia smiling, “El, encase you haven’t noticed, we have a hard time keeping our personal lives out of the squad room, the good and the bad parts.”

Elliot pondered her statement, “Yeah, I guess you’re right, but no relationship is perfect, that’s just an area of ours we are both going to have to actively work on. I’m not gonna lie to you and tell you that it’s never going to happen that lines won’t get crossed, that’s not realistic, but I’m willing to work on it if you are?”

“What are you asking me?”

“I think I’m asking the step I skipped this morning, which is, Olivia will you be my girlfriend and try this really wacky thing called dating with me?” Elliot proposed. 

Olivia couldn’t help the grin from appearing on her face, “Dating. Hmmm. That, yes, that sounds more doable.” 

Elliot’s corresponding smile reached his eyes. 

“So just to establish some boundaries or else we’re gonna fail right from the start, when we’re at work we try to be Benson and Stabler okay?” Olivia stated. 

“Alright, and since we are currently at work and not at home where I’d much rather spend my time with you, let’s get those stupid files done, so we can get the hell outta here,” Elliot said, raising and offering a hand to his partner. 

Together they left the cribs, both feeling exponentially better about their conversation and communication. 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:—:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::

The filing room was a dust covered room with filing cabinets lining the walls and a table and photocopier in the middle. Together they took apart the boxes, Olivia sorting through the files and handing them alphabetically to Elliot to put away. They made small talk as they worked. 

Olivia couldn’t help noticing her partner’s strong forearms, flexing as she handed him stack after stack of papers to put away. It was warm in the filing room, and she noticed a sheen of sweat on his face and neck. She was sorely tempted to run her mouth over his jugular, to clamp her teeth down on that strong cord on his neck. 

Moving closer to him on the pretence of putting papers into the same filing cabinet, she squeezed between him and the metal box, purposely brushing her ass against his groin. 

Elliot jumped, shocked by the sudden contact, “Liv,” he sighed, wiping his brow. He was having a hard enough time concentrating, he had been able to smell her sweet perfume the moment they had entered the small room, and it just reminded him of how much he had smelled it last night and this morning in his bedroom. 

“Problem?” Olivia snickered, looking back at him with a quirked eyebrow. 

Elliot shook his head. This woman was a vixen. A seductress. He loved this side of her but he knew he also had to prove to her that he could separate their professional and personal lives. As much as he wanted to undo her belt, pull down her slacks, and bend her over that table, he knew he couldn’t do that here. “You-God you’re so tempting.”

Olivia feigned innocence, “I’m not doing anything wrong, am I El?”

It probably would have been more convincing if she wasn’t rubbing her ass against the front of his pants. 

“Nuh-no-no not, nothing, at-at all Benson,” Elliot chocked out. 

Thankfully they were on the last files or else he knew he wouldn’t make it. 

Olivia sighed, slightly disappointed before turning and grabbing the last folders. 

“Hey you’re the one that keeps saying we need to stay professional,” Elliot told her. 

“Hmmm,” Olivia muttered as Elliot finished and shut the cabinet. 

He brushed his hands on his pants before turning and facing his partner. 

“Now that the profession aspect of our relationship is done, what do you say we go back to my place for the personal aspect of our relationship?” Olivia asked. 

Elliot grinned widely. 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:/:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Olivia nearly crashed into her door while trying to open it, fumbling with her keys as Elliot smoothed his hands over her jean clad hips. 

“Fuck,” she said as she finally got her door open, and shoved Elliot inside. 

Elliot chuckled as she pushed him against her wall, “Impatient aren’t we?”

Olivia scowled, “Whatever, I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but arguing with you, damn El…” she trailed off as she kissed his neck where she had wanted to earlier. 

“Yeah, I-I uh kinda picked up on th-that in the filing room when you couldn’t keep it in your pants,” Elliot groaned. 

Olivia broke off her kiss, looking into Elliot’s eyes, “What you think you have more willpower than me?”

“Uh, no? I don’t know? I’m just saying I think I can resist temptation pretty damn well, I mean, well you initiate stuff just as much as I do,” Elliot replied. 

Olivia took a step back and removed her jacket, nodding for Elliot to do the same, “Oh really?”

Elliot nodded suspiciously, slowly. 

Olivia grabbed Elliot’s arm and pulled him into her living area. She walked him back until his calfs hit up against her solid wood rectangular coffee table and he could go no further. She pushed on his shoulders until he sat down on it. 

“Uh I, yeah I think I proved that today after all,” he stuttered. 

“Hmmm, but what if I were really trying? Still think you could resist me Stabler? Think you could keep your hands to yourself?” Olivia inquired while removing both their guns and badges. 

Elliot gulped, “Uhhhh.”

“How about we make this interesting?” Olivia asked standing in front of her partner who was leaning back, straddling her coffee table. 

“I can do whatever I want for the next, let’s say twenty minutes. The only rule is you can’t touch me, sound okay?” Olivia proposed, while beginning to unbutton her blouse. 

“I-I can’t touch?” Elliot fumbled with his words and thoughts as more tanned skin came into view. 

“Mmhm, no touching me with your hands, I can place them wherever I want, but even if I tell you to touch me, your not allowed to okay?” Olivia stated while dropping her blouse on the ground, now standing before him in her black jeans and black tank top. 

“Um ah, what I or, what do I get if I do? It better be good cause I gotta say Liv, I don’t think there’s anything you could offer me that would be better than touching you,” Elliot asked. 

Olivia smiled and set an alarm on her phone for twenty minutes before placing it on her end table. “How about this. You manage to resist me for twenty minutes Stabler, and we can disclose tomorrow.” She knew that would get him, that she just upped the ante, while slowly pulling her tank top up her toned stomach. 

Elliot’s eyes shot from her stomach to her face, “Really?”

Olivia nodded and bit her lip, standing above him with a smouldering look. 

“Deal,” Elliot replied, leaning back on his hands. 

Olivia released her bottom lip, and smiled at him. She took a step and straddled the table bringing her core within inches of Elliot’s head. 

She brushed her hands across his head before cupping the back of it, she leaned over him and whispered, “Can you smell me? The things you do to me Stabler,” she moaned. 

“Fuck,” Elliot chimed, closing his eyes. He was screwed. He had severely underestimated his partner. 

Olivia chuckled, “Mmhm that is the idea.” She lowered herself down, straddling his legs on her table. He was still leaning back on his hands. She kept her grasp on his head and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. This wasn’t a sweet kiss, this was her claiming his mouth. 

He gasped and she drove her tongue into his mouth, coaxing his to play with hers as her lips slid across his. 

Elliot so badly wanted to grab her, anywhere. Her head, her neck, her arms, hips, waist, anywhere. He was almost shaking with the effort it took not to touch her. 

“Fuck Liv,” he gasped when she finally broke the kiss, allowing him to breath and started gliding her mouth down his throat. 

She pulled off his tie, and began pulling his buttons apart as quickly as she could, she’d already wasted 5 minutes of her precious time according to the clock on her microwave. 

Getting the last button undone, she pushed the shirt from his shoulders, and smoothed her hands down his muscular pecs and abdominal muscles. She could feel them quivering as they flexed, holding himself up. Not wasting anymore time Olivia stood up before kneeling in front of her partner. 

“Oh shit,” Elliot exclaimed when her strong hands grabbed his belt buckle. This was a dream he had had multiple times. His partner on her knees in front of him, undoing his pants. He was embarrassed to say he had used this particular fantasy to get off multiple times. However in all his dreams and fantasies, he had his hands in her hair. He groaned again as she commanded him to lift his ass. 

Olivia pulled his pants and boxers down his strong manly thighs. She had a butt naked detective on her coffee table in just under seven minutes. She stood now, allowing her eyes to roam over every delectable inch of her partner’s body as she concluded her own strip tease. 

She whipped her shirt off, exposing her bra clad breasts to Elliot’s hungry eyes. She pulled her own belt open and swirled her hips to drop her pants, leaving her in a striking pair of white lace panties and bra, that she knew stood out against her dark skin. 

She watched Elliot raise slightly into a straight sitting position. He seemed to be in a daze, his eyes never settling on one place. 

Olivia smiled and reached behind her back, undoing her clasp and pulling her bra down her arms, letting it fall onto her partner’s naked lap. 

She heard Elliot groan again, as he grabbed her bra and flung it across the room. He didn’t even seem to try to resist staring at her chest. 

Seeing exactly where he was looking, her nipples began to harden. Olivia grabbed the edges of her panties and slowly pushed them down, revealing her glistening core inch by inch, moving his attention from her hard tipped breasts to her naked lower lips. 

Finally dropping her panties and kicking them aside, Olivia knelt on the floor again at the edge of her coffee table. Elliot was still straddling the table, legs on either side of the narrow table, hands grasping the edge to keep from touching her. 

Olivia smiled, she moved her hands, slowly gliding them up the front of his strong legs, up to his bulky thighs. 

Elliot leaned back, trying to act nonchalant, like the woman of his dreams wasn’t naked, kneeling before him, sensually rubbing his legs, her head just inches from his throbbing member. 

“Fuck El, so, strong…” Olivia trailed off. She moved up onto her knees, her breasts coming to rest on his thighs. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Elliot cursed, closing his eyes and counting to 10 repeatedly in his head. 

“Mmmm,” Olivia purred.

She smoothed her body slowly up his, making sure to rub her hard nipples against his legs, as her head came into contact with the base of his shaft, making him jump. She lifted her head, her nose bumping against his erection. 

Elliot was squeezing his eyes shut while letting out a string of curse words. Olivia was surprised he was holding out so long, maybe he had more willpower than she gave him credit for. She knew she had to up her game and quickly, she couldn’t have much time left. 

Olivia placed small kisses at the base of his solid shaft. She opened her mouth allowing her tongue to glide up the thick vein on the side of his penis, moaning as she went, before reaching his mushroom head, and engulfing it in her mouth, humming as she closed her lips over his tip. 

“Jesus Christ!” Elliot gasped. He couldn’t breathe. 

Olivia moaned, sinking further down his erection, while swirling her hand around the bottom, before sucking hard and pulling her lips off of his member with an audible pop. 

“Ah, ah, ah!” Elliot cried. He was no expert in blowjobs, his ex having never gone down on him. He almost came the moment her lips touched him. Hell he almost came just from seeing her kneeling. 

Elliot scrubbed his hands over his face as he felt Olivia moving against him again. He leaned back trying to put more distance between their bodies, leaning down on his elbows, but Olivia just smiled even wider at him. 

He realized his mistake a moment to late as she slithered her upper body over his erection, his dick falling into place, exactly where she wanted it. He had heard of this, working at SVU, but had never experienced it himself, as his penis slid between her breasts that she was squeezing together between her arms. 

“Oh, oh,” Elliot groaned. “Oh my God Liv,” he couldn’t continue with this challenge. 

She was pressing kisses and sucking the skin of his lower abdomen muscles into her mouth, while moving her chest up and down his wet shaft. Wet from her saliva, and now, as Elliot glanced down, his precum. Shit, he thought. That was too sexy, it was too much, visually, physically, too much. He couldn’t stop himself, jerking his hips up, his hardon twitching between her breasts. 

Olivia knew he was close to coming, but she wasn’t going to let up yet. She reluctantly moved, hearing his moans and protests as his shaft slid down her body as she straddled him again over her coffee table. 

His hard dick was now caught between them as she sat on his lap, her long tanned legs wrapping around his back. 

She’d never admit it to anyone else but as she grabbed Elliot’s strong shoulders to support their weight, she revered his strength. Normally she didn’t like dating a physically jacked man, but she trusted Elliot implicitly and she secretly loved the way he could lift and move her body at his whim. He could grab her and carry her, pin her against a wall. It was such a fucking turn on for her. 

Her breasts now eye level with Elliot as she sat on top of him, had him groaning even more. He had been so close to orgasm before she had moved again. He was throbbing and twitching against her stomach. If she would just move a bit, he knew he could slip inside her. Judging by the moisture he could feel on his balls, he knew she was practically dripping. 

Olivia smoothed one hand over the side of his jaw, tipping his head up, and covering his bottom lip with hers, sucking it into her mouth, rubbing her tongue along its length before releasing him. 

She tilted his head again before commanding, “Suck,” and thrusting her left breast into his face. 

“Fuck yes,” Elliot moaned before clasping his lips around the cinnamon coloured bud. He wasted no time pulling the hardened nub into his mouth, trapping it between his lips and flicking his tongue up and down against it. 

Olivia could feel Elliot’s jaw working against her hand as she tipped her head back in ecstasy. Shit, he was good at that. She tightened her grip on his head and pulled it off her left breast, instead shifting his mouth over to the other neglected nipple, hard as a rock, waiting to be sucked on. 

Elliot wasted no time giving it the same treatment. Olivia moaned even louder, it seemed her right breast was even more sensitive as he had previously suspected. He knew he could make her cum just from sucking her nipples but before he could complete this action he felt her core glide up his shaft, her juices covering his dick. 

This time it was Elliot letting out a moan, the vibrations feeling heavenly against her breast. “Don’t stop,” Olivia husked as he had paused his sucking. 

Elliot redoubled his efforts on her breasts. There couldn’t be much time left could there? Then he could grab her under ass cheeks, carry her into her bedroom, and give her the pounding they both desperately needed at that point. 

He swirled his tongue around the swollen nipple in his mouth, he lightly nipped at the tip, before running his tongue along its length, it slipping from his mouth. He gently blew on it while trying to ignore the way Olivia was purposely rubbing her slippery core against his throbbing shaft. 

He flicked his tongue against her elongated nipples, alternating between them, he realized he was going to cum any moment, feeling the pressure in his balls, her moisture covered his dick, he could feel her clit rubbing against him. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Elliot groaned, “Liv, I’m I’m gonna, Liv,” he tried to warn her. 

Olivia heard his cries, releasing moans of her own. She had one hand holding his head to her breasts and the other was using his shoulder to balance herself as she grinded her core against his hard shaft. She bounced up and down on his lap, his hardon providing the perfect friction against her wet lips. 

Not having won the bet though she separated their lower halves, moving her legs to straddle the table, her core hovering above his pulsing rod. 

“No, no, no Liv please, I can’t. Fuck, Liv please!” Elliot groused. 

“What do you need? Show me El, touch me, hmmm what do you need?” Olivia whispered, dropping the tone of her voice. 

Elliot shook his head, fuck this woman was going to kill him. 

Olivia had to give Elliot credit, she was pretty sure any other man would have thrown in the towel by now. 

She lowered herself slowly while grabbing his cock, aligning it with her entrance. 

Elliot gasped when her hand surrounded him and nearly chocked when he felt his tip hit her dripping slit. 

“This, this what you need?” Olivia inquired, his tip resting against her. 

Elliot couldn’t speak, he could barely breathe. He only nodded. 

Olivia released his shaft, and slowly slid down, allowing the first couple inches inside her hot tunnel. 

They both let out simultaneous moans and tipped their heads back, feeling each other. Olivia was balancing precariously on Elliot, relying on his strength to keep them up, her breasts were crushed against his bare pecs, the few hairs on his chest wreaking pleasant havoc against her sensitive nipples. 

Olivia moved up again, his tip almost slipping out, before dropping her ass back down quickly, she was so wet he bottomed out in her. 

“Oh my God, Liv!” Elliot exclaimed while moving his hands to grab the sides of the coffee table. It took every ounce of concentration and strength that he possessed to hold onto that ledge. 

“Fuck, El, your so big, shit,” Olivia whimpered. 

Olivia knew she was about to be out of time, but it almost didn’t matter because they were both seconds away from climaxing. 

She rolled her hips up and down, his hard shaft pulsing and throbbing in her slippery warm tunnel. They quickly found a rhythm as Elliot jerked his hips up into her as she slammed down onto his lap. 

“I’m- I’m gonna-cum cum, fuck,” Elliot exclaimed feeling Olivia tighten around his cock. 

They both gasped for breath as Olivia felt Elliot spurt inside her, a warm sensation filling her up. 

Olivia clung to Elliot as he jerked in her arms, her insides contracting and flooding them both with her juices as she orgasmed. 

She bit his shoulder as she climaxed, her body squeezing his dick, milking him, spurt after spurt. Elliot was panting in her ear. His strength impressing her. 

Olivia curled her head into his neck as the aftershocks wore off and together they tried to get their breathing under control. 

“Holy shit Liv,” Elliot groaned. 

Olivia nodded against his neck, still curled against his body, straddling his lap. She glanced at her clock, and closed her eyes seeing she only had a minute left before the timer on her phone would go off. 

“You okay?” Elliot asked quietly, still trying to catch his breath. He could feel her heartbeat against his chest. 

“Mmhm,” Olivia muttered before leaning back, his cock slipping from her, now soft, they both still moaned, both sensitive from that sexual experience. Olivia continued to move back, putting some space between them, before tipping completely backwards. 

Elliot acted on instinct, reaching out and grabbing Olivia by her arm and waist before she fell off the table onto the floor. 

And once again he realized his mistake a moment too late as he held a laughing Olivia in his arms. 

He narrowed his eyebrows, “That was cruel Liv, th-that doesn’t count, that wasn’t fair!” he insisted. 

Olivia couldn’t help herself, she knew her partner. She knew he wouldn’t let her fall, that he would always try to catch her, therefore losing the bet, he wasn’t allowed to touch. 

Olivia stood, pressing a kiss to Elliot’s forehead, while smiling widely, “Alls fair in love…” she trailed off, running her hand over his shoulder and walking over to her phone which started beeping, signalling the twenty minutes was over. 

Elliot rubbed his hands over his face, he couldn’t believe he fell for that trick, he was right, he severely underestimated his partner. 

He looked up to admire his girlfriend walking towards her bedroom, her naked butt tempting him all over again, he craned his head as she disappeared behind into her bedroom door, before he could call out to her though her head reappeared in the doorway, “Oh and El, we can disclose tomorrow,” Olivia said, smiling at him. 

Elliot grinned, shaking his head, before springing off the table and running towards his partner. He met her in her doorway, reaching down he grabbed her ass, squeezing her delectable cheeks before lifting her up, her long toned legs wrapping around his hips, he slammed her bedroom door shut, as they both laughed in each other’s arms. Maybe they could make this work after all. 

A/N: All mistakes mine. This was really hard to write, physically, especially with only one hand. Hope it lived up to your standards. Any reviews really appreciated on this one. Not too many chapters left in this story actually. Thank you everyone for all your support with this story and while I’ve been in the hospital.


	22. Chapter 22

Undercovers Chapter 22

A/N: Odd numbered chapters are POST-CASE, even numbered chapters are the undercover CASE. Words in bold print are a part of their reports. Words in italics are their thoughts. I really struggled writing this chapter, I tried to find a way to make typing up a report, interesting…believe it or not I think I succeeded, not to toot my own horn.

Sunday Night, Olivia’s Apartment, Post-Hospital, Case

She couldn’t sleep, after everything that had happened that weekend she thought she would crash the moment she got home but instead she was lounging on her couch in her pajamas, her silk robe wrapped around her, typing up her report on her laptop.

It was two in the morning but after tossing and turning for a couple hours she gave up and decided the least she could do was be productive if she wasn’t going to sleep.

Last Thursday felt like a month ago. She couldn’t believe it was only a few days ago.

Olivia let out a deep breath and started typing.

**Detective Stabler and I arrived at the predetermined destination late Thursday evening.**

_This is where we first held hands on the sidewalk outside, I couldn’t believe how comfortable it felt._

**We walked into the hotel and checked in with the receptionist, Theresa, immediately.**

_This was the first time my partner ran his hand all the way down my back. This was the first time he wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled into my neck, his breaths were hitting my neck, it gave me a weird fuzzy feeling inside._

**We were unaware at this time that we had already caught the attention of the perpetrator. After checking in, the receptionist motioned for us to follow Patrick who would show us to our room. He guided us onto the elevator where Detective Stabler and I remained in character, Detective Stabler made a comment about being happy we could ditch our spouses and how he couldn’t wait for us to be alone.**

_This was the second time my partner enveloped me in his embrace. I can still feel his heat. Shivers ran up and down my body._

**We arrived in our room, Detective Stabler tipped Patrick and he left, after checking me out. We proceeded to check the apartment for bugs. Once we believed it was clear, we called it a night and separately unpacked and got ready for bed.**

_I felt weird sharing a bed with my partner. Yes we’d slept in the cribs at the same time, but falling asleep with him a foot away felt, forbidden._

Olivia sighed as she paused her typing and ruminating. She remembered how they had come to on Friday morning, she could feel the blush creeping up her neck and face at the memory.

-:-:-:-::—:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Elliot rubbed one hand down his face as he tried to keep writing his report. He was trying to keep the dirty thoughts in his head and the report completely professional.

He was laying on his bed, propped up against his headboard, typing on his laptop at 3 in the morning. He couldn’t sleep despite his exhaustion. His mind just wouldn’t turn off.

He was just beginning to summarize their day on Friday.

Elliot rocked his head from side to side, cracking his neck, and started to resume his typing.

**We woke up Friday morning,**

_Grinding against one another, I was hard as a rock feeling Olivia against me. I can’t remember the last time I woke up so aroused. But I remember the panic we both felt when we realized we were dry humping each other, and once we sprang apart and caught a glimpse of each other. Shit. I know she saw how hard I was through my thin sweatpants but she was wearing these tiny shorts and tank top to begin with. God her nipples were so hard that morning, I really did try not to stare._

**We took turns using the bathroom before getting ready for our massages and having room service. We got ready to leave for our 10:30 appointment.**

_But before we left I couldn’t keep my mouth shut and proposed we kiss, first alone, before doing it in front of other people._

—:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-::-::-:::-:-::-:-:-:-:-::-::-::::

Olivia swallowed past the hard lump in her throat.

_I couldn’t believe when he propositioned we kiss before our massages but something in his request hit me like a ton of bricks. He was right, I didn’t want the first time that happened to be in front of an audience either, but I never would have suggested it. He seemed to imply it wasn’t how he imagined our first kiss. Had he thought about it before that weekend?_

She had always tried to keep those thoughts at bay. He had been married after all, for 99% of their partnership. She couldn’t deny, even before their undercover assignment, she had had erotic dreams about her partner over the years, but she specifically tried not to let her mind wander during her waking hours. The thoughts began to creep into her conscious state more after he separated from his wife.

_The kiss had been better than I expected. He was warm, sensual, and very smooth. We both got lost in that kiss. I remember how good it felt when he sucked on my bottom lip, tugging on it, thankfully before it went any further the alarm for our appointment went off. It was only one kiss but it shook our entire foundation. I knew from that moment this case was going to fuck with us._

**We left the apartment, making sure we looked like a couple as we took the elevator to the spa floor. A receptionist pointed us to the massage area, after checking us in, where we waited for our masseuse.**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Elliot groaned, those massages how could he forget. Fucking Antonio. And right after that kiss too. He needed his partner bundled up in a snowsuit, not half naked on a table, moaning like a sex goddess, a foot away from him.

**A male masseuse greeted us in the waiting area, Antonio.**

_We were looking out the window when I wrapped my arms around her from behind, besides how we woke up that morning, I had done this two times the evening before and damn she felt good in my arms. I thought it might be awkward, but she felt so natural against me. I heard a door open so I kissed her robed shoulder, I just wanted us to look like a real couple at that point, I swear._

**Antonio brought us to our room. My masseuse was running late but he began Detective Benson’s massage.**

_I had seen her long tan legs in her pajamas, but now thanks to Antonio, I was seeing her naked back. Then, shit then she moved and I could see the sides of those golden mounds that I had purposely tried to avoid for the past 8 years._

**My masseuse finally arrived and proceeded to give me my massage as well. Nothing out of the ordinary took place during these massages. My masseuse was very professional, Antonio was a bit flirty but we were prepared for that.**

_He wouldn’t stop talking about how smooth, soft, and silky her skin was. She wouldn’t stop moaning and groaning. Fuck those sounds, even in the moment, I knew those gasps were going to replay in my head over and over._

**Antonio asked us what we were doing that afternoon and we told him we were having manicures and pedicures. He informed us his wife worked in that area. We left and got ready for lunch at the restaurant in the hotel.**

Elliot stopped typing and grabbed his bottle of water from the bedside table. It was only the first full day of the undercover assignment but it was taking him hours to edit his report from his thoughts. He wondered if Olivia would struggle with it too. Or would she just turn her feelings off and become a robot?

Elliot sighed as he looked at the time and then at the slight bulge in his pants. Just reminiscing about their time together that weekend was getting him aroused. How the hell he was going to get through this whole report, he didn’t know.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**We had lunch at the restaurant where we would have most of our meals. We ordered sandwiches and cuddled in the booth, nothing out of the ordinary happened. We didn’t see anything suspicious, couples all around us were partaking in different levels of PDA. We weren’t in the restaurant very long before it was time for our second spa service.**

**We arrived to our manicure appointment at 1:30 in the afternoon, there were a few other couples already embracing in the waiting room ahead of us.**

_I leaned against a wall and oh yeah, made out with my partner. When I put his hands on my bare knees he stumbled and found my garters and gun holster. His hand was dangerously close to my core for the first time, I didn’t know how to react but thankfully we were interrupted._

**We were called into our private room by our manicurist Isabella. She was very friendly, and turned out to be Antonio’s wife. She explained the process to us and what would take place.**

_She massaged my feet and legs, perhaps taking it a bit further than one normally would. She was very flirty with me and in the end even gave me her card for a bloody threesome with her husband._

**Isabella proceeded to do my hands and feet first before switching to Detective Stabler.**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::—:-:-:-::-:—::—:-

Thinking about how he had discovered her gun had his boxers tenting even further. He never did get to see them on her, he highly regretted that now.

Elliot stretched his arms in front of him and cracked his knuckles, then resumed his typing.

**Detective Benson received a manicure and pedicure from Isabella, while I soaked my hands and feet.**

_I remember staring at her strong slim hands and finding them incredibly sexy. The way they could go from handling her gun to cradling a child, was so sensual. The way Isabella was rubbing and stroking them was such a turn on. I kept chanting in my head, ‘She’s your partner,’ but it was so hard to focus with the way she was moaning again. This was the first time I fantasized about what those hands would feel like against my skin. Isabella moved onto her feet, massaging her legs, I didn’t think I could get more turned on. I’m only a man though, seeing another woman knelt between my partner’s legs, stroking her strong thick thighs, like I said I’m only a man._

**Once Isabella was finished with Detective Benson, she performed the same process on me. Nothing out of the ordinary happened.**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Olivia sighed as she thought about how the rest of the Friday had gone.

**Isabella gave Detective Stabler a manicure and pedicure as well. She started with his hands.**

_I couldn’t help staring at his strong forearms, a habit I knew I partook in over the years. It was a bit of a kryptonite of mine. They were so strong, highlighted by his corp tattoo, I wondered what it’d be like to trace it with my fingers, or tongue, the thought shocked me at the time. His hands were calloused and showed the scars of his past. His fingers had racy thoughts running through my head. I couldn’t believe they had been inches from my core in the waiting room._

**It didn’t take long for Isabella to finish and we thanked her. We made our way back to our suite before dinner to freshen up.**

_We flirted with one another, he teased me about a threesome, I’m thankful he didn’t push the subject. He complimented me on my dress and I tried not to blush at the comment. I knew I looked good in it and he seemed to agree, we knew eyes would be on us that night in the restaurant._

Olivia paused again, her eyesight going slightly blurry. She glanced at the clock, the sun would be rising soon and she was starting to feel tired enough to sleep.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Elliot groaned, deciding he’d finish what had happened on Friday before turning in for the night.

**We went to dinner in the restaurant after a quick pause in our suite. We discussed hanging out at the bar first to try to attract some attention, while we waited for our table. We proceeded to have a drink there before eating.**

_I couldn’t take my eyes off my partner’s long tanned legs. Knowing she was wearing a gun holster on her thigh was extremely sexy. She called me on it, it was like she could read my thoughts. I assumed she had got it from vice, it was so hard not to moan when she whispered in my ear that it was hers._

_Her teasing got to me and that was the first moment that I used the case to my advantage. I grabbed her and kissed her, I tried to get my hands on those garters again but just as I was about to the hostess showed up and took us to our table. It was for the best, I had to regroup, my mind was starting to really stray from the case._

**A hostess showed us to our table for dinner once it was ready. The service was good once again. We huddled together in the booth and talked intimately into each other’s ears. Nothing out of the ordinary seemed to happen. Just like at lunch, many other couples were engaged in embraces.**

_My partner kept rubbing her foot up and down my shin. I don’t think she even realized it. It was very sensual, it didn’t help me calm down or stop the thoughts that raced through my head._

**We returned to our hotel suite at around 10pm. We were both very tired from our day. We got ready for bed separately before turning in for the night.**

**After the first 24 hours we had nothing suspicious to report. Nobody stood out at the time as a suspect. We were a bit surprised by how far some couples took their PDA in public places but given the kind of hotel it was, we shouldn’t have been. At this point we just hoped we had attracted the attention of the perp.**

Elliot saved his progress on his report, and closed his laptop. He placed it on his bedside table, taking another swish of his water before trying to get comfortable in his bed. He found it odd, this was his first time since last Thursday, when he wasn’t falling asleep beside Olivia.

Maybe that was the real reason he couldn’t sleep earlier. It wasn’t just her body heat, he missed her, and it was killing him that she wanted her space right now.

He was still turned on from the memories that the case brought forward from writing his report, but thankfully his body was too sore and tired to act on it. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about his partner.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

She was almost done for the night, she would type for five more minutes and then turn in for some hopefully dreamless sleep.

_I suggested we put a blanket between us so we didn’t wake up the same way we had that morning, on top of each other, dry humping. I couldn’t handle that again. I’m not blind or naïve, I knew my partner was a good looking man. His body was a temptation all on its own and I didn’t need to be tempted by it in my sleep too. I normally didn’t dwell on such trivial things, but the intimate contact that we had experienced that day, had me unnerved._

**We arrived back in our suite and decided to call it a night. We were both tired, and knew we had a long Saturday ahead of us including another two spa sessions. At that point in the assignment, everything had gone exactly as vice had said it would. That pattern would continue on Saturday as well.**

Olivia saved her document, placing her laptop on her coffee table.

That assignment had brought so many thoughts and feelings to the surface, even just 24 hours in.

Olivia stepped into her bedroom, and took off her robe, hanging it on the hook on her door before turning and slipping into her cold bed. She couldn’t help missing Elliot in her bed. Shaking her head, she tried to deny it, _no_ , she didn’t miss Elliot, she just missed his body heat. _Yes_ , that’s all it was, she couldn’t miss Elliot, she wasn’t allowed to miss her partner. Olivia closed her eyes and prayed she didn’t dream of her partner.

A/N: Hope I did this justice, I know it’s a little different, let me know if you liked or hated it. All mistakes are mine.


	23. Chapter 23

Undercovers Chapter 23 

A/N: Odd numbered chapters are POST-CASE, even numbered chapters are the undercover CASE. NSFW, smut ahead, read at your own discretion, this is nothing but heavy smut, you’ve been cautioned, enjoy. Happy President’s Day long weekend to any American readers, and happy Family Day long weekend to my fellow Canadians. Stay safe! 

A/N2: I updated this the day after I posted Ch22 so make sure you read that first. Cheers. 

Sunday Night/Early Monday Morning, Olivia’s Apartment, Post-Case

Elliot caught Olivia in his arms, he smiled as he heard her laugh. He’d never seen her so carefree in her life, he loved seeing her smile. “You promise we’ll disclose?”

Olivia nodded playfully, “Pinky.”

Elliot grinned wrapping his finger around hers and kissing his hand as she did too. 

He picked her up and pinned her against the wall, their naked bodies sliding against each other, he groaned as he felt her hard nipples against his pecs. 

Olivia moaned, his strength had always turned her on. She never liked it with other men, perhaps she didn’t trust that she could defend herself if she needed to, but with Elliot she trusted him implicitly and it led to her being able to let go. She loved how he could manipulate her body any way he wanted. He had her against the wall, her long legs wrapped around his hips, hands gripping and squeezing her firm butt cheeks. 

“You are so sexy,” Elliot murmured against her lips. 

“Mmmm, so are you,” Olivia repeated, wrapping her arms around Elliot’s thick neck. She ran her hands through his short hair, scratching her nails along the back of his head. 

Elliot practically purred in response, “The things you do to me Liv.”

“The things I want to do to you,” Olivia whispered in his ear. 

Elliot groaned, bucking his hips against her warm, wet core, he could feel his cock getting hard again, even though they had just had sex in her living room. It wasn’t a big deal when he was younger, a hard breeze could arouse him, but it took him much longer to recover in his 40s. 

“I want you so badly, all the time, I can’t tell you all the places I’ve fantasized about you,” Elliot rasped, nipping at her jugular. 

Olivia moaned, his words sending a rush of heat to her core. She was soaking, she could feel the buildup of moisture between her parted thighs, after what they did in her living room, she didn’t know if she’d ever been so wet before in her life. 

Elliot rocked his hips against hers again, his semi hard shaft slid through her wetness. She was so slick. “God you’re so wet, I can’t get any friction against you.”

Olivia gasped, the feeling was right between pleasure and pain. He was right, the pressure wasn’t enough though, he wouldn’t be able to make her cum again from this alone. 

“Let me clean you up,” Elliot stated before lowering her to her feet and dropping to his knees. 

“Oh God,” Olivia gaped, seeing her partner kneeling on her bedroom floor in front of her. 

Elliot grinned and grabbed one of her thighs, placing it on his shoulder. 

Her core was eye level with his head, all he could see was her engorged clit, her juices covering her swollen lips, and inner thighs. “Fuck me,” he whispered. She was beautiful everywhere. Her core was glistening, and clearly flushed from her arousal. He held her hip against the wall with one hand and parted her lips with his other. 

“Mmmm,” he hummed. He moved two fingers up and down her folds, spreading her moisture even further. With her thigh on his shoulder she was spread open for him. He could see her tight entrance pucker and clench around empty air as he brushed her clit. 

He smiled, he loved seeing her body’s reaction to his ministrations. He trailed his wet fingers down to her opening, listening to her audible gasps and heavy panting above his head. He ran a finger around the tight tissue, dipping in just the slightest bit before pulling out again and taking a bold chance, he moved his fingers lower, spreading her liquid heat to her tight little rose bud between her butt cheeks. 

He heard her choke in her breath and gasp his name. 

“Have you ever?” He inquired as he slid his hand back to her entrance, seeing it clench again. 

“Nuh-no…” she gasped breathlessly above him. 

Elliot patted her butt, and leaned in to kiss her mound right above her clit. 

“Me neither,” he moaned into her navel. “But I’ve fantasized about it with you,” he declared. 

“Elliot pl-please, more,” Olivia bucked against his face, she could feel his breath against her throbbing bundle of nerves. She thought this was payback for the stunt she pulled in the living room. 

“Mmmm, wo-would you?” Elliot asked as he lifted her other leg causing her to gasp and grab him by the back of his head and neck for balance. 

Olivia nodded, “Ye-yes, wi-with you, only with you.” 

That’s all Elliot needed to hear, he had no intention of filling that desire at the moment though, no, his attention was elsewhere as he removed his hands from her thighs, relying on his shoulders to support her weight and placed them instead on her inner thighs. 

He pushed against them, prying them away from the firm grasp they had on his ears, spreading her legs even further apart on his broad shoulders. 

Elliot moved his left hand to her lips and with a couple fingers, held her wide open. Finally leaning in he opened his mouth and with one broad stroke of his tongue licked her from her opening to the top of her clit. 

He heard her gasp and felt her hips jolt, he chuckled at her response, knowing the vibrations would drive her wild. 

Elliot moved his mouth to the inside of her thigh and cleaned up the moisture that had gathered on her inner leg. He closed his eyes and moaned, sucking the skin into his mouth. He knew he was marking her but she tasted so good on his tongue. He couldn’t get enough of her heady scent and taste. 

Elliot slid his mouth to her other thigh, and repeated the process, biting her lightly. 

Olivia moaned above him, then he felt her grip change on the back of his head, and his face was being directed back to her dripping core. 

He could see the juices leaving her tight entrance and obeying her wordless command he opened his mouth and gathered the moisture on his tongue. 

“Mmmm,” he moaned against her mound. 

Elliot slid his tongue between her parted lips, licking up any wetness in his path, as he made his way up towards her clit. Not quite satisfied yet he surprised her again by sucking each of her folds into his mouth, swiping his tongue along each one, making sure to get all the juices he could, before letting it slip slowly from his mouth. He was staring up at her as he did this, her pupils blown wide open as she watched him, mouth hanging open in astonishment. 

He knew he had little experience going down on a woman and prior to this encounter he had assumed it was all about her vagina, maybe her clit, but no, it seemed she could get pleasure from him touching or licking all over her core, not just her main pleasure centres. 

Finally happy with ‘cleaning’ her up, Elliot stuck out his tongue and flicked her clit with it. 

He swore he could see it pulsating right in front of his eyes. Olivia’s legs clamped around his ears again and he moved a hand to spread her and hold her in place against the wall, he wanted her wide open for his viewing pleasure, and her legs spread so his ears didn’t miss a single gasp, groan or moan. He was going to earn those. 

Elliot covered the little bundle with his lips, suckling slightly, and moving his other hand that was holding her lips open, to her entrance. He could feel the moisture building up again as he pushed one finger past her squishy entrance, seeing it enveloped by her warm wet tunnel. 

He pulled out while keeping his suckling at a steady rate, and pushed back in, this time with two fingers. Her walls clenched the moment he was two knuckles deep. He wanted to find that spot again, the spot that had her tumbling over the edge the first time he did this to her. 

He twisted his fingers, and rubbed against the front wall of her core, he knew he found it when she jerked and cried out. 

Elliot slipped his fingers in and out, trying to hit that mark each time, he sucked harder on her clit, sliding his tongue harder against her, just off centre. Olivia was rocking precariously on his shoulders to the rhythm of his fingers. 

He felt her orgasm before he saw or heard it. Her warm wet tunnel clamped down hard on his fingers almost forcing them out, and his palm was met with a new wave of moisture he’d never experienced before. He looked up to see her mouth hanging open in a silent scream. Her eyes were wide as saucers, her body shaking uncontrollably on top of his. 

He moved one hand to wrap around her thigh, unsure if she’d be able to keep her balance through her climax. He continued to suck on her pleasure button, unable to stop himself, she tasted so good. 

Olivia thrashed and bucked against his face as she rode out her orgasm. Her nails were digging heavily into his neck and the back of his head. He knew he’d have scratch marks tomorrow. 

She finally found her voice through her haze of pleasure, “Nuh-no-no more pluh-please, ca-can’t,” she tried to plead with him. 

Elliot eased the motion of his mouth, letting her clit slip from his lips at last. He slowly pulled his slick fingers from her tunnel. They were both panting loudly he noticed. 

He groaned as he sucked his fingers into his mouth. He leaned in with the intention of cleaning her up again when he felt a hand smack against his forehead and hold his mouth inches from her core and his intended target. He thought he could lick her entrance if he stuck out his tongue, and just as he opened his mouth to do so he heard, “Don’t you dare, too-too much El.”

Elliot looked up and smiled at her, stroking her thigh with his thumb, “But you taste so good.”

Olivia grinned, still breathing heavily, but shook her head, “Shower, that’s why I care in here in the first place.” 

Elliot quirked an eyebrow, he slowly lowered one of her long tanned legs to the floor, making sure she could bare her own weight, before doing the same with the other. He had been kneeling on the floor for quite some time and his knees protested the position as he tried to stand, using the wall behind her to push himself up. 

It hadn’t been long since they had sex in her living room on the coffee table, but eating her out had definitely refreshed his own libido. He was erect again something they both couldn’t help noticing as he leaned his warm sweaty body against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist, his hands falling to her ass. 

“God, I thought men your age were suppose to take hours before they could go again,” Olivia rasped against his lips, still catching her breath. 

“Mmhm, that is very true, this is what you do to me,” Elliot revealed. 

Olivia smiled shyly and pecked his lips. She had meant for it to be a quick kiss but the moment she made contact she could smell and taste her own arousal covering his mouth and chin. 

“Fuck,” she murmured sucking his bottom lip into her mouth before letting it go with a pop. “Now you’re the one who needs cleaning up,” she declared. 

Olivia grabbed his hand and pulled him into her bathroom before letting go to start her shower. 

Elliot admired her strong back muscles as he rubbed his fingers over his mouth and chin, swiping up any remaining moisture and licking it from his fingers before the shower could wash it away. Olivia turned to look at him when he groaned, seeing what he did made her moan and clench her thighs together. The man could turn her on just by looking at her from across their desks. What he was doing now was just unfair. 

Needing to break away from his stare she stepped into her warm shower, the water immediately soaking her hair as she stood underneath and waited for her partner to join her. 

Elliot didn’t waste anytime and walked in next to her, closing the half see through door behind him. The bottom part of her shower was tiled while the top half was clear glass. If anyone walked in while he was showering they’d be able to see his chest and abdomen but not his lower half. 

Olivia moved allowing Elliot to step under the spray, the water bouncing off him and hitting her as she reached for her body wash. 

“Hope you don’t mind smelling like me tonight,” she teased. 

Elliot smiled at her, reaching out and grasping her hips, “You smell amazing, every single part of you,” he replied slyly before dipping his eyes down to her bare core hoping she got the message. 

Olivia laughed, “Down boy I’m not quite ready for another round.” 

“Turn around,” Olivia ordered. 

She spread her hands across his strong upper back, kneeding and massaging his muscles as she rubbed the soap into his skin. Truthfully she was kind of tired, that orgasm he gave her was one of the strongest she had ever had. She had never cum so hard and released that much fluid before. 

Olivia was lost in thought as she moved her hands lower and lower down his muscular back, getting to his firm butt cheeks. 

“God Liv, I wished you were the one giving me the massage at that spa that day,” Elliot moaned. 

Olivia smiled as she moved her hands down, and slid the soap around his hard ass. He had dimples on either side of each cheek. She couldn’t help but admire his butt. She thought he might have the best ass of any man she knew. She didn’t want to objectify him, but his body really was a work of art especially for a man his age. She knew it wasn’t just God’s work though, he worked out a lot, it had increased significantly since his separation and divorce, and he was much bigger than he was earlier in their partnership. She assumed he was taking his frustrations at the world out in his exercises. Maybe now he could take those frustrations out on her instead. 

Olivia squeezed each cheek in her hands, rubbing the soap all over, before repeating the move he had pulled in her bedroom, and trailing a couple fingers down his crack, pausing at his clenched hole. 

She saw him smack both arms against her tiled wall and gasp loudly under the shower head. 

She teased his puckered hole slightly before retreating back up. She palmed his ass one more time before reaching for more soap and applying it to his chest. She was sorely tempted to slap his ass, or better yet bite him. Something primal inside of her wanted to see her teeth marks on every inch of his body. Is this what possessive men felt like? She didn’t want anybody else flirting with him. She wanted every random lab tech to know he was very taken. 

She stepped into his body, her hard nipples pressing into his back, “You okay?” she inquired, rubbing her core against his ass and her hard pebbles nipples against his back, groaning slightly at the unexpected pleasure it brought her. 

She watched him nod, as his breathing picked up. She placed her chin on his shoulder before turning her head and attaching her lips to his throat. She bit down on the strong cord that ran from his throat to his shoulder as she rubbed the soap into his strong pecs, marking him the same way she was sure he marked her inner thighs. 

Olivia flicked his nipples with her thumbs and slid her hands down the chiseled crevices on his abdomen. 

She could feel his ribs expanding and shrinking more quickly the further she moved down his firm body. 

She slipped her hands over his hips and ran her fingers along the deep ‘V’ that led to his shaft. 

Using her soapy hands she grasped his hard length, her first fist unable to close around his base while the second didn’t quite meet his head, the very tip sticking out. 

Elliot keened and bucked, his cock sliding between her fingers. It didn’t take long for Elliot to work up a rhythm as she pulled and twisted her hands on his solid flesh. She swiped at his tip, feeling a different kind of moisture and moved her other hand down to cup his balls. 

Elliot gasped and swore, repeating her name over and over, “Fuckin’ fuck, shit, Li-Liv, Liv, Liv, Liv, Livvvvvvv, ah harder, harder, fuck.” He was so primed from her bedroom she knew it wouldn’t take much to make him cum again. But she didn’t want him to finish in her hand this time. 

She let go of his throbbing hard-on, ignoring his groan of disappointment and grabbed him by his hips getting him to turn around. 

His warm wet chest slid against hers, the water hitting his back shielding her from the direct spray, and washing the suds down his body, she stared into his dark blue eyes and slowly lowered herself to her knees making sure to keep her body against his the entire way down. 

His pupils dilated even further, his mouth hung agape, as his shaft slid between her breasts before bumping the underside of her chin. 

Elliot moaned this was every dream and fantasy he had ever experienced, come to life, “Yo-you don’t have to,” he tried to speak out and be chivalrous. 

Olivia smiled, “Oh I know I don’t have to, I want to.” 

Elliot leaned his hands against the wall behind him, he knew he would blow the minute she touched him. Just the visual of her on her knees, soaking wet, had him ready to cum. 

Olivia sensed he didn’t have much time left before he gave in to his climax, so she grasped him with one hand again at his base, the other on his hip, as she leaned forward and swirled her tongue around his tip, staring up at him with her big brown doe eyes. 

Elliot groaned feeling her tongue on his sensitive head. “Unghhhhh, Oli-liv-via!” he exclaimed, stuttering out every syllable of her name. 

Olivia grabbed one of his hands, and placed it on the back of her head, then she did the same with his other hand. 

Elliot moaned, he knew she was trying to make his fantasy come to life. 

Olivia finally closed her lips around his tip, and groaned, letting the vibrations work wonders against him too. 

Elliot gasped, unable to stop his hips from jerking, he moved his hands from the back of her head to the sides of her face. Despite the act they were partaking in, he smoothed his thumbs against her cheeks making the moment far more intimate than it ever was for her before. 

She didn’t often go down on her dates anymore, but it was an activity she perfected in her younger years. 

Looking up into Elliot’s eyes she saw nothing but love as he stared down at her mouth agape. His whole body was shaking and she knew he was going to cum. 

He shook his head as she sunk lower on his shaft, “Gonna cu-cum,” he tried to warn her and push her mouth off his dick. 

Olivia grabbed him by his firm butt cheeks and pulled him forward, his cock slipping further down her throat, she hummed, as she felt him twitch and pulse before he swore loudly above her, and slapped her wall. 

He was spirting over and over again, his hips bucking uncontrollably against her as he came, he cried out unable to hold it in, “Olivia!” he had never heard his voice hit that octave before. 

Olivia continued to squeeze his ass as she swallowed his seed. 

When he finally stopped cumming, Olivia slowly slid her mouth off of his warm flesh, letting his soft shaft slip from her plump lips, but not before circling his bulbous head one last time. 

She grabbed his hips and pushed herself up onto her feet. His arms were propped against her shower walls, his whole body was trembling. 

Olivia rubbed her hands over his stomach and up his chest to his neck. She nuzzled him and placed a kiss on his cheek, “You good?” 

Elliot tried to chuckle but couldn’t catch his breath, “Okay, fuck Benson, after that performance I’ll never be good again. I don’t know how the hell I’ll ever be able to look you in the eyes again at work without picturing this moment.” 

Olivia grinned, “It was to your satisfactory then? I thought I should reciprocate after the orgasm you gave me in my bedroom. And here I thought you were inexperienced in that department.” 

“Oh I am, I promise, your body just responded so enthusiastically, I just went with my instincts,” Elliot rushed out, still trying to breathe normally again. 

“Mmmm well,” Olivia replied wrapping her body firmly around his, “I have been thankful for those instincts for the past 8 years, never thought it’d be in this context though,” she joked. 

Elliot moved his hands letting them hang around her hips, against her ass. 

“Fuck you’re amazing.” 

“Well I think we’re both sufficiently ‘clean’, want to head to bed before we’re both prunes?” 

Elliot smiled at her and nodded. They took turns quickly rinsing under the water. Elliot stepped out first and grabbed a clean towel wrapping it around his waist. He got another towel and when she left the shower he repeated the process, wrapping it around her waist too. 

Olivia raised an eyebrow as she looked down at the towel and then into his eyes, “This isn’t how women normally wear a towel Elliot,” Olivia told him as she used another towel to wring out her long wet hair. 

“It isn’t?” Elliot questioned pretending not to notice the problem. “Seems natural to me,” he grinned, he found it very sexy to see her standing in front of him water dripping down her torso with a towel wrapped around her hips. Water droplets rolled off her hair down her heavy breasts. 

Olivia rolled her eyes, “Do you need a toothbrush?”

Elliot nodded as they moved to her sink. She opened her medicine cabinet and took out a new toothbrush. She handed it to him as they stood at her vanity, looking at each other in her mirror. She never in her life thought brushing her teeth could be sexy but with the way he was looking at her, she could feel her nipples getting hard again. 

She blushed and saw his eyes which had only been on her face dip down to her chest. She watched him smile before his eyes moved back up reconnecting with hers. Crisp blue met warm mahogany through her mirror, lust still simmering in both. They couldn’t get enough of each other since discovering their mutual sexual compatibility. 

They both finished brushing their teeth, Elliot placed his toothbrush in the same holder as hers making her smile as he moved to stand behind her. He placed a hand on her waist, the other moving her hair to one side. 

“You’re so beautiful, I don’t tell you that enough,” he said in a deep tone. 

“El-don’t,” Olivia could feel the blush creeping down her chest. 

“Don’t what?” Elliot asked rubbing her waist with both hands, he moved them up slightly so he was holding her ribs just under her breasts. 

“Don’t get me going again,” she moaned, closing her eyes. It was one thing to experience his hands on her body but to physically see them was a different story. 

“Hmmm, I dunno I might be too tired after what you did to me in the shower to get you off again Benson.” 

Olivia groaned, “Even more of a reason for you to stop then.” 

Elliot shook his head, kissing the side of her jaw, “Lose the towel Liv,” he commanded moving his hands and cupping the bottom of her heaving breasts, her proud pointed tips on full display for both their eyes in the mirror. 

Olivia couldn’t believe how turned on again she was by watching him in the mirror. She reached down and tugged the towel, letting it drop at her feet. 

Elliot kicked her legs further apart, her hip bones pressing against her vanity, she knew it’d be another set of bruises that she’d secretly love having tomorrow. 

“Touch yourself for me,” Elliot whispered in a low voice into her ear. 

Olivia gasped, looking into his eyes in the mirror. The same eyes that were gazing into hers, penetrating her very soul. She had never done that in front of another person before. 

Elliot could instantly read the hesitation in her eyes, “Slide your hand down your body, circle your throbbing clit, and slowly ease your fingers into your juices,” he purred in her ear, pulling it into his mouth. 

“Ahh,” Olivia groaned, she thought his words alone might be able to get her off, he was certainly getting better with his dirty talk. She also couldn’t deny his take charge attitude was turning her on more and more. 

She looked into his eyes and slowly began to follow his command, watching his eyes follow her hand in the mirror as it trailed lower. She parted her lips with her fingers and groaned when she came into contact with her bundle of nerves and wet heat. 

She was staring at his face while his eyes were transfixed on her hand. She reached down to give them both a better view and with her spare hand she held herself open, while she slipped two digits into her welcoming tunnel. 

Elliot whined behind her and moved his hands to fully cup her plump breasts. He swiped his thumbs over her hard swollen nipples, then grasped them with his forefingers. He squeezed and pulled sending pleasure shooting from the tips of her sensitive breasts to her core. 

She ground her palm harder against her clit and pumped her fingers faster, rocketing towards a quick but strong climax. 

“El, oh fuck Elliot, yesssss, she moaned tipping her head back to rest against his shoulder, hoping his body could support hers as her knees began to shake. 

Elliot groaned, “That’s it, fuck yourself harder, that’s it Detective Benson.” 

Olivia whimpered, that did it, she didn’t know what kind of weird kink that was but hearing him call her by her title sent her over the edge. Elliot continued to stimulate her breasts as Olivia rode out her orgasm against her palm and fingers. 

“Unghhhhhhh, Elliottttt, yes fuck Elliot oh!” she cried out as Elliot kissed her neck and cheek. 

“So sexy,” he exclaimed near her ear, watching her climax in the mirror, the way she screamed his name as she stared into his eyes, would be imprinted on his brain forever. 

Olivia removed her hands from her body, leaning forward and resting on her vanity, unable to support herself any longer on her shaky legs as the aftershocks from her climax shot through her. 

Elliot groaned, “God Liv, you have no idea how hot that was.” 

“Mmmm,” Olivia murmured, she felt far too tired to even respond properly. 

Elliot grinned at her slumped over form, if he wasn’t so tired… the position she was in would have had him harder than a steel pipe getting ready to rock into her from behind. Even as she was he could feel his flaccid penis beginning to stir at the sight of her swollen pussy from behind. 

Elliot’s eyes met hers again in the mirror only to see her watching him with narrowed eyes, “Don’t even think about it,” she warned. 

Elliot grinned, “Then get your sexy ass into that bed so that I don’t get any more ideas tonight.” 

Olivia laughed, “Let me use the bathroom, I’ll meet you there.”

Elliot smiled and turned her around, kissing her lightly. She slapped his ass, breaking the kiss, “Out.” 

Elliot raised his hands in surrender, and exited the bathroom, closing the door for her behind him. 

He walked over to her bed and ditched his towel on the floor before he slid into her cool soft bed. 

Elliot smiled when she opened her bathroom door five minutes later wrapped in a robe. 

He quirked an eyebrow as he raised the sheets for her to get in, “Off,” he commanded. 

Olivia looked at his naked body under her sheets and shook her head, “You sure, I’m tired and I need my sleep, I saw the way you were eyeing me in the bathroom, you sure I can trust you to keep your hands, tongue and other organ to yourself?”

Elliot smiled, “Maybe? Guess that’s just a risk you’re gonna have to take partner.” 

Olivia grinned, “No funny business for at least five hours,” she replied while letting the robe slip down her body. It was already way past midnight and they had to work in the morning. 

Elliot gulped as her toned fit golden body came into view once again. He didn’t think he’d ever get use to seeing her naked. “‘Kay,” he agreed whispering, it was barely audible to his own ears. 

Olivia chuckled getting into bed and turning the light off on her bedside table. 

“Goodnight El, do try to get some sleep, I need my partner to be able to function at work tomorrow.” 

Elliot pulled Olivia into his arms, laying on his back, until she was half on top of him, her head resting against his chest over his heart. He knew they’d both be asleep in minutes, their mutual orgasms soaking up the last of their energy. 

“Night Liv,” he spoke softly into the darkness. 

“Mmmm, sweet dreams El,” he felt her reply against the skin of his chest as he quickly slipped into unconsciousness. 

A/N: Whew! 

More of their thoughts during the case and what happened on the assignment in the next chapter. Shameless plug but if you like smut and the idea of a middle aged Olivia and a mid twenties Elliot, working together at the 16th as Captain and her young detective, who pursues her, and allows her to teach him some new things in the squad room and the bedroom, then check out my new story Protégé. 

If you liked or didn’t like or have any suggestions, leave a review, they’re a great distraction for me. No beta, all mistakes mine.


End file.
